Secret Romance
by CharlotteValentine
Summary: NozoEli Fan Fiction. The story takes from their first year until graduation with Nozomi's point of view. I recommend you to watch Season 1-2 of Love Live first before reading this story. Rated M because I added a lot of Erotic Scenes and Jokes.
1. The First Year

**A/N : This is my very first time to make an Anime Fan Fiction, English is not my main language, so sometime I get a little confused by how I should do the sentence or what word to choose. Feel free to give a review and comment. I want to learn how to write in English too~**

**Oh, I do not own love Live! I just simply somehow in love with this pairing.**

* * *

It was her very first year in Otonokizaka High-school. She walked through the school gate with unmotivated step.

_Perhaps,_

She thought.

_This won't be much different than the other day…_

Her steps getting much heavier, yet she remained in her calmness and keeps moving towards the open door. Does she enjoy solitude? Perhaps, she does— just because that is what has been planted in her mind. It just feels a lot better than have to remember someone, trusting, make a beautiful memory then forget or be forgotten. She could bear the pain of loneliness more than the pain of losing what she has earned.

The class room isn't far away, just go up, turn left and go into the door— find an empty chair, sit down. She noticed that the chair in front of her still empty, but who cares about that? Even if there is no one sitting there, there won't be any trouble for her, not even a bit.

In most of her time at school, she always spent it to read a random book which she could bring to school— mostly, small books, one that could fit in her pocket. She began her reading without even looking twice to her classmates, she just know that it would be pointless and waste of time.

She doesn't bother trying to talk to anyone, even if they are just a few inches away from her. Even if she know she could just be like everyone else, approach— say hello, then talk about anything that fit for their taste. She just prefers to stay in her own zone.

"Hello…" a person came by,

"I'm Sawada Fuuko, nice to meet you…" she said.

"Toujou Nozomi…" the violet haired girl replied plainly.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked to her, smiled in such a friendly manner and points to the empty seat right in front of her. Nozomi rolled her eyes,

"Whatever suits you…" she replied in lesser enthusiasm— then back to her reading. It was clearly an offense for her.

"Never mind…" the other girl stood up and walks away.

_Who need you anyway? _—She smirked wryly.

The School bell ringing, she placed a bookmark then closes the book; put it back to her school uniform pocket. Some other girls came in to the class— it started to get a lot more crowded than before, yet the seat in front of her still empty— just like every other day at school.

"Good morning everyone…" a friendly tone, just like how every other teacher talks in their very first day,

"This must be your very first day in this class, right? Then you may have to introduce yourself to each other… but first— before we started…" the teacher gestured to the door, came a lady with tall figure, beautiful face, honey blonde hair, and Azure eyes, standing in a such elegant nature. She instantly creates an uncontrollable roar in the class, which made Nozomi lifted her sight from the table to the figure. Without even a single stop on her step, the new student walks to the empty chair right in front of the violet haired girl— then she sat down without a single word.

_Cold…_ — Nozomi thought as she saw her.

"Hey, you should introduce yourself first, you know…" the teacher said— usually at this time, people would start laughing, but none of them did. They were all still in awe— focusing on how the new student's hair shines very brightly almost like a ray of sunshine bathing her. Her skin was white and pale— unlike the others.

Nozomi didn't know, what have blown into her all so sudden, she believes— just a couple of minutes ago, she wasn't expecting any interesting things come to her life, but this new person surely ticked off something in her heart. Even though Nozomi has encountered a thousand foreign before, none of them has such an attractive aura to her, not before this new student.

"I'm Ayase Eli…" She said with her mesmerizing voice. Nozomi was still all quiet— gazing to the blue eyes that she met just a few second before the lady sitting back down, a little roughly. She was sure there was a hint of similarity in her motion, or perhaps just a reason to have interest on her.

_Ayase…Eli…_ she spoke to her mind,

* * *

Being with her classmates in a field may have been a boring hours for Nozomi, even though she was there, she doesn't feel she was. Though for today, she somehow finds her own excitement, she really wanted to see how she moves— or at least how good her body is. There is a very small chance to see her changing at whatever room she will take, it could be in the changing room, it could be in the bathroom— and Nozomi hope that she will use the changing room, it would be really hard to peek in the bathroom. But either way, she planned to follow her wherever she change and see her naked if possible.

_Wh-what am I thinking?_

She protested to herself,

_How could I have such a perverted mind like that? _

She shook her head.

"Toujou Nozomi…" her teacher called.

"Y-yes?!" the violet haired girl replied in such a surprise,

"Are you spacing out? Come on you need to do three laps of running…"

"Y-yes sir!" Nozomi stood up and nervously walk to where her teacher wants her to be.

"Ayase Eli…" Her teacher called. Nozomi swear she could feel a warmth raise up to her cheek, a girl that she just imagined to be naked will be running next to her.

"Yes…" and as expected, she replied in a disciplined manner. Then as she steps her feet to the starting zone— at next to where Nozomi was, Nozomi could feel a hint of chocolate scent from her clothing.

_Is that normal in Russia?_ —she thought;

_A special tradition to spray chocolate fragrance on clothing?_ Not that she ever heard of it.

"Alright, ready?" the teacher raised his air gun to the air.

_It's starting._

Nozomi established her feet, getting ready to show off. As a child, she may looks nerdy and weak, but the fact wasn't even close to that. She loves reading, just because that is the only thing that she could bring through her days, but doesn't mean that it's the only thing she do. Sometime she went hiking, swimming and running by herself or with her family. She just never wants to be left behind, not even a bit, yet it turns out to be she is the one who left her classmates behind.

She is good in every study although her score might not always be the best. Every time she changed her school, she just thought that it was the only new competition that interests her. What about here? Will the competition be far more interesting?

"Go!" The teacher set off the mark. Without hesitation, Nozomi began to raise her racing spirit, shifting her legs in a swift motion. She does not bother to look behind— but who needs to look behind if someone that you expect is in front of you?

Ayase Eli is not a joke; she is beautiful, tall, and literally smells as sweet as chocolate. She doesn't know how good she does in other study, but she is very sure that this Ayase Eli might be a goddess in this study. She has seen a few boys running as fast— or faster than her, but it never be a girl.

Her pacing is great too, she do not force herself to run like some people that she know. Without her realizing, she have pass through one lap, then on the next lap, she made sure that she raise her spirit further. She hasn't caught up to the blonde Goddess.

_I'm not going to lose_—was all that she thinks of that time.

Closing the gap between them, she finally caught up in the same line with her. A pair of blue eyes conducting a surprised expression, giving the green eyed girl a chance to stare with a challenging smiles,

Without words, the two began to attempt to run even faster. They haven't realized that it creates such an attention from the classmates. They stared into them with such astonished look in each of their eyes, jaw dropped and some cold sweats.

Third lap, none of the girl leads yet— but this should decide who will win the race. Nozomi once again advanced her own spirit, she just think that she really-really want to win the race. It didn't go unnoticed; Eli grinned and began to advance her own speed as well.

Once again, they ran as if it is the last of their life. They do not know why they want to be the first or what will they get in the future, they just run and want to be better than the other girl for no reason.

"Halt!" The teacher raised his flag to end the third lap.

"Good work, Tojo-san. You break a new record…" he said.

_Me? What about her?_ Nozomi stole a glance at the record paper. She is just two second slower than her. She turned her sight to the blonde haired girl— she is breathing heavily and sweat all over her clothing. It may no longer smell like chocolate, but for some reason, Nozomi also likes the odor that she gave out.

In instant, Nozomi realized how gross she is, she pats her own cheek— trying to get her clear mind back. Maybe she spent too much spirit from that running. When she finally could control her full mind, she began to observe about how the Blonde takes the defeat. She could see a hint of pain with her, but seems like she is trying her best to hide it.

"We are—…." Nozomi began to speak, postponed by her heavy breathing.

"….even…." she continued as she gave a faint smile.

"I'm not even competing with you…" the cold blue eyes didn't even look back.

* * *

Back into the class room, she may not feel any change today— but she was sure that she will be all sore tomorrow. For some reason, she just wanted to be a lot better than the person who just came to her life a few hours ago. She took a lot interest to her, but why? Is it because she is so cold? Is it because she has a set of perfect features? Or is it because… she is fallen in love in the first sight?

She shook her head in denial; even though she knows that there is a possibility to it. She may not be able to see her changing today, because she was too occupied by the thought of what she really feel and missed the chance. _Maybe next week_, she thought.

It's the last lesson they will be having today. She is still unsure of what she will do after school. Normally, people would go around to joins a club, but Nozomi was sure that she doesn't need to bother with such thing. She will be leaving in a few months or so— at least that is what she think right now.

She saw a lot of people began to approach the seat in front of her, to try talking to the new celebrity. But apparently, the new celebrity has no interest with social matter at all. She just stood up and began to walk away.

_Charming…._ Nozomi thought.

"A-Ayase-san!" a girl from the class called her, which surprisingly responded with a pause from Eli.

"W-w-would you like to join our club?" she offered a brochure, looks like it's from the drama club.

"Not interested…" she replied in a distant voice, then pushing aside anyone on her way, even ignoring the offered brochure.

"Ayase-san!" Once again a girl attempted to call her and she is— once again stopped to hear her out.

"W-we saw you running this morning, with such a great speed, I believe we could win a tournament… so, perhaps, would you like to join our club?" She asked.

"Not interested…" once again, she replied distantly then continued with her walk.

"That's too bad… I really want her in our club. With such a profile she could be a star figure…" the girls started to complain.

_Want her?_

Nozomi caught in that word.

_Maybe, I feel the same. Maybe I want her, but why and what for?_

She thought.

"With that attitude, she won't have any friend soon…" another girl said.

"I don't think she will need one, I mean— look, I have a feeling she is good at everything… even though she is all alone, she would be still the one who left us behind." The other girl replied.

_Alone….?_

Nozomi feels a snap on her head, it's like an idea came to her in all so sudden. Within a second, she put all of her belonging to her bag then ran out to chase after the one specific person she took interest to.

"A-ano!" Nozomi yelled loudly on the stairs as she caught a blonde haired girl walking down. A pause, their eyes finally could meet each other longer.

"Who are you…" she asked coldly.

"I'm…." she hesitated. Giving it a second thought, but there is no turning back. She already gave out her attention to her.

"I'm Toujou Nozomi!" She continued. Eli clearly giving back a flustered look, but then she changed again back to her cold stare.

"You're the person who sat behind me and beat me in running, right?" she replied with a stern expression. Nozomi nodded sweetly,

"If you're going to offer another club activity, I'm not interested…" she replied.

"No, that's not it…" she replied.

"Huh? Then what do you want?" Eli replied again, her face become a little lighter. Nozomi gave her a wider smile,

"I want to be your friend…"

* * *

Words could be far more dangerous than what it sound. It has been a few months since that day— the day when they got together as friend. It may not be much surprise for Nozomi herself as she already feels that the person who sat in front of her kept a lot of similarity. They are surprisingly has a similar path to their home, then a similar point of view and also a similar way of looking at each other.

Walking back home together is always be a routine since that day too. It made Nozomi happy yet also sad as she remember that her parents might be taking her to move out in a few more months.

"Hey, Toujou-san…" Eli said.

"Please, we have been together in a while now; use my name…" Nozomi said.

"Ah..well… then… uhm… Nozomi…." She said.

"Yup, much better…." Nozomi replied. Eli seems to get a little agitated,

"What is it?" Nozomi asked.

"Do you want to go to my apartment? I would like to introduce you to my little sister…" Eli shyly asked. Her face has gone a little pink from the embarrassment.

"Sure…" Nozomi replied with a straight answer. She has been wanted to do that, but she never asked.

"Really?" Eli looked really happy—and half shocked.

"Is that weird?" Nozomi asked.

"No…no, but, I'm just…." Eli turned her sight away,

"Never mind… let's just go…." She continued, Nozomi chuckled cutely in respond.

It doesn't take much time to climb up all the way to where Eli stays. She opened the door and said in a way different manner than she is at school— an extremely friendly one too.

"I'm home…"

"Onee-san!" The cute voice said before a girl running to approach them. She is cute— no doubt, but more importantly, she instantly jumped to Eli and hugged her. What an adorable sight.

"Is that Nozomi-onee-san?" she looked at Nozomi with her adorable blue eyes. The way she address her was rather strange, but she understand that it may because she is still a foreign after all.

"Yes, go introduce yourself, Arisa… you want to meet her, right?" Eli replied, her usual cold gesture suddenly become warm and friendly. It's not like Nozomi doesn't like this side of her, but to know such a possibility is existed, it amaze her.

"Hello! I'm Arisa! You're the person in my sister's phone wallpaper, right?"

_Say what?_— Nozomi blushed madly.

"You're a lot more beautiful than the picture!" Arisa continued.

"A-Arisa! N-Nozomi! I-it's a misunderstanding!" Eli quickly tried to explain.

"Ah— Elichika! Is that Nozomi? The person you've been taking a shine to?" An elder woman, probably her mother said as she peeked out from the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome, Nozomi. My daughter won't stop smiling whenever she starts to talk about you…" a man voice, he is also peeking out from the living room. That's probably her father.

"Yup, my sister really likes you!" Arisa said.

"Mom, Dad, Arisa!" Eli blushed madly too,

"Come in, don't hesitate, we will prepare some snacks for you!" the mother said.

"T-thanks…" Nozomi didn't know how red her face is, yet she is very sure that her heart is pounding faster and faster. Perhaps, she could compare her cheek redness with a tomato and still have a possibility of winning. Her feet froze, she don't know what to do.

"N-Nozomi! I-I can explain! Let's…. go to my room…" Eli struggled with her words, Nozomi still couldn't move. She just not sure of what she should do at this time— although it's obvious that she should go do what Eli ask.

"Nozomi!" Eli grabs her hand and pulls her

"Eh, Ah! Ayase-san!" Nozomi still flustered as her footsteps followed where Eli want her to go to.

* * *

The room is wide, a lot of portraits placed on the dresser and the bed, big enough for two. That is all that come to Nozomi's mind as she saw Eli's room for the very first time. Then she noticed that the glass window is too big and too revealing, although there is also a giant curtain that could fix that problem.

Eli is still trying to compose her breathes, she seems to be still embarrassed by how her family revealed almost everything that she say in her house— even about the phone wallpaper. Nozomi is helpless too, she couldn't even think straight, a lot of things that she wants to say about her room, but she was also distracted by the fact that Eli kept a lot of things behind her.

"So…." Nozomi began, wondering what she should ask first.

"Nozomi, I… It was a lie. I never talk about you in my family— maybe I did, but it is not that much!"

"Then about your phone wallpaper?" Nozomi asked,

"I…I just think it's cute!" Eli said, her face blushing red, and so is Nozomi.

"Here, look…" Eli showed her the wallpaper that was being mentioned before. Nozomi is apparently busy looking at tarot cards that she just bought a while back and there is a book next to her. She remembers that scene, where she and Eli went to Library together to read the specific book, but she doesn't remember that Eli took a picture there.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Nozomi said.

"I will delete it…" Eli said,

"No, what I mean is, I want a picture of you too!" Nozomi said.

"Huh?" Eli raised her eyebrow.

"I want to use a picture of you as my phone wallpaper too!" Nozomi added.

"Wh-what…?" Eli seems to be more flustered.

"That will be fair and no one lose anything, right?" she smiled sweetly to the blonde. Flustered as she look, her azure eyes began to be glistened by the light which fall on her tears. That was unexpected,

"Wh-what? Ayase-san…" Nozomi bewildered to her reaction. She tried to look for a tissue.

"I was just happy… something wrong with that?"

"A-Ayase-san, please don't cry if you're happy…" Nozomi replied still in bewildered mind, she is trying her best to stop her from crying, but because of her lack experience with friends, she don't know what to do and what to say.

"Elichika…" an elder woman called from outside, Nozomi could hear a footstep approaching too.

"Oh No! What to do, this will look very wrong…" Nozomi getting more flustered. Eli reached to Nozomi and embraced her wholeheartedly, her arms circled around her and her head rest on her shoulder. Nozomi could feel and hear her soft weeping, it was also the time when she decide to give back a gentle embrace although she just doesn't know what it means.

"Elichika?" her mother opened the door,

"Ah-h…Uh…..This-is….uhh…."Nozomi still flustered. Eli's mother just smiled at her and she placed some snacks and drink on the empty coffee table next to the door.

"Nozomi-chan…" she said, her voice was very gentle and soft.

"Y-yes…?" Nozomi turned her face slowly.

"Thank you…" Eli's mother said before she left the room.

* * *

Of course, she didn't expect her visit to be so long. It was almost a time for dinner, she need to return home before her parents began to worry. Nozomi ended to get a picture of Eli with blushing red cheek and teary eyes. She put it on as wallpaper.

"I ended to hold you here so long... Nozomi…" Eli said.

"Don't worry, Ayase-san…"

"Please…." Eli cut in.

"Call me by my name…." Eli added,

"Eh….? Uhh….. your name…. so.. its—"

"Elichika…" Eli's mother cuts in as she approached them.

"M-mother!" Eli protested. Nozomi chuckled.

"Yup, Ericchi!" Nozomi said cutely.

"Ericchi…..?" Eli tilts her head.

"Hehe… yup… the cute Ericchi…" Nozomi nodded. Eli blushed,

"Fine by me…." She replied. It gathers out some laugh from Eli's mother and Nozomi.

Eli's mother walk closer to them, she gave Nozomi a box filled with chocolate cookies.

"Nozomi-chan, I hope you are not tired of your visit. Please come again. We are happy to have you here…" Eli's mother said.

"Eh…uhm…. Thank you…." Nozomi bowed which responded with a polite bow too.

"See you later…!" Nozomi said as she quickly ran back home.

* * *

At her own apartment, Nozomi was greeted by her two dear parents, though their expression seems to be a little worried.

"You're coming home late, where did you go?" her mother asked.

"I went to my friend's house…." She replied.

"How is it?" her father asked.

"It was fine, they gave me this…" she placed a box of chocolate on the table.

"Oh, that's kind of them. Then why don't you go change so we could eat together?" Her father said. Nozomi gladly nodded before she rushed back to her room. In curiosity, Nozomi's father slowly opens the box, he noticed a small paper folded neatly and placed under the box lid.

"Mom…." He called as he gestured to Nozomi's mother.

"Papa, that letter must be for Nozomi. Don't open it…"

"Hnn? It's not wrong to be a little nosy, right?" He opened it.

"Oh-you are so bad!" Nozomi's mother said— yet she joined reading.

They looked a little saddened after reading it, a little confused too.

When Nozomi finally finished with her change, she headed to the family room. She saw her mother and father already sat down with a few other snacks on the table. Nozomi quickly joined them on the seat.

"So, from what I caught, you made a friend at school, right?" her father asked as he took the first snack.

"I believe so…" she replied.

"Elichika, is that her name?" Her mother asked while she also took the snack.

"How did you know?" Nozomi asked as she took a snack.

"There's a letter came along with the box. We read it, but I suppose, this letter is for you…" her father handed her the letter.

_Nozomi-chan_. — the letter started.

_I'm glad you've found Elichika. When I saw Elichika crying on your shoulder this afternoon, it made me sure that she deeply has a faith on you as a friend. She is moving here from Russia to do a mission of her own. She said, she wanted to save Otonokizaka High-school from getting closed. She is such a stubborn girl, even if I said it's fine to let that go, she insisted to try. She never thinks of herself, always putting the others above her. That's why, I hope you're willing to support her. Once again, thank you, Nozomi-chan. I hope you well._

_P.S —she may never tell you, but she says that you're the very first person she could call as a friend._

The letter ended.

"So… Nozomi…." Her father called,

"Yes?" Nozomi lifted her sight to her father.

"We've been wondering… do you want to stay here?" her father asked.

"Stay…here?" Nozomi seems a little flustered.

"Reading that letter, we can't imagine how well she will take if you have to leave next semester…." Her mother replied.

"So we want to ask you, do you want to join us on the next stop or stay here for her?"

It's a hard question. She never live alone without her parents before, but to be finally staying in one place, keeping a friend that she never had before, it's a rare opportunity. She won't know if she will ever meet another person like Eli in another place, if possible, she want to keep both of them. But since it's not a possible option, she still has to choose only one. Which one though?

"Knowing you, Nozomi…You're capable to live alone… that's what we believe…" her mother said.

"If you ever need anything, you can call us too…" her father said.

Is it truly wise to stay here for a person she just met a few months back? Will their relationship bond stronger? What if it breaks in the path? She will have nothing else with her.

"Nozomi…?" her father called her again.

"Ah. Sorry, Mama… Papa… can I have a minute?" Nozomi asked.

"A moment to think? Sure…." They replied. Nozomi smiled and she took another chocolate before she returned to her room.

* * *

Taking a moment to think never been so hard for Nozomi, she tried so hard to come up with an answer. If she goes with her parents, she could just try to move on from Eli— just like how she usually do, then it will back to square one and feeling nothing else. If she stays, she could finally feel what friendship means to her, or at least how it feel to have a friend, but she is afraid to fall into a moment where everything could be much more painful than before.

She gets too confused, too hard to think. She reached her phone to look at the person that she will have to think about.

"Ericchi…." She mumbled. It reminded her about the way she embraced her, then placing her head on her shoulder. She wasn't sure that time about why she suddenly cried, but after it was done, Eli explained about how she was so scared to lose Nozomi just because she took a picture of her secretly.

_Scared to lose…?_

She thought.

_But it could be just a temporary emotion…._

She added. Then she remembers about what is it in the picture on Eli's phone wallpaper— a picture of her learning tarot card reading. Now that she thinks about it, perhaps this is a good time to ask to the cards?

She focused her energy to the cards, trying her best to be truly asks the question to it. Placing Three Cards on the floor— from left to right, Past, Present and the Future,

_The Past— an upward Magician, just like what she knew about. Eli is a new person in her life, and they being a friend are no doubt a success attempt._

_The Present— an upward Devil, what does it mean? They have to talk about their relationship? But how she solves this? She doesn't even know where to start._

_The Future— an upward Fool, means that Nozomi isn't ready to decide. _

She sighed. It's not a lover relationship, but either way, Nozomi sure that she really think Eli as someone important in her life. She also could say that Eli has been in her mind for a while now, and she couldn't fall asleep without hearing her voice— telling her a sweet and sincere good night.

Nozomi lays her head on the bed corner and giving out one deep breath.

"What should I do about you… Ericchi?" she mumbled.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. A phone call incoming,

"Ayase Eli" it says. A little hesitation, but she decided to accept— the card say that she really has to talk about it anyway.

"Good evening, Nozomi…" Eli said through her phone.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi replied lovingly. She could hear Eli choked a little,

"Auhm…hm…, so….. How is the snack?" she asked, her voice seems to be a lot lighter than before. Does Nozomi like that change? Yes, absolutely. She could feel Eli's voice warm her cheek.

"It's good. I gave all the caramel chocolate to my Papa though…" Nozomi replied.

"Oh… you don't like caramel?" Eli's voices get a little heavy again.

"No…"

"I'm sorry…" Eli said. Hearing her apologizing, what a fresh moment. Nozomi never heard her apologizing this way and it was just too cute. She couldn't help to not giggle to it.

"Why are you laughing?" Eli's voice powered up. Nozomi smiled sweetly, a tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ericchi…." She called again,

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"I wonder, if you are ever has to choose… about whom are you going to stay with, your family, or your friend?"

"Hmm… I would prefer to stay with my family, because I'm used to it… but staying with friend could be much more interesting… why do you ask?" Eli asked.

"Ah— well, then if I change the question… If you ever have to choose, me or your family, which one will you pick?" Nozomi asked.

"I wouldn't say you…" Eli replied straightly. Nozomi's heart aching as she heard it.

"I see…." Nozomi replied bitterly. She was just about to close the phone.

"Wait…" Eli said in haste, a long pause after.

"I wouldn't say my family either…." Eli replied again. Nozomi began to be confused.

"So which one you're going to choose?" Nozomi asked.

"I would want to keep both, because both are part of my life… My family is my greatest treasure, and you are too, my treasure…" Eli said. Nozomi chuckled again, now her voice getting a little throaty. She couldn't help to not cry.

"Silly, Ericchi…. I knew about that!"

"If I really have to choose one…" Eli continued. Another pause,

"Then I would like to see which one that has to stay closer to me…" Eli once again continued.

"So… if you're in my shoes….." Nozomi asked,

"It wouldn't fit, our feet probably has different sizes..."

"Ericchi! It's not literally on my shoes!" Nozomi laughed despite her eyes full of tears. Eli laughed at her.

"Ha-ha, I'm joking… but my real answer would be…" Eli said, once again a pause. Nozomi tried to listen intently

"Where do you want to be? I can't decide your life, even if I might be a factor, you're still the one who choose for your own path…" Eli said.

"Ericchi….." Nozomi mumbled in awe, she never heard such answer before.

"Thank you…" Nozomi continued.

"So what is this all about? Why did you ask all so sudden?" Eli asked.

"He-he, I'll give you the answer later… Right now, I have to say something to my parents…" Nozomi said.

"Eh? Wait… no bedtime story?" Eli asked.

"I'll call you again later, Ericchi! This is important!" Nozomi said as she immediately closed her phone. Without any hesitation, she ran to the family room, where her father and mother already began to browse for ticket with their laptop.

"So, what will you do, Nozomi?" Her mother asked.

"I'm going to stay here…" Nozomi said, responded with a wide smile from her parents.

"Good, that's what we wish you to do…" they said.

"Is that it?" Nozomi asked again.

"Hmm… What else to ask?" Her father said.

"We know what you want to do…" Her mother added. Nozomi burst into a tear of happiness. She ran to her parents and hugged them on the spot. She don't know what have made her so happy, an amazing friend or parents, but just like what Eli said, both are part of her life.

"I'm going to bed, good night!" Nozomi said as she immediately ran to her room.

"Wait, what about dinner?" her mother asked.

"Save that for tomorrow!" She said before she enters her room. Her parents looking at each other and shrugged,

* * *

Nozomi lay on her bed, grabbing her phone and call Eli just as what she promised. It was accepted immediately as if her phone call is expected.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi speaks a little too loud.

"N-Nozomi, ouch… I'm on maximum volume, you know…" Eli replied.

"Eh? I didn't know…"

"Sheesh… put that aside. Have you got your dinner?" Eli asked.

"I'm going to skip that tonight…"

"Eh… that's bad for your health you know… go get one…"

"I'm not hungry…" Nozomi replied in such an endearing begging melody.

"Uhhn….. well, then… why don't we go out for a bit?" Eli asked. Nozomi swear that there is this feeling, something warm and fuzzy, raising up to her cheek in high-speed.

_Did she just asking me out? _— she thought,

"Nozomi?" Eli called once again.

"I—I want to…. But, it's late…." Nozomi replied sadly.

"Oh? Is that weird for people in Japan to go out late?" Eli asked,

"N-No… it just…. that… we are not old enough to do that… My parent won't allow me to do that…" Nozomi's voice getting lower,

"Oh…. Then, I'll go to your house… do you like Yakiniku? My mother trying to cook one and it taste good… but we have too much now since she followed a 10plates recipe…"

"I love Yakiniku! Please come!" Nozomi excitedly replied.

"Alright, get ready for the meal!" Eli closed the phone.

"W-wait, Ericchi….." she didn't get to say it.

_Did she know where my apartment is?_ — She wondered. Either way, she has to tell her parents that a friend is coming here to bring leftovers.

A few minutes passed, the door bell ringing. That was one quick approach. Nozomi excitedly open the door and immediately call her name,

"Eri—cchi….?"

Not. It just the apartment janitor,

"Is this your friend?" He pointed to his side; Eli is carrying a bag with four bento box inside.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, they cleaned it up and pack the box back to Eli's bag so that she could bring it back home. They invited Eli to have some little chat.

"Ah-ha…sorry, I was a little lost when I reached the apartment, I swear I memorized your room number but then there also a letter that I should've memorized too. I didn't expect that…" Eli explained,

"How did you even know where I live? I never told you…" Nozomi asked,

"Well… I've been collecting materials to study for student council test… so I kind of have the student list at home…"

"Wow, you're aiming for student council?" Nozomi's mother said.

"Precisely, Mam, I possess my own mission that I think shall be accomplished…" Eli replied in an extremely polite manner.

"Ericchi…. You don't need to be so polite…" Nozomi whispered.

"Wow, I didn't expect this manner from a Russian…" Nozomi's father said.

"Thank you, Sir, you flatter me…" she replied again with an extremely polite manner too.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi's whisper is getting louder.

"You have an interesting friend, Nozomi…" Nozomi's mother replied along with a chuckle.

"Ah— now that I have passed too much time, I shall return home at once…" Eli said.

"Of course, M'lady…" Nozomi's father said. Eli chuckled,

"You don't have to address me in such title, Sir… I am more than grateful to be welcomed here." Eli replied with again— extremely polite manner. She stood up and bowed slowly, then leave. Nozomi could only wave to her as she left. How awkward.

"Nozomi…" her father said.

"Don't tell me, Papa… I know what you want to say…. Ericchi is awkward." Nozomi said, her face facing the table.

"Nope, she is just new to Japan. I believe she is been reading too much guide book…." Her father said.

"Eh?" Nozomi raised her head

"You were like that too when you are in a new place, reading too much guide book and ended up to be stiff and awkward…" her father continued. Nozomi blushed, she do remember how does she look back then.

"Now, my real question, are you going to support her?" he asked again.

"About the student council part?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, you know what she strives for; she knows what she wants to do— what about you as her friend?" Her mother asked. Nozomi once again fall into a deep thought.

"Are you worried that you can't keep up with her?" her father asked.

"Maybe…." Nozomi replied weakly.

"My daughter is capable of doing almost everything; you are a brilliant child, Nozomi…" Her mother said.

"Nozomi knows how to hike, Nozomi knows how to swim, Nozomi knows how to read, Nozomi knows how to count, Nozomi knows how to speak, and Nozomi knows how to cook… Nozomi knows everything…" her father said.

"Why don't you use your knowledge to support her? Even if she has better knowledge than you, she must have a weak part where she couldn't cover, the same goes for you. You need each other, right?" her mother said. Nozomi nodded weakly.

"Come on! Cheer up! If you keep that face, I'll give your breast a rub you'll never forget!" her mother said, her fingers twiddling and she grinned mischievously.

"No-no-no! Alright-Alright!" Nozomi quickly tried to protect her breast.

"Good, now go to bed, you have school tomorrow, right?" her mother said. Nozomi nodded, she kissed her mother and father on their cheek and gone to her bedroom.

* * *

Phone vibrates, Eli is calling her, she accepted it delightfully.

"Ericchi…" she said, her voice is full of loving melody again. Eli choked again a bit before she began to talk.

"So… is the Yakiniku really good?" she asked.

"Honestly, it taste like a Russian Cuisine instead… but it is good.." Nozomi said.

"Ah—how is the real Japanese yakiniku taste like?" Eli asked.

"Hmm…it's hard to explain…." Nozomi seems to be a little flustered by the question.

"Then, do you want to go out and show me around tomorrow?" Eli asked. A second chance to say yes to the invitation, of course she will want to go out with her. She is more than willing.

"Of course I do!" Nozomi replied.

"Then let's head to bed so we can have enough energy to do that tomorrow…" Eli said.

"I'm already on my bed…" Nozomi said.

"Me too…" Eli replied.

"Good night, Ericchi…."

"Good night, Nozomi. Thanks for today…" she replied before the phone closed. Nozomi put down her phone, she sighed contently. She didn't realize that her heart have been beating so fast since the time she hear her voices. She knows that there is a special feeling as she heard her talking— perhaps she is too a good singer, if only she want to sing— or ever need to sing.

* * *

Lunch break— rooftop, since they always hang out together, some people began to recognize Nozomi as well as Eli. The two has become a pair of school celebrity. Even so, they still refuse to join any club and not interested in any social activity. There is only one thing that they want— a place in student council seat.

"Wow, I didn't know you also want to be a student council, Nozomi…" Eri said as she opened her lunch box that she brought from home. Nozomi too— have her own lunch box.

"I've been thinking about it. Then when I heard you want to be a student council, I just think that I could give it a shot…." Nozomi said as she opened her lunch box. Eli taking a peek to her box.

"Wow, that box looked so neat, Nozomi. Your mother made it?" Eli said enthusiast

"No… I made it…" Nozomi blush.

"You're good at cooking too? Harasho!" Eli said.

"Harasho?" Nozomi seems a little confused,

"Means, Good!"

"Ah! Harasho!" Nozomi said too. They giggled.

"Nozomi, do you want to taste my lunch? I made it myself too…" she said— a little embarrassed. Nozomi taking a look at it— pretty neat, though may be a little strange too.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Uhm… well, after you showed me the real Japanese Yakiniku last week, I was thinking— perhaps, I could try to make it for you…" Eli said— her voice seems to be lower than before. Nozomi smiled sweetly, then she opened her mouth.

"Aahh—…"

A signal to feed her, Eli chuckled before she agreed to it. Nozomi quietly chews her meal, Eli's eyes looking at her wishfully.

"Why does it taste like European cuisine?" Nozomi said.

"Eh? No good?" Eli seems to be a little bewildered.

"No, it's good, but still doesn't taste like a Japanese yakiniku…" Nozomi said.

"Ah-ha-ha…I guess I'll have to try again later…" Eli said.

"I'm looking forward to it…" Nozomi replied. Eli nodded happily.

"Now, do you want to taste my lunch? I'll feed you too…" Nozomi said.

"Oh sure— I've been wondering about what that dark-green paper doing there…" she pointed to a rolled Onigiri. It was cut into a bite size to make it much easier to eat.

"It's a Nori, you never know?"

"No… what's a Nori?" Eli asked.

"Dried Seaweed…" Nozomi replied. Eli look a little bewildered still.

"Here…" Nozomi offered a bite, Eli ate it all at once. A first few second— her face still bewildered, next few seconds— she is having a hard time— then finally, she could swallow it.

"Yuck…" Eli said. Nozomi didn't take an offense to it, instead, she is amazed at how long she takes to eat one small Onigiri.

"Eh-Uh! Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you but that one taste terrible…" she said. Nozomi still staring at her— speechless…

"I—I mean, I just don't like it…" Eli tried her best. Nozomi laughed happily as she said that.

"Eh? You're not mad?"

"Of course not, your face is priceless! It made me want to feed more Nori to you!" Nozomi replied teasingly. She took another bite-sized onigiri,

"Eat! Eat! Eat!"

"N-Nozomi!"

* * *

Afterschool, it supposedly to be a test for being a student council. Eli and Nozomi waited at the said classroom. No one seems to be there. Not a single student except them,

"Sorry!" A girl finally showed up, apparently, an upperclassman. Two others are following her.

"Are you Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Eli replied— back to her cold and stern manner. The upperclassman nodded to each other,

"You two are the only candidate of student councils… so, you passed. Just need to decide who is going to be the president…"

"W-wait a minute, how could this even happen? Is there no one else interested to help the school rebuilding to its glory?" Eli sound a little angered.

"Hmm, it seems that the other withdrawn their entry as they heard you two registered…"

"C-Cowards…." Eli muttered.

"I'll vote myself to be the vice-president…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi?" Eli looked at her.

"So that's settled, you're the president…" the upperclassman replied.

"Good, now here is the key to the student council room…" the other upperclassman just handed the key over.

"That's all, goodbye…" they said as they left. Of course, Eli is not satisfied with it. Being a student council is good, but with that kind of meaningless victory— it wounded Eli. Nozomi just knew that she would have to begin planning a strategy to fix that condition.

* * *

Akiba's café, Nozomi decided to bring her here to cheer her up—knowing that she likes chocolate a lot, perhaps eating one would lighten her mood. Eli still clenching her fist while waiting for her order to arrive…

Usually at this time, her mother would have threatens her with a breast-rub that she will never forget, but she can't possibly do that to Eli. She was afraid if she crossed a line that she knows existed but unseen.

"Hai— Dozo…" A cute maid, her hair is gray and long with a small green ribbon decorating her head. She feels like she have seen that face before— but it doesn't matter right now. What matter is Eli, her precious best friend; she is already begun eating her chocolate parfait.

"So, do you have any plan, Ericchi?" she asked.

"Not yet— but I'm very sure of one thing already…" she said. Nozomi tilt her head in confusion,

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're all that I need… I don't need any other people next to me." Eli said with a straight face, still eating her chocolate parfait. Nozomi wasn't sure of what to say to that, but she is more than happy to hear it, yet also a little concerned.

In order to save the school, she thinks that they need to build a reputation, with such manner, she won't go anywhere. If only she could bring out the friendly Eli to school, it could've been much easier— but how?

She knows that Eli trust her more than anyone else, but she also believes that her cute Ericchi need to make an opening for others— just like how she opened a path for Eli to go inside her life. She noticed that Eli's angered looks began to weaken, gradually turning to a sad face. When she kept staring at Eli's teary eyes, she got reminded with what on her phone wallpaper— then what on Eli's wallpaper.

She took out her Tarot cards.

"Ericchi…" she called lovingly. Eli lifted her sight to her.

"Do you believe me?" she asked.

"What? What kind of question is that? Of course I do, with all of my heart…" Eli replied surely.

"Now, please— control your emotion. You don't need to be feared, you don't need to be angry, all you need is to believe my words…"

Nozomi placed three cards, from left to right. Eli quietly watched her,

_Past— Upward Fool. _

_"As we already know, Ericchi, no one understands your intention, about what you really want to do for the school, but we did just press forward, right?"_

_Present— Upward Moon_

_"See? We have no leads– it would be better if we could try to stay calm and understand our ground first before acting…"_

_Future — Upward Star_

_"An opportunity will come, so with the previous card— we should just keep our ground and be careful on our path… we should wait for the future to come…"_

Eli seems to be more nervous as she heard it.

"Does it help you to understand the situation?" Nozomi asked. Eli nodded,

"Control yourself… Ericchi… just do what you could do as a student council, then we shall see the opportunity to come in the future."

* * *

**A/N : I wasn't sure when is the time they meet, but I'm sure they say that they know about Niko since their first year, but not taking any action to it, so i thought it would be three years in Otonokizaka for them. (yet I didn't write about Niko here) ... Thanks for reading, there's next chapter~**


	2. The Second Year

**A/N : I've been reading about how to read tarot cards and searching their meaning through some website- i might made a mistake on that. Feel free to review and comment, though I may not be able to reply them all. Thank you!**

* * *

Second year in Otonokizaka High-school, the two once again placed in the same classroom. Their score in the previous exam was almost perfect. Though at the end, Eli was a little left behind from Nozomi's mark. Eli was too busy working between her own study and the needs of the school. She is very determined to save the school from what rumor have said long before she enters Otonokizaka High-school.

Nozomi still remained calm, she knows that it's no use to stop what Eli wants to do right now, so she just keep staying behind her back and push when needed. All the paperwork piled up, request form raising like there is no tomorrow. Despite all that, the two remained in silence and work it all.

A few hours passed, they finally finished their works when the sun about to set.

"Ahh… that was exhausting, we should go back home now…" Eli said.

"Sure…" Nozomi replied sweetly. Eli stood up, she began to tidy her table up.

"Anyway, I'm glad we still have applicants coming next year…" Eli said.

"You did great on the previous bazaar; I think those new students are really taking a shine on you…" Nozomi teased.

"I bet they are all mesmerized by your looks too— who doesn't like a girl of mystery like you?" she said.

"A girl of mystery? Am I a mystery to you, Ericchi?" Nozomi puzzled,

"Hey— I didn't mean about that. What I mean is, look, ever since you helped at the nearby shrine, you have this spiritual aura around you, then with your growing beauty, I doubt anyone can look away from you now— or at least, that is what I have in mind about you…"

"So you're saying…." Nozomi blushed,

"You're beautiful, Nozomi… you always have, just a little more beautiful this year…" Eli said straight to the point. It made Nozomi's blush getting redder.

"Ah— anyway, I want to visit your apartment again. I kind of want to thank your parents for giving birth to you…" she said— Nozomi's face suddenly grow dark. Eli noticed it in instant,

"N-Nozomi… what happen?" Eli start to be worried,

"Nothing… Let's go…" Nozomi replied— faking her smile.

* * *

Apartment door, Nozomi carefully taking out her key and opened the door, she entered before Eli — she was all quiet and just walking in.

"Excuse me…" Eli politely said. No one answered. Nozomi still all quiet.

"Eh? Your parents away?" Eli asked, still clueless about what exactly happening here. She placed her shoes to the shoe rack and walks in, looking for them.

"They're gone…" she said.

"Wh-what!? No-Nozomi, you don't mean…" Eli looked so surprised as she quickly turn around to Nozomi,

"No, not like that, I hope not, it's nothing like that, Ericchi." Nozomi tried to calm Eli down.

"So, where are they?" Eli asked.

"I decided this myself, just like what you suggest me to…." Nozomi replied.

"Let's straight to the point, Nozomi… where are they?"

"They're off to another place— I don't know where, but they are there to work… so don't worry about them…" Nozomi explained, she was down as she spoke.

"Ah— that's a relief, but you should have told me earlier, you know…." Eli said as she rested herself on the nearby seat.

"Huh?" Nozomi lifted her sight back to Eli,

"If you told me earlier, I will visit you every day— twice a day if possible…" Eli said

"Ericchi….." Nozomi smiled, her tears going out.

"Oh— I can stay here for a few days too, we can work some plan together… or homework— you've been leaving me behind on marks because I kept forgetting one or two homework."

"Ericchi…." Nozomi wiped her own tears.

"What?" she responded ,

"Can I hug you?" Nozomi asked.

"Anytime…" Eli replied, Nozomi ran to her and hugged her passionately. She received a few pat on her back then a gentle stroke on her long hair. She cried— happily. She was glad that staying here also means to experience an incredible love from someone new— a best friend.

* * *

Evening, Nozomi's apartment,

Nozomi prepared a dinner for two— one for herself and one for the special person that she expect to arrive here in a few more minutes. It was the first time for her to have a friend staying over. Even when she told Eli that she may not be able to provide a good hospitality, Eli insisted that it's alright.

The plan is, Eli will be staying here for the next three days because in a coincidence, Eli's parents want to spend their valentine day somewhere too while Arisa also went back to Russia to take care of some uncompleted matter.

"I'm back…" Eli said as she opened the door without knocking. Nozomi borrowed her duplicate key so that she could return straight here without have to wait in front of the door.

"Welcome back…" Nozomi said— cheerfully. Eli put down all of her belonging for the next three days.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her lovingly. As usual, Eli choked a bit.

"Ericchi, why are you always choked when I call you that way?" she turned around. Eli just looked away— her face blushed.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi's voice is more demanding.

"It's nothing— anyway, where do I sleep if I stay here?" Eli asked.

"Well, you could use my parent's bedroom…. But…." Nozomi blushed, Eli looked at her puzzled, she was then looking around the area— ignoring Nozomi that have been twirling her hair shyly.

"Alright, the sofa it is…" Eli pointed at the sofa. It annoyed Nozomi to hear that. She swears she has gave enough hint for another thing a few second ago.

"No! You're sleeping with me, silly!" Nozomi yelled. Eli smiled at her mischievously.

"Eh? Why are you looking at me like that?" Nozomi's face blushed shyly again.

"If you ever want me to do something for you, Nozomi…. You just need to ask… I won't know it if you never told me" Eli said. Nozomi nodded.

"You're now one of my greatest treasures, so I will cherish you forever, Nozomi… remember that…" Eli continued.

"So, do you think a pure gold will yell at you if they need you? _Help I'm going to be melted into a necklace_ perhaps?" Nozomi jokingly replied, her face still blushed shyly. She knows that its not the gold that going to melt, it's her heart that is going to melt.

"Sure that's possible, if they have the guts to say that." Eli replied, giving Nozomi one mischievous grin and continued with a soft giggles.

"You're impossible, Ericchi…" Nozomi chuckled.

"Look who's talking…" Eli replied.

* * *

Having a dinner, just two of them, that is what Nozomi had wished a while back. She also hope that she could be a lot more romantic too in the very moment, but Eli might not be one person who could pull such a scene out of the blue— that is what she thought though.

Today's dinner isn't special, just a usual set of Japanese dinner with extra miso soup. Eli looking at it with a curious looks, she never had such meals in her own place.

"Ericchi? What's wrong?" Nozomi asked.

"What is this?" she pointed to some pan-fried dumplings.

"It's called Gyoza… you never heard of it?" Nozomi asked.

"No…" she shook her head.

"Give it a try, let me know if you like it or not…" Nozomi said. Eli nodded, carefully, she took it with her chopstick and take a small bite.

"It's good..." Eli said. Nozomi feels glad as she heard it. Eli continued to eat— but she seems to be not exactly enjoying the meal. Nozomi giving it a small thought, then she stood back up and take out a box of instant cocoa milk. She has prepared the hot water a while back when she made ocha for them.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked, Nozomi quietly continued on what she do. Eli curiously trying to take a peek but she barely can peek through Nozomi's body.

"Here…" Nozomi turned around, she have one cup of Hot Cocoa Milk on her hand. Eli couldn't see it yet, she is still wonder what it might be. Nozomi placed it in front of her,

"Cocoa milk! Harasho!" she said happily.

"Save the best for the last…"

"Then I'll save you for the last…" Eli replied with her happy face before she continued her meal with full of joy.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi protested, she couldn't help to not blush over such a sentence. She was wrong about Eli couldn't make a romantic teasing out of the blue. But then again, it's still unclear about the intention of those teasing. Nozomi might have been thinking too much, but she just feels like she wants to be much more intimate with the blue eyed girl, yet, what if it just ruins her relationship instead? She surely afraid to try, but what can be done?

Valentine day is going to arrive in two days too, Eli would still be in her house by then. What should she do? She wondered. Shaking off that thought, she continued to eat her meal. Eli might've noticed her to be in a deep thought but she decided to be quiet for now. She doesn't want to ruin the appetite.

* * *

After they cleaned the dishes and put everything back to its place, they headed to the bedroom.

"Nozomi…" Eli called, she was stripping her top. Nozomi didn't realize it yet as she was too occupied by the previous thought. She focused on her tarot card, shuffling it carefully and channeled her energy.

"Nozomi?" Eli turned around, she saw Nozomi still hasn't changed to her pajamas— her eyes are blank and still shuffling her tarot cards. Eli just smiled and keeps doing on what she is doing— changing to her pajamas.

Nozomi take out one card— wonder about what she should do in the very moment.

_Upward Chariot,_

She may have been a little too fast on progression; this card told her that she should slow down her pace. Nozomi looks a little disappointed with the result, she turned around to see her beautiful friend— already changed to her pajama. She totally missed the moment.

"You've changed?!" Nozomi said in a surprise.

"Well, yes…" Eli replied.

"You should've told me, I want to peek…" Nozomi said with teasing grin— even though it was true that she really do want to see her naked, she have that thought since they first met.

"Next time then… what about you though? Do you sleep with that dress?" Eli asked. Nozomi is in her casual clothing.

"No, I have a night dress." she replied shyly.

"Then go change…" Eli said. Nozomi stood up on her feet, taking her night dress. Then before she was about to change,

"Are you going to watch me changing?" Nozomi asked, her face blushing shyly.

"Why not… I've been wondering about something…" Eli said. Nozomi pouted.

"That's not fair, I want to watch you changing too…" she grumbled.

"You can watch me later. I promise I'll make it slow too if you want.." Eli said.

"Really?" Nozomi seems to be very excited,

"Yup, did I ever break my promise?"

"Nope, thank you Ericchi!" she smiled happily. When she turned back her focus on her night dress, she could feel Eli's eyes watching her thoroughly. Does she want to change in front of her? Won't that be a little obscene for her eyes?

Either way, Nozomi started by grabbing on the top button of her clothes, she was then giving a second thought about what she will do. She know those blue eyes of her still focusing on her, but what exactly she want to know about?

Third time of thinking, Nozomi still not sure if she will let her watch, and surprisingly too, Eli is still watching until now. Nozomi didn't know what to do— she needs to change but she feels so nervous.

"Something wrong Nozomi?" Eli asked, Nozomi shook her head,

"You look troubled…?"Eli asked again, Nozomi sighed.

"Ericchi…." She said. Eli only responds with bewildered eyes.

"HYAT!" Nozomi changed to her night dress within a second. Eli's eyes become wider as she saw it.

"Harasho! Ninja style!"

* * *

The bed was apparently a little too small for the two, though Nozomi insisted Eli to sleep next to her that night. They're only held each other hand and facing to the ceiling, eyes closed, blanket up to their chest.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her lovingly. Eli seemed to be quiet now, no more choking.

"Ericchi….?" Nozomi called again, it's strange that she didn't respond, but Nozomi could feel that her hand is holding her very tightly.

"Ericchi? Are you okay? You're holding my hand very tightly." Nozomi questioned her again.

"D-Don't let go of me…" she said weakly.

"Ericchi….?"

No answer.

_Is she afraid of darkness?_

Nozomi wondered. She tried to wake up, but Eli quickly grabs her back to bed. Nozomi wasn't sure of how to feel— part of her likes how she clings to her in the dark, but part of her want to turn on the light so she could feel more secure.

"Don't go! Please stay!" Eli begged. Nozomi blushed— she thinks that she could die of happiness to hear such words coming out from her beloved friend,

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her— once again with loving melody. Eli didn't reply, she shut her eyes close very tightly. Nozomi could see that in the darkness, she was then sliding the curtain open with her one available hand. The night sky shines through the window, the stars too— looks a lot brighter.

"Open your eyes, Ericchi. It's bright here…"

Eli slowly opens her eyes. She was immediately amazed at how blue the sky was, also how beautiful the moon looks between those sparkling stars. She never realized that before— and now she does, thanks to Nozomi.

"Nozomi…." Eli called her.

"Yes, Ericchi?" Nozomi turned around.

"Can I hug you?" Eli asked,

"Anytime…" Nozomi replied.

So the two hugged each other and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Morning, still in the bedroom, Eli finally woke up from her good night slumber. She never felt better than this before. It's like bring up back some old memory of her time in Russia— a time when she still snuggle with her mother.

"Morning, Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she is brushing her long hair carefully, she is already in her Miko's dress, though that goes unnoticed by Eli.

"You're awake so early, Nozomi…" Eli said, her vision still blur.

"I have to help at Shrine, remember? I won't have enough spiritual power if I didn't do so…" she said— still working with her brush. Eli finally noticed the clothing as she mention it. She also noticed that Nozomi is wearing her uniform under it, that's how she know if Nozomi is ready or not.

"Oh— Then I'll hurry and get ready!" Eli quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Ericchi, you don't have to—…"

"Nope, I'll do it so we could walk to school together…" Eli cuts in as she quickly gets what she needs and kept running towards the bathroom. Nozomi smiled— she really likes the lively Eli that she know; yet she hope that Eli could be that lively too at school.

Not that she mind with the special treatment Eli gave to her, but for the sake of Eli herself, Nozomi think that she just really-really needs someone else to help with what she strives for— to save Otonokizaka High-school.

It's true that this year, Eli managed to get a lot of applicants in— but that because Eli is such a charming figure and she is still at second year. Next year, she will be at the third year and that would be a time when people know that Eli will be graduating soon. That won't attract more people to school except there will be another person that is as charming as her in the Student council seat.

[ding!]

A bell ringing, that was the sound of toaster in the kitchen; she prepared it for their breakfast. At first, she expect Eli to wake up later, but since she woke up early and now is in the bathroom— might as well eat their breakfast together.

A pair of toasted bread and half-cooked eggs on each plate; should be enough to fill their stomach. She didn't expect Eli to stay here yesterday so she wasn't prepared enough for her. Perhaps it also means that she should go shopping after school.

* * *

At school's student council room; Lunch Break, The two was not supposed to eat in that room but they found that place to be much more comfortable lately. There are only two of them in that room; it won't be a trouble to keep quiet from the discipline committee.

"You prepared lunch for me too Nozomi? Harasho!" Eli said, she seems to be really happy as she opens it. Eli staring at it with flustered face, she only know rice in that box,

"What are these things?" Eli asked,

"You never ate those before?" Nozomi asked, Eli shook her head with innocent looks on her.

"Then go eat it one by one, I will tell you the name…" Nozomi said while she began to eat. Eli started with a square white box, it's very soft but it looks like fried.

"Fried Pudding?" Eli asked.

"No, that's fried tofu…" Nozomi giggled. Eli still looks confused, yet she took a bite on it. She could swallow it easily and it does taste ok in her mouth.

"Harasho…" she said. She continued with the next one, it's chopped in bite size, looks like it is also fried too with rice flour and egg.

"That's Tori Katsu…" Nozomi said. Eli nodded, she feel like she used to eat that before but it never be in the bite size. Nothing special, but she likes it since it taste more Japanese than the one that her mother cook. Next, she took another piece— its yellow and rolled very nicely, it looked like a layer of egg.

"Fried Egg?" Eli asked, Nozomi nodded. Eli took a bite of it.

"It doesn't taste different… but its fine on my mouth so I will eat it…" Eli said. Looks like Eli doesn't really enjoy a regular food like that. Nozomi take a note of it, next time she has to make it different.

Eli took another piece again, it looks like a dried fruit.

"Pickled plums…" Nozomi said. Eli seems a little bewildered, maybe she never taste any plums before so she just take a small bite of it.

"Yuck!" Eli said straightly. Nozomi giggled,

"Ew… that is terrible…" Eli said, sticking out her tongue and squinting her eyes in disgust.

"I kind of expect it, so I only gave you one. Let me take it if you don't like…" Nozomi pushed over her lunch box. Eli put the pickled plum to her box. She pull her lunch box back, they began to eat their meal quietly.

They finished their meal around five minutes before the lunch break over, they quickly tidy up everything and keep them back to the hand bag that Nozomi brought with her.

"Nozomi…" Eli called her,

"Yes, Ericchi?" Nozomi replied lovingly. Eli choked again; it's still a mystery about why she always choked whenever Nozomi call her with a loving melody.

"Uhm… do you want to go shopping after school?" Eli asked.

"Good timing, I need to shop for some grocery too…" Nozomi replied.

"Great!" Eli replied with a big smile.

[knock-knock]

Someone is on the door.

"Come in…" Eli said — her voice that was warm and friendly turned cold again.

"Excuse me, we are from the drama club…" they said. Eli frowned, her lips that was once smiling turn into grim again.

"What is it, this time?"

"Ah-h-Err…" the girl's legs are all shaking. Nozomi know— Eli won't have mercy on her, but she also know that she must do something about this. They can't possibly save the school reputation if they keep that attitude.

"Please come in, we only have three minutes before the bell ringing…" Nozomi said in friendly manner.

"Y-yes…mam…" she walk closer, closing the door, carefully taking a step in.

"Th-This…. This is our plan for Valentine day event…" she handed the paper to Eli. Eli stares into her with stern looks, then she took the paper a little roughly. A fast scanning and she gave it back.

"We played Romeo and Juliet over and over— in every single valentine day, can't you make something better?" Eli replied. No answer from the student.

"Maybe you can try to make something Original… A love story doesn't have to be between man and women, right? It could be for a friend— or a family." Nozomi suggested. The student nodded shyly. Nozomi believe that student might soon pee on her pants if she stays any longer.

"Now hurry back to class, we only have one more minute until the Bell ringing…" Nozomi said to her. The girl bowed and ran away.

"Hey! Don't run in the hallway!" Eli yelled.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her.

"Nozomi?" She turned to Nozomi.

"You'll have to fix that attitude of yours. You almost made that girl shaming herself by peeing on her pants…"

"Really? Then I should've said more…" Eli scratched her head. Nozomi giggled.

"Come on, we should go back now…"

* * *

After School, in the classroom; Nozomi overheard a group of student, gossiping in the hallway. Eli still sitting on her seat to list up some work schedule,

"I heard that the student council president scolds another student again… she was crying all the way to her club room"

"Ayase-san? Well, yeah. She is cold one… but for some reason, she attracted a lot of student to study here. She has a charming side, I suppose."

"She always have reason to scold someone, I believe she is a good girl inside… She has protected the school for a year now along with the Vice President." another student said.

"True, but anyway, don't you think the Vice President is been acting nice in front of her? She wasn't that friendly when I talked to her…" a familiar girl voice. Nozomi have heard that voice before.

"Sawada-san, you're just jealous you can't be that close to Ayase-san… Well, no one can but Tojo-san… that's the truth…"the other girl replied.

"What? No! I was talking to that nerd a year ago, she totally brushed me off, okay? She isn't a friendly girl, she is just a two faced liar!" she ranted, a little too loud.

"Sawada-san, the vice president suggested a lot of useful things to our club, I don't think she isn't a friendly girl... maybe she is just shy."

"That's because she is next to Ayase-san… I will bet with all of my li—…"

Eli stood up from her seat.

"Ericchi.." Nozomi called her, Eli ignored it and walk towards the hallway.

"Hey, Five of you… Don't you have anything better to do after school?" Eli's voice filled with a slight anger. They looked at each other, bowed and about to walk away.

"Sawada Fuuko…" Eli called, her tone is strong and intimidating. The other four students left her behind.

"Hey-come back you coward!" Sawada called them,

"Sawada Fuuko!" Eli once again called with louder voice.

"I- I'm warning you, Ayase-san… that girl you've been with is just leeching out your popularity, she isn't a friendly girl, not at all…" she said in a throaty voice.

"You have no right to talk. If I ever heard you talking about my Nozomi like that again, you should prepare yourself to have your parents invited in your disgrace… understand?"

Nozomi could hear a soft snivel,

"Go home…" Eli said. The other girl ran away. Eli turned around, then she sat back to her seat to continue listing.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her softly.

"Don't worry about what she is saying about you, Nozomi. She is just some of the stupid garbage…"

"No, she was right… I wasn't a friendly girl…" Nozomi said.

"That's the past… I don't care who you are in the past— but I really like you. You're my best friend after all…" Eli replied— still working on her list. Nozomi feel a heavy burden as she heard "best friend" word despite the sweetness on the other part.

"A best friend…." Nozomi said softly.

"What? You don't want to be just a best friend?" Eli asked. It lightened Nozomi to hear that— it's like she is giving out an opportunity to be more than that.

"Fine, a rival, a mother, and oh….! A sister, yes, you're like a sister to me…" Eli said. Heartbreak. That was not what Nozomi want to hear, but she smiled anyway.

"Anyway, I'm done with the list. Let's go shopping…" Eli said with a smile on her face. Nozomi nodded in respond.

* * *

Akiba city shopping district, to be precise, in the grocery shop;

"Yup, this will do..." Nozomi finished picking her needs. She looked at Eli— who is currently looking at a big chocolate display case— currently on sale.

"You want that?" Nozomi asked, Eli looked back at her, her eyes are so wishful.

"Yes!" she said— happily, then quickly dragged her to the cases.

"Nozomi, which one do you like?" Eli asked with enthusiasm.

"Hmm… I rarely eat these, but, I guess any works except caramel. I don't like those…" Nozomi said.

"Ah. Then what about dark chocolate? It tastes really good!" Eli said. Nozomi nodded,

"That works for me…" she said.

"Oh— oh... one more… I've been thinking of someone special lately…" Eli said.

_Someone special…?_ Nozomi was sure that words ached more than the best friend words to her. She may have seen Eli in many emotional, she have seen her happy, angry, sad, shy, scared, laughing, and all the other feelings— but it doesn't mean that she knew anything about her past life. Does Eli— her Ericchi have someone special already? What about her? Is she special to her?

"What about it?" Nozomi asked— faking her smile.

"Yes, I wonder if you can choose one for me… because… I have no idea what that someone special like…"

"Well, I don't know about that someone special too…" Nozomi replied.

"But Nozomi is always right, she knows everything. So… even if you choose randomly, you will always pick the right one…" Eli said a little shyly. Nozomi chuckled to that.

"I'm not a Goddess you know…"

"W-well! Just choose one already…" Eli said again, her face seems to be agitated. Nozomi giggled and she pointed to a pair of cute chocolate— dark chocolate, both shaped like fox head.

"That one?" Eli asked.

"Yup, it's really cute… maybe that someone will like it…"

"Alright then…" Eli gone to the counter to get everything that they've discussed about.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment— family room; Tomorrow is a valentine day, but Nozomi hasn't prepared anything for it. Hearing her Ericchi having someone special bothers her mind— no, it torments her. She know well that she always wished for something better than just a friendship they have right now— but what is better than that? It's already something that Nozomi treasure and she believes Eli would say so.

A lover relationship is one of the option— but what if Eli doesn't swing that way? It scares her to ask for it, especially after she heard that she already have someone special. One of the questions she has in her mind— when does she meet that someone special? She knows that Eli has become popular from day by days, maybe someone in school introduce her to that person? No way. Nozomi is always being on her side. Is there a time when they split? Maybe, but that's only the time when Nozomi was sick and couldn't even walk properly— that too, only three days. Is that person coming to Eli's life in those three days?

"Nozomi…" Eli called her, snapping her out from her day dreaming.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied weakly.

"Are you ok? I wanted to ask something but…."

"Ask me anything, Ericchi…. I will give you everything you want to know…"

"Sure?"

"Yep, what is it that you want to ask?" she smiled— weakly.

"Well, I wonder if you're willing to help me decide…. Again… with your tarot cards perhaps?" Eli asked shyly.

"Oh…? Is it about that special someone?" Nozomi grinned mischievously. Eli nodded.

"Well then, please wait here…" Nozomi stood up from her seat to take her cards.

She walks to her room. Still with an ache inside her heart, Eli never asked for a fortune telling to her before, it's always be her who did it. So far, she always made an accurate fortune telling, from ever since she began reading until now. That's how she started to be a little more popular on her own name— as a fortune teller at school.

Some students began to ask her about a lot of things— they sometime boldly came into the student council room to ask her for a fortune telling. Eli didn't comment much on that— she was just being the cold and quiet Eli. The only time when Eli got upset is the time when a girl suddenly barged into the student council room and insisted Nozomi to help her out, she was totally trying to pull Nozomi out from the room, but Eli protect her.

With that memory flew around her head, Nozomi couldn't imagine if that someone who protects her have someone else in her life. Even though Nozomi knows that it just mean that they have to keep moving on— Nozomi still doesn't want her to have anyone else, especially a lover which is not her.

Once again, Nozomi giving a thought of what she will really do to this reading. She is scared if the reading indicates this potential lover as a true love for her Ericchi. She is sure that her Ericchi will go over that person— because she believes her.

_Because she believes me…?_ —Nozomi thought.

_Yes. Because she believes me….—_She nodded.

Back to the family room, Nozomi has prepared with her cards. Eli waited there patiently,

"Sorry, I was collecting my spiritual energy first… hehe…" Nozomi smiled at her.

"Oh— are you fine now?" Eli asked.

"Yup, sorry. I was just a little exhausted before. I'm fine now…" Nozomi replied sweetly as she sat down, placing her card deck on the table.

"Now, Ericchi…" Nozomi gazed at her with a hint of mischievousness on her lips.

"Please shuffle the card…and while you're doing it... please ask the question on your head— and you really have to believe me on whatever I'm going to say…" Nozomi said.

"Alright, sounds easy.." Eli said as she accepted the deck of card. Nozomi waited her and her eyes are watching her thoroughly. Eli did what she asked, then placing the card on the table.

"Ericchi, are you ready?" Nozomi placed her hand on the deck.

"Yes… I am…" Eli replied with full of enthusiasm. Nozomi pulled the top card a bit— then she quickly pushed it back and takes one card that she have marked with a very small cut on the side.

"Upward Chariot…" Nozomi said.

"What does it mean?" Eli asked.

"You're being too eager, Ericchi. Your special someone is not ready to take it…" Nozomi said, with a sweet smile to her. Eli looks a little disappointed as she heard it.

"I see…." She pouted.

"Oh come on, Ericchi, don't pout. The time keep running… there must be a time when you will be able to reach this special someone…"

"Alright, I believe you Nozomi…" She replied sincerely. It wounds Nozomi to hear it— she just tricked her and she believes her. What kind of friend is she?

"I have another question…" Eli said— Nozomi already expected that.

"Is it about the feeling?" Nozomi asked. Eli nodded shyly.

"Alright, we are going to do the same thing…." Nozomi said, she once again handed the card deck to her while Eli also did what she was asked to do. Once again with the same trick, Nozomi pulled out another card, one that she marked with a small cut on its bottom.

"Reversed Temperance…" she said.

"That means….?" Eli curiously looking at her.

"It means that your love is heavy on one side. One of you may love the other fully, but the other is not doing the same. Hmmm… I know Ericchi always love something fully, maybe that special someone doesn't really love Ericchi? What a meany ass…" Nozomi said.

"Can it be the other way around?" Eli asked. Nozomi's heart ached more than ever as she heard it. It sounded like Eli really-really believes this special someone and Nozomi just trying to trick her to not believe on that person.

"It can be…" Nozomi replied, hiding all the bitterness that she felt.

"Thanks, Nozomi…" Eli replied again, her smile is pure and she doesn't even ask further about how Nozomi did the readings. She doesn't even notice the trick that she just did. Nozomi felt guilty, she can't believe that she did such things to her precious best friend. But she have to make sure she will try the reading again later when she is alone. That would probably be in the next two days since Eli will return to her home by then.

* * *

Morning, Nozomi's bedroom; Today Eli woke up a lot earlier than Nozomi, she was already in the kitchen preparing for their lunch and breakfast. Nozomi carefully walk down from her bed and check on her.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her lovingly, still half asleep. Eli choked to that again,

"Uh— Morning, Nozomi…" she continued to cook.

"You're up so early…" Nozomi said.

"We have to go on meeting, remember?" Eli said. Well, that rings one big bell on Nozomi.

"Whoa—Right!"Nozomi quickly prepare her uniform and gone to the bathroom. Eli chuckled as she noticed that behavior.

Once they are all set, the two began to run to school. Student councils are supposed to go to school an hour early for meeting with club representative. Luckily, as they arrived, no one is in the room. They came in twenty minutes early.

"N-Nozomi…. Are you alright?" Eli asked— her voice a little raspy.

"You should ask yourself about that first, you're out of breath…" Nozomi replied— still breathing heavily. The walk could've been a lot more enjoyable if they didn't hurry too much, but either way, they are here now and they used the twenty minutes to tidy up the room.

The first representative arrived— a drama club member. She seems to be still shaky on her feet as she enters the place. She is the same girl that Eli scold yesterday.

"Welcome…" Eli said, her tone was still a little cold, but it sounded almost friendly. Nozomi was surprised to hear it from her.

"T-Thanks…" the girl said.

"So how is the club taking the suggestion?" Eli asked.

"W-We couldn't change it because we already practiced it and—…we….already bought everything… but we did change a few scripts to make things unique…"

"I see, next time; please give that to me before you prepare everything— not at one day before the show date…" Eli replied— her tone is much friendly too, although it's still different with the way she talk with Nozomi.

"S-so… we can perform?" she asked.

"There is no choice; I believe the drama club has done their best too… just do it better next year, alright?" Eli said, the girl burst into tears. She seems to be very happy to hear it. Nozomi couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called.

"Yes?" Eli replied,

"When I was asleep, did I hit your head?" Nozomi asked— her eyes staring at her intently.

"N-Nozomi, what with that question…" Eli tried to whisper to Nozomi.

"Did I hug you too tight— and you just suddenly damage your brain because of the lacking oxygen?" Nozomi asked again,

"Nozomi!" Eli blushed red and she just pushes Nozomi outside of the student council room— leaving the bewildered drama club representative alone.

At the Hallway, Eli tried to compose herself before she began to speak.

"So… what happen, Ericchi? Why you suddenly become friendly to her?" Nozomi asked.

"I just think to loosen up a bit, thanks to your advice last night…" Eli said.

"My… advice….?" Nozomi tilt her head, confused.

"Well, I kept thinking about that special someone over and over, but I was also thinking about this school, about my mission. It's true that I'm splitting my focus, it made me not to be able to love that special someone fully… "

"So you're going to give up that special someone?" Nozomi asked.

"N-no… not exactly… I'm just waiting for the right time. Maybe you're right about it being too fast. I haven't finished my own mission; I also still don't know enough about that Special someone. I think I need to get to know more first… so if we ever be going to be together, we can submit to each other fully…" Eli replied,

"So… you're saying that—…"

"I'll focus on this mission while getting knows to this special someone more and more… maybe there is a part that still hidden somewhere… who knows." Eli answered; it made Nozomi feels guiltier, such a pure love from her— how could she trick her last night? How could she prevent it to bloom? But perhaps the real answer wasn't as far as what she told her. She may have to find out tomorrow night and as for now…

"Ericchi, that special someone is very lucky to be loved by you…" Nozomi said.

"Maybe…." Eli replied.

"uhhn… Excuse me!" another student called. Eli and Nozomi quickly turned around, the representatives are waiting them.

"S-Sorry!" They quickly replied, their faces are all red.

* * *

The meeting session ended, it turns out very well accepted by everyone. Everyone went to prepare the show; the student council room was left with three people left. Eli, Nozomi and one little girl with black hair, she looked really sad.

"What are you doing here? The others already gone to tell their club member…" Eli asked coldly. No answer. Nozomi and Eli looking at each other flustered,

"You're going to be late if you don't go now…" Nozomi said with much more friendly tone.

"I know!" She yelled before she stood up and ran out from the room.

"Hey! Show some respect!" Eli yelled back at her.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her,

"What? You're being too soft, Nozomi. I should make her pay for being disrespectful to you…" Eli quickly took the club representative member list.

"Ericchi, I'm okay with that. Perhaps she doesn't mean to snap on me…" Nozomi said.

"Still— that girl must apologize to you, no matter what…" Eli searched through the name.

"Ericchi! Don't think too hard on it. I'm okay!" Nozomi tried to convince her.

"Yazawa Nico, from the idol club…" Eli said.

"What are you going to do with that, Ericchi…" Nozomi stood up, she began to worry about what she is going to do with her. Of course she is glad that Eli is being protective to her, but she just can't imagine of how bad things can turn out for the girl— and it could hurt the school reputation too which mean will be bad for Eli's dream to save the school from being closed for real.

"What else? I'm going to give an intense lecture to the club president…" Eli said as she now began to look for the club member list.

"Ericchi! Relax, stop thinking about it!" Nozomi finally made a moves, she tried to hold Eli's hand from trying to look for the club member list. It was too late, she found it— yet she is astonished by the result.

Idol club, it was formed with five members, yet it began to lose its member one by one– and Yazawa Nico is the last member and she is probably the club president. The club is still running for one year. Eli never noticed it because she never has an interest to see the club member list.

Nozomi noticed the change on her face; it was full anger— and now is full of pity. She is glad that Eli still has a heart to listen or feel for others— or perhaps, she just always thinking of others. She remembers the time when one student rants on her, yet Eli didn't do much about it. What happened just now is that girl is snapping on Nozomi— and that made her seriously angry.

The hand that was once supposed to hold her hand, moving down to her waist while the other hand goes to the other side, Nozomi embraced her and placed her chin on her shoulder.

"Ericchi…." She called softly.

"What will you do now?" Nozomi continued. Eli didn't respond.

"I believe you understand her feeling now, right?"

* * *

After School, on the path before the school gate; the school event is over and everyone start to tidy up everything before going back home. Eli and Nozomi had to make sure everyone did their job right, because at this part of event— some club usually become lazy and not cleaning after their mess.

"Hey, are you going to spend all day snacking? You have a job here!" Eli scolded a first year student who supposed to clean the garden from snow pile. Nozomi sighed, but she couldn't comment much about it because that is what doesn't exist in her. She couldn't scold someone like that.

"And you! Why are you hiding in the snow?! Do I scare you or something?" Eli yelled at a few other students who hid inside the snow pile. Nozomi couldn't help but giggle to it.

"You! Why are you sitting here! You're supposed to be the one who ran around and make sure everyone is doing their job, not me!" Eli scolded a student who wears a jacket and a cap like yakuza, she is sitting like one too.

"Huh? Are you picking a fight with me?" The student said— with her fist clenched.

"Are you nuts? You're the discipline committee, right?! I'm a student council!" Eli yelled,

"Who cares, no one can lecture me…" the student replied.

It doesn't look good; they could really do a fight if it kept for long. She began to search for weakness, but the only thing that might be a weakness for Nozomi is her breast since it's so small; just right on that spot, Nozomi got an idea. If a lecture didn't work, and violence will probably make things worse—

She swiftly moves to the student's back. Eli stood still, she observed Nozomi's movement in confusion.

"What are you looking at? Huh?" the student challenged her, Eli still looking at Nozomi instead.

"Hyat!" Nozomi grab the student's breast from behind; Eli swears she could see her squeezing it very roughly after. She just can't imagine how painful that is.

"Aaa!" That student screamed like she is going to die all so sudden. Nozomi began to twist it and rubbing it roughly. She even made a perfect perverted face.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa I surrender!" she yelled. Nozomi released her,

"Good, now do your job…" Nozomi said, her face still grinning in delight.

"That look hurt…" Eli commented. Nozomi smiled at her,

"Ericchi want to try?" She said teasingly, she is already twiddling her fingers and giving out a perverted face as a sign, yet Eli remained calm and confused in the same time.

"Try what?" Eli asked. Nozomi paused, she didn't know how else to explain her, she thought that gesture already explain it. She looks down to Eli's breast— almost as big as her, and while she imagine herself groping that— she blushed. She can't do that to her! She knows there is something special on Eli, a reason why touching her would need a further relationship and it can't be a joke.

"Nozomi?" Eli called her once again.

"Ericchi! I can't explain you!" she got upset, her face blushing red.

"Uh? Okay then, what about, this…. So… which one do you mean? Being the victim or doing that to others?" She asked— another pause,

Nozomi imagined herself being groped like that by Eli— her temperature rocketing up high, nose bleeding, her face all red and she collapsed on the spot.

* * *

Evening at Nozomi's bedroom;

Nozomi finally gained her consciousness. She was usually be the calm one, but how could she turn out like this when it's about between herself and Eli? She didn't know, imagining such things could be really dangerous.

"Nozomi!" Eli said as she enters the bedroom. She is already carrying a plate of dinner along with a glass of milk. There also a bowl of vegetable salads too, everything looks very Russian.

"I'm glad you're fine…" Eli said as she placed her meal on the end table. She moved some items away to make space.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were very exhausted…" Eli said, her face is like begging for forgiveness. Well, it was her fault to imagine it— and to try teasing Eli with that joke, but she wasn't exhausted at all, the job didn't cause her to get exhausted at all. She was fine.

"Ericchi…" she replied weakly. Eli is a little occupied with preparing the meal. She cuts each of the piece into bite size- planning to help her eating with it.

"Ericchi..." she said again, she want Eli to look at her.

"Hm?" Eli didn't turn around still. Nozomi know she won't be able to catch her attention when she is working, she decided to gave up on the idea to make Eli look at her.

"Tell me, did you carry me all the way here?" she asked.

"Yup... you're pretty heavy so don't be so proud..." Eli said. Nozomi smiled at her,

"I'm not even proud of being carried by you, silly..." Nozomi said, Eli looks like she is about to finish soon.

"Thank you, Ericchi..." she said. Eli just nodded shyly, but she kept on working on the meal.

When she finally finished, she made sure everything is all set. Then she said,

"Please eat first, so you could gain your energy back— also, if you're really tired, feel free to skip school tomorrow.."

"No… I'm alright, Ericchi…."

"No talking, please wake up and eat… we will argue about that later." She insisted as she offered the meal. Eli isn't exactly plan to be romantic this time, but Nozomi taking it as a form that Eli really-really cares about her and will do anything for her. Of course, she is really happy that she did so.

An hour passed, Nozomi finally finished with her meal, Eli took the dishes and about to go to the kitchen to wash it.

"Wait, Ericchi, you don't have to do that much for me!"

"What are you talking about? I'm supposed to be the one who said that to you. You've done too much for me… It's my turn to do it for you…" she said before she left to the kitchen.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi woke up and approach Eli. When she step her feet to the kitchen, she saw the chocolate that she chose for Eli's Special someone placed on the table. It pains her to remember that she has tricked her on the previous reading, just because she doesn't want Eli to have somebody else in her life other than her family and Nozomi herself.

What if that Special Someone can give a better happiness for Eli? How could she be a selfish bastard who blocks her best friend path to her true love? They won't even be able to make a child— even if they could adopt a child, it's still not as proud as making their own. What if Eli wants to have her own child? What if that special someone could give everything that Eli needs?

Putting that thought aside, she returned to her bedroom— searching for her Tarot card, then ran all the way back to the kitchen.

"Ericchi!" she called.

"What is it Nozomi? Just lay down and rest, I'll handle the house…" Eli replied,

"Ericchi, please, let's do the same reading like yesterday!" She said, her eyes teary and her face blushed madly.

"Nozomi…?" Eli flustered.

"Please…." She begged.

"I want you to be happy— I want to give the best for you, and If I didn't do this… I won't have peace…" she said as she began to sobs.

"Nozomi, calm down…. What happen to you all so sudden?"

Nozomi began to cry instead.

* * *

It takes pretty long time for her to be finally gains her usual calmness. After a few minutes of meditation, she finally feels ready to do another reading. Eli sat in front of her, waiting patiently.

"First off, Ericchi..." Nozomi said. She was about to confess that she lied about the previous reading- but it may be better if she did the reading once more first. It it was worse, she will just need to tell her to believe the first one.

"Do you remember how to do this, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked, Eli nodded in response,

"Alright, let's do this…" she said as she placed the card deck in front of her and let Eli shuffle it.

The first question for the first card, this time, there is no trick in this reading.

"Upward Lovers…" Nozomi said. Her heart aching, yet she knows that she really have to tell this.

"It means that you're really in the time to say love to that special someone…." She continued. She placed back the card into the deck. There is still hope in this— perhaps if this reading turning out bad, she would still have Eli all for herself.

They repeated the same procedure.

A second card for the second question,

"Upward Strength…" Nozomi said— she swear that she just lost all hope, broken into pieces and she feel like crying more, yet she have to endure it— so Eli could send that chocolate in peace.

"It means that your love with that special someone is strong and getting stronger…"

"So it's good?" Eli asked. Nozomi nodded.

"I knew this, Ericchi, since the time you began to speak about this special someone. Your love to that someone is pure, true and unbreakable. Even if I tried to trick you to disbelief, you believe to that person… you are willing to change for that person; even you're willing to sacrifice yourself for that person… and according to the card, that person loves you too…" Nozomi explained, her heart ache getting more and more painful.

Eli quietly pays attention to her. She did notice everything- the pain, the wish and all the things that Nozomi try to say behind her bitter sweet words. She just keep looking at her and waiting for anything that Nozomi want her to do.

"What are you waiting for? Go take that chocolate to that special someone! I bet that person would be more than happy to greet you on their door step!" Nozomi yelled at her. Eli stood up in instant. She went to the room, changing her clothes and going back out with really good looking clothes— she was about to walk away.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called. Eli turned around.

"Don't forget to tell, _You're the luckiest person in the world_… to that person." she continued.

"I will…" Eli replied before she went out from the room. Nozomi fall into a sorrow as she heard the door closed tightly. She don't know what to do now, she might just lost her best friend— her precious Ericchi, a person that she loved for all of her heart.

She knows for long that she loved her more than anything in this world— but to know that she is in love with someone else, being her best friend means nothing. People say that best friend is better than lover, but it's a whole different case for her. She wanted her to be a best friend and also a lover, just because she wants everything from her and she loves everything about her.

She also knows, she could just try to make more friends, but she wanted Eli to be special— and she too, want to be special for Eli. Perhaps in this case, she do want Eli to be able to speak with someone else and be friend them— so that she could smile and enjoying her life more, but that doesn't mean she want Eli to have someone else that is more special than her and her own family.

She want to be in the top, she want to be in the first— not that she mind if placed in the second place if the first place is her family. She just doesn't want to be in the third place under someone that she doesn't even know or at least doesn't love Eli as she do.

The door bell ringing. Nozomi was surprised as she heard it. Who will come to visit her in this time of the night? Eli have a key, she wouldn't need to ring the bell to enter. She quickly wash her face, tidying up her dress and hair then opened the door with a smile that is probably faked.

"Excuse me… sorry if I bother you in this time of the night…"

"Ericchi….?" Nozomi blinked— she doesn't know what to say.

"Here, Happy Valentine…" Eli handed her the very same chocolate she bought for that special person, a big red roses bouquet, then also a small letter with only one sentence that is seen through the transparent envelope. It says:

_"I love you."_

Nozomi could feel her cheek burning— is it a dream? Has she gone insane? Did she collapsed again because of a heartbreak?

"Oh— almost forgot. Hmm… Well, You're the Luckiest person in the world…" Eli said with a sweet smile. Awkward silence, Nozomi couldn't speak a single word. She tried to blink her eyes, again and again, yet the vision remains in front of her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Eli's hand reaching out to her.

* * *

**A/N : and from here I have to make sure I get Eli's character development in the Anime series, and also the timeline. The third chapter might gonna take a while for me to finish, but by then, I'm looking forward for the review and comment. **


	3. The Third Year : A Name

**A/N : I'm going to split the Third year into a few parts. But then again, as I said. I need to Re-watch love live a few times to make this can be connected. Don't want to make this Fan Fiction too fiction.**

**Review and comment is welcome! **

**And, I don't own Love Live! Just a fan of NozoEri.**

* * *

At the beginning of their third year in Otonokizaka High School; Many things has changed to the better, but still not enough to guarantee the school to keep running after their Graduation. Nozomi knew about this long ago, yet she kept thinking of what Opportunity they had to jump into in order to save their High-school. Ever since they dated, Eli is getting more and more open to people around her. She is no longer worried that another will take Nozomi away from her— because she knew, or they knew they are special to each other.

They didn't speak out about they are in a relationship, Eli said it might be bad to tell anyone about it, especially if anyone in school know, they could try to make a bad gossip here and there— or simply just because hearing others talking about them being in a relationship is annoying. Nozomi agreed to the idea, she thought of the same reason as her. They don't need others to know about their status.

At the student council room, they kept a distance with each other, not so far but a distance would be nice to help them focus on their work. They haven't reach a specific level of intimacy— they never kissed each other too before. Eli never bothered with such things; all in her mind right now is how to save their school from being closed down for good.

"You're over working again, Ericchi… slow down…" Nozomi said, she is also still working on some paperwork. Eli sighed, she put down her pen and rested her head on the desk.

"Why everything seems to be a lot heavier now…." She said.

"Because this is your last year here?" Nozomi guessed, Eli emphasized a sigh. Nozomi couldn't help to not giggled on her reaction. She is glad the cute Ericchi hasn't changed until now, even when she start to be more open to others, Nozomi still knew that she will never treat others like how she treat her. She would never show her emotion to anyone else— and that made Nozomi feels more special.

"I'm really worried now, what this school will do without me…?" Eli said.

"Hmm… nothing? I doubt they have any legs to walk away, or mouth to talk. They are just building…" Nozomi jokingly replied.

"Not literally the school, silly….I mean—…" Eli sighed heavily.

"You know what I mean…." She continued. Nozomi laughed,

"Need to cheer up a bit, Ericchi… especially this is your last year to be here…" Nozomi said. Eli sighed heavily again, she seems to be really tired right now. Nozomi left her to rest, she continued her own paperwork.

"Anyway, Nozomi… you told me there will be an opportunity…. Do you know when?" Eli asked, Nozomi smiled;

"I've been wondering about that too…" Nozomi said, she placed her pen on her own desk. Eli remained silent. She watched her friend– or her secret lover stood up from her seat.

"I can feel it coming soon…" she said.

A silence. Eli didn't know when is the soon she is talking about, yet she was just sure that Nozomi always know the best— one of the reason why she loved her.

"Ericchi, can we go on date tonight?" she asked.

"Of course… is something on your mind?" Eli asked, Nozomi nodded slowly.

"Then I'll come over tonight. Where do you want to go?" Eli asked,

"Akiba…" Nozomi said.

"Got it…" Eli replied immediately.

* * *

Akiba's Café. Even though they are still high-school students, a lot of people think that they are more mature than that. Despite all the crowds around them, Eli focused on what Nozomi have for her tonight. She wants to know about what exactly she wants to talk about.

"So, Nozomi has been really bad, going out at night without telling her parents…"

"Who's influence is this? The Rebellious Ericchi?"

"Well, you could say no to me… also, I'm not rebelling, my parents let me. I read from the book it's alright to travel at night in my age as long I'm not alone … Isn't that just common things in Japan?"

"Do you think I'm not on the age too then? I'm five months older than you, Ericchi.."

"Well, you told me your parents won't let you go back then, so I thought two years older won't make any difference…"

Nozomi rolled her eyes. She was then taking a spoon of her parfait and feed it to Eli.

"They let me live alone. So that means I'm on my own now…" Nozomi replied. Eli didn't respond to that, she is still a little surprised by the parfaits that just go to her mouth all so sudden. Nozomi seems to be a little annoyed by the topic.

"You're not planning to talk about our relationship, I take it…?" Eli asked.

"Of course not, Ericchi… I want to talk about the school…" Nozomi replied as she carefully took her cherry from the parfait.

"What is it?" Eli asked curiously, her eyes even more focused.

"I feel this energy as I observed a few new students…" she started,

"Energy? Good one? Are they some potential student to keep the school running?"

"Not exactly, but it feels like they are the last chain to a specific energy source…" She added.

"Last chain?"

"Yup, nine people. I feel them all. It just a matter of time now… and we should jump into that opportunity when the card told us to."

Eli didn't respond. She kept thinking of what it might be.

"I'm not ready to tell anything to you yet, Ericchi. But it just so you know… the opportunity is coming soon…" Nozomi added. Eli seems a little flustered as she said it. She was then looking at the big screen on the side of the town.

"A-rise…" Nozomi said.

"What?" Eli surprised as she said it. It sounded like she is trying to tell her to get up.

"That… A-Rise, a school idol…. They are sparkling." Nozomi said. Eli curiously took a peek on the screen through the window from her side.

"Is that what Yazawa Niko did until this year?" Eli asked.

"Probably, but we have never seen that in our school, right?" Nozomi said. Eli watched the screen intently. It shows A-rise performance and Eli keep watching it, Nozomi noticed there is something that made Eli's heart moving, but it wasn't something positive. She is moving to somewhere deep— like in the past, a dark past.

Is it important to pry that out? Yes. It is. That might be related to the opportunity which will be coming to them soon.

"What do you think about them, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked; a little hint of tease to defense if that turned out to be a really bad choice to ask.

"Bunch of Imbecile..." She said coldly. She has never talked like that to her for long. Does she miss that? Not really, might be risking their relationship now— but if it is for the best.

"Oh? Is that just because they took my attention?" Nozomi tried to tease again.

"Sort of, but to be fair, they are all amateur for me…" Eli replied straightly. Well, Nozomi is already used with her straight forward reply, but knowing her, it might be just better if she could just play the teasing game to get everything she wants to hear from her without hurting their relationship.

"Then, why don't you show me something better?" she said, Eli is looking back at her in all seriousness.

"Finish your parfait, you're staying in my place tonight…"

* * *

Eli's apartment; It's been a while for Nozomi to not visit here again. She didn't expect Eli to suddenly tell her to stay in her place. She didn't know what Eli has on her mind and what kind of show Eli is talking about.

_Whoa, did I upset her?_ Nozomi thought.

"I'm home…" Eli said.

"Welcome— Ahh..Isn't this Nozomi-chan…" Eli's mother approached them.

"Sorry for the interruption.." Nozomi bowed politely.

"Onee-san!" Arisa running out from the room and hug her.

"Ah! Nozomi Onee-san!" Arisa released Eli and she hug her too. Nozomi didn't know how to feel that time, to be greeted like that by Eli's family— she feels like she is a part of family already. The fact that she is on a relationship with Eli too made her happy.

"Arisa, please prepare some snacks for her, I'm going to give her a really good time tonight…" Eli said.

_What good time?! Why did she say that in front of her family like there is nothing wrong with that sentence? I thought our__ relationship is supposed to be invisible too?_

Nozomi flustered, even after she have built some specific level of resistance to flirt or a straight forward sweet talk from Eli, she still can't believe Eli would say anything vulgar in that manner— not that she will mind if she will be no longer a virgin tonight— maybe its common in Russia?

"Alright..." Arisa nodded cheerfully before she released her and run again to the kitchen.

Either way, how old is Arisa? Why is she so calm after hearing that from her sister? Then, why her parents just waved at them in friendly manner? Don't they think there is something wrong with the sentence that just came out from their daughter?

"Come to my room, Nozomi…" Eli said. Nozomi nodded— a little hesitating.

* * *

The room has changed a little from two years ago, but the place remained the same and the bed seems to be a little shrinking— that's not possible though, it might be them that getting bigger as they grow up.

Nozomi placed her bag on the side of the room, Eli too placed her bag on her the place where she usually place it.

"Go change to your night dress…" Eli said. Nozomi still hesitated, why does she need to change to her night dress if they are going to be naked anyway? Wait, are they going to be naked? What is this Good time Eli talking about?

"Ericchi…" Nozomi tried to call her.

"No talking, just do it. I'll be right back..." Eli left the room.

That was unexpected, but still, what is this good time that Eli talking about? Why does she walk away and being so persistence? Is that just her way to tell her that she will dominate her tonight? What is she thinking about? Why does it have to be so perverted?

Without asking more question to herself, Nozomi changed to her night dress and waited Eli by sitting on the bed— the bed that although seems to be smaller than before, it's still big enough for two so they don't have to stick together so close like how they slept in her own apartment.

But, is that also mean that they have more action that can be done on the bed?

_Wait a minute! We never kissed, although she did or I did kiss her on the cheek or forehead, still— we never kissed before!_ — Nozomi protested to herself.

_I'm not ready for a further Intimacy like this! Besides, I was just showing her A-Rise! A school Idol! Isn't this supposed to be something more serious?! I mean, we were talking about our School!_

She tried to reason to herself so that she stops thinking that she will lose her virginity tonight.

_Get a grip, Nozomi, you need to stay calm. _

She said to herself.

_Oh,Right! _

Nozomi quickly search to her bag for her tarot card. She began to focus herself, regaining her spiritual energy and shuffle the card. Panic won't make any answer for her.

_Say, will I really get a good time tonight?_

She asked the card— and it's a Reverse Judgment, means that she is not the one that decides it.

_Uh… alright, then…. Can I get out of this situation?_

She repeated the usual procedure.

Upward Death—means a big No. She can't run from Eli.

She sighed. Then its set, all she can do is just to submit herself to her, let Eli do whatever she want to do. To remember the first time they started to go out— where it supposed to be the heat of the moment, she was crying all night instead— because she is just beyond happy that day. How about now? There is no air that tells her, they also supposed to be serious too.

Eli returned to the room, already in her pajamas and Nozomi for no reason quickly hide under the blanket.

"Nozomi… why are you hiding now? I thought we are supposed to be serious…" Eli said,

"We are?" Nozomi take a peek, Eli is carrying her laptop, headphone, and a set of CDs.

"We are going to watch something tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, you're going to watch me dance…" Eli said as she headed to the bed and turning on her laptop. Nozomi went out from her hiding place and gets closer to Eli.

_She can dance? Interesting… I never knew this side of her._

Nozomi thought as she waits for Eli to show her. Eli gave the headphone to Nozomi, then she played the video.

At first it was all dark until a classical music started. A figure of little girl in her ballerina dress, elegantly moves her arms— gently swinging her feet as her body was so light to her. She is too standing with only her toe. Nozomi can't imagine herself to stand in that position— yet that little girl did and she did it like it's very easy to do so.

She moves, she jumps, and she smiled. It's very beautiful. Nozomi could not speak a single word as she watched it, how could this little girl dance like that? Then, Eli said it was her who dances— how can this be possibly Eli? —Her stiff Ericchi.

Every move, every steps and every single swing she made is very precise, it's like the music and her has become one part with each other. Not only that, even though she is alone, she could see how dynamic and perfect she moves.

Without her realizing, the music ended, and the girl has finally stops dancing too. She could hear a big applause for her too. Nozomi still staring at the black screen in awe, no wonder Eli can say that the school idol A-Rise is an amateur for her— she have reason and it's a very clear reason.

"So? Having a good time?" Eli said teasingly to her, she shoved her shoulder against Nozomi gently too. She knows what Nozomi have on her mind— her expression tells everything already. Nozomi didn't realize that her jaw dropped and her eyes open so widely as she watch the video.

Nozomi took a deep breath. Then looking back at Eli with a serious face,

"That was disappointing; I didn't get to see Ericchi in a sexy dress…" she replied.

"H-Hey! That's not even the point why I show you the video!" Eli replied— her face blushed. Nozomi laughed sweetly and she took off the headphone.

"In all seriousness though, I see why you said A-Rise is an amateur for you…" Nozomi said. Eli smiled to her personal victory.

"But…" Nozomi added. Eli's face turned to her.

"Do you think technique is everything?" she continued. That was one thing that Eli was afraid of, but it came out from her Nozomi — one that she trust more than anyone else. Eli remained silent. Her face grew dark, Nozomi know it's still too fast for her to think too much about that.

"You don't need to answer that now, Ericchi…" Nozomi grabs Eli's waist, pulling herself to Eli and rested her head on Eli's stiff shoulder.

"I'm telling you that because it may be related to the opportunity I was talking about…" Nozomi continued. Eli nodded weakly. She might be still in a deep thought.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her lovingly, Eli is no longer choking— she is used to that as that is how Nozomi call her these days.

"I have a few requests…" Nozomi said.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"First, I'll be wandering around school to work on something, are you going to trust me for that?" Nozomi asked, her hand reaching to Eli's other shoulder.

"Yes…" She said stiffly.

"Second, I might be hanging out with a few other student, you're not going to be jealous, right?"

"As long you tell me what you are going to do with them…" Eli replied, she seems to be a little cold as she said it.

"You're not okay with that…" Nozomi replied,

"Fine, don't tell me…" Eli pouted. Nozomi couldn't help to not laugh on her pouting face. Eli is getting more annoyed, yet she just looks away with a hint of blush on her face.

"Ericchi is so jealous! Ericchi so cuteeee!"

Nozomi pinch her cheeks.

"I'wm nwot jweawous…." (I'm not jealous!) Eli tried to reply.

"Don't you worry, Ericchi, You'll be part of it in the right time! So just focus on your student council and your own study from now on, ok?"

"Iws twat ywouw twid weqwuest?" (Is that your third request?) Eli asked.

"Not really, my third request is, don't cheat while I'm away…" Nozomi said. Eli frowned; she pinched Nozomi's cheeks too.

"Ywou Awsked Mwe Two Lwet ywou Cwheat anwmd Nwow Ywou jwust Awsk Mwe Two Nwot chweat! Nwocwomi iwsh mwean!" (You asked me to let you cheat and now you just ask me to not cheat! Nozomi is mean!) Eli replied as she pulls her cheek wider

"Nwo onwe swayd Iwm gwoing two chweat" (No one said I'm going to cheat!) Nozomi pulls Eli's cheek too.

"Nyuuwww… Nwochomi…!" She is glaring to Nozomi.

"Ewiccwiiii…..!" Nozomi is glaring back at her.

The door opened, Arisa brought their snack.

"Here is your sn—…" Arisa paused as she saw what she can't unseen. The two Onee-san is pulling each other cheek. Nozomi and Eli quickly released it and back to their position, then composing a good and polite manner.

"So, Toujou-san… you have done a great job on student council lately." Eli said, politely.

"Thank you, Ericchi— I mean, Ayase-san. Is that mean the request is accepted…?" Nozomi replied.

"Yes, please don't let me lose my faith on you, Toujou-san…" Eli replied, still in a polite manner.

"I'll do my best, Ayase-san…" Nozomi replied. They began to pretend to work on something on the laptop. They are doing nothing there, just clicking and opening random things.

Arisa staring at them— confused. She was then just put down the snack and leaves the room awkwardly.

"Spa-see-ba Arisa!" Eli said loudly.

"Yup-yup, Thank you Arisa! Harasho!" Nozomi said loudly too. Arisa giggled as she heard it outside the room. She may not have any idea about what just happened inside there but she is happy that they are getting along with each other that well.

Are they really just that well? Let's just say they are. They don't want Arisa to know about their relationship, could be bad for her education— and could be bad for them too. What if their parents know and began to ask about it? They can't simply just try to slip away from that. They also don't know what they will say about that. Either way, they are trying to ignore that problem for now.

"Anyway, Ericchi… I have one more request…" Nozomi said.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"Can you still dance?" Nozomi asked.

"Of course, you want to see me dancing?" Eli asked.

"Yes…"

"Then you have to wake up really early tomorrow. Let's go to the shrine and I'll show you there…"

* * *

Early morning at the Shrine, Eli, Nozomi and Arisa went to a particular spot in the shrine. It was away from the public view, Nozomi is the only Shrine Maiden who show up at this time of hour too. Eli knew this since she always go here before school to accompany Nozomi. That's why she thinks the Shrine is a perfect place to show off her skill to a special person.

Nozomi already in her Shrine Maiden dress; sitting next to Arisa who is also happy to see her sister dance again, even if she is in her school uniform instead of her ballet dress. Nozomi received the previous video that she watched last night on her phone now,

"I'm going to show you only once, Nozomi. When you start playing that song, tell me…" Eli said. Nozomi nodded. Counting from three to one, Nozomi signaled Eli that the song is starting.

From the dark screen, and to when the spotlight placed on her. The time when she began to move— it just the same with what she is looking right now, the music keep playing, so is Eli. She moves, she jump, she dance, and she swing, just the same like in the video. More importantly, she actually stands on the tip of the toe. Nozomi doubt if she can do the same like that.

Her elegancy, her precise steps, her perfect timing, everything is just the same. For some reason though, the current Eli— who dance right in front of her right now, she misses something. Something that existed in the previous Eli and gone in the current one.

Cuteness? Well, Nozomi still think that Eli is still cute. Innocent face? Maybe, but she won't mind with such a beautiful face like her. Sexiness? Well that is surely lacking since Nozomi do want to watch Eli dancing naked, but in all seriousness, what is it that missing from her?

"She didn't smile…" Arisa whispered.

_Right, she didn't_. Nozomi thought.

"Did she hate dancing now?" Arisa whispered again. Nozomi shook her head.

"I doubt that is the case… Ericchi will say it to me if she did… or at least, the card will…." Nozomi replied her in a whisper too. Arisa turned to her,

"Nozomi-Onee-san know?"

"I know her…" Nozomi replied.

But what is it that made her not smiling while dancing? Is there any bad memory behind it? Perhaps she doesn't really know that much about her, perhaps Arisa know better and Nozomi is being over confident about her power. She didn't know everything— she just depends on her Tarot cards and her own feeling. What does she feel about Eli now though? Love? Of course, she loves Eli a lot, she is her girlfriend anyway. Sadness? No, she doesn't feel sad at all. She looks more like angry than sad.

The music ended, Eli has done the dance and Nozomi was sure that everything is perfectly sync. Does it satisfy her though? Somehow, yes. She feels like watching a private show. Wait, a private show? Why does it sound vulgar all so sudden? Even when there is nothing happen around to trigger it— maybe it was just her head that is perverted.

"Like the show?" Eli asked.

"Yes, Onee-san, Harasho!" Arisa said happily.

"Harasho…" Nozomi said calmly.

"You didn't really enjoy it, didn't you?" Eli said. Nozomi chuckled,

_Of course she will know. She is just like me after all._

"It because you didn't smile…" Arisa beat her to say it, although Nozomi wanted to crack a joke first.

"Oh…." Eli's face grew dark again.

"It's alright, Ericchi, your dancing is perfect… but, perhaps what you're lacking is also related to the question that I ask you yesterday?" Nozomi said. Eli didn't respond. Arisa looking at them confused.

"I'll go send Arisa to her school, we shouldn't bother you with your work longer. I'll meet you at school today, Nozomi…" Eli said as she holds Arisa's hand and walk away with her.

"Eh? It's still too early, Onee-san!" Arisa retorted,

"We will walk slow, don't worry. I want to spend my time with you…" Eli said as she left. Eli is clearly trying to hide something from her. Should she pry? Maybe she must try to ask to her cards again this time. She took out her cards from her bag,

One time shuffle, channel the energy and take. The Devil— Upward, a sign of trickery.

_'Still too early', huh?_

She thought.

_Then I shall wait for the time to come._

* * *

Lunch Break, the hall way was crowded by some people who start to get panic because a second year student collapsed.

"Honoka! Honoka! Hang in there!" shouted a girl with gray hair— a familiar face for Nozomi,

"Honoka!" shouted another girl with long dark blue hair.

They brought one girl with ginger hair laying down on the portable bed— guessing that she must be Honoka.

Nozomi stopped to watch the very moment. She noticed an energy link from the three girls that just passing by. As what she has discussed with Eli before, she is going to roam around the school to do something— and that something is finding those links.

_Three links… sweet… _

Nozomi thought. She continued to roam. She noticed two girls playing around the Llama cage, both of them have short hair, one is orange colored, one is light brown colored,

_Are those the two other links?_

She wondered, perhaps she should take a closer look. She ran down to the first floor to check it out.

"Kayo-chin! They are so cute, Nya!" the orange haired girl said.

"I know! This is one of the reasons why I want this school!" The light brown haired girl said as she gently strokes the white Llama.

Nozomi approach them very carefully, unheard too.

"Uuuuuhhh! I want to pet them forever!" the light brown haired girl said.

"Then why don't you register as their caretaker?" Nozomi suggested, the two girls surprised by her approach.

"A-a…you are…." The light brown haired girl start to be scared,

"Rice-President-senpai, Nya!" the orange haired pointed to her.

"Rice President?" Nozomi replied in amused voice.

"It's Vice-President, Rin-chan!" the light brown haired girl replied— a little frightened.

"Oh…" the orange haired girl replied. Nozomi just chuckled to that, they replied with a shy smile and a little bit scared face.

"So, why don't you register as their caretaker? I can help you with that…" Nozomi said,

"Eh? I can?" the light brown haired girl asked.

"Of course, what's your name?"

"Koizumi Hanayo!" The light brown haired girl replied.

"And Hoshizora Rin!" The orange haired girl said. Nozomi nodded as she writes that in her note.

"Alright, so you two are the caretaker now, just report to the office at the practice building's first floor, tell them the student council has given you the permission…" Nozomi said.

"T-thank you Senpai!" Hanayo replied before she bow and run to the practice building.

"Kayo-chin! Wait!" Rin said before she chased after her.

_That would keep that two links around here._

Nozomi said to her mind as she went back to the classroom building.

* * *

She decided to walk back to class and continue her exploration after school, though before that, she wonders how Ericchi doing without her. She stopped by the Student Council room— Eli is staring at a piece of paper and her face looks really bad, she looks stressed.

She decided to come in.

"Eri—…"

"Nozomi!" Eli suddenly stands up from her seat, rushing to her, her face is pale and her eyes seem to be out. She is scary. She is like she is going to die soon.

"Where were you going?! Why did you leave me?!" She looked angry and uncontrollable.

"Ericchi, I was—…"

"I can't without you! Everything is bad without you!" Eli grabs her arm so tightly.

"Ericchi, calm down! You're hurting me!"

And with just those words, Eli stopped. She released her grabs from her. Eli rubs her own face, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't help to not cry. She was then going back to her seat.

"What's wrong, Ericchi?" Nozomi tried to approach her carefully.

"The School is going to be closed…" she said. Nozomi know that the reason of Eli being here is to prevent that from happening, but this is her last year, she can't be like before; simply show up in a Bazaar and impress a lot of people. Once she graduates, she cannot impress anyone as student of Otonokizaka and the school will be closed for its own good.

"You need to stay calm, Ericchi… you're not going to solve anything if you are angry…" Nozomi said, she took off Eli's pony tail, it was gone to a mess from the rage act that she did before. She carefully strokes her hair, tidying it up back to how it was supposed to be.

"Everything will be alright, Ericchi… you believe me, don't you?"

No response, Eli kept a blank stare.

"Stay calm, it's not over yet… I know something good will happens…. You just need to keep your ground."

Nozomi said before she kissed her cheek.

* * *

Late night, Nozomi's bedroom; she is all alone now. When she saw Eli out of control today, she realized that she hasn't seen all part of her beloved one. She didn't expect her to act in such a brute way, in other meaning, Nozomi have to keep a step open for Eli, so that she could remain sturdy.

She knows that she just have to keep on trying to find the links, but what possibly can be done to unite them all? She doesn't know anything good to do.

To remember about Eli's unexpected specialty— such as ballet dancing, she felt that it could be one strong relation to the thing that she needs to unite them. She began to look for inspiration by searching through her book collection.

What is her lead though? She doesn't have any lead about what to make to unite them. But either way, she took one book— a random one. It turned out to be a Greek Mythology. There are a lot of things to be learned here, and a lot of things can be used as inspiration.

She knows that she may have to return here once or twice to re-learn its content, but she won't mind. She feels like she really needs to save the school— for Eli's Happiness, and if she is happy, she is too.

A phone call,

"Ericchi ❤" it says. With a picture of Eli, sitting on the student council room calmly.

_I thought I'm not getting a phone call tonight…_

She thought before she accepted it.

"Evening, Ericchi!" Nozomi greeted first.

"Nozomi…" her voice cold,

"What is it Ericchi?" Nozomi pretend to not notice it.

"I'm sorry…." Replied still with cold voice,

"For what?" she innocently asked.

"For being out of control today…. I'm scared…" Eli replied, her voice getting colder.

"I know…" Nozomi replied. Eli is quiet after that.

"You have done your best, Ericchi… and if it's not enough then all you need is patience." Nozomi continued, she could hear Eli sighed.

"What am I waiting for? Why you keep telling me to wait?" Eli asked.

"I'm doing my job, Ericchi…"

"What is it? Tell me. I'll help you out…" Eli said.

"You'll be part of it soon. Just believe me for now… You know what Principal Minami tells you today— all you need is to raise the quality of current students. You don't need to worry about the school being closed down before graduation."

"Will it be really ok?" Eli asked again.

"Ericchi….do you really trust me?"

"I do…."

"Then stop worrying. Just do your job…" Nozomi replied. Eli didn't respond to that. It's an awkward silence after. No one knows what to say to each other. Nozomi kept reading her book as the time passes,

"Nozomi…." finally a voice coming out, though the tone seems to be a lot colder now. Did she lose all of her hope already? Didn't she said that she believe her? Or perhaps she is just stressed out?

"What is it, Ericchi?"

"I love you…." Eli said, her voice getting lighter. Nozomi paused for a bit, then she smiled.

"You don't need to tell me a thousand times… I already know that if you have to say how much you love me, it would be over a billion times…"

A soft giggles.

"Tease…" Eli said, which Nozomi respond with just a small laugh.

* * *

After School, Student council room; A few days has passed since Kousaka Honoka and Two other students which appear to be Sonoda Umi, a member of Archery club, and Minami Kotori, the Chairwoman daughter came to the room to ask for permission to make an Idol club. Nozomi knows that the path they are trying to make is related to what she is been trying to tie.

She found another two links, one is the red haired girl who plays piano every after school, then the other one is Yazawa Niko, yet she still couldn't find the last two links. She was sure that it supposed to be nine links tied, but who knows what might be appearing later? All she have to do now is giving a little push to each of them— also keeping Eli calm and collected because she just know that Eli is connected to them.

Just today too in the morning, The Trio asked for a permission to use auditorium. Thanks to Nozomi, they got what they get and Eli is left pouting on how she was forced to let them. After a few minutes of awkward silence,

"Why are you so sure to let them do it…?" Eli said, breaking the quietness.

"Why don't you try browse further about this school idol thing?" Nozomi replied, she tidy up the paperwork she just finished and placed it on the side of the table.

"What? Why?"

"Do you remember my question?" Nozomi asked, she is putting back all of her belonging.

"About what?" Eli asked again.

"Is technique everything?" Nozomi reminded her. Eli went all quiet.

"I'm not going to make you answer in this very second." Nozomi added.

Eli didn't respond. She just sighed.

"I'm going to help out at shrine, need more spiritual energy to do some more readings… Good Luck, Ericchi…" Nozomi left the room. As she passes by the hallway, she saw a poster of the three previous girls. They are trying to come up with a name for their idol group. Nozomi stopped by for a bit to check out what's more in it.

The box still empty, no one has put anything inside it.

_A name for the group….?_

She thought.

_They are trying to find people to join them…_

She paused for a bit. Then as she remember, about what she have seen through her spiritual experiences, she thought, perhaps this is what can unite them all together and save the school?

_Nine people….._

She thought again.

_Idol group…. Hmmm…_

She is still thinking about it.

_I'll save that for tonight, see what Ericchi have for me. _

She continued her walk and leaves the box empty for now.

* * *

Night time, Nozomi's bedroom; Nozomi still browsing through her Greek mythology books while waiting for a phone call that she expect to come anytime soon. Knowing Eli, she would do anything that she told her to do. Even though she knows; Eli most probably will also so something more than what she expect. She is a brilliant person too after all.

Phone call; it has finally come to her.

"Evening, Ericchi!" she said immediately after she accepted it.

"Hnn... you're always beating me to that lately…" Eli replied.

"Wheel of life, Ericchi, I should be on top sometime…" Nozomi said. Eli choked as she heard it. Nozomi could hear her trying to compose herself. Did she just trigger something?

"You're always on top for me, Nozomi, it's not that you ever be under me." Eli said,

"Now that you mention it, I see now why you never kiss me on my lips…" Nozomi said. She swears she could hear Eli choked again. This is really amusing.

"What are you saying… it's not like I don't want to do it, I'm just still thinking how we should do it. I can't do that all so sudden, you know." Eli retorted. Nozomi giggled,

"Oh? So it's not because you're too chicken to do that? You know you can just, push me to the wall, grab my arms, and then press your lips to mine?" Another tease, she could hear Eli choked again.

"D-Do you think it's that simple?! I mean, if I will ever do that to you, I'll make sure it's on the heat of the moment so you will never forget it…" Eli yelled,

"Ohhhh! So Ericchi do have some plan for me, interesting…" Nozomi couldn't help it, she found this very amusing and she would like to go on with her teases.

"A-Anyway! That's not why I called you. I researched about the Idol Group…"

"Ah, so what Ericchi have for me?"

"Well…. It just a group of peoples, dancing and singing to music, could be male or female, but mostly, females. They also have some kind of competition and rankings. Seems like it's very popular in Japan…"

"You think you can be part of them soon? I mean, you're good at dancing… you can help them by showing how dance supposed to be." Nozomi asked, Eli didn't respond to that. A few seconds of silence after Nozomi decide to bring back up a topic.

"They might be what can save the school, you know. Remember what Honoka say? She want to save the school too, they have the same—…"

"I know!" Eli cuts in. Nozomi stopped. She knows there is something bad in that topic.

"I already gave up on dancing…" Eli continued. Nozomi couldn't say a thing except to say her name in pity. She didn't know that, if only Eli told her before.

"Ericchi…."

"Look, I showed you how I dance right? You do think it's good, right? But I tell you what? I lost. There are better person than me. I barely can pass the audition! I'm a piece of crap…" Eli said, she seems to be trying to not cry.

"When I see this Idol group, I feel so frustrated, how could an amateur like them be so popular? What makes them favored by people? Why do they even exist?" she continued. Nozomi smiled, that is exactly what she wants Eli to think about.

"So I talked to Yazawa Niko today. I asked her further about idol group." Eli's voice getting a little throaty, Nozomi couldn't hear her properly.

"So you cheated today?" Nozomi said jokingly.

"How could you cracks a joke in a time like this?!" Eli snapped.

"Cheer up, Ericchi. I don't like an intense angst talks like this… Especially when I couldn't hug you..." Nozomi said, she could hear Eli sighed,

"A-Anyway, she didn't give me a clear explanation. Everything she was saying is just feels like delusion, all the talks about A-Rise, the most popular group, it made me sick. It made me want to throw up. So I decide to leave her alone…"

"You're not getting anything from her then?"

"Not exactly, she made me realize, if we ever have an idol group and we failed, it's going to be a shame to all of us, hurting our popularity, just like this Yazawa Niko…" Eli replied, she seems to be already calmed down.

"How can you jump into that conclusion?"

"Well… she shows me her dance… and her…uhm….most powerful technique…."

"Did she dance on your lap? I'm going to give her a punishment for hitting on my Ericchi…"

"That's not it, silly! Lap dance is not even a technique!"

"Huh? But it's one way to turn someone on... hmm, maybe I should do that to you so you are willing to kiss me already…"

"B-Back to topic, Nozomi!"

"Alright, so you're saying that Idol could be a shame on our school…?" Nozomi asked, she closed her book and walk to take her Tarot cards.

"Exactly…"

"Hmmm…." Nozomi shuffled her card. She made sure that she is really channeling her energy, to prevent any mistake happen. Not that she ever made one, she believe she never did so far.

The Sun, Upward— it's a bright future for them. She did this reading too before, even the wind shows her an answer. Every time she tried to read their future, it's always the same.

"Nope, don't worry about it Ericchi. Those three people will somehow make it… they just need more support."

"Did you just ask your card again?"

"Yep, they need our support as well…." Nozomi said, that reminded her something about coming up with a group name. She is sure that it will be filled with nine members in their group. What they should name it though?

"Anyway, Ericchi, I'm trying to come up with a name for them…"

"You read the poster too?"

"Yep…"

"Well… I'm not very good at naming, you know. But I think I can insert one thing for you…"

"Oh….? So you are going to penetrate something to me…." Nozomi said with a sly grin.

"T-That's some way to say it! But anyway, I heard this Idol group make their own music, dance and lyrics. I wonder if there is anything that can describe them as that…"

_Music, dance and lyric…. Nine peoples._

Nozomi thought.

_Of course there is! That's what I've been thinking too!_

"Ericchi!" Nozomi said in serious tone.

"What?" Eli replied, also in serious tone.

"We are going to have a lot of kids!" Nozomi said, still in a serious tone.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N : I hope you're not getting bored with this chapter since I added a few serious talk and lesser romance. Next chapter coming up later. Need to watch Love Live again to roll some ideas.**


	4. The Third Year : Our first time

**A/N : I decided to skip the joining time since the Anime already explained everything. Even if I tried to come up with idea, it turns to be a drama and I kinda can't add much humor or romance in it. Basically it's lack of attraction in the story itself.**

**I don't own love live, just a fan of NozoEri. Review and Comment is welcome, thanks to all the follow and favorites! I'll try to come up with more idea later.**

* * *

After School, Rooftop; After a few days passed and a lot of things happen, Eli and Nozomi ended to be the last two links that Nozomi have been searching, she realized it as she kept watching over Eli and feeling a bond is being formed as she tried to keep supporting the µ's.

Today, they just finished practice for their very first show with nine people. It supposed to be for an open campus show to attract more students. As Eli joined, she has become Choreographer for the group, releasing Umi from the job and let her focus on lyric while Nozomi is one that keeps the bonds with everyone strong.

"Ne, Nozomi…." Eli whispered as she watches over the other members. She sat on the side next to Nozomi who's still drinking her water. Honoka and Rin is starting to show off their moves to each other, Umi is resting on the other side, Kotori is laying down on a layer that she set close to the building along with Niko, Maki is sitting on the layer next to Niko while also drinking her water, Hanayo is eating her rice next to Maki.

"Yes, Ericchi?" Nozomi replied— her tone is a little cheeky.

"I just realized something, are they the kids you were talking about from long time ago?" Eli asked,

"You still remember about that? I thought you completely forget about it, especially with what happen today. Didn't expect you to cry and run from me like that just because I'm pointing out something that I've been thinking about…" Nozomi chuckled,

"I never know we are part of them until that day though…" she continued.

"I never guess I ended to be wants to do this too… I'm guessing this is because of specific someone is seducing me…" Eli replied, giving Nozomi a teasing wink.

"E-Ericchi! Don't give me that look. I need to play the role of calm and wise Mother you know…"

"Huh? I don't know wise mother gropes their child's breast as punishment…" Eli said. Nozomi was about to make some joke out of it, but she remembers about what happen back then. She collapsed because she was imagining something about it with her Ericchi.

"Let's change the topic!" Nozomi said, her face blush slightly,

"That's rare to be heard from you, but yeah. I know why…" Eli smiled gently. Nozomi knows it's not her fault to be so beautiful; she just can't help to not feeling the heat when Eli smiled like that.

"Ericchi, don't be too naughty when we are around them, ok? We can't let them know about us…" Nozomi look away.

"I should say that to you too. Let's keep our distance, pretend that we are just best friend or something… "

"That would be a little hard, don't you think? We have been in another way when we are in the moment like this…" Nozomi asked, she unconsciously leaning against Eli's shoulder and making one naughty expression.

"Well, first you need to fix your gesture…" Eli scooted away.

"Uh, right…" Nozomi realize she just did one mistake already.

"I don't think I'll have problem with my focus. You though… really made me doubt it. I mean, I usually trust you but…" Eli paused,

"Ah. Why don't you think this just like the student council meeting…?"

"Hmm…" Nozomi raised her sight to the sky to imagine the idea. She was then taking a stack of paper from her bag and pen, then sit formally.

"That was a nice teaching for today's practice, Ayase-san…" she said as she pretend to tidy her stack of paper. Eli put her palm on her face.

"Oh… did I do it wrong?" Nozomi asked innocently.

"I don't know if you're joking or just being an idiot…" Eli replied,

"Eh? Well, that is how I did it in student council meeting; maybe you should give a better example…"

"Keep it natural… maybe that's the word." Eli said. Nozomi began to think again, she placed back her paper and pen, then she goes to a sweet sitting position. Now its Eli that began to blush, she always loved the way Nozomi sit— that's why she prefer Nozomi to keep a small distance and on the other side of table too so she couldn't see it. Eli scooted away further— looking away.

"Why are you scooting away, Ericchi?" Nozomi said, she scoot again closer. Eli didn't respond, her face still blushing.

"You said keep it natural, right? I do…"

"That was one of my favorite parts of you…" Eli whispered.

"Ooohh! So you like me to sit sweetly. Hmm... What about this…" Nozomi crossed her legs, pushing her chest a bit and placing both of her hands on her lap, she is looking at Eli elegantly, then she winked— Eli never see that before but she also found that endearing. She once again scooted away.

"And this?" Nozomi scoot closer and she changed her pose, now she sat casually but giving one desirous looks, a flirty wink and licking her own lips. Eli Scooted away again without words.

"Interesting—Interesting!"

Nozomi kept going on and on. Eli too keeps going on until she got trapped on the corner of the building. At the other side, Maki is watching them doing it and she's only made her eyes half open as if she already tired watching them.

"What are they doing?" Maki said.

"Uh… I don't know?" Kotori said.

"Uhm… they are best friend, right? I guess they are just fooling around?" Hanayo asked.

"Looks like a pair of idiot couple for me…" Niko said,

"Niko-chan, they are third grades…" Kotori said,

"I'm in the same grade as them!" Niko protested.

"Oh, right… sorry, Niko-senpai…" Kotori said again. Niko pouted. As they look back to Eli and Nozomi, they are already moving all the way to where Umi is. Umi is very confused with how they just suddenly show up next to her. Eli and Nozomi actually stopped as they moved there, more like both are suddenly become very polite and well mannered. Rin and Honoka too are watching them.

"I…Is that... how they really is…?" Niko commented.

"hmmm…. I don't know…." Kotori replied.

"They aren't as scary as their look….." Maki commented.

"But they are still scary…" Hanayo said,

"Hnnn… I agree… I still see them as senpai…" Kotori said.

"What about me? I'm also an adult you know…" Niko asked as she began to act like a woman, siting politely and released her ribbon off her hair; Maki stood up immediately.

"I'm leaving…" Maki said before she left.

"Me too… I'll have to work on something!" Kotori said as she stood up and walk to the door.

"H-Hey! Pay attention to me, will you?!" Niko protested as she stood up, trying to catch up to them.

"I'm done eating, I'm going home too, Niko-senpai…" Hanayo said sweetly as she also stood up and left.

"I'm going home too, Bye-bye Honoka-senpai!" Rin said as she ran to catch up with Hanayo.

"Bye-bye!" Honoka waved at them.

"K-Kotori, you left your—" before Umi finished, Kotori already gone downstairs. She sighed.

"Oh well, I'll take that to her …" Umi said as she looks at the picnic basket and layer that Kotori left.

"Kotori's home? I'm going too!" Honoka said in enthusiasm.

"Eh? I should be able to catch up with her…" Umi said while she tidy up what Kotori left and walk down stairs.

"Oh… okay… But still, I'm coming!" Honoka said as she followed Umi. It left Nozomi and Eli to be all alone at rooftop. They are observing them as they left one by one. The door closed as Honoka left. Eli sighed,

"Ericchi is having fun, right?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"I do, thank you Nozomi…" Eli said softly. Nozomi couldn't help to not embrace her arm and leaning on her shoulder, they have been away from each other for long because of this matter. Nozomi miss being intimate with Eli,

"Now that my first job is done, we could go in the same path again, Ericchi. We don't have to split again…. Isn't that good?" Nozomi said softly.

"I guess so…" Eli replied as she rested her back. They watched the orange sky, reflecting on what happen today. It was surely fun to hang out with more people. There are a lot of things that could be happened when nine of them are together.

"We have a lot to learn from them as well…." Eli said. Nozomi clings closer and gave a weak nod,

"Ericchi…" she called lovingly.

"Yes?" Eli replied gently.

"Isn't this a heat of the moment?" Nozomi said, her eyes giving a flirty looks to her.

"I believe so, we have been in separate ways for a while… now that we have returned…." Eli looking at her, adoring her beautiful green eyes that she missed, and embracing her gently as she slowly and sweetly closing their gap,

"Ericchi…." Nozomi too couldn't help to not fall for her blue eyes, her gentle touch, her mesmerizing lips, and her beautiful blonde hair. It's the right time now; they will have their very first kiss for sure. The way they embrace, the way they look at each other, the atmosphere, everything suits what they wished to have. They know it's the best time and they are very sure if their lips could touch each other, it would be very sweet and unforgettable.

Nozomi placed her hand on Eli's jaw while Eli softly touches her chin. They are so close— very close to each other. The heat on their face, the reddening cheek, the temptation to at least touch the pink lips, they could finally have what couple should have….or so they think.

"AH I FORGOT!" Honoka opened the door roughly. She came with the others behind them.

"YES WE FORGOT!" The others said.

Nozomi already took out her stack of paper and pen, pretending to tidy it up.

"I'm sorry Ayase-san, I think we couldn't do that today…" Nozomi said formally.

"I agree with you Toujou-san. It's too much people to deal with…" Eli replied formally too.

"Eehh.. you guys still working on the student council work…." Honoka said as she approaches them followed by the others.

"Ah, Honoka-chan. You came back…" Nozomi said— a little too sweetly. Maki looks bothered with how she responds.

"Something smells here…" Maki whispered.

"Eh?" Rin sniffed around as Maki said it.

"What are you forgetting?" Eli asked, it feels very natural as she said it— even though it's actually a little too formal. Only Nozomi that realize it,

"We forgot to say thank you! You two are great addition to the team!" Honoka said loudly.

"Thank you, senpai!" Honoka bowed.

"Thank you for your hard work…" The others followed. Nozomi giggled,

"You don't have to go all the way back here for that you know… there is still tomorrow and later on…We are not going anywhere…" Nozomi said as she sweetly smiled at them.

"She is right, don't be so formal with us…" Eli added,

"Uhm... but it just feels weird senpai…. We just know each other too." Hanayo said,

"True…" the others said.

"Oh well, I guess we can let that slip for now…" Eli said.

"He-he, bye-bye Senpai!" Honoka said as she left with the others. Once again, they are alone, but….

"What a lively kids…" Eli commented, she turned around to Nozomi, she is already pouting.

"Nozomi….?"

"I'm sad!" Nozomi replied immediately, still pouting.

"Eh…?" Eli tilts her head to the side,

"I failed to get a kiss from Ericchi…" she said again. Eli chuckled, she pat Nozomi's head.

"I'll have to wait again now…" Nozomi said— still pouting,

Eli smiled at her sweetly before she leans closer and kissed her forehead.

"There. That should be enough to cover it…" Eli said. Nozomi blushed to it,

"Ericchi…" she called lovingly.

"Let's go home…"

* * *

Sunday morning, The Shrine; µ's member supposed to meet up here but no one has arrived except for Nozomi and Eri. They woke up early and arrived here early too. They are already used with this routine before they joined µ's.

"I feel weird to call this as practice… it's too easy." Eli said,

"Then you might want to do your own stretching?" Nozomi asked,

"Mhm… what about you?" Eli asked.

"I'm going to do some cleaning. That would be my practice…" Nozomi said.

"Are you going to change?" Eli asked,

"Not really, I just need to wear the Shrine maiden clothes above my shirt… won't be a problem."

"Oh…" Eli seems to be disappointed. Nozomi noticed it,

"Hmmm…? Does Ericchi want to see me stripping?" she teased as she gave a sly grin.

"Only if it's slow…" Eli said; because she remember she never can see her naked since Nozomi always do a Ninja style changing— just because she always missed Eli changing for some reason. Either it's because she is occupied with something else or preventing eye contacts because their classmates are around.

"Of course it will be slow…" Nozomi walks closer to her, her steps are slow, her eyes gazing into her deeply, she bit her own finger, giving one most lustful looks she ever made.

"It's not only slow; you also can help me with it…." Nozomi whisper to Eli's ear, touching her neck, gently gave her a soft strokes trailing up to her chin. Eli couldn't move, she was so mesmerized by her turquoise eyes, her scent, and her touch.

"Only if you give me my first kiss…" she continued. Eli still paralyzed with her touch. Nozomi strut to the Shrine wall, relaxing her back onto it and inviting Eli to come closer,

"What are you waiting for? Feast on me… Ericchi…" She said as she rubbed her own breast, showing how round and bouncy that is, anyone with normal mind would totally tempted to touch it, to feel it, and to see how warm that would be— really anyone, with normal mind.

"But… we are not in the heat of the moment…" Eli said, her face turned a little disappointed,

"Ericchi is so oblivious. Ericchi so stupid!" Nozomi breaks all flirty poses she has been trying to do. She pouted.

"I just made the heat for you, silly!"

"We will forget this very moment if we do it right now…." Eli replied.

"But... I want my first kiss…"

"Do you know, first kiss is a very important moment…" Eli said.

"I know, that's why I want it…. We have been holding back so long now. I really want it, I really-really-really want Ericchi…" Nozomi still pouting,

"I can see it, you're clearly expressing that to me just now…"

"So? Ericchi is going to give me what I want, right?" Nozomi winked, Eli just smiled at her before she approach her, giving a quick kiss on her forehead then turned around.

"Just wait a little longer, Nozomi…" she said as she walk away, doing her own stretching. It confuses Nozomi, why would she keep her from getting a first kiss until now? Then why would she insist to do it at the heat of the moment so they could remember it? Even after she made a heat for her, why does she still refuse to do it?

Eli is clearly not one with normal mind, she might be for others, but not for her. They have been going out since their second year, but why they haven't did it? Is it because Eli is actually doesn't swing that way and find it hard to do it with a girl? But if that is the case; what about yesterday at the rooftop? Why would she agree to it? Nozomi knows if Honoka didn't show up, she would get her first kiss— but since it was canceled, she doesn't know when Eli will agree to it again...

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her lovingly.

"Hmm…?" Eli didn't turn around, she kept going on with her own work out.

"Why do I have to wait so long…?" Nozomi asked; a silent.

"Is it because you doubt that I'm worthy for a kiss?" Nozomi asked again; a sigh.

"Nope… it's because I love you, Nozomi…" Eli replied. Nozomi giving her a flustered look, if she truly loves her, why would she make her wait so long?

"People can say love, they can kiss, and they can even go further than that, but not all of them value the moment when and why they are committed to each other in the first time…" Eli continued,

"So you are saying, you want us to value the first time we are committed to each other? Isn't that would be valentine day?" Nozomi asked.

"You remember it…" Eli said as she still doing her stretching.

"In other mean, do I have to wait for another valentine day for my first kiss?" Nozomi asked.

"Nope…" Eli replied.

"Then, when is it?" Nozomi asked.

"When the time is right…"

"I don't get it, when is the right time?"

"When we can remember that day as the most important day in our life…" Eli replied. Nozomi couldn't understand it still; she just sighed and began to wear her Shrine Maiden dress.

"I still don't get it, but if that is what Ericchi want…." She said shyly. Eli only responds with a soft giggles then she keep going on with her own stretching.

"You should be thankful for what Honoka did yesterday…" Eli said,

"Why? We almost made that day as the most important day in my life…" Nozomi replied,

"If she didn't break in, I wouldn't have thinking about it, you know…."

"So you came up with that thought just yesterday?" Nozomi asked as she walk away to take her broom.

"Not really, it just gets much clearer yesterday…" Eli replied, she sat down and spread her legs, bending her body and stretches her arms to the front.

"Ah, senpai…" a voice from distance; sounded like Umi.

"Umi-chan..?" Nozomi turned around; she saw Umi just arrived with heavy breath.

"Oh, Eri-senpai too…" Umi said as she saw Eli stretching on the floor.

"You're up early…" Eli said.

"Senpai too, are you two used to waking up early?" Umi asked.

"I always help around shrine, Ericchi always coming here from time to time to accompany me… only if she doesn't have to take care of her sister." Nozomi replied.

"Ah, that's awesome of you Eri-senpai… I don't think I can do as much as you" Umi said as she giving out a shy smile.

"Don't be so modest, you are too doing a lot for your friend…" Eli replied.

"Not as much as getting up very early to accompany friend helping out at Shrine…" Umi appreciated again, she seems to really envy Eli as her senior. Not a surprise though, Eli is a cool person.

"Well, you did stay with Honoka even if it hurts you, I can't do that you know… I'm just lucky Nozomi is nothing like Honoka…" Eli said.

_Ericchi is a liar; you would still follow me if I lead you to a chaos… I know that._

Nozomi giggled, she just walks away, keeping her own thought about it.

"Good point…" Umi replied before she let out a giggle.

"Umi-chan! Senpaii!" Kotori approached, there also Maki, Niko and Hanayo behind them.

"Ah, Kotori, where is Honoka?" Umi asked.

"Late…. As always…" Maki said coldly.

"Rin-chan too... she might be overslept though…" Hanayo said.

"So is Honoka…" Kotori and Umi said.

Everyone sighed heavily.

* * *

Afternoon, Fast Food Restaurant; the µ's decided to stop here after their practice. It's Eli's first time to be in fast food restaurant, Nozomi never show her this because Nozomi never really like it and Eli too never asked about it. Her family also never takes her here and the fact that Nozomi is her very first friend that she likes to hang out with also one of the factor.

"Waaa, Itadakimasu!" Honoka said as she began to chow down her hamburger followed by Umi and Kotori.

"Itadakimasu!" Rin, Niko and Hanayo began to chow down their food too. Nozomi put down Eli's, Maki's and her Hamburger. Eli and Maki staring at the Hamburger intensely, it's like they never ate that before,

Maki is a little hesitating, but she just opened the hamburger box and began to eat like the others. Her manner is still very polite— like a princess. Eli though, she just still wondering what kind of food is this, she may be not as brave as Maki who just chow it down even if she don't know what she is going to eat.

Her sight focused on Honoka, other than she eat very fast, she also eat a lot. One burger, one box of French fries, then also a few other food that she hasn't open yet. Umi and Kotori eating next to her calmly, there also Niko and Maki on the other table next to them, how the two looks like an angel and devil made Eli felt amused. Then in front of her, there's Hanayo and Rin, eating like two children eating together. So much things can be happen, then what about herself?

"Itadakimasu…." Eli said slowly, she still hesitated to try the hamburger. A small bite on the meat,

"Hmm… this is actua— N-NOZOMI!" Eli was totally surprised as she turned to her side, looking at How Nozomi is like trying to cast a spell on the Hamburger.

"Don't play with your food silly!" Eli complained at Nozomi.

"Ssshh… Erichi, I can hear the hamburger is whispering…"

"What…? What whisper…." Eli looking at her confused,

"Ericchi… the hamburger say, you should buy me a juice…" Nozomi said with serious face, Eli sighed heavily.

"Oh-oh, I should give you the path…." Nozomi stood up and giving Eli a way so she can go out and buy a juice for her. Eli didn't talk much after that, she just stand up and walk out to buy her juice. Nozomi sat back on her seat and scooted to Eli's place. She swaps the plate too.

"Did Nozomi senpai just say that the Hamburger is whispering…?" Hanayo looks so frightened.

"I do….I do… Hmmm… I can do that to other hamburger too….hmmm…." Nozomi looks like channeling something and being so serious about reading what the Hamburger say.

"Rin's chan hamburger say, hey-hey, look, our sauce is on Rin-chan's cheek, how could it reach there…." Rin automatically place her hand on her cheek trying to find the sauce.

"Ah-then-then, Hanayo-chan's hamburger say, are we going to be finished soon? Because there is a bowl of rice waiting…." Nozomi continued.

"Of course!" Hanayo said happily.

"What's this… the Hamburger whisperer show…?" Maki smirked at them.

"Uaahh… I can hear Maki-chan's hamburger! It say, Hey look Maki-chan, the people that sit in front of you is trying too hard to act like a Princess like you! Oh mi-gosh, she so fails I'm going to cry…" Nozomi said with high pitch that sounded so made up.

"H-Hey! Nozomi! You can just say that to my face!" Niko yelled,

"Ah- I can hear Kotori's Hamburger…. It says, hey-hey, isn't that little girl with black hair so mad? Why so serious Nikochi, your breast isn't even growing up yet… need more massage." Nozomi continued,

"Eh? It says something like that?" Kotori look surprised,

"Of course not, Kotori… she is just narrating it herself…" Umi sighed,

"Wh-what about my hamburger?" Honoka asked with enthusiasm.

"Hmmmmm…." Nozomi intensely looking at Honoka's hamburger…

"It says…." Nozomi paused, Honoka looking at her with face full of expectation,

"Honoka…" Nozomi said, her tone is a little dramatic. Honoka looking at her burger,

"Yes?" Honoka replied, also dramatically.

"I'm dying, please finish me off…. This is your only chance…." Nozomi said dramatically again,

"Of course! With Pleasure!" Honoka said as she finished her hamburger.

"What about Niko—…" Before Hanayo could finish her question, Niko quickly trying to finish her Hamburger. Nozomi smirked to that,

"It say : Oh No! Massacre! This is Massacre! Help!" Nozomi said with high pitch again.

"Nozomi-senpai, what about Umi-chan's Hamburger?" Kotori asked,

"I..I don't need to hear that, Kotori…" Umi sighed,

"Hmmm…." Nozomi still trying to act like she is channeling her energy to the Hamburger,

"It says… I can smell Ericchi…! Watch out, Nozomi-senpai!" Nozomi quickly turned around as she says it. Eli is totally standing next to her carrying two glasses of juices…

"Stop playing with your food, Nozomi…." Eli said, a little sigh after.

"Uwah— I can hear Ericchi's hamburger now, it says: Yay, daddy is back with juices! Mommy Nozomi is so happy…." Nozomi said. Eli was a little surprised, but if she acts serious to that, it would throw suspicion on them. Eli sighed,

"Then Daddy say to mommy, go eat your food!" Eli said.

"Ericchi is a spoilsport…" Nozomi said before she starts to eat her hamburger. Eli also began to continue eating quietly.

"That show was fun; I would like to hear more…" Maki suddenly said.

"Eh? Maki-chan?" Hanayo, Rin, and Niko said in surprise.

"W-what? There's nothing wrong with that right?" Maki said, she blushed,

"Maybe later then, Maki-chan, I ran out of spiritual power…" Nozomi said before she takes another bite.

"I still can't believe Maki-chan likes something other than music…" Hanayo said,

"H-hey! What do you think I am?" Maki replied, still blushing shyly. They keep talking on and on while eating their food. Most of that day topic was focused on what Maki probably likes, it wasn't really a fun tease for Maki but she could hang out with Hanayo, Niko, and Rin, though Honoka, Umi, and Kotori also have their own chat. They are all together, but they didn't hang out together. That kind of view bothers Eli and Nozomi right now, though they couldn't came up with a plan so quickly.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi whispered.

"I know what you're thinking. I'll call you tonight…" Eli replied.

* * *

Night Time, Nozomi's bedroom;

Nozomi just finished her homework and still waiting for a call from her lover. Meanwhile, she is looking over her window right to the Apartment's yard. It was empty and dark, but there is one small children playground. Back when she was a little, she remembers she often watch her friend playing around there, even when some don't know each other, they are still playing in the same ground.

She also remember that those who played in the same ground, they would eventually know each other or at least remember each other. She didn't know what happen next since she has moved to another place by then.

A phone call; She do not need to see who calls, she just accepted it.

"Ericchi, good evening!" She said immediately.

"It's Niko here…." Niko said.

"Nikochi I'm busy, bye…" Nozomi close the phone. Nozomi lay on her bed, staring at the phone again while humming the song that they will sing for their very first live show with nine people.

Another phone call… Nozomi accepted it immediately without looking again.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi yelled so loudly.

"It's Niko here!" she sounded angry.

"Nikochi, I said I'm busy…" Nozomi pouted.

"I just want to know the answer for homework…" Niko said.

"Nikochi…." Nozomi replied with a little annoyed tone.

"Come on, we are friends right?"

"Nikochi, why are you asking? Aren't you supposed to do your own homework?" Nozomi said,

"Euuh…hmm….. well, I was just…checking… because… I called Eli and she seems to be very busy too. I'm too….uh…scared to ask… So I'm calling you! You're the vice-president, right? I-I mean… isn't it your job to help the students to improve their quality…?" Niko said.

"Ah you're right Nikochi, it is my job to help a stupid like you to work your homework so you get a good mark…" Nozomi said sarcastically, Niko made up a laugh,

"Right-right? You must help me as a student council!" Niko said. Nozomi also made up a laugh.

"Nice try, Nikochi, but we have nothing to do with your homework. Do it yourself…" Nozomi replied.

"Euhh… Nozomi, you're a good girl right? You always support others, right?" Niko said.

"I'm busy, Nikochi… and I'm not helping you with your homework, end of discussion." Nozomi said as she closed the phone again. She lies down and keeps looking at the phone screen, still waiting for her love to call her.

Another phone call; and another immediate answer;

"Errichi! Evening!" Nozomi said again immediately.

"Niko-Niko-Niiii!"

"Oh… Bye Niko-Niko-Ni…" Nozomi said as she closed the phone again.

Once again, a phone call; despite three wrong calls, Nozomi still accept it immediately without looking at it twice.

"Ericchi~ Evening!" Nozomi said,

"Yes this is Ericchi, let's do homework…" a made up heavy voice, Nozomi knows who this is.

"Nikochi, you're not fooling me with that one…"

"Nozomi! Tell me the answer for homework! I'm going to buy you the newest food in canteen tomorrow! I promise!" Niko said desperately.

"Not interested…" Nozomi replied.

"Huh what? It's caramel ice cream! You won't regret it… It's delicious, I tell you…" Niko said,

"I will regret that in every second of my life. Do your own homework, Nikochi…"

"Nozomi, why are you so cold! Don't act like Eli!"

"I'm not listening! Bye-bye!" Nozomi said as she closed the phone again.

Another phone call, another immediate answer;

"Nikochi, I'm going to punish you if you keep calling me…!" Nozomi said immediately.

"Evening, Nozomi…." A gentle voice that always made Nozomi's heart melts.

"Evening, Ericchi…." Nozomi replied lovingly.

"Looks like Niko have been calling you too, right?" Eli said,

"Yes, she made me cannot say the greeting to Ericchi first!" Nozomi replied. A soft laugh…

"She was calling me too, but I ignored her call after the first one…" Eli said,

"I should've done that too but I keep getting so excited to accept your phone call…" Nozomi replied, she could hear Eli making a soft laugh again.

"Ericchi, I really love your voice…." Nozomi said with a hint of red on her cheek.

"Then you'll have to make sure to hear me singing in our first live show…" Eli said.

"Mmm… that's not exactly what I want…." Nozomi said.

"Oh?" Eli wondered.

"Maybe you can sing me a love song, Ericchi… so I can listen to it when I'm feeling alone…" Nozomi said.

"You could've just dials my number if you're feeling that way, I would even come to your place…" Eli replied. Nozomi giggled,

"Anyway, Nozomi, do you feel bothered by the gap between them?" Eli asked.

"Yes, that is what has been in my mind. I was trying to pick on everyone, yet the gap between them remained. They are friends, I'm sure, but for some reason they are only close to the same grades… Nikochi doesn't count because she is a mascot… she would fit anywhere." Nozomi replied. She could hear Eli giggled to it.

"I already have a few plan options…" Eli said.

"Ah, always fast and strategic. That's my Ericchi!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"But I need to get some good looks on a few places. Want to accompany me tomorrow?" Eli asked.

"Of course, is that a date? It's been a while you know… maybe we could have our first kiss there too?"

"You still are so tempted to do that…"

"I can't help, Ericchi. I can feel a tickle on my lips every time I see you lately…"

"Oh well…" Eli sighed heavily.

"Anyway Ericchi, it just came up on my mind…. I wonder if they want to make a song together… I mean, it's always Umi who made the lyric, right? What if they make a song together? What possibly can be made from everyone's mind?"

"Hmmm…. I don't know… what about you? What will you suggest to them?"

"A love song…" Nozomi said. Eli made a soft laugh,

"You're still into that…" Eli said.

"It's because I want to sing it for you after our live show!" Nozomi said. Eli made her soft laugh again. Nozomi swear her heart just pounding faster as she heard it. She thinks, she want to hear Eli sing a song for her too.

"Ericchi…" she called lovingly.

"Hmm…?"

"If you ever sing one song alone, what will you sing about?" Nozomi asked.

"About a broken heart…" Eli replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not singing it with you…" Eli said. Nozomi felt some warmth rushing on her cheek. She loves the way Eli never ran out of idea to make her feel so special.

"Then, if I'm going to sing a song alone, it would be about my support to someone's love… even when we are apart, I will always-always support her love…" Nozomi replied,

"What if we are going to sing a song together— just two of us?" Eli asked, a hint of tease on her voice.

"Secret Rendezvous! Secret Romance! Love between us!" Nozomi replied happily. Eli laughed.

"That's my Nozomi…" Eli said.

* * *

After school, Akiba shopping department;

µ's done with their practice today. Their live show is coming up soon too. Each of them went home to get some breaks, not for Nozomi and Eli though. Other than because Eli want to check out on some place, Nozomi also wanted to shop for her own groceries.

"So what you have in mind?" Nozomi asked.

"I made shuffle in each of the dance moves, so they would have to try to work with each other. I usually don't have problem with Niko, Hanayo, Maki and Rin if they're paired up with each other, then it goes for Honoka, Umi and Kotori too, but somehow the other pairs are still feels…. very distant for some reason." Eli explained as she helps Nozomi to pick some item on her list and put it on their basket.

"It's like they still have some kind of…. Hmm…thin wall?" Eli continued,

"Then we need to break that one? Use a bulldozer?" Nozomi replied jokingly.

"Sure, let's use that… see if anyone got squished after…" Eli said, a little sarcasm

"Mostly Nikochi because she is so small…" Nozomi said.

"You're picking on her lately…" Eli chuckled,

"She is so annoying…. I could punish her all day if I paired up with her." Nozomi pouted.

"Hey, come on, we need to unite… isn't that what you want too?" Eli said as she tidy up the basket they are carrying.

"I know, don't worry. I still like her. A trouble maker is needed to make things much more fun…" Nozomi replied.

"Hmmm but you're right about breaking the wall, we just don't need the bulldozer, maybe just remove the wall? But how do we remove the wall?" Eli asked.

"Dynamite… explosions!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"Nozomi, that's not removing the wall, you know, that mess up the wall…"

"Right, then invincibility cloak?"

"That only makes it invisible but still existed….Anyway! We are off topic now! So how do we remove the wall?" Eli said. Nozomi pointed one finger up, mouth open as if she want to say something, eyes also open wide like she is hinting that she know it. Yet it's only silence. In all honesty though, Nozomi do want to say the same joke again.

"Nozomi…. I'm going to be angry…." Eli crossed her arm. Nozomi giggled,

"Fine, fine, then maybe we just need to know what this wall you're talking about…" Nozomi said.

"True, what is that wall made of…" Eli went to silence, thinking very deeply. Nozomi also quiet, but she looks like she is holding a laugh instead of thinking. Eli might know what's in her mind, she raised one of her eye brow and smirked to her,

"Bricks?" Eli and Nozomi said it together.

Nozomi burst to laughter as Eli rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go home, Nozomi…. I'm done with you today…" Eli said as she walks away to the cashier.

"Ericchi is so upset! Ericchi so cuteeee!" Nozomi chased after her and grabs her arms, clinging to her lovingly.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, Night time;

Eli decided to make a stop here to help Nozomi placing the grocery to its place. She started from the bag she carried,

"Ericchi, you don't have to help this much, you know… I believe Arisa is waiting you too at home…" Nozomi said as she also works on her own grocery bag.

"Nozomi, I'm still angry… don't talk to me." Eli replied in seriousness.

"But you're still helping me…." Nozomi said,

"If I'm angry, doesn't mean I don't care." Eli replied coldly, Nozomi giggled,

"You're strange, Ericchi, That's why I love you though. Who needs a normal people with normal mind?" Nozomi said as she took out a strange brown block on her grocery bag. Eli just quietly keeps on going with her grocery bag.

She examined the brown block closely, it looks like the free chocolate that they have today— but why is it on her grocery bag? She began to try to remember what happen on the cashier, she do remember asking for the free chocolate for Eli, did the employee put it in by mistake?

To look closely again, the plastic model of chocolate really looks like one and smells like one too. It's very possible to mistake it by accident, though the worker should've known that it will be gross to put a food without its case inside. Maybe she should return it— but she got an idea what to do with if before returning it.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi said, Eli looking at her with stern looks. She just finished her grocery bag too.

"Look what I have…" Nozomi showed her the plastic model.

"Chocolate! Harasho!" Eli quickly approaches Nozomi.

"You want? You want?" Nozomi teased her with the chocolate. Eli quickly tried to grab Nozomi's hand.

"Yes!" She excitedly replied as she bit the plastic model. Nozomi grinned mischievously as she watches Eli to try eating it. Eli was so confused,

"It's plain…and hard…. But it smells like chocolate…." Eli said innocently. Nozomi couldn't help to not laugh at it.

"Of course! That's a plastic model. I think the employee accidentally put it there by mistake…" Nozomi said between her laughter. Eli frowned,

"That was really funny, Ericchi. Your face is totally clueless…" Nozomi continued along with her laughter. Eli didn't respond to that, she kept staring at her with cold eyes.

It takes Nozomi a few second to realize that Eli isn't even smiling a bit. She stopped to laugh,

"Ericchi….? Don't keep looking at me like that, ok? I was only messing up with you…." Nozomi said— a little begging. Eli still remained silent.

"Ericchi…?" Nozomi tried to call her again. Eli still remained on her place, coldly glaring at her with crossed arm. That was the time when Nozomi knows that she is seriously upset. Eli never did this before to her, so she wouldn't know what to do or what will happen.

"I—I'm going to get you the real one, ok? Stop looking at me like that…" Nozomi said, her face grew a little gloom as she began to feel a fear that caused by the atmosphere. Eli still remained silent; her face still didn't show a hint of smile.

Nozomi takes a few step back to her bag, she carefully took her wallet— also a small peek to her Tarot card. She takes one card— Upward Death. She can't run from this situation.

_I'm screwed, what will happen to me?_

She thought.

_Right, uh— I really just need to get her the real one…_

She thought again before she tried to head to the door. Though for some reason, Eli steps to her path— blocking it and still without a hint of smile, cold eyes, and frowning eyebrow. This is looking really bad.

"Ericchi, I will get you the real one…. Stop being angry, ok?" Nozomi said, Eli still didn't make a respond.

_Uhn…what to do now…. _

"Ericchi…." Nozomi tried to call her name once again. Eli still remained silent.

"I'm scared…." Nozomi said weakly.

A sudden push— right to the wall, Nozomi wasn't even ready for that. Despite that, she could feel a strong hand protecting her head from hitting the wall as hard as her back— that doesn't really matter for her since what scares her is right in front of her right now. Eli's eyes is not even giving a hint of mercy, she is just as cold as how they met for the first time— no, this is colder, colder than the coldest glance that Nozomi ever see from her.

"Do you think you'll be forgiven that way…?" Eli said coldly.

"Then…what should I do….?" Nozomi asked weakly. Eli replied with a mischievous smile. Without words, she pressed her body to Nozomi's body roughly. Her other hand began to grab Nozomi's waist— trailing up to her breast, rubbing it very gently.

"Stay still? So you can enjoy your punishment…." She said— with such a demonic glare. She began with a gentle nibble on her neck. It surprise Nozomi to feel that all so sudden, all of her body shivered. It feels like she was stung by some kind of weak electric— and it grows stronger as Eli began to touch her bottom, squeezing it roughly.

"E-Ericchi…. W-Wait…." She said in a fright. She don't know what to do, all of her body weakened as she could feel Eli's mouth trailing her neck as if she was about to drain her blood out of it— just like a vampire. Is she really going to drain her blood out?

"Ericchi…please… forgive me." Nozomi begged; it's useless. Eli didn't make a respond, she kept going on with her neck— not only that too, her other hand began to move down— no, not this down. This is a forbidden area. It made Nozomi panic as she could feel her finger brushing against her core— even when there is some cloth hindering her touch.

"Ericchi! No!" she begged again— which is totally ignored. Eli fondled her lips up to Nozomi's jaw, she began to kiss and kiss, it was gentle and warm but it's very tormenting for Nozomi. Her body getting weakened, even her legs could barely support her to stand. Her crotch feels so tight, Eli's finger is touching it— and it prods in.

They slowly descended from their position as Nozomi's couldn't feel like she can do it standing. It was her first time to feel someone else's hand on her core—and even if that is her beloved girlfriend, she still feels like she isn't ready for this. It's still too fast to do this. Even though she do have a desire to have something like this before.

"Ericchi… what are you going to do…" she whispered weakly. No respond. Just another touch around her bottom, she could feel her hands is getting more aggressive as it rubs against the hindering cloth.

"I'm not ready for this, Ericchi…" she tried to endure.

"Ara? Isn't that the point of the punishment?" Eli grinned,

"But… we haven't even had our first kiss…" Nozomi said, Eli's eyes showing an evil looks. An intimidating glance which made Nozomi fear her more. It just almost feel like when they first time met, Nozomi always felt some kind of unknown coldness that made her heart pounding so fast,

"We need that?" Eli said as she strokes her hair gently.

"How would I enjoy it— if I could not feel your lips against mine?' Nozomi said,

"Then, let's have it…." Eli said— she touched her chin, closing the gap between them.

_Is this it? _

Nozomi thought.

_Will this be really my first time?_

She thought again as she could feel, Eli's both hand are on her cheeks, giving a warm touch. Eli smiled,

_Ericchi…what day is today?_

She thought— to remember that this is supposed to be a day they will never forget according to what Eli always planned about their first kiss.

_Is this a day where you proclaimed your dominance to me?_

Once again she thought, their lips are getting closer.

_If it that so— then I shall remember it._

She closed her eyes, she could feel a gentle breath on her lips— then a quick kiss on her cheek.

_Huh?_

"Nope, not today…" Eli said as she released Nozomi so quickly. Nozomi staring at her confusedly— she was totally already expecting some kind of warm lips on hers, also expecting to go further with her punishment. She think she will enjoy it even if she is not ready,

Nozomi kept staring at her, don't know what to say, but part of her is relieved to see Eli is smiling again.

"Bye— Arisa is waiting!" Eli said as she ran out from the room. Nozomi sighed heavily.

_I totally feel something is getting wet….. Thanks Ericchi…for not tending it further._

She thought, before her sight turned to the chocolate plastic model.

_But I guess we are even for that one. _

Another heavy sigh,

_What should I do now?_

* * *

**A/N : yes...what you should do Nozomi? Next chapter.**


	5. The Third Year : A Special Day

**A/N : I hope you're not getting bored on this one. I'm having a hard time to keep my idea flowing.**

* * *

After their first show in Open Campus event turn out to be a big success, Eli decided to put more effort in the idol research club. She has prepared some document to get a few staff cleaning the room next to the Idol club research meeting room. Before that though, Eli decided to make sure the room is enough for practice.

"This room is enough for nine of us, just need to move some things and place a set of lockers…" Eli said as she locked the room again.

"You're really doing a great job for a student council, you know…" Niko said. Eli just smiled to that compliment,

"Ericchi, you're being seduced by Nikochi, she is just trying to get you to work on her homework…" Nozomi said with her palm covering her lips from Niko's side view.

"H-Hey! You're a mean ass!" Niko said.

"What? You want to be punished?" Nozomi said playfully as she twiddles her fingers, posing as if she is ready to do her ultimate breast rub.

"N-No-no-no! Nozomi you're so kind…" Niko repled as she protects her breast.

"So we are going to have a club room to practice?" Honoka asked.

"Hopefully, we also have to make sure the room is safe…" Eli said,

"Safe? What possibly can be happens in our practice room…?" Honoka asked,

"Wh-what? You don't know?! We are an idol, you know! An Idol has to be…." Niko began to explain to Honoka. Eli and Nozomi rolled their eyes and turned around, leaving the two behind.

"Should I just stop them…?" Eli whispered.

"Isn't it more amusing that way?" Nozomi whispered back.

"Right, it's Honoka after all, she will object if it's strange for her…" Eli said as she walks away from the room. Nozomi was about to follow her, but she turned around to see Niko and Honoka first. It's true that a lot of things aren't reasonable for Honoka— and she did object to Niko. A lively view, Nozomi never guessed that she would see this in her life. To have a lot of friends and to have one special person in the same time, it feels like a dream.

She turned back to follow her love walking through the hall way, no holding hands because it will make people talks. Just being close to each other is the best they can do during their school days. As they passed through the second year hallway, they saw Umi in the middle of conversation with a few underclassman, Kotori is also next to her, seems like they're getting a lot of fans already. Then as they see through the window, they could see Maki is trying so hard to prevent getting crowded by her fans, Hanayo and Rin are helping Maki out.

"Being an Idol isn't that easy, eh?" Eli said. Nozomi just made a little giggle,

_Said the one with a thousand love letters in her shoe locker…_

"I hope they aren't getting too much trouble with them…" Eli said.

"They just need to support each other…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm... now that you mention about that, did you get anyone bugging you? I know some fans slipping love letters in the student council feedback box lately." Eli asked,

"Not really, I'm fine with accepting letters… so it doesn't bother me." Nozomi replied,

"Really? Did you reply them?" Eli asked,

"Yup, one that is for me and one that is for you… I'm replying them on your behalf…" Nozomi said joyfully.

"Ah, looking at your expression, you must be enjoying your time replying them…" Eli said.

"Yup!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the school, to be precise, in the school canteen;

"Girls! Check this out! Ayase-senpai replied my letter!" said one of the girl,

"Mine too! Here!" said another girl again.

"I got one from Ayase-senpai too!" another girl said.

"Tojo-senpai too!" and another girl said.

"Let's take a look together…" they said as they all open the letters together. Then all of their face grew dark except the girl who got letter from Nozomi.

"Ah this is what I expect from Tojo-senpai! Today's Horoscope! Wow, she really predicts the future precisely! I'm so amazed!" she said cheerfully.

"How did she know our sign and why on earth we get this? I thought I sent Ayase-senpai an invitation to our pool party…." said the other girl.

"It's probably replied by Tojo-senpai…" the other girl said. Then as they turned to the other girl, she is crying.

"What? Did Ayase-senpai really reply you?" the other girl trying to take a closer look at the girl.

"Or did she reject you?"

"Is that another today's horoscope?"

The girl turned her letter around and shows a photo of Eli and Nozomi, Eli is embracing Nozomi while Nozomi is kissing her cheek. There's one sentence written on top of it: Keep dreaming!

"Wow… is that a proclamation?"

"Did she just claim Ayase-senpai as hers?"

"What did you send to Ayase-senpai?"

"I said; they are my OTP…. and I will ship them forever!" she said happily.

"Woooow…" the other girls said all together.

* * *

Back to where Eli and Nozomi are. They already returned to the student council room.

"Does Ericchi also reply her fans letter?" Nozomi asked,

"Hmm...well yes… we aren't going anywhere without them…" Eli said.

"What Ericchi say to them?" Nozomi asked,

"Hmmm…. Should I tell you?" Eli winked teasingly.

"Ericchi, don't be mean! Tell your lovely girlfriend about it!" Nozomi pouted.

"Alright… here read it yourself. I haven't sends it back to her…"

Eli handed Nozomi the letter.

"Let's see here….hmm…"

_Dear Kashiwagi-chan. _

_I'm glad you are healthy and you have a good breast size, thanks for telling me, next time I'm on duty to help you with your health report, I'll make sure to write 77. I'm also glad that you have a good and loving family, there are some people who can't live with their family. Then, I'm afraid I can't fulfill your request to go out at Sunday, I already have someone else to go with._

_With best regard, Ayase Eli_

Nozomi laughed hard as she read it.

"Ericchi is so oblivious! Ericchi so cuteeee!"

"Huh? I thought that's her point of telling me about her breast size…" Eli replied.

"I'll help you sending this one, is there another?" Nozomi asked, Eli handed another letter, Nozomi open it carefully and began to read,

_Dear Aiko-san,_

_Sorry I might be not the right person to tell if you will ever match with this tall, blonde, and blue eyed prince in this school. I don't even know him and I don't think there's a male student in this school? Maybe she just looks like one. Except you're talking about a teacher, then maybe you should ask your question to the chairwoman? Or if you're too shy, you can ask to Nozomi, the vice president. She can do a tarot card reading for you._

_With best regard, Ayase Eli_

Nozomi laughed again,

"You do really enjoy that, right? I still have a few others…"

"Yes, Ericchi! I love these!" Nozomi replied as she took another letter,

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Thank you for your support, I would prefer you to not call me Ericchi though, only Nozomi can call me that and her only. If you're asking me about who Nozomi is for me, I'll just simply say she is my everything. Then to reply your invitation, I don't think I can make it to your house party at 9 Junes; I have plan on that day. _

Nozomi didn't laugh now, she looks sad instead.

"You have plan at 9 Junes?"

"Actually, more like 7, 8, and 9…. I have to help Arisa on a few school projects." Eli said.

"Oh…." Nozomi looks sad.

"Why? We still can meet up at school…" Eli said.

"Ah...yes…" Nozomi faked a smile.

"We can go on date later…" Eli said. Nozomi nodded weakly.

* * *

Afterschool, rooftop;

Faking a smile, cheering, and still doing a good work; Nozomi is very used to that. She knows how to ignore her feeling; she also knows how to not let anyone know about her true feeling. Perhaps, it's only Eli that knows the slight difference, because she has spent so much time with her.

The µ's member still keep playing around with each other— and still in the same party as Honoka always hang out with Kotori and Umi, while Hanayo, Rin, and Niko messing around with Maki. Then the two, sat next to each other while observing them.

"This is bad… they are still hanging out in the same party…." Nozomi said, Eli sighed.

"Really need to figure out what the wall made of…." Eli said. Nozomi still watching them,

"Is it their hobby?" Eli wondered,

"Hmm... Hanayo and Nikochi do have this feeling of…Idol maniac… Rin, I bet she just likes to listen to them, then Maki just don't have choice…." Nozomi replied,

"Honoka, Umi, and Kotori, they are still talking about creating some new songs…" Eli said,

"Then what about Ericchi?" Nozomi said.

"Talking about them?" Eli replied.

"Ericchi need more sense of humor, I was expecting you to say like: Wondering if I can assault my girlfriend again, I really want her to touch herself while imagining me…mwaha-ha-ha…"

"N-Nozomi!" Eli put her palm on her face.

"No one going to hear that, they are talking too loud with each other…"

"Still, that one is a dangerous topic, you know…"

"Hmm? You're still lucky; I didn't say Ericchi is impregnating me with her fingers!"

"W-what…? That's some way to say it!"

"I know right? I'm the victim so I can say it however I want…" Nozomi said.

"That's not my point, no one going to believe that story…" Eli said.

"Then let's try to announce it to them…" Nozomi said, she made a gesture as if she is going to yell that out.

"Ehhh! You're going home already?" a loud shout, lucky that was Honoka. Eli swears that her heart skipped a beat or so. Nozomi just smiled teasingly.

"Uh…yes, I have...something to do…" Kotori said.

"Alright… have fun!" Honoka said as she waved, everyone else also waved to Kotori.

"I'm going home too, I need to try fixing a few composition…" Maki said as she stood up.

"Alright! Nya!" Rin said. Eli also stood up,

"Ah right, I have to go pick up Arisa now. See you all later…" Eli said before she left. Everyone else waved at the two.

"Eli-senpai is really cool, don't you think? Who knows she can go here and there at one day?" Umi said.

"Umi-chan really likes Eli-senpai?" Honoka asked,

"She is a good role model, Honoka. A tough hard worker, she would do anything for everyone's sake…" Umi said.

_Anything for everyone's sake….?_

Nozomi thought.

"True, my classmates often talk about her. She has a lot of fans. Nya!" Rin said.

"Some are so jealous with Nozomi-senpai. They said they wish they could be like her…" Hanayo added,

"Right! Right! Nozomi-senpai is Lucky! Nya!" Rin said.

_Lucky?_

Nozomi thought as it takes her to a flashback— back to when Eli confessed her love right in front of her doorstep. Saying that she is the Luckiest person in the world; that too was also because Nozomi thought whoever has Eli as their girlfriend is lucky.

Nozomi smiled at them and give out a soft giggle,

"We both start from zero, you know."

"Ehh? I want to hear it!" Honoka said.

"Hmm… it's a long story, I can't tell you…. Besides, that doesn't matter now. What matter now is we are all together…" Nozomi said.

"Awwhh…" they sadly respond,

"Anyway, I have to go help out at the shrine, see you all later…" Nozomi said as she stood up,

"Ok, bye-bye senpai!" Everyone said.

* * *

Dusk at the Shrine;

Nozomi is on her usual duty, sweeping and tending the garden. She was usually there to collect Spiritual Energy so she could do her Tarot card readings. Back then, she always depends on the card to see her own future— because she never be sure to her own path and depending on a tarot card is the best bet. Yet now, she knows where she is going and while Tarot has become her hobby, a special someone replaced it as a lead in her life. She learn from her that she could do whatever she wants as long it made her happy, and to make her love happy is one of her reason to live, but what if her love slowly leaving her?

Just taking one of the things that will mostly be happen, 9 Junes, it supposed to be her special day— because it is her birthday. Yet when Eli said she has to take care of her sister, Nozomi couldn't tell her to sacrifice her time for her. She knows that Eli love her family so much, she also never tell Nozomi that she is the number one. Eli just always say, both are greatest treasure that she doesn't want to lose.

Now if it is back to the same Dilemma she had before— the time when she have to pick between joining her parents to go around the world or staying in one place for a friend, Eli said she will pick one that she need more or needed more— does that mean Eli picks Arisa over her?

Knowing Eli— her Ericchi, she always sure to her path. When she walks it— she really do and will even try too hard at times—wait! Something is in Nozomi's mind as she thought about it. There is something that comes to her mind.

_If I really want to spend my time with Ericchi in my birthday, why I don't help her out with what Arisa is doing? I don't care if it is no longer a private time— Arisa is a family after all! It's a family time! _

Nozomi giggled to her own thought.

_That way, I could just pretend I'm the mother, Ericchi is the father, and Arisa is our children, a happy family!_

She giggled again before she continued to brush her brooms.

* * *

The new club room, after school;

After they found out about Kotori's problem, Eli decided to make Kotori write down a lyric for their show in Akiba in order to make her think that she is capable. It may take a few days for Kotori to finish it, meanwhile, the others are practicing their vocals with Maki. Eli and Nozomi too was in the practice too, though they don't really get much lecture from her and allowed to not join the next try— either it's because they are just fine or Maki doesn't really feel like lecturing a senior.

Knowing Maki though, they doubt Maki have problem with lecturing a senior. She is one brave girl.

"Oi, Niko-senpai! That's not how you do La!" Maki scolded, Niko trying her best to follow up.

"Honoka-senpai, you're too loud!"

"Rin! Stop stumbling in that part!"

"Umi-senpai, good job! Your strength is stable now."

"Hey! Hanayo! Raise your volume!" Maki yelled again.

"Interesting…" Nozomi said as she watch how Maki really-really know everyone's voice immediately, even though when they all singing all together. Eli quietly looking at clock,

"Maki? Can I go now? I have to pick up Arisa…" Eli said.

"You're fine to go…" Maki replied, she still focused on Hanayo who's trying her best to raise her voice's volume. She really is strict when teaching them vocals. As Eli left the room, Maki turned to Nozomi.

"Nozomi-senpai, I'll need you to join the next session. I'm still curious about your voice…" Maki said

"Ok!" Nozomi replied cheerfully. A few minutes passed, the others are done and now resting for a bit.

"Maki-chan is so strict…" Honoka said.

"That is already expected…" Umi sighed,

"Umi-senpai, Honoka-senpai, you are fine to go, just remember to control your power later…"

"Thanks, Maki-chan! I'm going to check on Kotori!" Honoka said as she ran out from the room.

"H-Honoka! Wait!" Umi followed her. Maki turned her sight to Nozomi.

"Nozomi-senpai, can you do lower Do?" Maki asked, Nozomi do as asked.

"Upper Do?" Maki asked, Nozomi did it.

"Hmm... then it's true…" Maki nodded.

"What is?" Nozomi asked.

"Nothing…" Maki said.

"If you want to say something, just say it…"

"Fine, your voice character isn't stable… but I can handle that so don't you worry about it. I'll make sure to use one of your characters in each song…" Maki said.

"That's better…" Nozomi said.

"Uhn… N-Nozomi senpai, can you ask Eli-senpai to make my part a little easier?" Hanayo asked.

"Why you didn't ask her yourself?" Nozomi asked back,

"B-Because... I'm scared…" Hanayo said.

"You can always ask her… she isn't that scary in person." Nozomi replied.

"B-But…." Hanayo seems to get more scared. No one commented to help her too.

Nozomi only could sigh,

_Then I shall discuss this with Ericchi….._

* * *

Late Night, Nozomi's Bedroom;

It's almost midnight, but Eli hasn't gives her a call. Nozomi still rolled around her bed, keep waiting for her— but after it finally reaches her limit, Nozomi gave her a call.

The phone was accepted immediately,

"Evening, Ericchi!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Evening, Nozomi…" her voice tired, she could hear a yawn too.

"Ericchi is so tired?" Nozomi asked,

"Arisa really drags me around…. I can't say no to her…" Eli said.

"Hnmmm… Does Ericchi need help?" Nozomi asked.

"Huh? Uh…No…I can do this myself…" Eli replied.

"Ericchi don't want my help?" Nozomi sounded sad,

"Hmm…. Fine, you can take care of the student council for me…"

"I've been doing that, Ericchi… you go back home early all the time lately… but you know that's not what I mean…." Nozomi said,

"Then…hmm… what Nozomi wants to help with?"

"Can I go with Ericchi and Arisa at 9 Junes?" Nozomi asked— she made a cheeky voice.

"Hnn…. You should ask Arisa…" Eli replied. She could hear Eli called Arisa which was immediately answered from distance. Nozomi could hear the footsteps are loud as if Arisa ran to her room.

"Here, Nozomi want to talk…" Eli said before Nozomi could hear the phone is being handed over.

"Nozomi-Onee-san! Nozomi Onee-san wants to go out with Onee-san and Arisa tomorrow?" Arisa asked.

"T-That was quick!" Nozomi could hear Eli said it from distance.

"Yes, Nozomi-Onee-san wants to go with Arisa and Ericchi!"

"Oki! Nozomi Onee-san go with Arisa and Onee-san!" Arisa said— then she closed the phone.

* * *

Akiba's shopping district, Afternoon:

"Harasho…." Arisa said as she looks at the department store in awe. Eli and Nozomi followed her from behind.

"This should be the last stop for today…." Eli said, her face looks paler than usual,

"Ericchi, are you tired?" Nozomi asked, Eli shook her head,

"I'm fine…" she replied as she kept moving on.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! What is that weird looking mask?" Arisa asked as she pointed to a decoration.

"Tengu, it's a Japanese mythology creature that…" Eli calmly began to explain about Tengu. As Nozomi watch them, she realized how familiar the two could looks like, except Eli was much more silly back then— when they are having their first time walking with each other around Tokyo. She totally remembers how Eli stare into a Takoyaki stand and began to ask why she can't see the octopus after Nozomi bought her one.

Nozomi kind of miss that day— she somehow want to see Eli did the same thing like Arisa again, but she already know a lot of things about Japan. Eli is a fast learner, just like her.

"Onee-san, what is this?" Arisa asked as she pointed to a set of tampons—and it's long for a reason.

"That's uh…." Eli stumbled, she don't know what to say.

"Tampon…" Nozomi said boldly.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli looks flustered,

"What? She has to know it later, right, it's better for her to know it now so she would understand…" Nozomi said. Eli sighed.

"Well Arisa, it's called tampon… that is what—…." She began to explain about tampon. She could see Arisa's face is getting disgusted. Nozomi smiled and she looked around, wondering why they can find tampon that is made that long for a reason. As Nozomi look at the shelf label— it's no wonder they can find something like that. It's an adult toys site—not only what a woman need.

"Ericchi! Arisa! Why don't we go on to look at the chocolates?" Nozomi quickly said,

"Eh?" The two looking at Nozomi confusedly, Nozomi gestured Eli to come closer.

"Look behind you…" Nozomi whispered. Eli turned around— a vibrator on the rack—she quickly grabs Arisa's hand and walk faster.

"Ha-ha-ha! Let's go Arisa! Chocolate is waiting!" Eli said as she drags Arisa.

"Mou— Onee-san is always so excited about chocolate!" she complained.

"I do? Ha-ha-ha-ha…" Eli replied with a made up smile and laugh.

Nozomi giggled as she followed them to go to the Chocolate display bar. As they reached that place, Arisa looks so excited as she could see a lot of variation on display, she began to browse around happily— almost the same looks with Eli back then, except she got more energy with her.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! Can I have that one?" Arisa pointed to a chocolate, it shaped like a fox head. Nozomi and Eli blushed as they look at it.

"Yes, Arisa. You can… anything else?" Eli said,

"Yes! Uh-uhm… I want that one too!" Arisa pointed to a chocolate shaped like a cartoonized Raccoon Dog.

"Ah… Tanuki…" Nozomi said.

"Tanuki?" Arisa and Eli looking at it curiously.

"Tanuki is what we call for the native Raccoon dog, to put it simple they—…" Nozomi began to explain about Japanese Raccoon Dog. She even tells about the folklore about Tanuki— and also about how they and foxes related.

"Harasho…." The two said. Nozomi giggled to it.

"Does he carry his pocket on his waist?" Eli asked. Nozomi was about to answer it, then she remember— Arisa is going to buy the chocolate. Does she want to answer it? Will it be a risk?

"Hmm… it's not a pocket, Ericchi.. You know what that is…" Nozomi said. Eli taking a closer looks at the Tanuki— It's not a pocket, it's a giant bollocks.

"OH!" Eli suddenly snapped.

"Arisa. I'm not buying you that one…" Eli said.

"EH? Why…." Arisa asked,

"J-Just get something else…" Eli said.

* * *

Night time, the crossroad where Eli and Nozomi usually split up;

"I'll be off from here, thanks for accompanying us…" Eli said.

"Yup!" Arisa said.

"Ne, Can I ask what school project is this?" Nozomi asked,

"Uhmm… I have to make a story about Japan and me, but I don't know about Japan. So I asked Onee-san to take me around!" Arisa replied.

"Ah— good luck with the story then…" Nozomi said.

"Thank you!" Arisa replied.

"Oh, almost forgot…" Eli said as she looks through her hand bag.

"Happy Birthday…" Eli said as she handed her a box, neatly warped in pink and a pretty red ribbon crossing on each sides.

"Thank you, Ericchi…." Nozomi said calmly, faking a big smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Eli said again as she left with Arisa.

* * *

Night time, Nozomi's bedroom;

Is Nozomi happy with what she gets? She knows it's a necklace— and it's very pretty. It's also given on her birthday! Then, it's also from her precious special someone. One that she loves and wants to be intimate with, one that she want to kiss, one that she want to cuddle with, one that shows her what love could do to her life.

Is it really a good present— to have such a beautiful necklace instead of a kiss…? She truly would prefer the kiss. She want Eli's kiss, to feel such a soft lips, to feel her warmth, and to feel her hands on her cheek— or somewhere else that she would desire to touch. She really desperately wants it.

Yet, all she could do is to wait her to do it— because Ericchi is such a perfectionist. She had a feeling if that kept up, she wouldn't have her kiss forever. Perhaps it is her time to try dominates her? It's nothing strange with it, right? Perhaps she could just force her to kiss her— forget all the sweetness that she is planning to have.

It takes too long.

It takes too much time.

It made her feel more and more desirous.

She wants her touch.

She wants her kiss.

She wants to be pampered.

Just for one day, then she might not care of what may be happen after. She just want her Ericchi, she had enough with all the teases.

But what if Eli hates her after? Is it truly worth it to have a physical desire satisfied as exchange? She may not be able to hear that voice again— that gentle strokes on her hair, or that sweet kisses on her cheek. She may not be able to feel her love, coloring each of her day with beauty, she may not be able to hear that laugh again— one that made her heart melts.

What is the meaning of living without Eli? Could she survive? Sure— she can, physically, she can. They didn't share their breath, they didn't share their heart, and they live as one individual, even though they have a lot of similarities.

Does she regret falling in love? No— Eli is such a sweet heart. Sometime she got too shy to express her true feeling, sometime she get too hard on herself, and sometime she is thinking too much, but that's why Nozomi can feel her existence. She wants to support Eli, she wants to be right behind her, pushing when needed and pulling her back when she gone too far.

But, is her existence important for Eli? Knowing her, she has a lot of people that support her in every moves, her family, her fans, maybe not a friend but they have the µ's now. Maybe Eli has called them as friends to her? Maybe if even Nozomi doesn't exist, Eli would still live on her life?

_This is useless…_

She thought.

_Why am I putting myself in such despair? This is just one day— I can live with that. Maybe Ericchii will replace the private time tomorrow? Is not like we have to be in private time at this date— she did last year and I wouldn't mind to have another private Birthday next year. _

She rolled over her bed.

_Maybe I can just forget it today. Everything will be fine…._

She thought again as she closed her eyes. She let out a heavy sigh— planning to call this a day and skip to tomorrow. Before suddenly,

A door knocks— a really loud door knock. Not only that— it feels like someone is really angry and knocking the door as hard as they can. Nozomi quickly woke up from her bed. To see who rudely knock her door at this time of the night,

"What can I—…"

"Nozomi Onee-san!" Arisa yelled, her face is pale and her hair is a mess. This doesn't looks good, where's Eli? Why Arisa is here at this time of the night— alone? Why is she panic?

"Arisa?" Nozomi confusedly staring at her.

"H-help! Onee-san is….."

Not before Arisa finished, Nozomi quickly took her jacket, wear her nearby sandals then ran out without thinking— ignoring the fact that she haven't lock her own door and she is currently wearing her night dress.

_What happen to Ericchi?_

She thought as she ran.

_My Ericchi!_

She kept running. Arisa is following her.

_There is nothing bad happen, right?_

She thought again— jumping through some obstacles that she don't even want to know what that is.

_Ericchi, I'm coming for you!_

She thought as she ran even faster.

_I can't let anything happen to you…!_

She ran faster again— just like how she ran in the first time she met Eli, right on the time when they are competing to run faster than each other.

Does she remember where Eli's apartment is?

Yes, she does, she remembers. She even remember the color of their wall— it was ivory, then the light wooden floor, and she would also remember that place was shining so brightly, the aura too feels very different than the other places. It's like visiting a new country when she steps on their floor.

She ran all the way up, it could be even faster than the lift they usually takes. She ignored the pain on her chest— she is out of breath, but who cares about that? All she wants is to save Eli—whatever happen to her.

The hallway is so cold and empty— and there is one door that opened as if someone has forgot to close it because of panic— just like what she did. Is it Arisa's doing? Probably— but that doesn't matter now.

"Ericchi!" She shouted as she makes a swift break on their doorstep.

Her eyes opened widely as she sees a figure, then a color that she didn't expect to see on their room.

_Red._

And Nozomi fall on her knee.

* * *

**A/N : I don't want you to bash me because I stop right here, I already have next chapter ready before submitting this lol.**


	6. The Third Year : Red?

**A/N : Red? what red?**

**This red :**

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known~**  
**Missing him was dark grey all alone~**  
**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met-**  
**But loving him was red (Re-e-e-e-e-re-e-e-ed)**  
**Loving him waaaas red~**

**Ok, joking. Move on! This is Next chapter.**

* * *

The room was somehow colored in red— red carpet, red wallpaper, and red ribbons decorating all over the corner.

"Ah… Hello, Good evening Nozomi-chan…" Eli's father said.

"You're arrived! Good evening, Nozomi-chan!" Eli's mother said as she pops out from the kitchen.

"Nozomi, hello! We just came back from China!" Nozomi's father said as he showed up from the room where Arisa usually watch TV.

"We brought these!" Nozomi's mother brought a few souvenirs on her arms—it's the famous golden fortune cat statue, a goldfish statue, and a red fan. That was the time when she realizes that she is being tricked.

"You all! Why made me so panic!" Nozomi protested— still breathing heavily.

"Well, this wasn't our plan…" her mother said.

"We were about to go to Hokkaido, but Elichika insisted us to come here just today. She even says that she is willing to pay our ticket. It made us feel really bad to refuse it— so we decided to head here…" her father said.

"She is been taking part time job too to make sure that she have enough to guarantee the ticket for them…" said Eli's mother.

"We insisted to pay it, but she was so stubborn… she said she want to do it herself." Eli's father said.

"Then… what about these decorations?"

"Hmmm? Isn't that clear? We prepared this for you. We heard red is a happy color, so we decorate everything red today. For your birthday…." Her father said. Nozomi sighed, she gets so tired from all the running. Arisa finally arrived there, panting heavily.

"Nozomi-Oneesan is a ninja…. She ran so fast." She said. Nozomi's father laughed.

"That's Nozomi for you…"

"Oh no! I haven't locks my door!" Nozomi said,

"Don't worry….Nozomi-Oneesan, I locked it for you. I have the key from Onee-san…" Arisa said as she is trying to catch her breath.

"I'm on my night dress too!" Nozomi protested again.

Their parents laughed,

"So are we!" They said— Nozomi just noticed that they all wearing pajamas.

"That was priceless, Nozomi-chan. Get up and take a seat…" they beckoned her to go to their dining room. Nozomi stood up and walks in as Arisa also followed her— locking the door behind her first.

The dining room was also decorated with red ribbons and Chinese themed decoration, although those are extraordinary pretty— the most beautiful one is sitting on the right seat.

"Good Evening, Nozomi…" Eli said with a gentle smile. She is also wearing her pajamas.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi replied an urge to hug her. Eli put her finger on her lips— reminding her that they can't do that much with their parents around.

"Happy Birthday?" Eli teasingly said.

"You said that already!"

* * *

Late Night, Nozomi's apartment doorstep;

The party went so nicely, it's probably one happiest day for Nozomi as she gets to talk with their family. In all honesty, she do miss her family but she can't say much because she thought that it would be impossible for her to ask them to come back for her birthday— but Eli did it for her anyway.

They celebrate on her birthday with both cakes and noodle, hoping for a better fortune and excellent health for Nozomi. They chatted until Nozomi's parent had to go back to where they supposed to head to, they couldn't stay longer than what Eli asked.

Nozomi is heading back to her apartment with Eli next to her. She said, she will stay over tonight— to finish a matter with her.

"So...what is this matter you want to talk about?" Nozomi asked as she opened her door.

"Hmmm…there are a few things I want to talk with you…." Eli said. She is carrying Nozomi's present from both of their parents and a few leftovers for tomorrow's morning.

"What is it about?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… first, Kotori just called me today. She said she is ready with the lyric… so we may have to go practice at the day after tomorrow…" Eli said as she put everything down and began to

"Ah, that's good…" Nozomi replied as she took her present and place it on wherever it fits.

"Then, I finally know what the wall made of…" Eli said.

"Concrete?" Nozomi said.

"Yes, concrete and cement—let's use TNT… H-Hey! You know that's not what I meant!" Eli said. Nozomi giggled.

"Well, anyway, they are just too formal with us— the senpai. We need to somehow remove the feeling of seniority in our group. We work as one; we should try to not see that as a wall between us. But I still can't think of a way to do it at the moment…" Eli explained.

"I somehow already realized that, Ericchi, but I do think it just because of your intimidating personality. The other day, Hanayo said to me that she is too scared to ask you…"

"Am I that scary?"

"For they who don't know you, yes…"

"Alright then, I'll try to make her get to know me…" Eli said as she just finished with the things on her bag. She was then sitting on the sofa and took out her chocolate box. She bought it for herself.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… nothing much; Are you sleepy yet?" Eli asked.

"No…. You totally woke me up… I was so freaked out… you know…" Nozomi said.

"At least you do really run… I was afraid if what you did is sitting on your knee and cry like what you did in valentine. I was confused about what to do with you that day…" Eli replied.

"You mean, at the time you confessed your love to me?"

"Yup. You cried all night. You said you're so happy and all. I only could pat your back, hugging you and kissing your forehead. That time I didn't know if I could go further than that— I don't even know if you want to be my girlfriend or not!"

"Huh? Isn't it supposed to be obvious? I cried because I'm so happy! I'm happy because I do want that too! Ericchi is so daft!" Nozomi said.

"Well, you never said yes. You just cried yourself out. I know you said yes after you said that since you're my girlfriend now, you want me to call you with more intimate name…"

"And you never did! You just keep calling me Nozomi!" Nozomi said.

"I don't have a good name for you! Your name is already good on my ear!"

"Ericchi! You don't have to give me a good name, you know! Do you think Ericchi is a good nick name? Especially how I call Niko as Nikochi too?"

"It sounds cute on your mouth…" Eli said— she blushed as she said it. Nozomi smiled. She approached her and sat next to her.

"So you don't mind if your name is not special anymore?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't care. You're special to me, so whatever come from you— it's special to me…" Eli replied. Nozomi just smiled at her again. They are staring into each other, the Turquoise meet Azure, both creates a beauty on its own, is this the heat of the moment?

"Ericchi….." Nozomi called lovingly. She caressed Eli's cheek,

"Kiss me…." She whispered. Without words, Eli slowly closing their gap,

_I'm sure…._

Nozomi thought.

_This the best moment…_

She could feel a gentle finger brushing against her chin.

_This is my birthday…_

She could smell chocolate.

_This is my special day…._

Their lips about to touch with each other,

_And I will always remember this day…._

So close.

_The day when I existed..._

A gentle air brushing against her lips— and a quick kiss on the cheek! Then a piece of chocolate pressed into Nozomi's mouth.

"Nope! Good night!" Eli said as she ran to the bedroom, placing the box on the table. Nozomi ran to chase her.

Eli sat down on the bed, setting alarm on her phone. Nozomi sat next to her and pouting,

"Ericchi! This is my—…" before she finished, she could feel Eli's soft lips pressed to her lips all so sudden.

Shock. That wasn't expected for Nozomi. She thought Eli would just tease her like the other day, but this— this is really the first kiss. This is actually their first kiss. This is truly their first kiss. She could feel it, feeling the lips, feeling the soft lips pressed against her, feeling the warmth across her face.

_It feels so good…_

_It feels so warm…._

And it made her feel beyond happy. Is this how Eli wants it to be? A sweet and unforgettable feeling as their lips touch each other, a feeling when the world suddenly become a silent place, a feeling when her heart pounding so fast, a feeling when she could feel the dark chocolate in her mouth taste a thousand times more delicious than it actually was.

Eli did not stop at where their lips touch, Nozomi too would wish her to not stop right there. She could feel Eli's gentle hand reaching up to her cheek, pulling her deeper. Her tongue began to explore what inside the girl of Mystery's mouth— which is obviously the dark chocolate she just pressed in a while ago.

But she could feel that there is something else there, other than the hard teeth— there's also a soft tongue which bathed with melted dark chocolate. A hunger— that is what Nozomi could express with her tongue. Despite the dark chocolate is in her mouth— what she carved for is not the materials, it was her— Eli, her Ericchi.

She wants her to go deeper and deeper, hell if she could eat her she would. She wants Eli— she wants her Ericchi. She could feel her back being pulled— pressing her body against her. She remembers that Eli was holding a phone— but it was gone and moved on the end table next to the bed. With those hands empty— she would want Eli to touch her again, touch her on her core— but how she tell that to her? Her mouth is busy, fighting for dominance even though it was clear who wants to dominate and who wants to be dominated. Nozomi always prefer to be under her even though she could be on her top while Eli will always place Nozomi above her.

What she prefer doesn't have to mean exactly what the words say, if being on top of Eli— her Ericchi meant to be dominated— why not? Nozomi could feel a delicate hands sneaking through her night dress, trailing up to her ass and began to move playfully, then the other hand appreciating her beautiful and long violet hair, then sometime move to her cheek to give a caress or a press, giving more sensation in their kisses.

Then what Nozomi's hand doing? Of course, holding her own body weight, she doesn't want Eli to take all the burden, even when she knows Eli won't mind to do it. They share the sweet and bitterness— of dark chocolate. They share the sweet and bitterness— of their life. They share the sweet and bitterness— of their romance, even though it mostly are not even tastes sweet or bitter, more like a tickle.

Now they know how it feels like, now they know how it made them feels like, a first kiss, a moment of sweetness, a moment that they will never forget, and a moment when they finally take a step higher on their intimacy.

_This is good._

_No._

_This is Amazing._

_No._

_This is too good! Too Amazing!_

_No!_

_I can't control myself!_

Nozomi could feel her core getting tighter, in the same time, Eli's fingers reaching to her underwear, then to her core, prodding her finger in, hindered by just a layer of cloth. It could go rush in if it wish to.

_No, I'm not ready for that._

She thought, yet she couldn't release her own lips— despite they began to breathe heavily.

_Erichi, please help me— I'm not ready for that!_

She began to make a hint of struggle— yet it was just a weak push, does Eli feel it? Well, her finger is still under her core, brushing it softly— creating an unknown shiver to all over her body.

_It's getting wet, isn't it?_

Her heart beating so fast, her lips still pressed and her tongue still expressing a hunger.

_I really love this… but…. _

She thought.

_Am I ready for this?_

A finger, sneaking in through the last layer that hinders them— a touch, a real touch on her core and just one stroke brushing against her hole.

"ERICCHI!" She yelled as she pushed herself away. Eli was so surprised.

"I'm sorry…." Eli said.

"No… don't apologize…." Nozomi replied. They are both panting,

"I'm just not ready…. It feels like I'm going to explode…." Nozomi continued.

"Sorry…" Eli said again. Nozomi smiled, then she rolls away to the side.

"Let's just go sleep, Ericchi. We have school tomorrow…" Nozomi said.

"Alright…"

"Hmm… by the way, is this mean, I could get the second kiss, third kiss, and so on?" Nozomi asked.

"However you want, as long it's not at school or in front of the other µ's member…."

"Not at school? But we have our own private room, right? The student council room! We can kiss over there…. Just a quick one won't hurt, right?" Nozomi tried to persuade.

"Alright, but we have to make sure no one is looking…"

"Hmmm… Ericchi is a worrywart. I can make sure no one will see… or I can just silent them with my spiritual power!" Nozomi said.

"You mean the ultimate breast rubs?" Eli teasingly smiled.

"That can do too…!" Nozomi giggled as Eli embraced her gently.

The two lay down on the bed. Nozomi stare into the dark sky, she let the lights on as a way to say thank you for the first kiss to Eli.

"Ne-ne... Ericchi..." Nozomi called her lovingly.

"Hmmm...?" Eli replied, already half asleep. She is clearly exhausted.

"I have a new target now, for our relationship..."

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"I want to have sex in a spiritual way!" Nozomi replied joyfully.

"Zzzz...what's that even mean...zzzzz..."

"No idea..." Nozomi replied innocently.

"Zzz..."

* * *

**A/N : And that's how they have their first kiss. I hope it's not lame. I kinda feel like I'm using a cheap tricks. Please don't forget review and comment if you have any! Thanks for reading too! I'll try to come up with next chapter soon.**

**update: I might have a lot of typo in this chapter, I just try to re-read it over and over to make sure, fixed it, but i might miss some. **


	7. The Third Year : Nostalgia

**A/N : Yosh, I'm almost done with season 1. Then again, I hope you're not getting bored yet.**

**As I said, I tried to keep my idea running. **

**I know the chapter is getting lesser, but that because I don't really want to force myself writing an unattractive / unimportant scene. **

**Finally, thanks for review and comment. Also follow and faves! Coming up with next chapter in a bit (or so i think)**

* * *

Summer time, Maki's vacation house, around midnight;

They decided to make a trip to the beach for summer— and they all stays in Maki's vacation house. Just tonight, they had a pillow fight. Thanks to Nozomi for the idea, Maki could open up a little to her friends. That night was a mess though; everyone began to sleep out of their place except for Maki, Kotori, Niko and Eri.

At first, Nozomi was on her place until she suddenly feels someone is kicking her. It was Rin and Hanayo. For some reason they are rolling to her direction. Of course, she couldn't just wake them up— that too could be an excuse to sneak into Eli's bed.

To share bed with Eli isn't a new thing for her. She can even do it without have to ask for permission because she knows, Eli will never complain about it—or so she thinks.

Nozomi hugged her from behind.

"Nozomi…."Eli whispered,

"Hmm?" A mischievous grin, Eli didn't respond. It made Nozomi curious, she began to touch Eli's bare legs.

"Sleep… we have practice tomorrow…." Eli whispered again.

"You're not sleeping yet…" Nozomi whispered back. Eli didn't respond her. Nozomi began to rub her legs with her hand,

"Nozomi…." Eli whispered again.

"Bed time story…" Nozomi whispered back.

"Well then what do you want to talk about?" Eli whispered,

"Tell me how you are doing with Hanayo and the others?"

"Well, they are doing well…."

"That's it?"

"Yes, what do you expect me to say?"

"Hmmm... maybe: I found this place today when playing with them— it's very spiritual so maybe we can have sex there before they woke up…"

"N-Nozomi…. shut that… it's inappropriate to have that in someone's house!"

"So you did find it…."

"N-No! Besides! You were asking about how they do, not about if I found a secret place or something!"

"Interesting— now you really made me feel very nostalgic, Ericchi…"

"Are you looking for an idea how to deal with Maki?"

"Hmm…yes… she reminds me a lot with you, Ericchi…." She whispered.

"Am I really that troublesome?" Eli asked again, Nozomi replied with a smile.

"Why don't we have a short date tomorrow? At break time? We can go to the supermarket. I know the way…."

"Hmm… I don't know. I kind of want to try get along with the others again…"

"Then let's take Maki with us. I want to make you and Maki talk to each other…" Nozomi said.

"She is very observant, you know. If we did any mistake— she will know…"

"Ericchi, trust me everything will be fine…" Nozomi said. Eli gave out a sigh.

"Just…sleep…. Let's talk about this tomorrow…"

* * *

Afternoon—Sea sides;

The µ's finished their practice. It's time for them to take a break and prepare to go home after. They're leaving in the morning, so it wouldn't be much problem to have fun at night.

"Maki, want to go with us?" Eli asked.

"Huh?" Maki looks a little shocked.

"Yup, me and Ericchi…" Nozomi added.

"Why would I want—…." She paused and sighed.

"Fine, I guess you two just want to get to know more with the area…" Maki continued.

"Ehhh? Where you all are going?" Honoka asked.

"Your ear is really good Honoka, but since you've heard it now. Me and Nozomi want to go to supermarket and going to stop in a few places. You want to join?" Eli asked.

"Nah— I pass, I'd like to get some rest. Umi-chan's practice schedule is merciless!"

"Y-you didn't follow them all properly, you can't say that!" Umi commented.

"Uhm… I'll join in… I-I want to check on a few things…" Kotori raised her hands— still a little shy.

"Rin is not going! Rin want to play fireworks! Nya!" Rin said.

"I'm not too, I want to play fireworks too!" Hanayo said.

"I want fireworks too!" Honoka shouted happily.

"Ah! Uh… I'm worried about them… I'll stay…" Umi said.

"I'll be staying at home too, the practice took too much energy…." Niko said— she looks she is currently in pain with her ankle. She accidentally strained it just in the last round of their flexibility practice.

"Hey— stop holding your feet like that. Let Umi take care of you, will ya?" Maki said with her less assertive tone. The other members focusing on Niko,

"Niko-chan, let me see it…" Umi said, Niko looks very flustered as Umi getting closer with her.

"F-Fine…" Niko let Umi see the ankle. She took a moment to examine the muscle,

"Ah… this….. I think I can give you a little massage…" Umi said.

"Wh-what?! No!" Niko protested.

"It's just going to be a little painful…" Umi said.

"N-No way! You don't even make it sound better!" Niko protested again.

"Stop being a brat, I'm going to give you anesthetic if you keep rebelling!" Maki yelled. Some of them began to focus on Maki all so sudden. Maki getting very flustered,

"Y-You know Anesthetic right?" Maki said with her face blushing. Everyone shook their head except Eli and Nozomi. Maki is getting more flustered, she began to look around for help,

"H-hey! You two! You know what that is, right? Explain them!" Maki yelled,

"Hmmm… what if we want you to explain them?" Nozomi smiled teasingly.

"N-No way! I can't explain that!"

"You have to clean up your own mess… Maki." Eli said,

"W-What? That's not—…." Maki paused, Eli and Nozomi staring at Maki, giving her a smile that tells : Not helping!

"Urgh… fine, basically it's a muscle relaxant. Could be used for a few purpose, usually is to put the patient in unconscious states or just simply to make them not be able to feel pain at specific part of area… " Maki explained.

"Wow! Can I try that? Not feeling pain might be fun, I can try do the sitting on thousand nails trick with that!" Honoka said.

"It just removes your pain Honoka! It doesn't make you immortal!" Maki yelled.

"It can cause temporary unconsciousness too…except…." Maki bit her finger,

"You're using too much… it could take your breath away." Nozomi said boldly. The others just simply looking at Nozomi in terror as she said it,

"E-Either way! That's why you shouldn't rebel! Just let Umi take care of you! Let's go, Eli, Nozomi, Kotori!" Maki made rough steps away, Eli, Nozomi and Kotori followed her.

* * *

Afternoon, Road walk to the Supermarket;

Eli, Nozomi, Maki, and Kotori walk through the road to the Supermarket, their step are relaxed, yet Maki still a little flustered.

"Hehe, Maki-chan sure knows a lot of things…" Kotori appreciated.

"Wh-what was that, it's you guys that need to read more books. It's a basic medical knowledge…."

Everyone except Maki giggled,

"Speaking of which, that is exactly what I want to look for. I caught a glimpse of a nearby bookshop when we are going here. So I thought I want to browse around…" Kotori said. A few second of no respond.

"Wh-what book you're looking for?" Maki tried to be friendly,

"Hmm… fashion? I usually browse that around with Umi and Honoka. They made a lot of useful comment— although mostly it just funny…" Kotori said.

"Ah— so it's a trip to a bookstore. I know what Ericchi going to look for!" Nozomi said.

"I know what you're going to look for too…" Eli smiled mischievously.

"You do? Hmm... I hope you're not going expecting me to look for…" Nozomi getting closer to Eli and winked in a flirty motion,

"That…"

"N-Nozomi!" Eli quickly tried to make a distance.

"What are you going to look for, Eli?" Maki asked, her tone seems to be a little more confident.

"Quilting and a few magazines…" Eli said.

"And you, Nozomi?"Maki asked,

"Hmm… just a few magazines, I want to see a few things inside it…" Nozomi said.

"You two looking for magazines, are you going share it with each other too?" Kotori asked.

"That's the plan…" Eli said.

"Hehe, me and Honoka also often doing that too, except for comic, I'm buying it myself because I want to collect it too…" Kotori replied.

"A-Are friends share things often?" Maki asked.

"They can share a lot of things! Even bed! You should know how three of us sharing the same bed the other day on Honoka's house. It was so cramped but it was fun!" Kotori said.

"Really? So it wasn't just today…." Maki asked,

"Yup, it's not just today!" Kotori replied.

"So, Eli and Nozomi also share bed?" Maki asked, Eli looks a little shocked to the question, how she answer that? Play it cool?

"We do!" Nozomi replied boldly. Eli sighed,

"You have to believe, the first time we share bed, I turned off the light and—…."

"Nozomi!" Eli cuts in.

"…turned off the light and…?" Maki and Kotori curiously trying to get what she is trying to say.

"Ha-ha-ha! Harasho! The Bookstore! Let's go in!" Eli pulled Nozomi away,leaving Kotori and Maki alone.

"Eh? What was that?" Kotori asked.

"That just made us more curious…." Maki sighed.

* * *

Bookstore;

After they made a visit to supermarket and bought a few stuff, they made a stop to Bookstore just as planned. Eli and Nozomi began to search for the magazine they want to look for.

"Hmm... I believe I saw an Idol magazine last time, I could've buys it there but I didn't have enough with me…" Eli said.

"Are you very sure you saw a few things about us already? I thought they said they will post about us in a few more weeks…"

"I'm pretty sure. I guess they decided to work it faster…" Eli replied.

"I hope it's not off from what I gave them, I kind of a little unsure about it. Thanks to my tarot card for helping me to decide…" Nozomi replied,

"If you said so, then I believe they are doing fine…" Eli said.

"Hmm…Ericchi, don't flirt with me here now…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? I was just saying what I have in mind…"

"You believe on me, it made me feel so happy. I want to kiss you again but…." Nozomi stealing a glance to Kotori who is still looking at the fashion book, then to Maki who is looking around at the music magazine,

"We can always do that later…" Eli smiled faintly.

"Oh! Speaking of that! I'm going to look for Spiritual book!" Nozomi said.

"Huh? What's that even related with?"

"You know— I might can find something about the divine way to have…." Nozomi playfully squeeze Eli's bottom.

"Intimacy…" she added.

"N-Nozomi! Let's not bring that up! I don't even know what you're imagining!" Eli said in panic as she swiftly made a distance. Nozomi laughed cheerfully, satisfied to see Eli's face blushing madly. Kotori and Maki turned their sight to them.

"Uh-Oh, did you guys hear it?" Eli asked.

"Not the conversation, just Nozomi's laugh. We never heard her laughing like that…" Maki said.

"It's a really rare chance to hear it, the only laugh we ever heard is the pervert laugh and the soft giggles." Kotori added.

"Really?" Eli smirked,

"He-he. That's what Ericchi can do to me…" Nozomi said.

"Eh, you two are so close to each other, but I never know how you two hangs out with each other…" Kotori said.

"Oh? You want to hear story about Ericchi and me? I can do that! I believe Maki-chan also want to know…" Nozomi smiled mischievously to Maki,

"Huh? Do I ever say that?" Maki retorted.

"N-Nozomi… you're….." Eli put her palm on her face.

"Don't worry Ericchi, I'm not going to tell any shameful moment… I need to put some inspiration in them…" Nozomi said, Eli sighed.

"Fine..."

* * *

City Garden, Night time;

After their visit to the bookstore, they decided to make a stop at the garden. Kotori bought a few fashion magazines with her, Maki didn't buy anything as she said she didn't find anything interesting enough for her taste, then Eli and Nozomi bought Quilting Magazine and Idol magazine. They sat around a small gazebo with dim yellow light on the center.

"I didn't know Eri-chan likes quilting…." Kotori said.

"Hmm, it's kind of a small hobby. I also like another crafts too. Anyhow, maybe I can help you out on the costume later?" Eli replied.

"Yup, that would be nice…" Kotori nodded joyfully.

"You can do a lot of things, Eli…." Maki said.

"I wouldn't say that… I can't do as much as Nozomi…" Eli said.

"She is being modest, but to tell you the truth, Ericchi is always be like that— but I can't complain much because that is how we are ever since we become friends with each other…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi is always on top of me, then for some reason that I don't even know, I always want to chase up to her… it's like a rivalry at first." Eli said.

_Lies, you always score higher than me._

"Ericchi is a tough one; her score is always perfect on a lot of study. It takes a lot of painful work for me to get to her rank until she finally wants to recognize me… now we are always even with our scores." Nozomi said.

"So you two aren't exactly just meet up and suddenly a friend?" Kotori asked.

"I tell you what? Ericchi was not interested to be my friend. She coldly rejects me on the spot. But I decided to follow her anyway. That was the time I realize we have similar path to our home…" Nozomi said.

._...and also the time when I realize, you are extremely attractive for me..._

"She is a troublesome, I believe I ignored her for a lot of days yet she kept insisting to walk next to me. I don't know what to do with her…" Eli added.

"Huh? You did know what to do with me… you take me under your protection." Nozomi said.

"I-I don't remember that!" Eli replied, her face blushed, Kotori and Maki looking at each other confusedly and back to Nozomi.

"That day, it was raining. I forgot to bring my umbrella. Of course since I never talked to Ericchi, I don't know how she will react, so I kept quiet— but she noticed me. She offered me to walk with her under the same Umbrella." Nozomi said.

"Woah… that sounded really romantic. You know, it feels like in a drama movie…" Kotori said.

"Looking at your body, are you two even fits on the same umbrella? It was still the same umbrella that Eli always brings to school, right?" Maki asked.

"That was a good question, Maki-chan. We didn't fit… but guess what happen? Ericchi is prioritizing me and her own bag. Half of her uniform was all wet when I reached my place, but she doesn't make a fuss about it…." Nozomi replied.

_...and I didn't know what you're actually thinking that time. You're always be so cold and quiet._

"How sweet…." Kotori said, she blushed as she said it.

"I told Ericchi that I have a hairdryer to dry her uniform, but she just say she don't need my help, she is already used with the cold and ran back home after we arrived at my apartment's lobby…" Nozomi said as she giggled.

_...you were staring at me deeply that time, your eyes tell me that you want to stay... yet you never said it and you decide to do the opposite._

"Well, who wants to go into her house? We aren't even friends that time… she just kept following me." Eli said,

"Yet she took care of me… she even protects me from bullies." Nozomi added.

"What?" Maki and Kotori said, a little surprised,

"She has a thick face for a junior, you know. There's once when a group of upperclassman trying to pick on me. I guess they are a little jealous with my…uhm… breast size…. They accused me for wearing implant or adding something between my bra; I actually know how to deal with them, yet Ericchi came up and said: Is there a problem for having a pair of natural big breast? Never see anyone with it? You must be living in Japan for too long." Nozomi said as she tried to mimic Eli's cold demeanor.

_That was also the time when I realize that I've fallen into love with you... the time when you ask if I was alright, the time when you check on me with your cold eyes, and the time when you left without expecting for my thanks._

"That was a nice one…" Maki giggled followed by Kotori.

"Since that day, no one wants to approach me in the same attitude… Even when Ericchi is not around me, I guess they labeled me as someone that is not supposed to be messed up with." Nozomi giggled.

_You're my guardian...Ericchi._

"But Nozomi get a lot of friends ever since she shows that she can do tarot card reading and fortune telling. I always envy her because she could be so friendly to people around her…" Eli added.

_They aren't friends, Ericchi. They just know me… and I was changed that way because of you…_

"That was expected from Nozomi-chan…" Kotori said.

"Really? I thought I just have this mystical aura around me that attracts people to figure out their fortune…" Nozomi said.

"That's enough about us, what about you, Kotori? How are you, Honoka and Umi going?" Eli asked.

"Hmm… not as sweet if it is compared to you and Nozomi-chan. It's pretty much about how Honoka drags us to a lot of things. We are all childhood friends… What about you Maki?" Kotori quickly passed the question— and Maki surprised to the question.

"Uh…. Well….." Maki can't answer.

"She is still on progress to make memory, Kotori…" Eli said, giving a teasing wink.

"Ah— ohh…. I see….." Kotori replied.

"A-Anyway! Let's go home! It's too dark already." Maki said as she stood up.

"Alright, alright…" Eli replied.

"Yup, we must get up early tomorrow…" Nozomi said.

"And preparing to go home… hmm.. I wonder if Honoka and the others are doing well…" Kotori said in a worry.

* * *

Afternoon, Nozomi's apartment;

They've finally returned from the trip. Eli decided to help Nozomi with the unpacking at her apartment.

"Ericchi, I believe you're tired too. Just go home and rest, you still have to arrange the choreography too, right? You can leave me alone, I can do this myself…"

"Nope, I'll unpack this and going home after…" Eli insisted.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi quickly tried to stop Eli from helping her— but she was grabbed and kissed deeply. There's no more restriction to her lips. Eli knows that Nozomi wouldn't try to deny it— not even a bit. But, isn't that called as abusing the power?

As Eli let go of her, Nozomi could feel her heart has been weakened by the comfort that she got on her lips. She loved it a lot and she totally feels like falling on her knee. Does she have the will to chase her off now? No. she would want her to stay longer. Perhaps for more touches wouldn't be bad?

But what about µ's dance moves? Well, Nozomi just believe Eli can make it somehow. She can help her out too. Love live is close, she believes that there is no time to lose before that. But still, an hour of touch would be good to motivate her (body to move).

Snap out of that. Eli is working very fast quietly. She already knows where to put what and what goes where. Everything in this place is already familiar to her. Nozomi quickly move to work on the unpacking too before Eli finish them all alone.

As they finished, Eli rub her own sweats from her forehead. Then she looked around to check if she misses anything. Nozomi could only stare to her— wishing that she wouldn't mind to stay a little longer to touch her. Though, she is also still fighting for the thought of letting Eli rest. She is been working so hard today for the µ's and for herself.

"Alright, time to go home now…" Eli said as she was about to grab her bag. Nozomi quickly stole it.

"N-Nozomi?" Eli turned around to see her girlfriend standing as if she is hiding her bag.

"If you're trying to hide that, I totally see it, you know." Eli giggled as she approach Nozomi— and Nozomi push her to the side, right to the sofa— pushing her lover down with her body weight.

No words. Nothing came out between them. Just stares— one is confused and one is full of desire. It was the time when the fire has started to lit her lust, Nozomi licked her own lips—a fascinating view for the Azure's eyes.

"You forgot to unpack something…" Nozomi whispered as she smiled with full of desire.

"I thought you don't need help with that one…" Eli replied softly.

"It wasn't there if you didn't kiss me…"

Nozomi could feel a pair of hand reaching to her belly, then trailing up to her back, a gentle push which dragging her breast cleavage to make a contact with Eli's lips, even if it's still hindered by a piece of thin cloth.

_Oh—this is good…._

She thought as she could feel warmth exploring around her breast. She closed her eyes focusing all of her feeling to where she was being touched.

_This is so good…._

She could feel an aggressive hand began to unlock her clothing and pulling it down.

_You just need to do a half of my body to please me today….._

Eli began to rub her breast gently, then kissing the bare skin of Nozomi's breast, she could feel the tips hardening behind the bra.

_You know you could take that off… those are only to keep what have been yours._

She thought as she could feel Eli's hand is sneaking through the layer, stroking the hardened nipples of her, pulling away the cloth a little to let her lips meet the hardening part.

_Ouh—ouh…that's really good Ericchi… do it again…_

She could feel Eli is nibbling her left nipple very softly, then a playful tongue began to play its role while a hand twirling the other nipple.

_Yes, perfect. I love it._

She moaned, she never feels as good as this before. Even though treating her breast is what she did when she touch herself, being touched is always have another sensation, it creates a whole different level of satisfaction. She always imagines this to be happening back then— but now it is currently happening and it's real. To have her breast groped by her beloved one— who really knows how to do it right, who really knows how to treat her right, and who knows how she wants it to be. Did she practice this? How? Did she touch herself too?

"Ah…." Eli suddenly stopped. She is looking at Nozomi's breast which still covered by the bra since Eli just prefer to sneak her way in. She is staring at it blankly.

"What's wrong, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"I got an idea for the new dance move… " she said. Nozomi swear she just suddenly lost all of her desires as she heard it. How could she just suddenly get an idea of something that isn't supposed to be written or related to her nipples? Except she is thinking of something kinky to be added to the dance moves.

"I'll add more jump on the next dance— and… turning around…. This should be doing a few impacts."

Eli continued. Nozomi could only smirk to that one.

"Then you should be next to me too…" Eli said.

Now Nozomi know what is it related with. She wants to see her breast bounce.

"You know, Kotori probably will make our costume designed to not let those bounce too much… We aren't supposed to be that kinky…" Nozomi said.

"Right… but still, it's a good idea… it could be looks childish and pure…" Eli replied.

"Ericchi…. Why are you saying that all so sudden? We were in the middle of our intimacy…." Nozomi said, a little upset on her tone.

"Oh…uhm…well… I was nervous— then I just suddenly lost my focus…" Eli replied. Nozomi sighed.

"Ericchi…. Next time, I'll prefer you to be quiet while we are at it…" Nozomi said.

"Sorry…." Eli said as she released Nozomi. Nozomi sighed again, she climb down from Eli and began to fix her clothing. Eli also stood up from the sofa. Nozomi could see a guilty feeling on Eli's face. She smiled to it.

"I'll forgive you today, because you are doing it good…."

"Thanks…" Eli scratched her neck; she seems to be still a little nervous.

"We will practice that too, alright? I can't let that keep happening…" Nozomi added, Eli nodded in shame—she looks really cute when she feels bad, especially her pouting face.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her lovingly. She spread her arms as she is requesting for a hug. Eli smiled and granting the request— along with a romantic goodbye kiss.

* * *

Clubroom, Afternoon;

The µ's concert was going well but for a cost. Honoka collapsed right after they finished one song, of course that news spread quickly— and reaching the chairwoman's ear. Eli was called to the office to talk about the matter, Nozomi gathered everyone in the clubroom.

"What should we do now…?" Niko asked sadly. Maki sighed.

"Let's just wait for Eli to come back…" Umi replied. Kotori remained silence next to Umi.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Hanayo said. Rin nodded quietly.

Nozomi still remained quiet. She knows that she also has a really bad feeling about this too. She tried her tarot card reading and it didn't give a good result. It's a reversed Moon— means that everything might not be as clear as it is, it could be dangerous to move aggressively. They need to remain calm and listen to each other.

She could talk about that to everyone— but she think she doesn't have the charisma to speak it. The only choice for her is to talk with Eli about the result of her reading, though she may have to wait for the result from real fact first.

Eli finally arrived to the clubroom to bring the result.

"Eri-chan!" Everyone shouted with full of expectation. Eri remained quiet; then she looks at Nozomi.

"Come here for a bit Nozomi, I need to talk with you…" Eli said.

"Hey-now, if that is about the result… Just say it here, why it has to be a private talk with her?" Maki said— she seems to be upset, or maybe she is just really worried.

"I Agree, if that is about the result, come talk with us…" Niko said.

"Please, Eli, we will try to listen…" Umi said. Eli looks a little doubting, she turned her glance to Nozomi as if she is quietly asking about what she should do. Nozomi nodded to Eli— telling her to just say it.

"Alright, promise me you will listen to me…" Eli said. Everyone nodded,

"We may have to forget about Love Live." Eli said, everyone keep quiet although their expression changes to gloom.

"We mean good, but we tried too hard. I would want to put the group on hiatus to reflect about what just happened… especially to Honoka." Eli said. Everyone seems to be all quiet.

"Honoka is absent for the last two days… she got a really high fever…." Umi said,

"I would say, let's not join the competition, it is for the best for all of us…" Maki said.

"Eh?! What no! We can't just leave. We are in the big 20 too!" Niko said.

"But… if it causes others to fall like Honoka….." Hanayo tried to reason,

"It's just one incident, a mistake, we can't just—…"

Before Niko could finish, Eli knocked the table to get attention.

"Please try to listen first…." Eli said clearly.

"I'm against this! Honoka will be very sad about this too. We've made this far!" Niko said.

"Knowing Honoka, that would be the accurate respond…" Umi said.

"See? Her best friend agreed with me." Niko said.

"Nikochi…." Nozomi said— her tone was somehow intimidating. Niko fell to silence.

"Please understand this logic, if we keep pushing forward, we may be able to win— but what for? We were trying so hard to get our rank up, yes that is what we have been doing, but if it cost someone's safety..." Eli said,

"Think about her parents too…" Nozomi added.

"Exactly, do you think Honoka lives alone? Even if she is living alone— she still have her family. I bet they value her more than anything else in this world and they will never want to lose her no matter what achievement she may be able to get…" Eli explained.

"I vote withdraw…" Maki said immediately.

"I'm too…. Let's not sacrifice anyone…" Hanayo said.

"Rin too…." Rin said

"This is a good lesson for Honoka, I'll vote withdraw…" Umi said. No one else say anything after.

"That's it, six and two… we are withdrawing our entry." Eli said.

"This must be difficult for Honoka….." Kotori said. Umi turned to Kotori.

"I know…" Umi replied softly. Niko still remained quiet, she might be still thinking about it.

"Let's go home…. Stop sulking like that." Maki said to Niko, Hanayo and Rin standing behind Maki and looking at her with pity looks. Niko sighed,

"Ah-well, guess we have no other choice…" Niko said as she stood up to join them.

"Let's go home, Kotori…." Umi said, Kotori nodded weakly,

"I'll have some talk with their parents tomorrow. There is still a matter that I have to finish before that…" Eli said.

"Please gather up here again tomorrow…" Nozomi added.

Everyone nodded before they left the room.

It left Nozomi and Eli in the room. They quietly tidy up everyone's mess before going out and lock the door. It was usually Niko's responsibility, but either way, the key goes to student council; this could be just an effective way to work it.

* * *

Student council room, Afternoon;

They didn't go straight home after, they still have some paperwork back in the student council room. They've been abandoning that for days by now because Eli had to work on the show while Nozomi had to help out with the school event management.

"Now... back to my daily duty…" Eli said as she sat on her chair. She stretched left and right before she began to read the paper. Nozomi have seen this view a lot of time before, but something has changed. It's like Eli has really opened her mind for more possibilities. Unlike before, where she never bothers to open the next pages when the first page is not promising a benefit, she actually opens the next pages to read more of their explanation. This will take slower, but it may make other happier as they are heard more and their chance of getting approved is higher.

Nozomi felt like she had to get something for this— for an overnight work.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to get something, be right back…"

An hour passed, Eli still keep on moving with her paper work. She diligently reviews every single request and summarizing data of every single document. It's a though works especially she would also need to make sure she didn't miss out some points so that she could work on the finance allocation accurately.

Nozomi returned to the room, carrying a bag of some items. Looks like she was out to get some snacks,

"Nozomi, you don't have to get that you know…" Eli said.

"Hm? I just want to make sure my Ericchi didn't die starving tonight. I brought some food and drinks…" Nozomi said, she smiled with a lot of joy.

"Ah well, thank you…" Eli said as she returned to her paper.

"Just thank you?" Nozomi made a sly grin. Eli turned her sight to Nozomi again. Nozomi pointed her lips as if she is asking for a kiss.

"Hmm…. Nozomi, you bad girl… come here." Eli smiled to her. Nozomi joyfully approach her to get her kiss. It's a quick one, but it's sweet enough to motivate her. She sat to her seat and began to take her own paperwork. It was usually on the stamping duty or just double-checking. When she ran out of those, she would get the data summary work.

The two has known their ground very well, the only discussion they do is either about some specific club that should be closed due to the lack of benefit and interest.

"Nozomi…. What to do with this club…." Eli said as she handed Nozomi a document.

"The Occult club… they are surprisingly have a number of applicants…" Nozomi said.

"Exactly… I searched through the documents, somehow, I can't find their names anywhere…" Eli replied. Nozomi giggled,

"Then I might know where this applicant belongs to…" Nozomi said.

"Huh?"

"Tada!" Nozomi took out a magazine, supernatural magazine.

"Don't tell me…." Eli sighed.

"Yup… but anyway, let's just let that one open…" Nozomi chuckled,

"What are you talking about…we could've used the space to let a new club being formed…" Eli said plainly.

"Hmm, then increase the limit. I would prefer that club to remain open. It's an occult club anyway. It doesn't have to be human…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi…" Eli sighed heavily.

"What? It's very spiritual to own that kind of club at school! Plus, just imagine the face of the next student council when they found out about this mysterious club… such as: How is this club still living until now… we can't even find the member names anywhere in the document!"

"And they would look at me weirdly: is this student council sane?" Eli replied plainly.

"Are you?" Nozomi giggled. Eli sighed again,

"Come on, Ericchi! Make it fun. You're always so serious when working…" Nozomi continued her giggles.

"Speaking of which, now you made me wonder….Who will be the next student council?" Eli wondered.

"You already have the answer on your mind, right?"

"Honoka and friends…." Eli said.

"Yup, Honoka sounds good… Kotori and Umi will be the vice president." Nozomi said.

"But they have to be able to keep up with their study…." Eli said,

"Honoka is only weak in one study. Shouldn't be a problem…" Nozomi replied.

"What about Kotori and Umi?" Eli asked.

"They are good. I believe they can take my place just fine…" Nozomi replied. Eli nodded in agreement. She was then start to look for a student council form. Then a pause, she kept looking at it blankly.

"What's wrong, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked. Eli shook her head and smiled at her.

"I'm just feeling a little nostalgic…." Eli said. Nozomi took a peek on the paper— it's the student council form. Nozomi knows what she is reminded with; she hugged Eli from behind quietly.

"I can't believe we have been together this long…." Nozomi whispered.

"I know, right? I won't make it here without you…..the one who always be on my side…." Eli said.

"And I am here because of you— you're my reason to stay…" Nozomi replied.

"If it is not you who supports me, I may remain stiff and frozen…." Eli said.

"And if it is not you, I would never know this feeling of love…" Nozomi replied.

"Without you, I'll never be this confident…" Eli said,

"And without you, I'll never know where to go…" Nozomi replied.

"The µ's will never be born without you…" Eli said.

"And they will never grow without you…" Nozomi replied.

"I just think Honoka might have been made it to another idol club though. She is really something, you know…." Eli said along with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe… but I don't think so…." Nozomi replied.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Because it's already written in our fate…" Nozomi blushed as she replied. Eli giggled, she was then turning around to embrace her lover.

"So you are really a Goddess…" Eli playfully said.

"No…Silly… I'm Toujou Nozomi…." Nozomi blush getting redder,

"You look so red, want to chill a bit? Let's eat the snacks…" Eli said teasingly.

"Why we don't just—go home. You know, we can continue this tomorrow…." Nozomi said.

"Are you tired? Then you can go on first…" Eli said.

"Mmm…Ericchi… I'm just— you know, want….to practice…." Nozomi said.

"It's almost done…" Eli replied. Nozomi pouted, Eli responded that with a laugh and said,

"Come on, we are almost there. Let's finish this so we can relax tomorrow…"

Nozomi kept her pouting face,

"Ericchi is so workaholic! Ericchi so stiiiiiffff!"

* * *

**A/N : yep, this is pretty much just a chapter of nostalgia to keep the character development. It lacks of Humor and Romance : \**

**I hope it's not boring. Another review and comment is welcome. Then if you want to share this story to anyone else in your blog or whatever, it's alright. Just don't forget the credit. **

**Thanks for reading, faving, and following! **


	8. The Third Year : Don't think, feel

**A/N : I'm having a hard time writing this one. But here, a chapter that dominated by romance. It's the end of season 1 so yeah, I'll start to write season 2 at next chapter.**

* * *

Akiba's café, Night time;

Nozomi sighed heavily, she has been down since she learned about Kotori is leaving soon, added with Honoka that leave the group so sudden. She have been flipping her tarot cards, shuffling it over and over again to expect a change on the result.

Eli sat in front of her, still working on a few things to make things much easier for the next student council. Though she has a little doubt on Honoka now, but she tried to believe on Umi to fix things between that two.

"Are you going to sulk like that all day?" Eli asked as she keeps writing on her plan.

"But…. My children….they are not getting along..." Nozomi pouts.

"I know how you feel, but that won't help anything… get something to do." Eli said, which was replied with a heavy sigh again.

"You keep saying that as if it was so easy for me to let this thing off my mind…." Nozomi said— she is staring at her card stack, unmotivated.

"You usually don't have a problem with that, right?" Eli replied plainly— still focusing on her work.

"That's because it's not related to the µ's! The µ's are my precious! Erichi is so daft!" Nozomi said, still pouting.

"Oh….is that so…." Eli replied, she didn't make any change on her expression. Nozomi sighed heavily again then she tried to make another snuffle again.

"The tower….. again…." Nozomi sighed. Eli remained quiet.

"It hasn't changed for ten times shuffles now…." Nozomi continued,

"Umi is working hard, but it's not possible to make that change in a day…." Eli replied.

"I know… but still, I hope I didn't see the death coming out of the shuffle…." Nozomi said before she sighed heavily again. Eli still remains quiet.

"I can't believe this card showing up in their friendship though…." Nozomi said.

"Nothing last forever… but let's not say it like that. Just believe they will make it up…" Eli said.

_Nothing last forever….?_

Nozomi thought,

_What about us?_

Nozomi turned her sight to Eli.

She knows she doesn't want her relationship to end, but to hear Eli said it, it's like they have a possibility to make an end. She tried to make a shuffle about their relationship. With The tower showed up ten times while she tried to see through Honoka, Umi and Kotori's friendship, it scares her to see the very same card.

She hopes that the card would be the strength, or the lover, or anything good for their relationship. But what can guarantee it? She can't possibly lie to herself; she will know it's not going to make her feel better.

She draws one card—and it's Upward World. Means that they have achieved a high level of relationship and it will just be more and more interesting. Nozomi smiled in relieve,

"Why are you suddenly smiling now? Did the card change already?" Eli asked.

"Mm... not really, I was just checking on something else…" Nozomi replied. She was then continued to eat her melting parfait. She has been leaving that for a while.

Eli suddenly stops working, then she placed her work to the table— and began to look for something in her bag. Nozomi quietly observing her move,

"Hmm… Nozomi. I know I should've talked about this before… but… here…" she handed her a movie ticket. Nozomi accepted it— but she is still a little confused. She began to examine what movie they are going to watch— it's something about romance, she is sure. The title didn't tell much but it's probably it.

"You know I'm not very interested watching this kind of movie. It's too cheesy…" Nozomi said. Eli smirked wryly.

"I know, that's why I said I should've talked about it before…" she replied shyly.

"It's alright, I'll join you… " Nozomi said.

"Sorry… but you can just ignore it if you don't want it…. We can just do something else." Eli said.

"Nope, it's really fine. Just let me buy another ticket after watching this one, ok?" Nozomi smiled sweetly.

"Uhm… ok…" Eli replied shyly.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Nozomi asked,

"Well… Kotori is leaving Japan in the next two days. I may have planned for both possibility, but… whatever the result— and whatever happens to the µ's, I just want you to know that we can still moving on… It is not an end." Eli replied shyly as she is back to work on her plan.

Nozomi knows what she is trying to say— it is something that is in Nozomi's mind too, because she knows her inside out. At times, Eli— her Ericchi could be one aggressive being who knows no shame, but sometimes she could be one shy girl who tried so hard to express her true feeling. It's all depending on the situation— that's what human is. They aren't always be the same. But maybe, it's not the case after all. Maybe it just depend on what Eli have on her mind by the time she is trying to express it. Maybe she is only confident when she plan things before?

Nozomi gave her a big smile.

"Ericchi… we will always be together… even after we graduate…. I'll follow you wherever you go…" Nozomi said. Eli smiled,

"Thanks. That's what I want to hear too… but, I'm not sure because… maybe, you have another dream in you? I never know that far about you…" Eli said, Nozomi shook her head and replied,

"Perhaps I would say I belong to Otonokizaka High-school to others, but you know the best, Ericchi. You are my place… you're where I belong to. It is not the building that made me stay— it is you that made me stay."

"Are you sure? Don't you have a dream for yourself?" Eli asked.

"Hmm… to be always be on your side? To support you however I can…?" Nozomi replied,

"You can't tell that to your parents. They will start to question why are you doing that much for me…" Eli complained.

"Hmm…. Is it bad to have that kind of dream?" Nozomi asked.

"No, it's not bad… It is fine, but it is not for me… I love to have you with me Nozomi, but I don't want you to be just the second person. You know what I mean…"

"You want me to try to be better than you?"

"You're always better than me, no… you have to be better than me. You're my rival!" Eli said,

"That's impossible, Ericchi, the fact is you are always be better than me, that's why I'm the vice president and you are the president. You have what I don't have… You have a heart of a leader, I don't have that."

"No! You are better! You always know the best, you always know what I want, and you always know where we supposed to go to… You are my guide, my confidence, and a reason why I stand." Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Then we already have our own role… you're the leader and I'll be your loyal advisor…" Nozomi said.

"Can't it be just be phrased into something better? Where I and you are at least equal…?" Eli protested,

"We are equal. You have what I don't have; I have what you don't have… and we always think of each other while we never think of ourselves. You know me better than myself, I know you better than yourself…" Nozomi replied calmly.

"Then… we are a perfect pair…" Eli smiled, Nozomi too gave her a sweet smile.

"Let's just go home after you finish your parfait…hmm… I hope Umi can make it up just fine…"

* * *

Afterschool, clubroom;

Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Niko, Nozomi, and Eli gathered in the place. Umi is on her Archery Club, Kotori is not present as she had to stay at home to prepare to go. Honoka is nowhere to be found.

"Why are we still gathering here?" Maki complained,

"We aren't disbanding, just hiatus. Umi told me that she has an idea about how to tell it to Honoka, but it still not the right time to talk about it…" Eli said.

"You're saying, it's possible to do the live concert we were planning before?" Niko asked,

"Yes. So please keep on practicing… believe that everything will be fine…" Eli said.

"The card has changed; it is no longer a sign of weakening friendship, though it's still a blank card because the fate hasn't decided yet…" Nozomi added.

"That's why we need to be positive… just look at what we've achieved— we save the school…" Eli said.

"Agreed…" everyone replied excitedly.

* * *

Night time, Akiba's movie theater;

Nozomi and Eli still waiting for the movie to start, they pick the last column in the center row;

"Mmhhh… I'm glad everyone was back to their spirit…" Nozomi said, she is clinging to Eli romantically. Eli let out a giggle.

"You must be really happy yourself, right? You have done your own mission…" Nozomi added, Eli replied with a soft smile.

"We still have a few more months to go until our graduation…" Eli said.

"Yup, we also should go get our university test too. I applied at where you applied, Ericchi…" Nozomi said,

"Are you sure you really going to pick the same university? I hope it's not the same study too…" Eli said.

"Nope, you're going to take Art and Crafts study, right? You need someone to promote it. I'm taking Film and Media study…" Nozomi said,

"Harasho!" Eli replied,

"Hehe, I love filming too anyway. Thanks to µ's for making me more interested to it…" Nozomi said before Eli raised her hand and embraced her— placing Nozomi's head on her shoulder. The movie is about to start— that's what Eli want to say quietly.

_Watching a romance movie at night with the beloved one, how classic…._

Nozomi thought.

As the movie started, Nozomi could feel the gentle embrace slowly turn into a soft stroke on her hair. If she keeps this up, Nozomi believe she would enjoy the whole movie— for a different reason.

The story was pretty much started when a man was told to chase after a group of mafia, then at the same time; she met a girl who was born in the mafia's family. The setting of the movie is in the old Victorian era, where things are a lot more complicated and of course, education isn't provided for everyone. The protagonist is a well-mannered man, strong, brave, and handsome.

_Main character, always perfectly featured— no weakness and only losing to make the movie more exciting to watch…._

Nozomi said in her mind as she looks at the main character in disgust. She turned her sight to Eli,

_But she is perfect too, why am I not disgusted by that?_

She stare into Eli's face, Eli is currently looking at the movie, no change on her expression yet since the movie just started anyway.

_She is beautiful…._

The movie goes on, yet Nozomi's attention wasn't at the movie. She kept staring at her lover,

_I never stare at her like this lately; she is just getting more and more beautiful…_

As she watched her, she realized that she somehow feel like wanting to see her more. In the very same time too, she could see Eli's expression started to change. She is probably be sad, is this movie contain angst? How could she enjoy that?

_She is sad? Is her feeling moved that easily?_

Nozomi wondered.

_What is this movie all about anyway?_

She turned her sight to the movie. The man is currently fighting peoples which probably be the mafia they were talking about in the movie synopsis. It looks dumb because Nozomi didn't even understand what they're fighting for.

_Hmm… you're far more interesting to look at, Ericchi…_

Nozomi said as she turned her sight again to Eli. Her eyes now is rather look intense than sad. What make her so serious watching that movie? Does Nozomi want to know? Nope. She enjoys looking at her lover, observing her behavior and the changing season on her face.

_Mmm…. Your lips look delicious…_

She thought as she watched Eli's lips making a slight motion as she was absorbed to the movie.

_I know I can have that later— but still, it tickles me to watch._

The movie is about to meet an end, Nozomi could somehow enjoy her view for a really long time. Though was it really the point of watching a movie with lover? She doesn't even know what she was watching. Either way though, she could see Eli's eyes sparkling as if she is about to cry,

_What are you crying for? Anything touch your heart? I thought you're pretty oblivious about romance like that…_

She said on her mind. She turned her sign again to the movie— the protagonist is about to make a kiss with the girl he was falling in love with.

_Huh? First kiss already? They just met about…what? Two hours ago?_

Nozomi complained. She do remember well how long she had to wait for her very first kiss with her— dear Ericchi. That too, she had to deal with constant teasing and failures.

Eli looks excited as she watches their lips getting closer and closer. Nozomi too kept her attention to it— though her mind was more filled with,

_I rather just do it than watch it. Better feeling. You know you can just kiss me right now, Ericchi…_

The protagonist and the girl's lips is getting very-very close— and suddenly the building exploded, for unknown reason since Nozomi didn't even watch the movie.

_Is that where the idea of the sudden 'Nope' before kiss come from? I'm glad you didn't explode anything, Ericchi…._

Nozomi sighed heavily as the movie ended. The Theater light is back on.

"No! They were so close!" Eli said as she turned to Nozomi.

"Uh-huh, says Ericchi…" Nozomi replied sarcastically.

"Eh? Uhm… what?" Eli replied in confusion.

"Those two just met two hours ago…." Nozomi pointed to the screen.

"Uhm...well... not exactly. It might be around three weeks from the story…." Eli replied.

"Three weeks and they already about to really kiss if only they didn't explode!" Nozomi said in annoyed tone. Eli tilt her head to the side, getting more confused.

"Errr…. Are you angry?" Eli asked.

"Angry!" Nozomi yelled.

"Really Angry?" Eli asked again,

"Yes, Really Angry!" Nozomi yelled again

"Why are you angry?" Eli asked again with clueless face. Nozomi doesn't even know where to start. She rolled her eyes and stood up,

"Forget that, Ericchi! Let's just go to get the next movie! I'm buying the ticket so you better wait me!" Nozomi said as she walks away from her seat. Eli still clueless about it, why Nozomi is angry all so sudden?

* * *

Akiba's Movie Theater—the next movie;

Nozomi picks the center row on third column. Eli still has no idea about what she is going to watch.

"So, what are we watching?" Eli asked.

"The Conjuring…" Nozomi replied,

"What's that?" Eli asked.

"Hmm… something that will make our night beautiful…" Nozomi replied.

"Oh—okay…" Eli replied.

The movie started— and it's clearly a horror movie. Eli quickly grab Nozomi's arm.

"N-N-Nozomi!" Eli turned her face around stiffly. Nozomi giggled in joy.

"What? You just need to hug me when you're scared!"

"I don't want to watch this!" Eli said,

"I don't want to watch Romance either, but I deal with it…" Nozomi replied. Checkmate. Eli couldn't respond to that.

"Alright then…" Eli sighed.

Despite her denial, Eli is still willing to watch the movie. She kept hugging Nozomi— and that was what Nozomi wants, not that she isn't interested with the movie; she is still watching it with her joyful face. She is always be interested with anything spiritual, then to add Eli's tight hug— it just adding more joy to her. In every Jump-Scare moment too, Eli hid her face to Nozomi's breast,

_What a beautiful night…._

She thought.

_I hope they have jump scare moment in every seconds now—wait… that's not possible._

Eli hug is getting tighter and her face burrowed deeper to her breast.

_Ahh! So good! I like horror movie!_

* * *

Night time, Nozomi's bedroom;

Nozomi has changed to her night dress, Eli is already returned home too— with pale face. Nozomi swears that she was so happy to get a really tight hug while watching a horror movie, then to hear her Ericchi getting scared is also one plus point for her ear. Those are rare to be happen, as long it's still under the term fun, she wouldn't mind it.

A phone call, it's from her dear Ericchi.

"Evening, Ericchi! Can you sleep?" Nozomi asked.

"No….." Eli sighed. Nozomi giggled,

"Granma is watching you…." Nozomi said teasingly. She knows Eli really hate the Granma Ghost which appeared in the previous movie so much.

"Stop it…. I'll be angry…" Eli said, Nozomi only respond with a giggle. She could hear Eli sighed,

"Put that aside though, that's not why I'm calling you…" Eli said.

"Hmm? What is it Ericchi?"

"Well, I just want to know, how is your prediction about Honoka? You know, I'm still a little worried about them. I just really doubt µ's can run without her…" Eli said. Nozomi turned around to take her Tarot card.

"Hmm...let's see…" she said as she shuffled her card and draw one.

"The Fool—hmm… nothing can be told yet…" Nozomi said sadly.

"That's too bad huh? I wonder if Umi truly know what she needs to do to fix things up…"

"Hmm… I would say that too but I think we are at least finished what we aim… then about µ's itself….." Nozomi paused.

"Are you thinking it might be coming to an end as it's already finished it job?" Eli said.

_That's what I'm thinking of…_

"No, I don't want to say that…."

"Me too… we are having a lot of fun…" Eli said.

"Does Ericchi like to be an Idol?" Nozomi asked.

"I like the concept that Niko pointed us— to make other's smile is an Idol job…" Eli replied,

"I like that concept too… no… I love it… I would love to make everyone smile, especially you…" Nozomi said. Eli chuckled,

"Said the one who just scared me to death…" Eli said.

"You're still holding grudge to that? Tell you what, Ericchi, I was almost dying waiting you for giving me my first kiss— that girl got it from a guy that she met three weeks ago!"

"Oh?! Is that why you were angry?" Eli said with a hint of laughter,

"Yes! Why did you take so long?! I really love Ericchi! I don't need two years to trust Ericchi!"

"No way, I love you more so that's why I want to make it perfect! Everything for Nozomi has to be perfect!"

"No! I love you more than what you think, that's why I don't need to wait that long!"

"Are we seriously going to argue who loves who more?"

"Yes! I love you Ericchi!" Nozomi giggled,

"No! I love Nozomi more!"

"Yes, Ericchi loves Nozomi so much, that's why Ericchi have to let Nozomi gives more love!" Nozomi said again joyfully. She could hear Eli laughed.

"That's a twisted logic! I love Nozomi so that's why I will never stop giving Nozomi my love…" Eli said,

"No!" Nozomi denied again.

"Yes!" Eli said.

"No! Nozomi must love Ericchi more and that's that!"

"Do we even know why we are in this kind of conversation?!" Eli said again,

"No Idea!" Nozomi laughed, Eli too.

"Alright back to topic… So what do you think about Umi, Honoka, and Kotori?" Eli said.

"Ericchi is a spoilsport!"

"What?" Eli giggled followed by Nozomi herself.

"Anyhow, we shouldn't worry them that much. Like what we know— someday they have to deal it themselves. That's why we just keep watching over them and not being too nosy…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Sure? They are almost breaking you know…" Eli said.

"Well, Ericchi, if we ever fight like that—I would rather finish it myself and just take other's advice if needed…"

"True… but yeah, now that I think about it. It is really can't be bothered. They've been friends longer than us, so they should know each other more…"

"Yup, now.. we are back to our topic…" Nozomi said.

"What? What were we talking about other than that?" Eli asked confusedly.

"So, Ericchi, I wonder, how did you learn how to please a girl? Did you touch yourself at night?" Nozomi asked, she could hear Eli choked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Eli protested,

"So you did! I knew it!" Nozomi said.

"Of course I did— wait! No! That's not— urgh! NOZOMI!" Eli yelled. Nozomi laughed hard.

"Don't worry! I did too and I imagine it's you who touch me!"

"Me too imagining you—wait! Why are we talking about that now, silly?"

"I was just wondering, because Ericchi is so good at touching!"

"W-We should wake up early and get some meeting done. I would want to arrange an easier system for Honoka and the others… if she is back to her normal self anyway…"

"You made a meeting without telling me again?" Nozomi protested,

"Huh? I did tell you! Then you said, ok!"

"When?"

"Yesterday! At the student council room!"

"Oh—right! Yes, the English club's representative have her nipples hardened when she is looking at you…. So I was glaring at her that time."

"How could you talk about hard nipples now?!" Eli yelled.

"Because what else cause nipples hardening? She must have been imagining something kinky about you!"

"That's not my point! Why did you remember such details and not a thing about the meeting?!"

"Huh? The nipples were so hard and stand out so I kind of see it…"

"Stop talking about nipples, especially when it's about others!"

"Oh? Does Ericchi get jealous when I see other's nipples…?" Nozomi grinned teasingly.

"Why would I? You're squeezing everyone's breast anyway— no nipples are saves around you…" Eli said.

"So Erichi is jealous…" Nozomi giggled teasingly.

"W-Whatever! Back to topic, Nozomi!"

"What were we talking about?" Nozomi asked,

"The student council! How we made things easier for Honoka and friends?"

"Why we didn't just go ask them— what makes things easier for them?" Nozomi suggested,

"Hmm….. alright. Let's do that after the matter is done…" Eli replied.

* * *

Student council room, afterschool;

Honoka is back to herself, Kotori too decided to cancel the flight for Honoka. The µ's are returned to itself, but they are still in hiatus since Eli have plan for the three first members.

"Ehh…. You want three of us as student councils?" Honoka asked.

"I couldn't think of another candidate…" Eli replied.

"If you accept it, then the school future is in your hand…" Nozomi added.

"Whoa-whoa, that sounds so heavy…" Honoka said.

"It's a responsibility, yes. Though I believe things would be so much easier with three of you… besides, I want to make easier system too before my time as student council is over…" Eli said,

"True, if we think about it, Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan did everything with just two of them…" Kotori said.

"But both of them have some kind of super-brain or something. One is a tactical master and the other is a fortune teller who knows almost everything…." Umi said.

"That sounds like a powerful duo—like they are superhero or something…" Honoka said.

"Hey… we aren't that good you know. It takes a lot of work too…" Eli said.

"We have our own challenge, so don't look at us that way…" Nozomi added.

"Why there are only two of you anyway? I mean, if the limit is three, why there's only two?" Kotori asked,

"Hmm…. That's complicated… but I just think we don't need incompetent people. Nozomi is all that I need…." Eli replied shyly.

"That sounded really romantic, you know— like, saying that Eri-chan doesn't need anyone else but Nozomi-chanin this world…" Kotori said innocently.

"Wow, yes, that sounded like some kind of marriage statement…" Honoka said. Nozomi only giggled on that one,

"A-Anyway! Put that aside!" Eli said in a little panic.

"Let's just get started, ok? Honoka is the leader and two of you are vice presidents, basically—….." Eli began to explain about their job.

_How charming as always…_

Nozomi thought as she observed every moves of her lover,

_I wonder how long until her birthday…. I really feel like giving her something special after all the works she done…._

She glanced to the calendar. It's mid-August.

_W-What? That was fast! I still didn't know what she wants!_

Nozomi began to worry.

_I can't possibly just show up, say happy birthday and all… she gave my birthday a great time! _

She looked around for idea.

_Hmm… she always focus on her works— I could give her something that related to it but I believe she won't need it soon. Honoka and friends will replace our place by the end of august._

She thought again as she look at the stack of works that they've finished last time.

"Is this Eri's writing?" Kotori looking at the binder,

"Hmm… yes… what with it?" Eli asked.

"It's so neat and it really looks like calligraphy… How pretty!" Kotori appreciated.

"Well, I'm writing it with fountain pen. Keeping your work pretty will help to keep you motivated…"

"But, isn't it hard to write with that?" Honoka asked.

"It requires specific level of discipline and diligence… so I'm not surprised if you can't use that…" Umi said.

"Then, Umi-chan can write with fountain pen?" Kotori asked.

"Of course…" Umi replied confidently.

"Harasho! Then I shouldn't worry about the neatness." Eli said happily.

_Hmm… maybe I can give her a fountain pen then…_

Nozomi thought again.

"I have plenty of fountain pen too, I can give you one if you like, Umi…" Eli said

"Wow! Really? I really appreciate that!" Umi replied.

_That brushed off my idea so quickly…._

Nozomi sighed weakly.

"What is this?" Honoka pulled out a piece of paper,

"Isn't that Nozomi-chan?" Kotori said.

_What?_

"W-Whoa-whoa! Stop pulling random paper!" Eli quickly grabs the paper.

"But that was really cool, Eli-chan… I mean, she really looks like her…" Kotori said.

"I-I'm going to clean up everything before you all using this room!" Eli said, her face blushing red.

"Uh—Okay?" Honoka replied.

"We will deal with the arrangement tomorrow! Just go home!" Eli said in panic before she pushed the trio out of the room.

_Does Ericchi get so shy about drawing me? It's not like I never see that thing before._

"That was close…" Eli said.

"Why are you so shy about it? You could've played it cool…" Nozomi said.

"Uhmm… well, it's still hard for me to imagine if anyone know about our relationship…" Eli said shyly.

"Sssh… they are still around…" Nozomi said as she put her finger on her lips.

"Right…" Eli nodded.

"Why don't we talk somewhere else?" She continued. Nozomi nodded.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, afternoon;

The two sat on the sofa quietly, still on their uniform.

Eli brought the box that filled with a lot of her sketches. Most of them are about student council and also about crafting, but some are a drawing of Nozomi, then sometime she even design everyday fashion for her. Nozomi did saw a few of them, but there are so many that made her curious such as a necklace sketch. The sketch is exactly the same with the necklace that she got in her birthday.

"Did you sketch this?" Nozomi asked,

"Yes…." Eli nodded shyly.

"So you made the necklace yourself? I totally thought you bought it…"

"Only the materials…"

"It's beautiful, Ericchi, but…. Still, I wonder why you are still shy about it. We've done a lot, you've touched me on my core too… you seem to have a lot of confident when doing it…" Nozomi said. Eli remained quiet.

Nozomi continued to browse through the box. She also found a sketch and a strange math formula— it's probably about time and logic. She just didn't know what these numbers are for.

"That's my plan for your birthday…" Eli said.

"You're planning it like this?"

"Yes, I don't want to miss a detail and doesn't want to be panic on plan change too. The time when you are asking to go out with Arisa is already expected, Arisa already know my plan since she is part of it too..."

"When did you start planning?" Nozomi asked as she browses through the box again.

"About three months before? I had to search for your parents too and also trying to find their contacts through your phone without you knowing…"

Nozomi shook her head, she didn't know how much time Eli sacrifices to make that one day special.

"Then what about this?" Nozomi put down a paper with Cyrillic letters. She knows its Russian but she can't read any of it. The length is really long too.

"That would be my plan for what to say to you back then— when I want to make you my girlfriend…. But I screwed up with that one since you cried all night instead…" Eli giggled shyly.

"Well, this might sound like a lecture then…" Nozomi replied along with a soft giggle.

"You won't like it either; I just know you didn't like something cheesy after we went out for a few times…"

"Well I'm ok with Pizza. Mozzarella taste good…" Nozomi replied.

"Wh-what? That came out of nowhere…" Eli seems to be surprised. Nozomi giggled,

"If I answer it seriously, you already have plan about what to say. Right?" Nozomi said as she placed all the paper back to the box.

"That's true, but—…"

Nozomi kissed her before she finish.

"You don't need to plan everything. Ericchi…" Nozomi said with her green eyes sharply stare into the deep blue eyes.

"But… if I screwed up—…."

Once again, she kissed her before she could finish.

"Did you make plan when you're having intimacy like this too?"

"Well I did read—…."

Another kiss and an aggressive push, Nozomi pin Eli to her sofa.

"So you know what I want to do?"

"Maybe…" Eli shyly turns her sight to the side. Nozomi held her face, turning her sight to match her sight then giving her a deep kiss. Nozomi didn't know what drives her desire all so sudden, perhaps looking at how Eli shyly admitted what she truly has done for her made her feel like wanting her.

They have been dating for long, they have kissed a lot of times, and they have touched each other many times. Yet, Nozomi knows that there is still something inside Eli or herself— one that prevent them to be actually intimate. Is it because they haven't seen each other fully?

"Ericchi…." She called lovingly. Eli remained quiet as she gazed to the green eyes.

"Do you want to see me changing?"

Eli replied with a weak nod.

* * *

Nozomi's bedroom, afternoon;

The curtain closed, the door locked, they can't have more privacy than this. Eli sat on the bed, her eyes are all focused on the fully clothed figure who stands in front of her. The violet haired girl blushed shyly as she stares back to the Azure eyes.

_This is embarrassing…._

Nozomi thought as she grabs her green ribbon which tied around her collar, pulling it off and let it fall to the floor.

_But I have to prove it…_

She began to unbutton her blue coat.

_I have to prove that we don't need to plan for everything…_

She disposed the blue coat to the floor, the blue eyes watching intensely.

_Is she thinking of something already?_

Nozomi continued with unbuttoning her white shirt,

_What is she thinking? _

She unlocked her skirt and let her skirt fall to the floor.

_No, I can't let her say a thing, what if it turns out to be one awkward sentence?_

Nozomi took off her short. Just need to get rid of her white shirt, she will totally be left with only undergarment. Eli still watching her in awe, her eyes focusing almost all over her body, her cheek showing a hint of blush,

_If I do this, will she be more aroused?_

Nozomi swung her legs— posing elegantly. That was the time when she could see a hint of motion in Eli's lips. She is like about to say something, yet Nozomi quickly shush her with a warning gesture,

"Don't say anything, Ericchi…" she said.

"I don't want you to ruin the moment…." She added as she turned around, showing off her waist in motion. Eli nodded, her eyes still focusing on something that Nozomi didn't know. It's like she is moving everywhere,

_Perhaps she is having a hard time to focus…. Hmm, that's what she said before, when she is nervous, she will lost her focus._

Nozomi swung her body again, now getting closer to where Eli sat.

_Let's see if I can get her attention…_

She approached her— with a naughty swing on every step, then slowly climbing up to her. She made sure she could feel Eli's bare thighs on her crotch and locking her legs around her waist. Nozomi began to explore herself, trailing her hands from her belly then up to her breast, making a circle motion and release— letting it fall to create a slight jiggle. She knows that Eli suddenly turned her focus into it.

"Make your move, Ericchi…" she said. Eli nodded before she placed her hands on Nozomi's breast, then she slowly rub it. Her eyes are focused, though Nozomi wants to feel something else. She pulls her chin gently and kissed her deeply. Perhaps that is one best way to shut Eli from saying anything that turns out to be awkward.

Nozomi could feel Eli is once again letting her hands adventure down to her core. Why she always touch that part? Is it because she really wants that part? Either way, Nozomi have to keep herself to not object. It wasn't planned, she may be not ready too, but she has to let it happen.

If this turned out to be good, that should teach Eli that she doesn't have to think too much to do something good. She knows Eli is such a perfectionist, but when it comes to what to give or how to love, Nozomi would prefer it to come in naturally— especially after she know how much time Eli spent to think about that perfection.

Nozomi pushed her down to the bed— once again with Eli on the bottom. Although she was sure that it will be in still the same role like before—She would like Eli to dominate her, she would like to give a little push to make her do what she wants to do. Just like the time when she wants Eli to join the µ's.

Nozomi could feel Eli's hand roaming all over her bare skin, she even could feel it so close to her core. It used to be touched, yet the feeling are somehow different as if something made it feels a lot more comfortable. Was it because of the tightening muscles? Was it because of the great feeling she gets from the kiss? Well, they've kissed each other a lot of time before, nothing is that much special— but why it always feels good even though they keep repeating it over and over?

It's a mystery about how human feelings works, but it's not like life itself is not a mystery. It is an mystery and we have to be prepared— but that doesn't mean we have to plan for it. You could plan a reply but you can't plan a reaction; that is what exactly Nozomi want to tell to Eli.

_I have to let it happen to me…_

Nozomi thought as she could feel herself being touched on her core—once again, and still with one layer hindering their contact. She could feel it rubbing against it, even, attempt to break in.

_Just do it, Ericchi…_

Eli didn't make the further move yet, she is still busy pleasing her hunger of kisses. Her other hands reaching up to Nozomi's breast while the other one keeping on the rubbing duty, she pulls down her bra a little before she released her kiss.

Eli is quiet, but she smiled mischievously.

_Does it mean that she feels confident with this already? I thought she didn't plan it? Am I wrong to assume that I had to teach her? Is it the other way around? Am I being tricked to submit myself? _

Nozomi thought,

_Did she know that this might be happening back before?_

She could feel gentle lips nibbled her breast, then continued with her tongue brushing around her hardened nipple, it felt so good —she couldn't describe the sensation that she get. She could feel herself began to sweat from the act,

_Oh No…._

She began to worry.

_What if she doesn't like my body scent?_

She thought as she could feel Eli began to kiss her neck after she dragged Nozomi's body down to her embrace. She couldn't tell how fast her heart beating anymore— all she could feel was her touch, her kiss, and her tempting breath on her skin.

_I can't possibly stop myself from sweating, but… is this how the adults do it?_

Suddenly, Eli used a force to roll— switching their place as now Nozomi is the one on the bottom. Do they change their role? No. Eli is still the one who dominates. Her eyes are sharp, her mouth is silence, her both hands handling her own body weight as if she doesn't want Nozomi to be burdened,

_I have to let it happen…. Because Ericchi have courage in this, I shouldn't stop her or she will overthinking about it again…_

Nozomi thought. She could feel Eli's fingers began to sneak through her underwear. It's a direct touch to her core, she is sure, but she knows she have to endure it— she have to let Eli do anything she want to. Including— rubbing her fingers against her wet core.

As it was being done— Nozomi start to lose control over her body. It's like something has possessed her, but she still have her consciousness. She couldn't help herself to not moan on every single rub, her blood rushing all over her body, and her legs feel like jumping.

It's not a pain, but it is tormenting—in a good way, she could feel something is driving her, yet she do not know and she couldn't make it stop. But at least she know what she feels— she feels really good, does she want to stop now?

No. She don't want it to stop, she breathed with full of joy. It's a feeling that she never felt before, it's a feeling that she don't want to end so early. She wanted more— or perhaps advances to the better.

"Ericchi…." She struggled, Eli was clearly have been staring into her face as she kept moaning,

"Kiss me…" Nozomi said in a sultry voice, Eli granted it immediately without a single hesitation. Two sensations that she loved in one, with that, all Nozomi could do is to embrace her lover to make sure that she could feel her warmth too.

One finger made a slippery entrance inside her, a big surprise for Nozomi because that is also one new sensation that she love. The time when it touches the border, the time she could feel it inside her, she loved it so much.

As she thought that it would be just one finger that sliding in and out, another one made an entrance— now she could feel her hollow stretch to fit the second finger. A little painful— but it was fantastic. Eli knows how to do it— she is like a professional lover.

_Perhaps I really should talk about this…._

Nozomi thought before Eli released her lips.

_What is she going to do now?_

Eli crawled down,

_No— no way! Is she thinking to—…_

A lick on her core, Nozomi screamed on that one.

"Nozomi?" Eli worried.

"No…. don't stop… please, do it again… Hold me too!" Nozomi replied as she breathed heavily. Eli nodded, she lifts her legs up, locking both on her arms and she began to continue where she was— licking her wet core.

Nozomi gripped on her bed, trying to endure the sensation effect. It's so good, it makes her feel like screaming herself out. She doesn't want it to stop— not until she feels like it.

The time keeps moving, so is the motion between her legs. She even could feel Eli's tongue penetrating her from time to time, it's like she was so curious about how it taste inside. Then sometime too, she could feel a finger or two helping out to split open her hollow, so that the tongue could slowly brush against her core and hollow at once. It's fantastic, it's really wonderful.

_Something….is going out…_

She thought as she could feel something is ready to go out—but what is that? It feels like it would go through the hollow— at where Eli's mouth right now. Does she need to warn her?

"Ericchi…." She said between her uncontrollable moan. Eli didn't make a respond, she kept going on. She didn't know how much time the motion repeated, not like she need to count. All she could think of she really enjoyed it and her body seems to be excited more than herself. Eli keep going on, even the tongue gradually rising its aggressiveness.

Nozomi knows, there is something, more like a rush going on all over her head, she couldn't think clearly but she knows what happening. Her hand tighten its grips on the bed, the other one was somehow wanted to push Eli's head to deeper. She moaned, struggled and breathed uncontrollably. It's getting wilder and wilder in every second until she could really feel that:

"Something…..is going out…."

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, doorway;

Time flies, the sky has turned orange and it's probably will getting dark soon. Eli left the door way with her clothes tidy while Nozomi is in her casual wear.

"Are you sure you don't want to trade your coat with mine just today? I believe it smells like me…." Nozomi asked.

"Well it was my fault to forget about it, besides— you've done a great job today. It almost feels like you're very experienced with it…" Eli said.

"Is that so?" Nozomi replied,

"Yes, it's my very first time to really doing it this far. So my knowledge was limited to what I learn on internet…." Eli replied shyly.

"So you learn that from internet? I thought you had something else behind me. I totally was about to talk about it with you because I was curious…"

"I was thinking the same too, but I always want to trust you…. So I put that thought aside." Eli replied again, Nozomi smiled at her and dash toward her, hugging her tightly.

"N-Nozomi?"

"I'm giving you more of my scent, so when you get home, Arisa will totally think of me— if she remembers my scent anyway…" Nozomi said,

"I don't know about that, but yes, I guess she will ask why… If I'm lucky, she would be still in her friend's house by the time I return…." Eli replied, Nozomi giggled to it,

"I hope you're not planning for respond on your head right now— I really want to make you stop making a strategy and do things naturally… just look at Honoka, she does what she wants to do…"

"I can't do that, you know. Strategy always coming on my head by the time I encounter a problem… except for the ..uhm…. what we just did….. I totally have no idea how to react— but I just did what I want to do anyway… and it turns out fine…" Eli replied shyly,

"Just fine?"

"Yes, just fine…"

"How mean! I was having a great time and you think it just fine?" Nozomi pouts,

"Every time I spent with you is a great time, so I don't know the difference!"

"You're being sweet now, did you plan that reply?"

"Huh? What? It just came out of my head! I'm not trying to be sweet."

"Really?"

"Yes-Really… you did tell me to say what I want to say, just be honest and all… so that's what you get…"

"Did you plan that reply just now?"

"Nozomi! If you keep teasing me I will punish you…"

"Is that the same punishment that you did a few months back? I'd like that you know…"

"W-well I….. urgh… great, I can't use that as punishment now…" Eli smirked, Nozomi giggled again.

"You need to plan for that…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"I'm so done with you today…" Eli said as she released Nozomi and left. Nozomi giggled again until she realized something,

_oh..._

She saw Eli walk down using the stairs.

_We just did our first time..._

She put her palm on her own face.

_Now I really have to think of something else for her incoming birthday... great..._

* * *

**A/N : As I said, this would be end of Season 1. Coming up with story for season 2 soon. I hope it's not a lame chapter like the previous one, I kinda don't really want to write the previous chapter but I had to do it because it would be essential for the next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it! Review and comments are welcome! Thanks for following and faving.**


	9. The Third Year : Promise and Wish

**A/N : Short chapter to begin the season 2 Fan Fiction, review and comment are welcome! Hope you still enjoy this delusion.**

* * *

Student council room, Afterschool;

The autumn has arrived, Eli and Nozomi has retired from their job as student councils. But Eli insisted to be at least watching over the Trio's work while she is still at school. She wants to make sure the trio really just doing fine— especially after Honoka's terrible speech today. Nozomi didn't really want to agree with that idea since she thinks; it just better to leave them be, but since it was Eli who want to do it, she couldn't say no.

"Honoka, this is a financial plan for school, you need to work this out so you could get the funds out from Chairwoman. Make sure you get to know with everything before writing down your plan, discussing this with Umi and Kotori would be good too… Don't hesitate to ask them their opinion…" Eli explained as she handed a binder.

"Ohkay!" Honoka examined the binder,

"Wow so much numbers….." Honoka said with lesser enthusiasm.

"Maybe I can handle that then…" Umi said.

"Is there anything else that you forgot to mention to us before?" Kotori asked,

"No, I think it just that. My financial plan was always been done in individual paper, that's why I have to rewrite an example on the new binder to make sure you know how is it looks like…" Eli replied.

"This is just an example?" Umi asked.

"Well, yes, but it's just a rewritten version of the latest event, so you can still include that in the history list…" Eli replied again. Honoka, Umi and Kotori staring at it for a while,

"The new boxes for form are done too. You just need to place the approved one here and the rejected one here. I believe you all aren't as cruel as Ericchi so that's why I made two boxes with the same height…" Nozomi added,

"Eh? Two new boxes with the same height?" Kotori asked

"Yup, Ericchi rejects more than approving. So I have to make the rejected one taller before… also an extra trashcan…" Nozomi said as she pointed to the extra trashcan that still left on the side of the room.

"Well yes, I suggest you all to think about every action you're doing. It's true that the school state isn't as bad as before since The µ's build up their popularity, but still, your budget is limited, you have to be really careful…" Eli explained. Honoka, Kotori, and Umi staring at her—with a little hint of fright on their face,

"Well…. I don't know what to say…. But yes thank you, Eli." Umi said.

"Thank you, Eli-chan!" Honoka and Kotori said.

"I guess that's it for today, any question?" Eli asked.

"Nope, we are fine…" Honoka said. Umi and Kotori smiled,

"Then I'll leave you for now. Bye…"

* * *

Akiba's department store, Afternoon;

"Hmm…I wonder if I could go back to school again and check how they're doing…." Eli said.

"Nope. You can't…." Nozomi replied.

"Huh? But they are still in their very first day…" Eli said again,

"Nope, you're going to my place. I'm going to cook for you again…" Nozomi said.

"Really? It's been a really long time to not eat your cooking… other than toast and egg I mean. You've been cooking that every time I stay on your place."

"I don't have time to prepare a good one; thanks to you who kept overworking me… then added with the practice for µ's too!" Nozomi replied,

"What did you eat lately then?"

"Delivery, fast food, anything unhealthy and cheap; that still made me can't even buy yakiniku because my budget is so limited. Miso soup is all I can have for dinner! If I can have the time to cook, I wouldn't need to spend that much money, you know…"

"You should've told me, I can bring you lunches…" Eli replied,

"We barely have time for lunch, at lunch break you went to the student council room then start working…. No wonder the chairwoman said you work fast, you work all the time! You're lucky I was there, else you'll be losing your weight…" Nozomi replied as she took a can of mushroom.

"I think the parfaits we always eat at night keep our weight too…" Eli said.

"But it's very unhealthy! Look at me! Toast for breakfast, instant ramen for lunch, then miso soup or fruits at night, then parfait if you're asking me out! I'm going to die young if I keep that daily food!" Nozomi grumbled, Eli made a guilty laughter,

"I get it, I get it… I'll pay your grocery…"

"You should! It was all Ericchi's fault!" Nozomi said again clearly as she took some vegetables.

"Oh, anyway, why don't we check your weight? I know you are working here and there from time to time, so I'm worried if you're losing so much weight… I can't imagine you losing your chubby cheeks or….uhm…that….size…" Eli stole a glance to Nozomi's breast.

"Oh?" Nozomi grinned slyly.

"Does Ericchi like this part so much then?" Nozomi jiggled her breast.

"N-Nozomi! Don't show off that here! People see!" Eli said in panic.

"Ah— so Ericchi do likes it and don't want anyone else see it jiggle..." Nozomi said teasingly.

"O-Of course! You are mine!" Eli said.

"Ahhh— to hear Ericchi claims me like that, I'm so happy!" Nozomi said with blushing face.

"Wh-what? Why?" Eli smirked,

"Ericchi is not romantic lately! The only place Ericchi takes me to date is café; that too, you only eat your own parfait— and you only stare at me too!"

"Wh-what? What about the movie? Then the…uh...the intimacy we had last time?"

"Come on Ericchi! You know I won't be satisfied with only that! It's our free time so you should take me somewhere else!"

"I'll have to plan it then…" Eli said, scratching her back of her neck shyly.

"Plan again? You should just say where you want to go!" Nozomi demanded,

"Uh…uhm… well I do have a place that I want to go to with you but I don't think—…"

"Ok, let's go after we placed our grocery back home!"

* * *

Nozomi's apartment yard, afternoon;

"Sorry for the wait!" Nozomi ran to Eli who's been waiting in her dark turquoise sweater, black boots, white trouser along with white jacket. She decided to return home to change her clothes. Nozomi too changed to her pink sweater with brown skirt, tight pants, and boots. Both aren't doing the same hairstyle as usual, they let their hair loose (and a line of braid for Nozomi) . As for Eli, she is wearing a white beanie that caught Nozomi's eyes in instant. In the other way, Eli's attention was caught into the necklace that Nozomi wear. It's the one that she gave on her birthday.

"You look…charming today..." Eli appreciated,

"Ericchi too look charming today…" Nozomi replied. They shyly looked away,

"Let's go then…" they said all together.

* * *

The first stop, Car Dealer;

Nozomi was awestruck as she looks at all the displayed car. Each of them looks so wonderful and expensive. She wonders why Eli took her here, but if her guess is right…

"Ericchi! Are you going to buy one?"

"Uh...yes…. our college is pretty far you know… I was planning to just get a nearby apartment too but still, I don't want to burden them with my transport if I need anything later…" Eli replied.

"AH! So is that mean, Ericchi can take me to more places too?" Nozomi grabs her arm, giving her a face that expect a yes as a respond,

"You don't need to give that look… of course I will take you to more places." Eli replied.

"Really? Are we going to Russia for our date?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"W-What?! You can't go to Russia with a car!" Eli replied in a shock,

"Then let's get a car that can fly…."

"I can't buy that kind of thing!"

"Or you can learn how to fly a car…" Nozomi said again.

"Nozomi!"

Nozomi laughed,

"Let's just browse around ok? I'm not as rich as Maki so don't ever think of getting the impossible." Eli said, Nozomi nodded happily before she snuggled for an embrace as they browse around and Eli granted it.

The first car that took Eri's attention is a Coupe, silver colored. Eli really likes the type as it looks neat, not too short and not to tall. The color too is good in her opinion, but Nozomi think other way. She imagines herself riding it next to Eli.

"Hmm...boring…" she said.

"Uh…ok, then let's see the other…" Eli said as she leads Nozomi to see another car.

The next is a Sedan, the two looking at it strangely because it feels short to them. They decide to look away in instant for the next type— an SUV.

"What do you think?" Eli asked.

"Hmm it's big… but I don't like the model…" Nozomi shook her head.

"You want a big car?" Eli asked again.

"Yes! So we could bring the µ's with us too!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Then we might want to get—…"

"A truck!" Nozomi said before Eli could finish.

"No way, I'm not driving a truck to campus!"

"Ehh…then what we should get?" Nozomi asked sadly.

"A Van, that car will let us carry up to 10 people, there's even a way to make it able to carry about 15, but I'm not getting that much! I'm not a public transport driver!"

"Sounds good then… let me see how this fan looks like… does it looks like the one at Maki's house ceiling?" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"It's a van! Not a fan! You're not riding a fan!"

"It's not a fan? I thought they would look like— you know… a helicopter…."

"You should probably just ask Maki for that!" Eli said, annoyed, Nozomi giggled happily.

"Nah, I'm joking Ericchi. Let's just get whatever you want to get. I just want a ride next to you…"

"Uhm… well I can't have that by now, I still need to graduate to be able to request it…. Also, I need to run a test driving too…" Eli remained quiet for a bit...

"W-wait!You're joking about the big car too?!" Eli protested, Nozomi giggled to it.

"Well, yes, we shouldn't worry about that. That supposed to be Honoka's doing… not you…" Nozomi giggled again. Eli sighed,

"Well, then… I'll be getting a Hybird car…or convertible." Eli said as she moved away to the next stop— still with Nozomi clinging on her arm.

"Let's get convertible one…" Nozomi said.

"It's pretty cool, right? It lets you enjoy outdoor." Eli said.

"Wait… What if I want to be touched while we are at it? It would be lack of privacy…" Nozomi said, Eli put her palm on her face.

"Nozomi! I'm buying a car for a ride! Not for that! We could just do that on the bed room!"

"Ericchi, I would like something that is not common…. So…" Nozomi blushed,

"Having that on a car is just shameless, Nozomi!"

"Huh? What to be shame of? You got a car and a sexy girlfriend… I bet you will want me to lay on top of car with only my bikini on." Nozomi said teasingly.

"That doesn't make sense! So what if I got a car and a beautiful girlfriend! It's still a shame! I'm not showing off my girlfriend's body to anyone! Where's my dignity if I did that?" Eli said, Nozomi giggled to it. Eli looks rather annoyed though,

"I'm just testing your common sense, Ericchi… stop being angry about it."

"Nozomi!"

Nozomi laughed again.

"….but thanks, you are truly wants to protect me and my dignity… for a second there I was afraid if you're getting tempted with that venture…"

"Of course I'm not tempted!" Eli said— still a little annoyed.

"Come on Ericchi! Let's browse again… I'm okay with anything…" Nozomi said as she clings tighter to Eli.

* * *

Next stop, The Arcade;

This is the first time for Nozomi and Eli to be in this place. They rarely visit due to the lack of time— now since they have their free time, they wanted to see what they can do here. They start to examine on the guide and information they offer.

"Ah, so we basically buy some coins or get the special member card to play…" Eli said.

"I guess so, hmm… I never play any of this before. Want to try?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't mind…" Eli replied.

"Let's just get the coins first, see if we like it…" Nozomi said, Eli nodded before she heads to the counter.

After Eli returned with some coins with her, they began to search for anything amusing to try. At first they tried the whack-a-mole game, but that was far too easy, got a few gift tickets. Then second, it was basketball game— nothing impressive. They just throw ball in and get another gift tickets as prize.

"Hmm…what to try now?" Nozomi asked as she pull out the gift ticket from the machine.

"Want to try that claw machine?" Eli asked as she pointed to the claw machine. They approached the machine to check out what they have. Nozomi tried to examine each of it, there's only one thing that catch her eyes.

"That! The Ghost doll looks really cute!" Nozomi said, Eli nodded,

"Hmm... Let's see…" she said as she put the coins in. The crane began to move— hovered through the stacks of doll beneath it. As Eli was sure of its accuracy, she pressed the red button to make the machine take what Eli aimed.

The doll was caught— then it was dragged all the way to the hole so that they could take it from there.

"That was easy… I thought there will be some kind of trick or something…." Eli said, she turned around and see Nozomi have been praying with her prayer beads.

"We got it… Nozomi…" Eli sighed, Nozomi turned her sight to Eli.

"Ah! Ericchi got it! I love Ericchi!" Nozomi said happily as she jump to hug her,

"Now, what's next?" Eli asked, they turned around to look— there's a dance machine, it offer versus mode.

"Ericchi want to duel?" Nozomi said.

"Eh? But I never tried that before…" Eli replied,

"I never too! Let's just try it out…" Nozomi said again.

So they headed there to try it.

"Hmm… it offers an apocalypse level…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Whatever that means?" Eli wondered.

"No idea, but either way, we just dance and hit the floor according to the steps on the screen…" Nozomi said as she read the instruction.

"Sounds easy— let's go…" Eli replied.

The two prepared themselves on their own dance floor. It's Apocalypse level—so of course it's fast. Eli was a little surprised at the beginning, yet she keep on her steps. As for Nozomi, she just basically try her best to keep up with it.

The song keeps going on— so are their feet. Nozomi realize that she is getting a little hard time— but she still could hit it accurately, it just that she have no idea how she did it but she did. Maybe the practice with µ's made her easier to dance? Or perhaps it was all because of Eli's strict way of teaching. She never take easy on anyone during practice— not even Nozomi.

The dance song is over— the score for them is out. Both getting a spectacular score, but Eli is totally winning the game.

"That's it?" Eli said.

"Yes… that's it…." Nozomi said, she saw Eli's score is almost dominated by perfects with only a few great, rest are zero. That is expected from her.

"How boring…" Eli said.

"Let's go get something else then…" Nozomi said.

They looked around again— the table next to them seems to be interesting. They approached it and began to read the instruction.

"Hmm… Air Hockey…" Eli said.

"So we basically just play— don't let our opponent score?" Nozomi said. Eli smiled,

"I'm not going to be easy on you…" she said with a challenging smile.

"Oh?! So Ericchi want a fight. Then let's make a deal. The loser will have to grant one wish!" Nozomi said.

"Just one? Make it three!" Eli said.

"Three? Ericchi is hardcore but I like it!"

"Let's do this!"

They prepared themselves on their own sides of the table. A little stretch around their arms— then gaining their own focus, they let out a sigh before the Hockey Puck was set on the table by Nozomi. The atmosphere changed as the two stare into each other intensely, gripping their own mallet.

"Hyat!" Nozomi began with her first hit— the puck slid very quickly through the table and Eli hits its back in instant— creating a faster speed, recoiled on the corner and almost to the goal. Nozomi tried to hit it yet she missed— the puck went into the goal.

"Harasho!" Eli cheered.

"It's just a beginning, Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she took the puck again— going for her second hit, without delay, the puck go straight almost to the goal, Eli once again hit it— recoiling accurately on the corner of the table and once again as it almost reach to the goal, Nozomi attempt to hit it and she succeed. The puck swiftly moves back to Eli's side and Eli once again hits back.

Without hesitation, Nozomi bashed the puck with her mallet— it flies and that made Eli a little surprised, she missed the puck and it fell right on her goal.

"Take that Ericchi!" Nozomi cheered.

"Harasho…" Eli said. She took her puck again, now its Eli's turn to make the first move. She kept quiet as she made a gesture, Nozomi knows she won't make it slow— she prepared herself to make her counter.

First move— a zig-zag moves! That wasn't expected of course, but Nozomi could still hit it with her mallet and it flies again very swiftly, Eli has learned how to counter it in instant. She beats the puck accurately and it also fly — almost to the goal. Nozomi beats it back again, then repeated counter by Eli. The mallet barely touch the table, so is the puck, yet the fight goes on swiftly.

The crowd gathered to see the two playing an air hockey— literally air hockey as they don't even need the table except for the goal. They don't even care about them though, the fight was too intense and both seems really want the three wishes prize from each other.

"I'm really going to make you obey me— Nozomi!"

"Don't get cocky, Ericchi! I'll make you be my servant!"

And the battle continues….

* * *

Eli's apartment, Night time;

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" Arisa greet them as they arrived. Eli and Nozomi put their shoes on the rack.

"Welcome home!" Arisa said as she jumped to Eli. Eli grabs her and hugging her lovingly.

"Thank you Arisa…" she said.

"Oh! Nozomi-Onee-san here too!" Arisa said excitedly as she released herself from Eli.

"Yup, I'm staying over tonight…" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"Wow! Really? Then we can do the Tarot card reading again?" Arisa asked, Nozomi nodded in respond,

"Yay!" Arisa cheered.

"Nozomi will do the cooking tonight, Arisa…"

"Oh? Nice! Then I'll go help! Onee-san can go bath first!" Arisa said happily.

* * *

Eli's Apartment Kitchen, Night Time;

Arisa and Nozomi in the kitchen, they are preparing for dinner which would be a Curry Rice.

"Nozomi-Onee-san is good at cooking, right? Onee-san always says that she loves Nozomi Onee-san cooking..." Arisa said as she is peeling the apple for their salad.

"Hmm... she said that?" Nozomi replied while she is cutting carrots.

"Yup! She even said that Nozomi Onee-san often give her chocolate for dessert! She loves chocolate!"

"What about Arisa-chan?"Nozomi asked,

"Hmm…. Arisa is fine with anything, as long Arisa can listen to music!" Arisa replied, Nozomi smiled cutely to her.

_So cute… I hope I can pet her but Ericchi would probably be angry if I treat her like a pet…_

"Nozomi Onee-san really love Onee-san, right? Arisa knows!"

That sentence sounded really ambiguous for her. She doesn't really know what to say since she don't know what is the "love" that Arisa talking about. Though Nozomi decide to play it cool after a few second of thinking,

"Of course, Ericchi is my very first friend and a best friend… How can I not love her?" Nozomi replied,

"Hehehe, then Nozomi Onee-san want to help Arisa?" Arisa asked, Nozomi slightly giving a smirk.

_I didn't know it comes with a request too…_

"What Nozomi can do for Arisa-chan?" Nozomi replied sweetly as she began to open the mushroom can.

"Uhm… Arisa want to save money to buy a present for Onee-san, but Arisa don't know what to buy since Onee-san is always perfect on everything… Nozomi Onee-san knows what she wants?"

"Ah, well, I do want to know that too…" Nozomi replied sadly,

"Oh….." Arisa's face turned sad.

_You little sneaky fox, don't give me that face, it's too cute to resist!_

"But I will ask her, don't worry…" Nozomi said, she began to cut the mushroom.

"Really?" Arisa asked— her face turned happy so quickly.

"Yup..." Nozomi nodded.

They smiled to each other before they continue to focus on their cooking.

* * *

Eli's Apartment Dining Room, Night time;

The cooking went well, Eli finished her bath on time too. Nozomi and Arisa prepared dinner for three since Eli's parents went to Russia since about two days ago. They have curry rice and salad, a strange menu for the night but Arisa insist to have salads.

"Hmm…. Smells good, we are having curry for dinner?" Eli asked,

"Yup, it is…." Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Woah! It really tastes different than the one that mother cook!" Arisa said, she already sat down and eat her meal.

"Arisa… you should've waited for us before eating your meal…" Eli said— a little angry on her tone. Nozomi wouldn't mind with that but since Eli probably doing that for Arisa's discipline, she remained quiet and smiled.

"Sorry…" Arisa said, her face show how she really feels bad about it.

"Don't do that again later, it's inappropriate…" Eli said with a smile.

"Ok, Onee-san…" Arisa nodded, still feeling guilty.

_Oh how cute! So cute! Was Ericchi looks like this?_

"Let's eat now…" Eli said,

They sat on the table; Arisa is already back to her smile as she start to eat. She seems to be really enjoying the meal. Eli wasn't really as excited as Arisa, maybe it because it just not her favorite food or maybe just because she is trying to be a role model for Arisa, but either way, Nozomi too trying to eat politely.

Arisa turned her sight to them for a bit— then she watched how Eli and Nozomi eat politely. Arisa trying to mimic them after a while, she is a little fail at first but she keeps trying and did it anyway. Just as expected from Eli's sister, she might be cute but she isn't an airhead— she is just innocent.

The Dinner time pass quietly, everyone wash their own dishes.

"Thank you for the meal, Nozomi Onee-san! It was delicious!" Arisa said happily.

"You're welcome Arisa-chan…" Nozomi replied.

"Can Arisa have tarot card reading?" Arisa asked,

"Not now, Arisa, Nozomi need to take a bath…" Eli said,

"Eh? But it would be a quick one…" Nozomi said, Arisa nodded as if she is begging her to say its fine.

Eli sighed,

"Fine… I'll prepare your bath first then…"

* * *

Eli's Bedroom, Night time;

Eli sat on her bed while reading her study books, she always have that daily night activity— one that made her always know what she was learning or what will coming up soon. Nozomi came into the room, still with towel and carrying her laundry. She closed the door, placing her laundry on her plastic bag, and approaches the mirror.

"Ericchi, may I borrow your hairdryer?" Nozomi asked,

"It's still on the dresser, just take it…" Eli said while she is still focusing on her study book. Nozomi headed to the dressed and took the hairdryer off the second rack.

"Ne—Ericchi…." Nozomi said. Eli didn't turn her focus away, she remained quiet.

"When I was talking to Arisa, she mentioned something that I'm afraid to think of…" Nozomi said.

"Is it about her wants to join the µ's?" Eli asked, Nozomi nodded,

"We will graduate soon, but… what will happen to the µ's? I'm sure they won't have any trouble to find new members…but….." Nozomi paused.

"It would be hurt to know if anyone replaces us…" Eli continued her words. Nozomi nodded weakly.

"I want µ's to stay with these 9 members…. No more, No less…." Nozomi said.

"We are no one to decide. We are the one that leaving them…." Eli replied. Nozomi didn't make a respond to it— she couldn't because that is the truth.

The room is quiet until Nozomi turned on her hairdryer. None of them speaking— Eli was too focused with her study while Nozomi remained quiet; thinking about what µ's will do when they leave as she dry her hair.

The time passes, the noise from hairdryer stops. Nozomi tidy it up and place it back to its place. She was then heading to the bed to join reading.

After a while, Eli getting a little tired. She gave the book to Nozomi and lay down on her bed. No one say anything yet until Nozomi decide to break the silence;

"Ton-ton-ton-ton-ton-ton-ton-chi!" Nozomi poked Eli on her cheek.

"What are you doing, Nozomi…." Eli said,

"Poking Ericchi…" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Are you done with studying?"

"We got no test or homework tomorrow. I'm just reviewing them… You're taking your study too seriously…." Nozomi said as she closed the book and placed it back to Eli's bag. She lay down next to Eli and snuggle closer.

"We have practice with µ's too tomorrow, right?" Nozomi asked,

"Yes..." Eli replied; then she is being quiet— trying to sleep.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called lovingly.

"Hm?"

"So, why do you want me to stay in your place?"

"I just want you to fill the house, Arisa is lonely and she wants you to try the tarot card reading right?" Eli replied,

"Ah, yes, she was wondering about her friend… she is really different from Ericchi…" Nozomi said. Eli didn't make a respond.

"What are your other two wishes?" Nozomi asked, Eli didn't make a respond again.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi shook her. Eli turned to her, her eyes looks really tired. Nozomi doesn't care though— she wants to hear Eli say something since she isn't sleepy yet.

"Zzz…..I'll tell you tomorrow…" Eli replied before she closed her eyes again.

"Hnnnnn! Ericchi! Ericchi! Ericchi!" Nozomi shook her again. Eli didn't make a respond.

"Ericchi I'm not sleepy yet! Ericchi! Ericchi! Ericchi!" Nozomi still insist. Eli sighed weakly before she hugged Nozomi and kiss her on the lips to silence her.

It's true that Nozomi is quiet after that, but it doesn't last long.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Kiss me again! Ericchi!" Nozomi demanded, Eli have no choice— she once again kissed her, still half asleep. Nozomi continued on her own for a while, then as she realized that Eli didn't make a respond, she once again poking her.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Ericchi! Let's make a baby…" Nozomi said,

"Hnn…what….?" Eli replied in lazy tone.

"Looking at how you educate Arisa made me very sure that you will be a great father, Ericchi. Now let's make a baby…" Nozomi said playfully.

"We can't…Nozomi….Zzzz…" Eli replied— still half asleep.

"Why? Is it because we are still in high-school?"

"Yes…" Eli replied— she is really-really wants to sleep.

"Then, can I lick you instead? I'm in the mood…" Nozomi said again teasingly.

"Zzzz….can you just…sleep, Nozomi?" Eli asked— still half asleep.

"Is that your second wish….?"

"Yes…." Eli said.

"Ok! Then you only have one wish tomorrow!" Nozomi replied cheerfully before she closed her eyes. A few minutes passed, Nozomi got reminded by something,

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Ericchi!" she poked Eli once again.

"Hnn….?" Eli lazily replied.

"Do you want anything for your birthday?" Nozomi asked,

"Hnnmm….no…." Eli replied.

"You can't say that Ericchi! You must ask for something! You always have to make a wish in your special day! Even if it's impossible, you still have to make a wish!" Nozomi said.

"Zzz….a wish?" Eli muttered, she is still half asleep.

"Yup, I will pray so hard to make it come true— so just say your wish… maybe something that you can't have until now?" Nozomi said again.

"Hnn….." Eli mumbled. Nozomi patiently waited her to answer.

"I wish I can marry Nozomi…." Eli said— still half asleep.

* * *

**A/N : How Nozomi react? That would be next chapter. Thanks for review, comment, follow, and favorite btw! I really appreciate it!**


	10. The Third Year : What Ericchi Wish For

**A/N : This chapter is once again contain the M rated scene. **

**You may have to re-watch the Episode 2 (season2) for this chapter too.**

**Review and Comment are welcome! Thanks for those + Favorite and Follows! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Train, way to camping trip on Maki's vacation house;

Love Live is held once again, the µ's decided to join up. Eli immediately asked the team to do a camping trip so that they could gain their focus. Nozomi and Eli sat to each other on the train. Nozomi seems to be really quiet right now, it worry Eli.

"Are you alright?" Eli asked, Nozomi turned her face to her and smiled sweetly.

"Of course, Ericchi…" she was then placing her hand above Eli's hand, then she gently stroke it. Eli quickly takes her hand off her.

"N-Nozomi…Don't do that here… they can see…" Eli whispered,

"Oh…right… sorry… I'm a little overacting." Nozomi replied shyly.

"You've been acting strange since after that night in my place? Did something happen?" Eli asked, Nozomi shook her head,

"Really? I only remember that you were asking about why I made you stay at my house…"

"I know you will only remember that far..Ericchi…." Nozomi replied sweetly.

"Nozomi… you really need to tell me why you are acting strange…." Eli said seriously,

"It's nothing Ericchi, I'm really happy and proud of you, so I want to be nice… besides, you still have two wishes left! So just tell me what you want from me, I'll do anything…" Nozomi replied sweetly.

"Huh? Alright then, the second wish is, tell me what happen that night…."

"You're sleeping next to me, then I'm poking you but you're still asleep…" Nozomi replied.

"That's it?"

"Yup…" Nozomi replied calmly, Eli seems to be unsatisfied.

"Well that was a waste of wish…" Eli said.

"I know, right… You have one wish left, so make sure you're using it properly…" Nozomi said. Eli sighed heavily.

"Now that you say it, I do really have to think about it…" Eli said.

"Why don't you ask me to do something— uhm… that you can't do alone…? Like… you know… advancing something…." Nozomi tried to make a hint of flirt,

"Hmm… Well, I do want to upgrade something…. But…." Eli wondered.

"What is it-what is it?" Nozomi staring at her sweetly,

"We still have to wait for graduation…" Eli continued, Nozomi pouted.

"You know you can just say what you wish, Ericchi! I'll be your genie!"

"Is that so? Then I'm not going to ask for the last wish forever…" Eli said.

"What?" Nozomi tilt her head.

"If I said my last wish, you'll disappear. I want you to stay with me forever…" Eli said, Nozomi blushed madly, she just really wants to kiss Eli's sweet lips right now but she knows she can't— they promised to not let it shown to the µ's.

"You can make that as your last wish, Silly Ericchi…." Nozomi replied shyly.

"Then that would be it. Stay with me forever, ok?" Eli said. Nozomi swear her cheek is flashing red right now. She really has an urge to kiss her to express that she loved her for that— but she can't.

"Silly Ericchi, flirts me at time like this…" Nozomi grumbled. Eli giggled softly.

"Just want to mess up with you, Nozomi…. But yes, I don't want anything else. You're all that I need…" Eli said— that would be another critical hit on Nozomi's heart. She doesn't know what else to say. She really-really wants to kiss her right now, but again— she can't.

"Ne, Ericchi, I'll be starting to help out at shrine again…." Nozomi said.

"Looking for Spiritual Power?" Eli asked,

"Yes, also….I really needs to pray more often… There is something that I really want…" Nozomi said.

"Is it ok if I ask what you want?" Eli asked.

"You could— but I'm just going to say that you know what I'm going to wish…"

"What if I don't know?"

"You know…" Nozomi replied as she looks away. They remained quiet for a while, Eli looking at the window and see her transparent reflection along with Nozomi that is being very calm. Nozomi is always quiet and calm when she is around the µ's, or at least most of the time since she will still fooling around if she feel like it— even trolling the other member. It just that Eli feels strange if Nozomi is quiet when there's only two of them. She knows Umi and Kotori are probably behind them, but they are pretty busy with their own conversation.

"Nozomi…." Eli called her gently,

"Yes, Ericchi?" Nozomi replied lovingly.

"I was just wondering— that time of the night, did you…. sleep with towel?" Eli asked.

"I took it off after you mumbled something— can't resist to feels your touch all over my body…" Nozomi replied, Eli didn't make a responds, she looks like she is thinking of something— or trying to remember something.

"Yes, I was naked, Ericchi. I like sleeping naked if I'm next to you…" Nozomi said boldly.

"Wh-what?" Eli gets panic; she tried to peek to the back— lucky Kotori still talking with Umi about her pillow that she brings everywhere.

"Nozomi! That's dangerous!" Eli said.

"Hmm? Which one is dangerous? The topic or sleeping naked?"

"Both! What if Arisa came into our room last night, I can't possibly explain why you are naked."

"Because I want to be naked…"

"Nozomi!" Eli protested, Nozomi giggled,

"Either way Ericchi, don't sweat it. Play it cool. She will have to learn about Onsen too anyway!"

"That's still a whole different thing!" Eli said, Nozomi giggled again,

"Anyway, I believe Maki will have Onsen at her vacation house, prepare to see everyone naked!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"You're not planning to do anything ridiculous there, right?"

"Hmm… now that you mention it— maybe I'll punish everyone for having smaller breast than me!"

"Nozomi…."

"What?"

"I'll be angry if you do that…"

"Eh? You're going to punish me there? I'm naked too, you know…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Oh? I haven't tells you about my newest punishment?" Eli replied, she seems to be confident.

"What is it? Is it related with touching me?" Nozomi still have the guts to tease.

"Hmm…yep. This…." Eli took out a few candy,

"Candy?"

"Caramel Candy…." Eli said. That— put Nozomi in a horror. She don't want her guess to be right,

"A-Are you…going to force me eating that…." Nozomi said,

"Will I?" Eli smiled mischievously.

"I-I get it, Ericchi, you don't need to do that…" Nozomi replied— looks scared.

"Ara? You're really scared of that? That was unexpected…" Eli said.

"Hmm… but I don't mind to be punished if it comes with some touch or kisses…" Nozomi said, Eli smirked,

"Well….I imagines it will have to come with touches since I will have to lock you…." Eli sighed, Nozomi remained quiet and start to imagine…

_In the Onsen, Nozomi began to start her punishment on everyone…. _

_'Mwe-hehe-he-he… Washi-washi suru yan!'_

_Nozomi put on her perverted face._

_'Kyaaan! Nozomi-chan!' Kotori screamed in fear._

_'D-don't do that!' Maki said as she tried to protect her breast._

_'S-Somone! Help me!' Hanayo screamed as she gets cornered,_

_'He-he-He…' Nozomi approached them very carefully until suddenly— a tall figure with blonde hair caught her. She pushed her to the other corner— still naked, well, everyone is naked. _

_'Uwa! Eri-chan!' Said Honoka as she was surprised _

_'T-That looks really wrong! Eri!' Umi said,_

_'B-But look at the bright side! She is saving us…!' Niko said,_

_'Good luck Eri-chan -Nya!' Rin cheered._

_A mischievous smile from Eli,_

_'I'm angry, you know….' Eli said gently as she locked Nozomi on the corner. Nozomi couldn't move, her legs were locked by Eli's legs, her wrist too gripped tightly. She tried to struggle but Eli has a stronger force than her— then with a caramel candy on her mouth, she kissed Nozomi. One deep kiss and the way her tongue wouldn't stop forcing Nozomi to taste the tormenting sweetness…._

"What are you imagining…Nozomi…." Eli sighed, snapped Nozomi out from her imagination. She turned around to see Eli,

"Please, punish me…." Nozomi said in serious tone, her nose bleeding.

"N-Nozomi! Your nose!" Eli quickly grabs a tissue and tending it. Nozomi remained quiet and let Eli take care of her nose bleed.

"I will submit myself, Ericchi, to be punished by you…." Nozomi said before she snorted.

"Stop imagining that, silly. Now you made me lose my will to punish you that way…." Eli sighed.

"Please don't… I will be more than happy to be punished…." Nozomi said— her nose already stops bleeding.

"I have no idea what you're imagining Nozomi, I hope it's not about whip or leather belt things…"

"Whip and leather belt…..?" Nozomi said before she started to imagine.

_A sound of whip, slashing on the ground, Eli wearing a tight leather stocking and black underwear standing upon her, tied with belts and naked…._

"Please do it Ericchi!" Nozomi said excitedly,

"H-Hey….." Eli smirked, Nozomi's nose bleeding again.

"Your nose!" Eli tend it again, Nozomi pouted as she did.

"But that's impossible, Ericchi is too kind…." Nozomi said before she snorted.

"What on earth you're imagining…." Eli sighed.

"Ericchi's dominance on me!" Nozomi said again,

"Come on now, we need to focus on this practice. This is our last chance to enter love live…." Eli said— that tick something on Nozomi's mind.

"Ah…right…." Nozomi said, she is back to her calmness— a little sad though.

"But I'm glad you're really fine. I love you just the way you are…" Eli said gently. Nozomi blushed again, she sighed,

"Ericchi… you're such a charm…" Nozomi said as she looks away.

"I am?" Eli said teasingly. Nozomi didn't make a respond— she is trying her best to not kiss her. Eli smiled sweetly as she took Nozomi's hand— then pressing her lips upon it. Nozomi swear she could feel her body shivers from the excitement. She turned to see Eli and her face is blushing madly as she did.

"That should cover the kiss…" Eli said with a gentle smile.

_Stupid, it made me want to kiss you more…_

Nozomi said on her mind— a little annoyed but she is happy.

"Just hold it, alright? Let's really focus on practice."

* * *

Maki's vacation house backyard, afternoon;

After they're arrived, they set their belonging inside and split up. Maki is on her piano, Kotori is at her personal room next to Umi's room, while Eli is on the duty to train the others on flexibility. The practice began with stretching.

"Alright everyone, keep your balance for forty eight seconds!" Eli shouted, Honoka, Rin, Niko, Hanayo, and Nozomi began to raise their left leg up to their belly.

"Ready? Go!" Eli said as she did the same. It's how the daily practice done—no one is not capable to do this,

"One-Two-Three-Four! One-Two-Three-Four!" Eli counted,

"Hanayo, straight your body up!" Eli said as she noticed Hanayo is a little bending down. The counting keep moving on.

"Alright, Good Job! Change!" Eli commanded, they put their left down and raise the right one.

"Another forty eight seconds! One-Two-Three-Four!" Eli counted again.

The forty eight seconds passed,

"Alright, great job!" Eli gave ten seconds delay for them.

"Now spread your feet and pulls your hand forward, bent your body too!" Eli shouted, they did as what she asks.

"Another forty eight seconds! One-Two-three-four!" Eli now began to wander to check on their position.

"Honoka, lower your body!" Eli pushed her down.

"U-wa-wau…" Honoka surprised by the push.

"Niko, stretch your hand further! You can do it…" Eli said as she walks through Niko. Niko tried her best to do it.

"Good! One-Two-three-four!" Eli continued to count again, she carefully approach Nozomi.

"Nozomi, you're bending too low!" Eli said— spanking her ass. That surprise Nozomi— she knows that's only Eli's way to use a chance, but she decide to just raise her body a little anyway.

_Naughty-naughty Ericchi…_

"T-That sounded hurt….Nya…" Rin whispered as Eli passed through Rin.

"I'm not going to be easy on anyone, ok? Keep on going! A little more! One-Two-Three-Four!" Eli shouted.

The practice keeps moving on, they switched into many motion for their stretching. Until finally,

"Good Job, everyone! Five minutes break!" Eli shouted. Everyone except Eli falls to the ground and lay down. They let out a heavy sigh.

"That was strict as ever…" Honoka said.

"Hmm… maybe it just me; but Honoka and Hanayo seems to get more difficulty in some motion…" Eli said.

"Maybe that because it's been a while for them to not practice…" Niko said. Everyone remained quiet after— enjoying the wind breeze. Eli smiled and she went to get her drink.

Rin yawned,

"This is great!" She said.

"Just feel the immense Spiritual Power of the mountain!" Nozomi said. Hanayo sat up,

"It makes you feel sleepy…" she said sweetly. Just for a few second after, no one respond.

"They fell asleep already?!" she said in surprise as she saw Honoka, Nozomi, and Rin lay down peacefully, Eli approached them.

"H-Hey! We are only taking five minutes break!" Eli commented. Niko sighed and rubbing her towel on her hair,

"I know…" she said.

Eli turned around again,

"Oh well, I'll give you ten more minutes…" she said as she sat next to the sleeping Honoka.

"But it's true; the mountain air is so fresh… I may not be able to resist it either…" Hanayo said sweetly.

"I agree. Just don't let your guard down, ok? We are still practicing…" Eli replied gently.

"Ah…" Honoka sat up.

"What is it, Honoka?" Eli asked,

"I feel like eating something warm…" she said. Eli sighed.

"Hmmm… warm rice in this kind of air… sounds very good!" Hanayo said,

"Or… toast with melting strawberry jam…" Honoka said.

"There, we can always save that for later…" Eli said.

"Hmmm Toast filled with melting dark chocolate, then a cup of cocoa milk, those sounds really good…" Nozomi said.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli yelled.

"Just imagine the bitter-sweet sensation melting in your mouth— it totally fits the fresh and cold air…." Nozomi totally ignored her complain.

"Urkh! We can save that for later!" Eli said, but she really wants that if they have.

"Warm cocoa milk… it's actually sounds good…" Honoka said.

"Yup, I want that too if we have any…" Hanayo said.

"A-Anyway! Let's get back to practice!" Eli tried to change the topic, she stood up and realized— two of them are missing.

"Eh? Where's Niko and Rin?" Eli asked.

"I heard them running down the hill…" Nozomi said very calmly.

"Uh…? What?" Eli tilts her head in confusion. A few seconds of quietness,

"Now, they scream: Someone, please help!" Nozomi said calmly. Everyone wondered what that would be….

"Splash….." Nozomi said again.

"Huh?" Honoka and Hanayo turn their sight to Nozomi— confusedly too.

"They fell to the water…" Nozomi said, calmly. Everyone getting more confused.

Eli sighed.

"Let's just save them…"

* * *

Afternoon, Forest to the mountain;

After they saved Rin and Niko and found out about Maki, Kotori, and Umi's trouble, Eli suggested to split the team into three using lottery with colored chopsticks. Nozomi got into Umi's team with Rin. Part of her glad that she doesn't have to hold her desire to be pampered since that would mean she didn't get to spend a night with Eli, but part of her also sad because of the same reason.

Whatever feeling she have— she just know that it really helps her to focus more if she isn't with Eli.

"So… where are we going? Why are we not setting a camp yet?" Rin asked.

"We need an inspiration…. We need a place with inspiration!" Umi said

"Then, where is that, nya?" Rin asked again.

"A high place— a place to climb!" Umi said seriously.

"Mountain?" Rin asked,

"Exactly…. The mountain and we are going to aim for the peak!" Umi said with full of spirit.

"I like that— sounds fun!" Nozomi said.

"Wh-what?! Rin don't want to go to the mountain!" Rin protested.

"You have to!" Umi said as she grab Rin's wrist.

"You need more courage!" Nozomi said as she pushed Rin.

"Nyaaa! Rin don't want to go to the mountain!" Rin struggled, but the two keep dragging and pushing her forward.

* * *

Dusk— Forest near Maki's vacation house;

They did climb to the mountain— but they aren't able to reach the peak. Nozomi told them to give up and climb back down to set a camp.

"Rin so tired nya….." Rin said in relieve after she is done with the campfire, she thought she would really have to climb again later. Umi remained quiet as she help Nozomi with setting the tent— she is still thinking about why Nozomi knows a lot about mountain, she was about to ask but scared to offend her.

"Ok, that set… I'm going to find those edible plants now…" Nozomi said after she is done with the tent.

"I'll accompany you…" Umi said,

"Nope, you can focus on your lyric…" Nozomi said,

"Then Rin can do it nya!" Rin said happily.

"No need, we are here to support Umi, so just stay here and help her if she needs anything, alright?"Nozomi said as she left them while taking a wooden tray that she brought from the mansion.

"I'm sure she will be alright… but still, it's a real mystery…." Umi said,

"I know right? It's like she is very used to the mountain…" Rin replied.

Nozomi wandered off to the forest— it's true that her intention was to find some edible plants, though she still couldn't get one thing off her mind. She wonders about how everyone doing.

She began to search for their camps. The first one that she found is the one near a river. She still doesn't know whose camp that is, but either way, she know she shouldn't show herself or she will distract them.

She could see Honoka yawned and heading in to her tent, but she couldn't see anyone else. She waited for a bit until finally she decided to leave them.

Nozomi looked around the forest; she began with taking a few herbs and small edible berries, then place it on her tray.

_Everyone is working so hard…_

She thought as she examined the berry bushes.

_I hope they aren't working too hard though…._

She began to picks the best berries.

_But I can see that they really know their limit…_

She walks away to another bush.

_Just like Umi who agreed to climb down…_

She giggled to herself,

_I imagine if that wasn't Umi but her, Rin would totally pass out or at least crying herself out until morning…_

She continued to her search.

_Maybe I should check her team…_

She turned around to look at the mansion's roof behind the trees.

_Or maybe not, she will always do fine on her own._

She turned back again to the bushes, she was about to take another berry,

_Ah well, I'll just return now. Umi might—_

Before she could finish her thought, someone is stealing her berry. Nozomi turned her sight to that someone— it's expected, who else if it's not the one she always thinking of?

"You keep smiling and giggling to yourself…" Eli said.

"Ericchi, you should just say something if you are around!" Nozomi said,

"I'm stalking you, I know you will use this chance to look for me…" Eli replied.

"No one is looking for you, silly. I'm really into getting edible plants…"

"Ah, really? Then bye-bye…" Eli turned around— about to leave, Nozomi quickly grab her hand.

"You can't just leave after stealing my berry…" Nozomi said.

"Oh? Then I'll just trade you with some mushrooms…" Eli replied as she took out some mushroom from her bag and places it on Nozomi's tray.

"That's not enough…" Nozomi replied,

"Hm? What else are you expecting…?" Eli asked teasingly— she is totally playing dumb.

"Hnnn…Ericchi is playing dumb— so obvious…" Nozomi said,

"I really don't know what you want if you're not asking me…" Eli replied with a teasing smile, Nozomi smiled back at her sweetly. They stare into each other eyes for a little longer,

"Ah, Hanayo is here…" Eli said as she saw Hanayo carrying a wooden tray too.

"Hanayo!" Eli called, Hanayo turned to them.

"Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" she called back and approach them.

"What are you collecting?" Eli asked,

"Flowers, I want to give Kotori an idea so I'm collecting them…" Hanayo said.

"Wow, that's nice of you Hanayo-chan…" Nozomi said.

"What about your dinner?" Eli asked,

"Uhm… I already brought some Onigiri…." Hanayo said.

"Ah— then it's no problem. Your team is lucky to have you…" Eli said, Hanayo replied with a sweet giggles and a little hint of blush on her cheek.

"Your team is lucky too, Ericchi— Nikochi brought some sweet potatoes with her today…" Nozomi said.

"She did?" Eli replied,

"Yup, she did, I took a peek on her bag today…" Nozomi said again.

"Ah, then I'll make sure she shares that with everyone…" Eli said,

"Uhn… Nozomi-chan….? Why are you peeking on her bag and when?" Hanayo asked,

"Hmm….. That would be my little secret…" Nozomi replied teasingly.

"Nozomi… you're not doing anything to anyone's bag…right?" Eli said— her tone is intimidating.

"Hm? I'm just checking. Nothing else…" Nozomi replied playfully.

"That sounded more suspicious, Nozomi-chan!" Hanayo said.

"Nozomi!" Eli put her hands on her hips. Nozomi looked around, then she pointed to the sky behind Hanayo.

"Ah-Look! A rice bowl!" Nozomi yelled, Hanayo quickly turned around— then with high speed too, Nozomi pressed her lips to Eli's lips— then ran away as Eli was still in shock. How could Nozomi boldly kiss her in front of someone— well not really since Hanayo didn't see that either.

"Nozomi-chan is lying!" Hanayo turned back— Nozomi is already gone. Eli sighed,

"I'll better check my bag after this…"

* * *

Train, Dusk;

The sky still dark, a day has passed and they are all fixed with their newest song. Now they are on the way back to home. Eli and Nozomi once again sat next to each other. The other µ's members are fast asleep since they were getting overworked this morning.

"Nozomi…." Eli whispered,

"Yes Ericchi?" Nozomi replied lovingly,

"Thanks for the chocolate chips that you put on my bag. You don't have to spoil me with that, you know…."

"How else I can spoil my dearest Ericchi? You're hardly wants anything for yourself…" Nozomi whispered as she lays her head on Eli's shoulder.

"Ericchi always pampering me every day— I can't let the love works one way like that…" Nozomi said,

"You're always looking after me every day— I can't ignore that too…" Eli said,

"Then we are actually even?" Nozomi smiled at her.

"No, I still need to give you a lot more…" Eli replied with a gentle smile, Nozomi responded with a sweet smile and she placed her hand above Eli's lap— stroking it gently.

"Are you going straight back home after this?"

"I have to— I left Arisa alone…" Eli said.

"Then, can I stay at your place…?" Nozomi said suggestively. Eli just gave her a silent nod.

* * *

Eli's apartment, Night Time;

"I'm home— Arisa…" Eli shouted. Arisa ran down from the stairs and happily jumped to Eli.

"Onee-san!" she yelled.

"Sorry, are you lonely?" Eli asked,

"Nope, Yukiho came to visit me today! She is really funny!" Arisa said,

"Yukiho…? Honoka's sister?" Eli asked,

"Yup! She just came back home an hour ago, said that she have to greet Honoka-nee-san too!"

"Ah…" Eli nodded.

"Oh! Nozomi-nee-san!" Arisa greeted her.

"You already know how to use that word… good job, Arisa-chan…" Nozomi said.

"He-he, Yukiho told me!"

"Anyway, Ericchi, you can go on prepare bath first— I want to have a little private talk with Arisa-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Private talk with Arisa? What are you two up to…." Eli said intimidatingly.

"Onee-san! Just go prepare bath! This is none of your business!" Arisa yelled, Eli smirked wryly,

"Fine, but don't get into trouble, ok?" Eli said as she left the two.

* * *

Arisa's room, Night Time;

Arisa is shuffling her tarot cards, Nozomi waited her patiently. After Arisa handed her the tarot card, Nozomi took out one card, it show upward Hierophant.

"Ah… Upward Hierophant, hmm… does Arisa-chan want to try something new?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm…yes…." Arisa replied shyly.

"I'm sorry, Arisa-chan. My card says that you will still have to stick with tradition. Just do what Arisa-chan think is right— not because it's new and sounds exciting…"

"Oh… Ok…" Arisa replied sadly.

"But Arisa-chan… you have to know this is all just prediction. Arisa-chan doesn't have to do what it say, but it just would be nice to think of it…" Nozomi replied,

"Alrighty…" Arisa replied happily.

"Anything else you want to ask?" Nozomi asked,

"Hmm… what about Onee-san's birthday? Does Nozomi-nee-san already know?" Arisa asked,

"Ericchi said she doesn't want anything…" Nozomi replied,

"Ah— that's expected…." Arisa sighed.

"But I have an Idea… Does Arisa want to know?" Nozomi asked.

"I do!"

* * *

Eli's bathroom, Night time;

Eli just finished preparing her bath— she took off her clothes and heading to her prepared bathtub. Suddenly, the door opened, Nozomi came in and closed the door. She already took off her clothes and left with only a piece of towel.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi called cutely. Eli turned her sight to her,

"Nozomi… you want to take bath together?" Eli asked,

"Yup! I want to take bath with Ericchi!" Nozomi said as she gets closer to her, put her towel away and then steps in to the bathtub. Eli didn't reject— she lets her in and even let her to lays on top of her. Nozomi hugged her sweetly.

"Hmm... if you did that Nozomi, I'm sure this will take longer than it supposed to…" Eli said teasingly.

"That's the plan, Ericchi…" Nozomi giggled. Eli smiled to her,

"So, does Ericchi have any story for me?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm…." Eli began to think.

"A folklore perhaps?" Nozomi asked,

"I do, but—…."

"Tell me! Tell me!" Nozomi cuts in, she looks very excited,

"Well then, have you ever heard of Snowmaiden?"

"Snowmaiden?"

"Yes, there's a lot of version of it, but I can tell you the short one…" Eli replied. Nozomi clings tighter to her,

"Please tell me, I want to hear it…" Nozomi said lovingly.

"Very well then…" Eli takes a deep breath. Nozomi gave all of her attention to her,

"There was once a daughter of Fairy Spring and Father Frost, this daughter was the most beautiful maiden ever known…" Eli started,

"Does she have white pale skin, Azure eyes, and long blonde hair?" Nozomi asked,

"You know the story?" Eli asked,

"No— I'm just describing the word of 'most beautiful maiden ever known'…" Nozomi smiled sweetly. Eli chuckled,

"Alright, she does look like that…" Eli replied.

"Hm-hm! I got the image!" Nozomi said as she nodded cheerfully.

"She was named, Snowmaiden…" Eli said,

"Uhh! Can we just name her Elichika?" Nozomi asked, Eli laughed.

"If that fits your imagination better, sure…"

"Alright, then I'll name her Ericchi!" Nozomi said, Eli giggled before she continued,

"Fairy spring had to hide her daughter from the Sun God, whose rays could destroy the beautiful girl. That's why, for a very long time, the Snowmaiden lived deep within the woods."

"She is Ericchi! Ericchi! Not Snowmaiden!" Nozomi pouted. Eli laughed again,

"Sorry-sorry, alright, Ericchi lived deep within the woods." Eli said, Nozomi smiled again,

"But it was very lonely there, so she decides to take a long walk through the woods, and at that very same day too, she could hear a beautiful sound..."

"Did she hear her own voice?" Nozomi asked, Eli chuckled again,

"Of course not, it's the sound of flute being played…"

"Oh– hmmm… alright!" Nozomi nodded,

"At first it was far away, Ericchi decided to walk closer and closer to its source. She followed it for a very long time, all the way to the edge of the forest. Then she was awestruck to see one young farm boy—…"

"Ahhh! No! Make it a farm girl! Her name must be Toujou Nozomi!" Nozomi cuts in before Eli could finish.

"Alright, then she was awestruck to see one beautiful farm girl, playing her flute. Her name is Toujou Nozomi. Ericchi listened and watched her for a long time until she become enchanted to her." Eli continued. Nozomi smiled sweetly to hear it,

"Days by days, Ericchi always returned to hear Nozomi playing her flute. Knowing that she has fallen in love, she decided to talk with her mother…"

"You talked with your mother?! Did she agreed? Are we getting married?" Nozomi said excitedly,

"It's part of the story, Nozomi….." Eli giggled,

"Right… please continue…" Nozomi replied,

"…and her mother said, if you want to feel a real love, you must leave the protection of the forest and walk to the open field..." Eli said.

"But… isn't that mean to face the Sun God?" Nozomi asked,

"Yes— and she did what her mother tell her. Once she was there, she decided to steps into the open field. Her beauty illuminated to its fullest, yet the Sun God was too strong. So she was melted before Nozomi's eyes and disappears into thin air…" Eli said.

"Ahhh! I'm angry!" Nozomi said as she stood up.

"Angry?" Eli giggled,

"Yes, Angry! Why Nozomi didn't just go into the deep forest! They would've lived happily ever after!" Nozomi said.

"Well, the one in the story didn't do that— the real one did though…" Eli said, Nozomi blushed,

"One more question, why her mother told her to go out? She should've known that it will kill her?" Nozomi asked. Eli smiled gently; she pulls Nozomi back down to her embrace, now with Nozomi's back on her chest.

She placed her chin on Nozomi's shoulder and kissed her neck lovingly.

"When we are falling in love— we have to know our own risk. Her mother wants her to be happy, so she told her what she could do. It may be not a smart move— of course the Snowmaiden could've called him instead of going after him, though, again, we could have come up with the idea by our own. We have to not forget who we are and where we come from…" Eli said. Nozomi snuggled to her,

"Does that mean, when Ericchi fall in love with me— Ericchi know the risk?" Nozomi asked,

"Our love may not be what people see as true love, it's a sin. It may be bitter, but it's sweet. I knew that…" Eli replied,

"Does it hurt for you to fall in love with me?" Nozomi asked again,

"It was, at first. I don't know if you are swinging that way. I'm falling for you— you are, beautiful, gentle, mysterious, and troublesome at the same time. I know you have a heart of gold, you always took care of me, but to see the fact that you're so kind to everyone around you— it worried me…" Eli said before she once again kissed Nozomi's neck.

"Is it because, you are worried if I'm just basically kind to everyone?" Nozomi asked, Eli nodded weakly,

"You know what, Ericchi. I did it for you— so that you could achieve a fame of your own. You wanted to save the school; you need to build your reputation. If I wasn't nice to everyone, what would they say about us? A pair of cruel human being?" Nozomi replied,

"More like a pair of angry swans who gets into constant bickering with anything…" Eli said, Nozomi laughed,

"Ericchi, anything I've done so far, the µ's, and everything else, I did it for you. Because I really love you, ever since I see you for the first time, I really want you so bad until it may be called as an obsession…" Nozomi said.

"I can see it— even if I was so cold and awkward, you keep yourself on my side. Then you caused trouble for me, I'm not even happy with that— but you made it fun. You colored my life, Nozomi…"

Eli said as she tightens her embrace and kissed Nozomi neck again.

"Ericchi, don't be such a sweet now. It's hard to resist, you know…" Nozomi replied, her face blush redder.

"Said the sweetest girl tonight…" Eli replied gently. They fell into silence, enjoying the warm embrace and their bare skin which touched against each other. Eli kissed Nozomi on her jawline and whispered,

"Do you want to do it tonight?"

"What about Arisa?" Nozomi asked,

"Hmm… right, I guess we have to spend a few hours with her first?"

* * *

Arisa's room, Night time;

Eli and Nozomi already dressed on their pajamas, they spend a few hours to help Arisa with her study and playing cards after,

"Hmmmmm…." Arisa staring at her sister intensely, Eli didn't make any expression change. There are only two cards left on Eli's hand, Arisa is having a really hard time to choose it.

"This!" Arisa took the left card.

"Ahhh! No!" Arisa took the Joker. She began to shuffle her two cards again. It's Eli's turn to pick. Eli was about to take the left card, Arisa made a hint of smile.

"Here…" Eli picks one card. She got the right card and makes a pair.

"Ahhnn! Arisa lost again. It's so hard to win against Onee-san and Nozomi-nee-san…" she pouted.

"You need to keep your expression, Arisa. It's very easy to read you if you keep changing your expression…" Eli said,

"Nozomi-nee-san is also changing her expression…" Arisa said, still pouting.

"But she lied…" Eli replied.

"She is not always lying, that's what made her difficult to be guessed…" Arisa said again. Eli and Nozomi giggled,

"That's what you should learn Arisa. Either you keep your expression or make lies like Nozomi…" Eli said.

"I tried to do it like Nozomi-Onee-san, but Nozomi-nee-san guessed me all the time…" Arisa said,

"Your smile is different when lying. It's easy to tell…" Nozomi replied.

"Hmmmm… let's play something else! Or read me a bedtime story!" Arisa said,

"What do you want to read?" Eli asked,

"Lebedinoye Ozero.." Arisa said.

"Rebediwhatwhatwhat?" Nozomi tried to hear it,

"Lebedinoye Ozero…." Eli said.

"Rapebindinyojero?" Nozomi tried to spell it again. Arisa giggled,

"Lebedinoye Ozero…." Arisa said clearly.

"Lebidinyoomjero?" Nozomi tried again.

"Lebedinoye Ozero…" Eli said in slower pace.

"Lebedinoye Ozero!" Nozomi repeated.

"Harasho!" Eli and Arisa said to her. Nozomi smiled sweetly.

"It's Swan Lake…" Eli said.

"You could've just said that, Ericchi!" Nozomi pouted,

"Eh? But that's the title in the book!" Eli replied,

"It's Russian?" Nozomi asked,

"Yes… Nozomi-nee-san never heard Onee-san talking in Russian?" Arisa asked, Nozomi shook her head,

"I only know, Harasho!" Nozomi replied,

"It's actually written as Khorosho!" Arisa said.

"Hmm, I can translate this if you want…" Eli said,

"No-no! Please read in Russian, I won't understand a single word but listening to you speaking in Russian would be nice!" Nozomi said. Arisa and Eli giggled.

"Alright then, you already know the story anyway…" Eli said as she took the book that Arisa wants. Arisa lay down on her bed and getting ready to hear the story.

"Odnazhdy…." Eli started,

Just as what she expected, Nozomi didn't understand a single word. Though it was all worth it, she feels like she is already in another country. The way she speaks, the way she spells every word, it feels so different than what she heard every day. What best is: the way Eli tell story is flawless, she really put her emotion to it.

She wondered; how those tongues made it? She has a feeling that she would bit her own tongue if she speaks like how Eli do, though Eli have no problem talking in her native language. Such a wonderful person— she is truly one with perfection. Even though Nozomi knows where she is lack of, she also knows that those just made her looks more charming than ever.

She kept trying to listen to them as she watched Arisa slowly closing her eyes. Even when it's all closed, Eli keeps on going with the story. Nozomi wonders why, she guessed that Eli just want to complete it, then as Eli finished with the story, she tuck her in, kiss Arisa's forehead and said,

"Spokoynoy nochi, Arisa…" (Good night, Arisa)

Eli turned to Nozomi. Nozomi staring into her— Nozomi knows she is just getting charmed by Eli's voice as she read story for her sister. She couldn't move. Eli smiled gently to her,

"Shall we dance?" Eli offered her hand...

* * *

Eli's Bedroom, Night Time;

No one knows how much time they've spend for kissing and unconsciously stripping each other, but it doesn't matter right now. They know they have to go school tomorrow— and also practice, but a night of fun wouldn't hurt. They got lesser homework and weekly test because their graduation exam will coming up in a few more months.

The real fun began with the violet haired girl desperately crawling to the bed as the blonde haired girl aggressively clings into her, one of her hand grabbing her breast, the other one locking on her waist while twitching the core of her lover. Her lips kissing her neck in hunger— and while she did that, her lover couldn't even have a chance to make a move except crawling to the bed. She moaned softly— need to make sure she is not making too much noise or Arisa will be awake.

The night was so quiet; all she could hear was Eli's lustful breath on her ears and herself moaning softly. In all honesty, she just didn't expect her lover to be so aggressive tonight. She thought it would be just one shy play like their first time. Perhaps, she built too much confident in her— but she likes it that way anyway.

She could feel her muscles tightening as the blood rushing all over her body. The sweats made it much more slippery than it was when they kissed. She didn't know this level of aggressiveness existed in Eli— her cute Ericchi that she love to tease every day.

Nozomi tried to find something to grip as her body moves out of her control. She only could find the pillow which she immediately grabs and squeezes it. She could feel her core being twitched again and again. She loves it— she wants to scream but she knows she shouldn't. She tried her best to not to and even covering her own mouth.

As she was being released off the tight grips, she took the chance to lays down on the bed. As she turned her sight up and found her lover smiling mischievously as if she gained one new achievement over her. Nozomi replied with an inviting stare and a lustful lick on her own lips, she was then spreading her legs open— offering her core to be dominated more which was accepted immediately.

A surprise sensation on her core— even if she used to feel that before, it's still feels like its new to be licked on the core. She could feel her tongue flicking more aggressively and even absorbing her in— which made her back suddenly arched greatly and letting out a loud moan which luckily managed to be muffled by her own hand.

The motion goes on; she couldn't even have a control to herself. Her body keeps making its own move as Eli marking her on her core. She could feel her fingers began to take a part of the action— it's one of her favorite sensation—painful yet wonderful. The feeling when her elastic hollow being stretched by two fingers which slowly penetrating deep into it, the feeling when it slide and making a noise that made her feel so aroused, then the feeling when her tongue adding more dampness to her core, she loved all of it.

"Ahn— Ericchi! This feels so good!" Nozomi said excitedly as she gripped on the bed. She didn't know how long she will last right now— but she already could feel something is going out. Eli remained quiet and doing her job.

Her fingers slid faster and faster as the liquid made more noises— a hidden pleasure for both ears.

"Ericchi! Ericchi!" she called her in a sultry voice— which somehow raised Eli's aggressiveness.

"Ericchi! I'm going to—…." Nozomi grip's tighter, her body arched and something is totally coming out. Eli didn't release her, instead, she made sure it goes to her mouth.

"Ahh…sorry…. Too late…." Nozomi said between her breathes. Eli finally let her hips go and crawled up to her. She kissed her after— one deep kiss.

_Sour…._

Nozomi thought as she tasted her kiss.

_She made me eat my own!_

Nozomi quickly pushed her, but she was no match against her— she has been weakened by their act. Eli keep insisted her kiss into her while Nozomi tried her best to be released. She eventually submits herself as she ran out stamina to try.

A few minutes passed, Eli finally let her go. Both breathed heavily— exhausted.

"Ericchi! You're bad-bad-bad! You made me eat that!" Nozomi pouted.

"I ate that too you know… you shouldn't be disgusted now." Eli replied,

"But at least give me yours!" Nozomi protested,

"Make your own initiative; I did all this without plan— like what you want me to…" Eli replied again. Nozomi pouted before she quickly goes down on Eli. Eli let her do whatever she want to, even lifting her leg and putting her mouth to hers.

Nozomi began to lick to try out. Then she stopped to look how Ericchi looks like.

"What?" Eli smiled teasingly,

"It's still sour…" she said.

"Of course! Silly!"

"But I like it down here, I can smell Ericchi!" Nozomi said before she continued.

A few first time, she is still hesitated— she don't know if she did it as good as Eli or not, but she tried anyway. She couldn't hear Eli moan like her— so she tried to peek how she looks when she licked her. Eli remained calm and watching her doing it. She only gave a teasing smile,

So next, Nozomi tried to insert one of her finger to her— once again, peek and nothing new. She began to slides it slowly, then, continued with adding the second finger which finally made a reaction. Though it doesn't last long, Eli is back to calm as the two fingers slid in and out slowly.

Either way, Nozomi tried to keep going. She tried to do what Eli did to her. It's very vague as she doesn't really know how she did it or how she knows how to do it. She did say it's from the internet; perhaps Nozomi should browse those on her own later. What important right now is— she is really enjoying the taste and the smell for some reason so she just do what she want to do.

When she could finally feel Eli's body make a reaction, Nozomi tried to be more aggressive— but just as the time when she open her mouth, something sprayed to her mouth— must be the same thing that came out from herself a while ago. She was so surprised, then looking up to Eli. Eli is shutting her own mouth and giving a playful smile to her.

"Ericchi! You did that without warning! What if I choked to it?"

"That's the idea…" Eli replied teasingly.

"Hnnn! Ericchi is so mean!" Nozomi pouted. Eli giggled.

"Come on up now, let me give you a few more kisses before we call this a day…" Eli said. Nozomi still pouted, yet she agreed to it anyway.

They kissed for a while before they finally rested peacefully.

* * *

Early morning, Eli's bedroom;

Eli woke up from her rest and she found out that her lover has gone from her side. She decided to get up and wear her pajamas back before heading out to get her bath.

She hoped that she would find Nozomi in the bathroom, yet she isn't there. So she just decided to go take a quick bath this morning with her shower. After she finished, she prepared herself to go to school, checking her books, assignment, and tools— then wearing her uniform neatly.

She headed to the kitchen, once again hoping to find Nozomi there. But all she could find is Arisa eating her breakfast. She also see a set of meal prepared on the table.

"Ah! Morning, Onee-san!" she greeted.

"Where's Nozomi?" Eli asked,

"She is gone an hour ago. She said she went to help out at shrine…" Arisa said,

"Hmm…why she didn't wake me up… We could've gone there together…" Eli said sadly, Arisa giggled,

"Onee-san is too over-protective as always…"

"Huh? Did she say that?" Eli asked,

"Yup! She also said Onee-san is thinking too much!" Arisa replied playfully. Eli sighed shyly,

"Ah well, I'll just go eat and head there after accompanying you to school…" Eli said.

"No need, I have a few friends to go with…" Arisa said,

"Oh? So you already made a lot of friends? Are they coming soon?" Eli asked,

"No, we are going to meet up at the cross-road to our school." Arisa replied,

"Then I'll accompany you there…" Eli said as she started to eat.

"Onee-san don't have to do that much! I'm fine by my own…" Arisa pouted.

"Nope…" Eli replied.

"Ah. Nozomi-nee-san also said this!" Arisa took out her mp4 player and showed a video of Nozomi, already in her Shrine Maiden dress. She put her hand on her waist, pouted and said:

"Ericchi is so stubborn! Let Arisa-chan go on her own, ok!?"

Eli sighed,

"When did you two teaming up against me…."

Arisa giggled happily.

* * *

**A/N : Now I'm gonna have to decide when to start the next chapter. I hope you still enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Third Year : Fantasy

**A/N : And here is next chapter. Thank you for following me up to here! I don't own Love Live! Just a big fan of NozoEri.**

**Then, I'm also adding a very very very very very extremely small hint on a few most popular pairing in love live. (KotoUmi,NikoMaki,RinPana). I don't want to go into a romance route for them since I want to focus this Romance fan fiction on NozoEri only. But if you want to make a side story from my story about them, you can, but please note me first.**

**Finally, Thanks for Review, Comment, Follow, and Fave! **

* * *

Akiba's café, afternoon;

After they get to know about what Niko hid behind them and what Rin have on herself, the two decided to make some talk about it after they are done with today's practice.

"They're all actually grown up from the inside…." Nozomi said. Eli didn't make a respond, she kept eating her parfait.

"I thought they would never think that far as friend. Their love to each other is also pure and deep…." Nozomi added again, Eli only smiled to her.

"Perhaps the feeling I have long ago isn't exactly a love to that way but friendship….?" Nozomi wondered, that made Eli's eyes suddenly become furious, but she remained calm.

"Are you regretting it?" she asked as kind as she could.

"No, not at all, I love this. To be special someone for a special someone… I just, don't know about my feeling, I feel so stupid…" Nozomi said, her eyes look sad,

"I want to ask you something, Nozomi…" Eli said. Nozomi turned her sight to her.

"Just imagine, if you didn't say the truth that time— when you're doing the card reading for me about special someone… and I never ask you to go out... What do you think will be happening between us?" Eli asked,

"I probably will remain in your friend zone. Staring at your painfully because you're such a sweet heart at most of the time. I couldn't ask you for intimacy, I couldn't ask you for a kiss, and more importantly, no one will pamper me with such a charming voice every night. I'll probably be still too shy to ask or feeling guilty to meet you in the eyes…" Nozomi replied.

"So, tell me again. What is your exact feeling? I thought you know about your feeling long ago…"

"Love… I love you more than just a friend or bestfriend… I'm obsessed with you, Ericchi…"

"There, you knew that and you said that. Why you doubt your own feeling now?" Eli asked, Nozomi remained quiet for a bit before she decide to speak again,

"Looking from Honoka, Umi, and Kotori, they used to be almost crumbling, but they made it up just fine and get along with each other again. Hanayo and Rin, they always appreciate each other but never think good of themselves, and as Maki join them, she become one who made the two keep going forward, challenging every obstacles on their path as she made sure that she could give them what they're lacking of. Then as for Nikochi….." Nozomi paused.

"I feel for Nikochi, she have been alone for a long time, yet we never reach her. We knew her for long, but I never have a will to befriend her… it's true that she got along with the first grader now, also somehow wants to be rival with Maki….but still, she have been alone the whole time…. I don't blame Ericchi because Ericchi is such an ass, so that kind of thought will never pop on Ericchi's head without me…"

"Niko is an annoying one, that's true. It's no wonder that she got no friends back then. It's hard to understand her without being forced to get to know her. It's no one's fault to begin with." Eli replied coldly. Nozomi was a little surprised by her tone; she never heard that for long now.

"Ericchi, it's been a while to not hear you talking like that…" Nozomi said,

"I'm not going to comment for that…" Eli replied coldly again.

"You don't need to, but, I'm just going to say, you've changed too…" Nozomi said,

"You said that long ago, when we were in Maki's place. You don't need to be so nostalgic now. I know you're thinking of something. You wanted to say something. Just tell me what it is…" Eli replied again— she kept her cold looks. Nozomi only could stare into her, she feel like crying to see Eli being that stern to her. She doesn't have an answer, she knows she is bothered by something and she know she want something, yet she still don't know.

But with that looks to her, Nozomi also knows that she couldn't run away from the question. She can't possibly make lies either.

"I can't answer that, Ericchi…" Nozomi said, Eli remained quiet and her eyes still sharply glaring to her.

"I really can't! Forgive me…." Nozomi continued as she began to cry. She don't understand why she wanted to cry now, it just feel like she do need something, though she couldn't tell. Then the fact that Eli always insist, she is scared that she will be upset if she got no answer.

"Ah… Don't cry…" Eli's stern face suddenly turned soft again, she even approaches Nozomi and embraced her gently.

"Why are you being so soft now? You just scared me!" Nozomi said in her cry.

"I was just trying to make sure you're not hiding anything. It still bothers me that I somehow feel like you are hiding something…" Eli replied.

"No! I wasn't! I really don't know how I feel or what I actually want! Ericchi is so mean! I was so scared that you got upset because I doubted my own feeling to you!" Nozomi said, still crying. Eli smirked wryly and keeps on snuggling her in her embrace.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry… Stop crying now…" Eli said.

"Mean! Mean! Mean! Ericchi is mean!" Nozomi pouts and still crying because she was actually so scared to lose Eli,

"I'll pay your parfait today, ok?" Eli said,

"No! You'll have to share parfait for the next few weeks!" Nozomi responded,

"Huh?"

"I'm gaining weight, Ericchi! We've been eating this too much! But I don't want to stop doing this! Let's just share parfait next time…." Nozomi said, still in her cry.

"Uhm… tell me, what are you eating at night? I thought we never go out at night for parfait since we were done with Student council…" Eli asked,

"A lot… I always cook too much lately. Then I gain weight because I don't want to let it go waste!" Nozomi cried again,

"Errrh….. You're not supposed to eat too much at night…."

"I blame Ericchi for not visiting my place everyday!"

"But I can't possibly do that, who will cook for Arisa if I went out that much… I also need to take care of the house too!"

"Fine, Ericchi hates me now, I see it…" Nozomi pouts again,

"N-Nozomi… I don't hate you, I just can't do that much…."

"Hmph!" Nozomi turned away,

"Nozomi, I'm sorry ok? Don't be angry…" Eli hugged her,

"You're really sorry?" Nozomi asked cutely.

"Yes, I really mean it…"

"Then you got to help me on my diet…" Nozomi said,

"I will… anything else?"

"You have to accompany me all day— but I don't want to be selfish so I will come to your place every morning before school and at the dusk until night…"

"That mean, you want to stay on my place?" Eli asked,

"No, means that you will have to accompany me going back to my apartment every night!"

"Alright, but wait, I thought you wanted to go to shrine more often…?"

"That would be one of things that you should do, other than practice with the µ's!"

"Ehh… you are asking me to help out at Shrine too?"

"Not really, you can stare at me all day too if you want. I don't mind…" Nozomi replied.

"Alright then, anything else you want?" Eli asked once again.

"Kiss me…" Nozomi said.

"EH? Here?" Eli asked,

"It doesn't have to be here… we can go somewhere more private!" Nozomi said again. Eli sighed,

"Alright, let's just finish the parfait and go somewhere…"

* * *

Road tho shrine, afternoon;

They stopped at the small road behind the empty building; it's a place that no one passes by since it goes to nowhere. Nozomi clings to Eli with both of her legs raised and carried by Eli, they kissed deeply and passionately.

Nozomi placed both of her hands on Eli's jaws and pulling her closer to get a real deep kisses. Their tongue pressed against each other, then something rolling as if it tried to furls a sticky thread on it. Their face blushed because of the heat, despite the cold winds of the incoming autumn.

Their lips pressed against each other from time to time, feeling the tender and juicy sensation from each others. Sometime Eli would just moves to Nozomi's neck to give her more pleasure, not to forget about her breast too even if it's covered with thick cloth.

As the two finally out of breath, Eli put her legs down carefully. Nozomi took her handkerchief and dry her lips.

"Hmm… that should be enough for today's motivation…" Nozomi said.

"You're motivated by that?" Eli asked. Nozomi also dried Eli's lips with the very same handkerchief.

"I don't know what happen, but I think I can't let myself miss your lips for a day. I guess those become one of my needs after I felt its greatness…" Nozomi said,

"Yes, once you have it, it will become your need… that's what I read too…" Eli replied.

"Oh? Is that why you made me waiting that long?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"You're still bitter about your first kiss?"

"Hmm… not anymore, I have plenty of kisses…" Nozomi replied sweetly.

"Good…" Eli said.

"Let's go to Shrine now…"

* * *

The Shrine, Dusk;

Nozomi has been busy with cleaning the garden as Eli sat down and watching her doing the chores.

"It's strange for me to sit here and doing nothing…" Eli said.

"I know, but you are still learning something from watching me doing this, right?" Nozomi asked,

"That's true, but I rather actually help out next time. I'm not new to cleaning, you know…"

"Hnn, Ericchi, you missed the point. I'm not exactly here to just clean up things. I'm collecting spiritual energy…." Nozomi said. Eli getting flustered,

"I don't get it. I can't feel any spiritual energy… maybe I should help out first?"

"Nope, you should relax and enjoy the air…Mou— I can't believe you still can't enjoy things. I thought joining the µ's teaches you how to do that…"

"Well, I do love doing a lot of things with the µ's, but I'm still not sure what do you mean by enjoying things… I thought I did."

"You do fine when they are having fun, but you're still too serious when it comes to the competition, dance and everything else. It is fine to be serious since we are dealing with a serious business too, but having a little enjoyment, experiment, and everything else while doing it won't hurt, right?" Nozomi said, Eli remained quiet to think about it.

"We are almost graduating, so don't let this go waste. Also, I've been thinking to get Nikochi join us when we are going somewhere…. It would be bad for her to go alone for her whole years in the school…" Nozomi continued.

"You're right…" Eli said.

"Glad you agreed, Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she continued doing her chores.

"But somehow I think Niko won't be free anytime soon, her mother is still away, right?" Eli asked.

"It doesn't have to be soon, but I know we could manage that later…" Nozomi said.

"Do you think we can just visit her?" Eli asked.

"We could— but I don't want to. I have a feeling we might ruin her image in front of her siblings…" Nozomi replied,

"True…hmm… this is hard…" Eli said,

"Ericchi, stop thinking. Let me handle that one. Don't take my role on trying to unite the members, ok? You can support me but let me have the good idea…" Nozomi said,

"Huh? Ok? I thought it would be—…"

"Ericchi…" Nozomi tried to shush her.

"Alright, fine… but, don't you think it's weird to think about it?" Eli asked,

"Why do you think it's weird?"

"Because, hmm... it's like; just what you told me earlier, friendship's love is also pure and deep, and in other words, friendship also have to be formed naturally. We don't have to really think about it, right?" Eli said. Nozomi stopped her work— she never has that kind of thought before.

"I learned it from everyone in the µ's too. I have no idea how I even like them, or when do I like them to be my friend, but I just somehow become their friend and it gets better just right after we removed that senior-junior gap. We are all working together to make ourself united with each other— why do you have to try to keep the responsibility on your own? It's not yours only. It's everyone's responsibility." Eli continued.

"You're absolutely right, Ericchi…. But… are we all truly friends?" Nozomi asked, Eli remained quiet,

"Are you sure it's not just because we are currently in one boat?" Nozomi said again.

"I get your point, Nozomi…. So you're thinking that everything might be just because of our delusion as formerly lonely person?" Eli asked. Nozomi shook her head,

"I don't really want to think like that, but that kind of thought just existed in me…" Nozomi replied.

"If that is the case, then we just have to believe…." Eli replied. Nozomi remained quiet for a bit.

"I'm surprised that I have to be lectured by Ericchi about friendship…" Nozomi said.

"What? Do you think it because I don't looks like one with such knowledge about friendship?" Eli asked, Nozomi giggled,

"Yes, because I know you from your beginning, sometime it's hard for me to see you differently…"

"I learned that since I joined µ's and doing all these school idol things… you should've too…" Eli said, Nozomi sighed calmly and returned to her work quietly.

"But I understand, Nozomi. I know you and your past too… I can feel you too." Eli said.

"You can feel me? Of course you can, you already tasted me too…" Nozomi said,

"Huh? Taste what?" Eli surprised by the reply. Nozomi giggled, she turned around to Eli then brushes her hand around her crotch.

"Oh! Nozomi! That's a dirty joke!" Eli chuckled, thought she is a little annoyed with that. After they laughed for a bit, Nozomi turned up her sight to the sky, it's getting darker.

"Let's continue this conversation later, it's getting late. Arisa is waiting, right?" Nozomi smiled sweetly.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, Night time;

They just arrived at the doorway,

"Alright, that should be it for today. Thanks for today, Ericchi!" Nozomi kissed Eli on her lips.

"Thanks too, Nozomi…" Eli replied after Nozomi released her lips from her.

"You shouldn't stick your nose to Arisa's business too much; let her have her own secret…" Nozomi said.

"But, what if anything happen to her?"

"You shouldn't do a thing but support her! Let her learn her own lesson and help only if she need…" Nozomi said again,

"Are you sure it will be fine?" Eli asked,

"When she will learn how to stand on her own if you keep holding her?"

Eli scratched her neck shyly as she heard it.

"It's alright to be discipline, but doesn't mean you have to stick your nose all the time. She will make a distance with you soon if you did that…" Nozomi said.

"I get it… thanks again…" Eli smiled shyly,

* * *

Kotori's home, afterschool;

The Halloween event is coming up soon. The µ's are preparing for their show. They helped each other as much as they can; they split into two groups— one focusing on the costume, the other focusing on the song arrangement and choreography. Kotori, Niko, Hanayo, and Nozomi in the costume group then the rest on the Song arrangement and choreography.

"Is this right, Nikochi?" Nozomi showed her work to Niko.

"Not bad, but you could be a little tighter over here…" Niko pointed to the corner of the cloth.

"Ah, I see…" Nozomi replied as she tried to fix it.

"I'm surprised Niko-chan is skilled on this too…" Hanayo said.

"If I'm not skilled in this, I can't fix my siblings clothing, you know!" Niko said angrily.

"Ahh! I'm just saying! No offense!" Hanayo replied.

"What I was more surprised with is, I didn't know Niko-chan can be more skilled than Nozomi-chan…" Kotori said, Nozomi giggled sweetly.

"Everyone have their own specialty, I just learned this since I was at second year. Maybe Nikochi have been doing this longer?" Nozomi said,

"Hmpmh! Of course! My mother taught me since I'm a little!" Niko replied arrogantly.

"That was nice of her, what about you, Nozomi? Who taught you to do this?" Kotori asked.

"Ericchi, she is amazing at crafting…" Nozomi replied.

"Woah, Eli-chan is so perfect… she is good at everything." Hanayo appreciated.

"Not really— like what I said, she have her own flaws…" Nozomi giggled,

"She might be doing a real great job, but sometime she gets a little clumsy and hurt her own finger with the needle…" Nozomi said.

"That's actually normal, I mean— I'm still doing that too sometime…" Kotori replied.

"What kind of things she made so far?" Niko asked,

"Hmm… I honestly never really see her actual work, I only know that she did great job from fixing a lot of things for me. For example, my bed,my uniform, my shirt, my panties—…."

"Panties?!" Everyone shocked,

"Hmm? What with that?" Nozomi asked,

"Are you not embarrassed to ask her to fix it?" Hanayo asked,

"Why should I? My panties become pretty after. It was Ericchi too after all… I have nothing to hide…" Nozomi replied.

"Well— I'm not supposed to be surprised anyway, Nozomi have no shame…" Niko said.

"Ericchi also fix my bra, want to see it?" Nozomi said.

"Yes!" Kotori said excitedly. Nozomi opened her shirt button and showed off her bra to her. It was purple with beautiful black laces. Everything is so neatly made…

"Wait, isn't that the bra that was on sale a week ago?" Kotori asked,

"Yup… how did you know it?" Nozomi asked as she closed her shirt again.

"I was browsing for one too, but I don't remember their lace is that beautiful…"

"That's what Ericchi fix for me… I like the color but I hate the ugly laces." Nozomi said.

"That's more like— upgrading the bra, not fixing…." Niko sighed. Everyone giggled to it.

"But seriously, Nozomi-chan. You're so lucky to have Eli-chan as your best friend. She seems like always do so much for you…" Kotori said.

"Hmm? Do you want a bit of my luck? I can give that!" Nozomi replied cheerfully. Kotori smiled cutely.

"B-but! I think Nozomi-chan also did so much for Eli-chan. I believe she is also considered lucky to have Nozomi-chan…" Hanayo said.

"Does Hanayo-chan want my luck too? I can share!" Nozomi playfully replied. Hanayo giggled sweetly.

"Hey now, we should focus on the work…" Niko said,

"Hmm… Nikochi is jealous. Don't worry Nikochi, I will give you my luck as well…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"I'm not!" Niko pouted, everyone laughed to it.

"Anyway, I wonder what you two have been doing since we took over the student council…" Kotori asked,

"Hmmm…. I've been at the shrine… Eli is taking care of her house… That's it, I think… maybe going for a parfait if we are in the mood to have one…" Nozomi replied as she continued to work again.

A few minutes of silence, no respond, no comment. Everyone busy working on the costume,

"That's it? I'm kind of expecting something special happen…" Kotori said— breaking the silence.

"Ara-ra? What are you imagining, Kotori-chan?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"Hmm…something romantic perhaps? You know, for some reason, I feel like you two have this kind of…romantic aura…." Kotori said.

_She knows…_

"Really? We're just best friend, you know…. Just like you, Honoka, and Umi…" Nozomi said.

"I know, right? I supposed to not think anything strange, but I just feel like you two have that aura. Unlike Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan, they seem to be very childish so we think of them as two best friends…" Kotori said.

"Don't forget Maki-chan! Niko-chan too! We always hang out together lately!" Hanayo said cheerfully.

"H-hey! You put me on your list?!" Niko said angrily— but she blushed.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Hanayo apologized cutely.

"If that's the case…what kind of thing that you are imagine when you see us?" Nozomi asked calmly.

"Like, hmm…" Kotori remained quiet for a while. Everyone began to think of what scene that possibly happening between the two.

"Eli-chan! Eli-chan! Wherefore art thou Eli-chan?" Kotori said dramatically.

"Isn't that Romeo and Juliet?" Niko said with tired eyes— she got sick by just looking at that, Nozomi giggled.

"Ericchi would probably be angry, she used to scold drama club for playing that drama over and over every valentine day…" Nozomi said,

"Ah… then….hmm…" Kotori began to think again.

"I imagine they would be standing on a ship. Nozomi would be the one on the front and spread her arms like wings while Eli-chan hugging her from behind…" Hanayo said.

"Ohh! I'm the Queen of The world!" Kotori said dramatically again.

"That's Titanic…." Niko sighed again.

"Then, what do you think of us, Nikochi?" Nozomi asked playfuly.

"Hmm… Not sure…" Niko said.

"Niko-chi doesn't have imagination…" Nozomi replied with her mocking face.

"What? Of course I have! I have too much so I'm not sure which one to say first!" Niko yelled.

"Nikochi is a dreamy girl…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"What the hell? You're annoying!" Niko yelled again.

"So what do you imagine, Niko-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Well…it's like….." Niko started.

_A fine weather, the cherry blossoms bloom beautifully and spread its petals along with the magical winds. A fine young student with tall body, long blonde hair tied, blue eyes and fair white skin walks to her school with such refined calm steps._

_'Eli-Senpai!' a younger student called her. She has nothing attractive in her, yet with her courage, she walks toward the fine student which she may call as her adored senior._

_'Please! Take this!' she handed a simple bento box. The older student smiled gently,_

_'I'm sorry… I can't take it… I already have someone else.' she replied politely._

_'S-senpai….." the younger student began to cry._

_'Ah— don't cry now…' the older one said._

_'That's her owns fault, Ericchi. You shouldn't be feeling pity to her…' a voice of another girl, sharply stabs right into the heart of the young student. _

_'Everyone in the school knows that Ericchi is mine— no one shall try to put their fingers on her, no one!' once again, a sharpwords coming out from her mouth. _

"That's how she was called as the Heart-stabber, Nozomi Toujou!" Niko ended,

"Wow…." Everyone respond in less enthusiasm.

"At least it's not the classic kohai-senpai love drama…" Kotori said.

"True, I like my role there!" Nozomi said.

"You like breaking people's heart? Sometime I just don't get you, Nozomi…" Niko said.

"What's your other imagination, Niko-chan?" Hanayo asked,

"Hmm…let's see…." Niko started again.

_In the dark night of metropolis, a sound of police sirens roaring across the road, a group of bandits just kidnapped a girl— and they will have to pay the price in the name of justice._

_'Halt!' says one police as he pointed his gun to the gank followed by the other polices._

_'It's unfortunate that we shall see bloodshed tonight!' yelled the gank leader. The police remained calm before the leader gestured to his gank. The fight began— the police are losing because the leader has such a power which was told enchanced by a wicked witch._

_'Ha-ha-ha! You can't beat me!' the leader proudly shouted in his victory._

_Suddenly a gunshot— right into his head, a heroine appeared in such a cool police uniform, her hair is blonde and her eyes are sharp and blue. She is riding the coolest motorcycle as she blows the smoke from her gun._

_'It's show time!' she said before she rode her motorcycle to the gank, defeating them all in the speed of lightning._

_She was left alone with only a giant box which assumed to be where the kidnapped girl kept. She carefully opens the box and suddenly…_

_Sleeping Gas! It's a trap!_

_The heroine fall on her knee, trying her best to survive it, everything gone blur as she saw a figure of a woman with dark purple robe and violet hair, her torqoise eyes shine wickedly and she is getting closer and closer…_

_'Do not fret, Ericchi…. I mean no harm to you— I just want you to be mine….—forever!'_

"So, the heroine was taken away by the evil witch…" Niko ended.

"Kyaaaa! Someone please help!" Hanayo screamed.

"Eh…? Why are you screaming to that?" Niko asked,

"The Heroine is losing…" Hanayo said,

"Why Nozomi-chan is the evil one again?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? Do you think you can see this mauler be the pure one? She doesn't even look like an angel to start with!" Niko pointed to Nozomi.

"Well— I still like my role there…" Nozomi replied before she giggled.

"See? Told you she is evil…" Niko said.

"Hmm… I have different idea when I see Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan…." Kotori said,

"What is it, Kotori-chan?" Nozomi asked,

"So, it began when….." Kotori started,

_A royal family in northen kingdom planning to expand its territory. They commanded their very best knight to explore to the east. That knight wearing the best armor made of platinum and steel, tempered in the anvil of the sun and hammer of the moon, her Greatsword made of dragon fangs which she kills with only a single knife. None has ever see her face as if it always be covered by the glorious helmet. _

_So she headed to the east just like what she was told— with a white horse as her companion, she pass through every obstacle in ease. She fought in perfection and dash in confidence. Those didn't last longer though, as she was captivated by one sight— a sight that she never witness before. _

_A cave of amethyst reclecting it's light to each other— along with torquise gems in the combination, such beautiful scenery. She would love to have this place for herself if she could, but her loyalty to the Kingdom know no limits— or maybe that is what she believe until she was awestruck with one figures. Another knight with armor as dark as raven feather, carrying a long lance which also made of dragon fangs— decorated with blue sapphire gems. _

_The two knights turned to each other— such a challenging aura! Without words, the two began to fight. In a tremendous speed, with such great power, no one will be able to guess the winner until finally the two stops to admire each other._

_'Oh! Knight of the Darkness! Thou art a worthy rival, shall we dance for the rest of the dusk?' shout the white knight._

_'Aye— Knight of the Light! Such passion and courage never existed in my foe, I would take thy invitation as an honor…' the black knight replied._

_'It is my honor too, Dark Knight, though may it please you if I open my mask— so thou could see how thy rival looks like?' the white knight offered,_

_'Then I shall too introduce my own to thee…' the dark knight replied._

_So it is done, the two opened their own mask— but something has gone not as planned, the beautiful blonde hair came out from the dark helmet as majestic violet hair came out from the bright helmet._

"….and they fall in love with each other as the Azure and Torquise eyes met…" Kotori ended.

"That story….is kind of… fantastic?" Niko smirked.

"Rivalry turns into love; that plot often appears in a shonen-ai manga…" Hanayo commented.

"Hanayo…what are you even reading…" Niko turned to her,

"I know right! That plot is awesome! Just feel the heroic feeling in it!" Kotori said.

"What are you two reading this far…I wonder…." Niko sighed as she turned around to see Nozomi, she is still quiet in her own imagination.

"Hey, snap out of it…. Stop imagining, you sicko…" Niko said as she poked Nozomi.

"Nikochi!" Nozomi suddenly turned around.

"Whoa-whoa? What?" Niko replied quickly,

"Can we just change design to armor?" Nozomi said.

"No way, I already finished your costume!" Niko replied,

"Ahhh! Nooo! I also already finished Eli-chan's costume! Now I can't turn it to armors!" Kotori said.

"Do you think they can dance with armor…." Niko sighed again,

"Shouldn't be a problem, Ericchi is strong! She can dance with armor!" Nozomi said enthusiastly.

"Nozomi… I think someone needs to smack your head…" Niko said as she hit Nozomi's head. Nozomi only giggled to it,

"What about you Hanayo-chan? Do you have imagination about them?" Kotori asked,

"Hmm…how do I put it? Maybe it's like…." Hanayo started,

_Once upon a time, far away on the Northen Kingdom, there lived a prince who had no wife. He held a ball dance in order to find the finest girl in his kingdom. The night spent like a rain of glamour, yet, his eyes find no interest in any until his eyes catch a sight of beautiful girl dancing on the lake nearby._

_He quickly stood from his throne and ran to the window. His eyes wide open as he realize what he saw is a swan with crown on its head dancing upon the water surface— though he takes a longer look and realized the swan might be actually a woman as it reflection in the water told so._

_At the next night, the prince decides to look for this magical swan he saw last night. It was easier than what he thought. The swan sat next to the other swan calmly as their reflection shows beautiful ladies sat above the water, he took an interest to the reflected figure, a fine lady with white dress and azure eyes, along with long blonde hair which decorated with a beautiful crown. Then the prince ask them,_

_'O—beautiful lady, what may have fall upon you?' _

_Then the swans replied,_

_'An Evil Sorcerer has cursed us to this…'_

_So the Prince said,_

_'What it takes to dispel the curse?'_

_Then once again the swans replied,_

_'Hold a ball at the moonlight, then our princess will turn into her true form— then at the very night, you shall propose her…' _

_So he did as what they asked. The ballroom once again opened and now under the moonlight. The prince waited for his love— one that he met just yesterday. Through the crowds and through the motion from the flirtatious guest, he finds no interest until one beautiful figure appeared. A lady in black dress, violet hair and torqoise eyes, she gestured politely and said,_

_'Greeting, my prince… shall we dance tonight?'_

_The prince mesmerized by its beauty— he forgot that he supposed to look for another lady, one that he saw at night before. The dance keeps going on and on until another figure caught the Prince eyes— a fine lady with white dress, just the same as what he saw in the previous night._

_'You are….' The prince stopped his dance._

_'My prince, I've waited you here all the time and yet you decide to leave and dance with another girl…' said the lady in white. The prince was speechless,_

_'To break the curse— I shall be married with my true love….' Said the lady in white again, the prince was flustered, he swear he didn't see her before._

_'Then I shall marry you, Ericchi!' said the lady in black dress._

_'I've been watching you from afar— and I swear I've fallen in love with you, I know you, everything about you. My love is true— truer than this fraud lover!' said the lady in black dress._

_'Who are you?' asked the lady in white,_

_'I…I am Toujou Nozomi! The daughter of the evil sorcerer! I shall break the spell in order to take responsibility of my father's doing!'_

"and So… the white swan and black swan getting married…" Hanayo said.

"The heck is that…." Niko said angrily.

"Unexpected plot twist…." Kotori giggled,

"Interesting! Interesting!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"You totally changed the whole story! I don't even remember the story goes like that!" Niko yelled,

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!" Hanayo apologized cutely again.

"Well, it's an imagination; Niko-chan… can't blame her."Kotori replied.

"Anyway, that was fun to hear the story, let's continue this ok? We still have a few more costume left…" Nozomi said.

"Ok!" Everyone replied cheerfully.

* * *

In front of Kotori's house, Night time;

The costume hasn't yet finished, though they have to call it a day as the night come.

"Uhhh… we still have Maki, Honoka, and Niko's costume…" Hanayo said.

"It will be done in two days, don't worry…" Kotori said.

"We should run a test after it finished; I bet we don't want a wardrobe malfunction during the show, right?" Nozomi said,

"The only one that I'm worried of is yours, Nozomi. I really can't tell if the breast size fits or not… it feels so big for me…" Niko replied,

"We should see it later…" Nozomi said.

"Ah! Everyone!" shouted someone familiar from the distance.

"Oh! Honoka-chan!" Kotori replied as she waved to the other group which apparently also gathered there for a reason. They ran to approach each other.

"Kotori-chan! Look!" Honoka handed her a box of manjuu.

"Manjuu!" Kotori happily said as she accepts it.

"It's melted cheese fillings; Umi said you will like it…" Honoka said,

"Uuhh! Umi-chan! I love you! Thank you!" Kotori cutely said to her. Umi giggled shyly,

"Honoka-chan too! Thank you! I love you too!" Kotori said again cheerfully.

"You're welcome!" Honoka replied in high spirit.

"Ah, I have this too for Kayo-chin!" Rin handed a box of Yakiniku with Extra Rice.

"Uwa-wa! Rin-chan, thank you! I haven't eaten all day!" Hanayo said happily as she accepted it.

"Here…" Maki said as she handed Niko a box of sweet cakes. Niko was flustered as she sees it.

"You like those, aren't you?" Maki said again, Niko accepted it in confusion.

"Don't get it wrong, ok? It was Rin's idea…" Maki said again,

"Ehh? But you're the one who said Niko-chan might want something too!" Rin said,

"Sh-Shut up!" Maki yelled. Everyone laughed to see it.

"Hmm… I wonder why you all came all the way here to get us food…" Nozomi asked to Eli,

"Honoka said she want to see how you all doing, but then Umi said Kotori might want to try the newest Manjuu too, so we ended to get something for everyone…" Eli replied,

"So, does that mean Ericchi have something for me too?" Nozomi asked suggestively,

"Hmm… you're not getting yakiniku tonight. Only salads…" Eli handed a box of salad for Nozomi.

"Why no Yakiniku?" Nozomi pouted,

"Of course not, you will only eat that during the day!" Eli said, Nozomi still pouted at her,

"You need to lose some weight, remember?" Eli whispered, Nozomi smirked wryly,

"Right…."

"Come on, it just going to be a little painful, but you should be able to do fine if you do what I ask…" Eli said. Nozomi nodded sadly,

"What are you two talking about?" Honoka asked innocently, everyone's eyes are on them.

"Ehh! It's nothing!" Eli and Nozomi said awkwardly, everyone look at each other in confusion.

"By the way! Why don't we go eat this together and go home after?" Kotori said,

"Ah, good idea! Let's do that!" Honoka said cheerfully.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, Night time;

Nozomi has returned to her place, accompanied by (of course) Eli. As Nozomi opened the door— Eli suddenly pushed her in aggressively. She was then forced to close the door as she kissed her deeply, taking the key off her hand— locked the door and push Nozomi against the door.

Nozomi wouldn't mind, of course, she responded by hugging her tight and play along with her tongue, but why so sudden, she wonder. Eli isn't usually did this without warning either. They kissed for a while until they could feel the heat is rising higher— causing them to sweat.

After a while, Eli released Nozomi. The two breathes heavily and taking a moment to stare into each other.

"What was that for…?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… helping you out to sweat a bit? You haven't done any exercise today…" Eli said,

"If that is the case, why don't we just go straight into the bedroom?" Nozomi asked,

"I can't, I have to return home. Arisa is alone…" Eli replied,

"Right…"

"Anyway, you should go practice with Honoka and the others.I'll help out with the costume…" Eli said.

"Are you set with everything there?" Nozomi asked,

"Yes, Umi or Maki should be able to do the rest. You should be there to move that body; then we can have some fun at night…"

"Have you told everyone about this?" Nozomi asked,

"I made you into the center more often in this dance, so you should get extra practice…"

"I'm the center?"

"Yeah, who else that can emphasis the mystery feeling?" Eli said,

"Wait, doesn't that mean I'll be on the center spotlight too?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup! Everyone will see you dancing in the middle." Eli said.

"Ericchi! That's not how you motivate me!" Nozomi said angrily,

"Hmm? But I didn't even try to, I'm just gonna leave that to you, you want to look—what? I'm not forcing you to look good on camera…"

"But Ericchi is like saying that out loud! Get the body back to slim or everyone will see!"

"Well, I didn't say everyone who watches TV will see you gained some weight…"

"Ericchi just said it! Ericchi is so mean!" Nozomi pouted, Eli laughed happily,

"Anyway, see you tomorrow night, ok?" Eli said as she open the door, give the key back to Nozomi and left the room. Nozomi sighed as she closed the door back and locking it. Then she turned around to see the calendar,

_Ah…. 20 October, tomorrow is your birthday… I wonder how Arisa doing with the plan…._

She took out her phone— her wallpaper changed again to a picture of Eli smiling gently along with Nozomi herself hugging her with her other hand zoomed to the camera, she is the one who take the photo.

After staring at it for a while, she decided to call Arisa.

"Nozomi-nee-san! Evening!" She said cheerfully.

"Evening, Arisa. How are you doing?" Nozomi greeted back.

"I'm good! I already got the present for Onee-san too! Then the other also said they will be coming tomorrow too!" Arisa said.

"What about the cake?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm, I have Kotori-nee-san order one for all of us…" Arisa said.

"Alright, then about the food?" Nozomi asked again,

"Maki-nee-san said she can take care of that …" Arisa replied.

"Yukiho also said she want to bring some manjuu too! It's going to be big…!" Arisa added,

"And the decoration?" Nozomi asked again,

"Hmm, well, actually… when I said Maki-nee-san want to help with the food, she reserved a restaurant for us…." Arisa said.

_WHAT?_

"A restaurant?" Nozomi asked again to make sure. She tried to keep calm as she can.

"Yup… I told her I want to decorate it like in a fairytales such a swanlake, then, she said her family might have one restaurant that looks like that so she can reserve the room for us…" Arisa said.

_That's…nice of her…. _

Nozomi said on her mind.

"She also said, it might be not exactly looks alike but it's pretty close. It's a glass garden with lakeview…" Arisa said.

"I see, hmm this would be very interesting. Did you all change the plan too?" Nozomi asked,

"We did… we will tell Nozomi-nee-san tomorrow though, after the practice with the µ's…" Arisa said,

"Ah! Onee-san is home! See you later, Nozomi-nee-san!" Arisa closed the phone immediately.

* * *

The next day, Maki's house;

Maki is on the music player with her camera while the others are on their position to practice, Honoka is on the center for the first act, although Kotori, Hanayo, Niko, and Eli aren't present, they still have to move according to the real position.

"Ready?" Maki said, the others nodded,

"Go!" she said as she started the music. They began to practice the dance,

"Nozomi, you're off one beat! Let's repeat!" Maki turned off the music. They returned again to the starting position.

"Remember this, its Niko first for the first bell, then my turn, Eli, then Kotori, Hanayo should be on the next, continued to Umi, then Honoka's turn, Nozomi and Rin should be on the last… just right after that, Everyone who crouch has to stand up… don't be too fast don't be too slow, I already have the beat set! Got it?" Maki said firmly.

"Got it…" Everyone replied.

"Good, once more!" Maki gave a tap with her feet.

"One-two-three-Go!" Maki turned on the music again. Everyone began to try the dance again,

"It's all magical!" Maki started to sing.

_Fushigi ga guuzen wo maneiteru?_

_Aeta no wa—! _

_Aeta no wa—! _

_Suteki na unmei—!_

_It's all magical!_

The song goes on, they are too moving on with their dance. Nozomi managed to have all of her focus into the dance, though she realized Maki isn't very impressed. Maybe she already did a mistake? Either way, she has to keep moving on.

She tried her best to follow the beat—though she began to feel heavy on her feet. She decided to keep forcing herself to move it, that didn't go unnoticed by Maki. Yet she didn't make a comment yet. She keeps on singing,

_Motto—Motto—Odorasete!_

_Min'na—Min'na—Tomaranai!_

_Kyou dake— mahoutsukai—Don'na yume wo miyou— kana—?_

_Motto—Motto—Odarasete!_

_Min'na—Min'na— Tomaranai!_

_Namida ha seishun no diamond—Kimi wo— kazaru hikari—!_

A few more steps and its finished.

"Nozomi, you are a second and half too late… are you ok?" Maki asked, Nozomi tried to catch her breath.

"Wow, Maki-chan, you can actually see that?" Rin said surprisedly,

"Well, she is the center so it's kind of obvious…" Umi said.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine, just need more practice…" Nozomi replied.

"If you said so… but I tell you what, you haven't even sing along with it. So if you're having a hard time, you better practice hard or you will totally ruin our show." Maki replied,

"I'm sorry…" Nozomi said again.

"It's Nozomi-chan anyway, Eli-chan can help her to practice it…" Honoka said.

"True…" Umi said,

"Speaking of which, is everything ready for tonight?" Honoka asked,

"You mean, Eli's birthday, right? We shouldn't worry about that…." Maki said.

"You have it all set?" Umi asked,

"I told my butler to set things up according to our new plan…" Maki replied.

"Ehh…? A butler?" Everyone said,

"Yes, personal butler. I already explained everything too, don't sweat it…" Maki said,

"Uh…just how much money you spend for this…" Honoka said,

"Hmm? None of your business, it's someone's birthday afterall and someone really want to make it special too…" Maki turned to Nozomi again.

"Hnn… Maki-chan, you don't need to—…"

"Shut up, I already did ok? You can't stop me. It's not for you only anyway! Don't get it all wrong!" Maki yelled before Nozomi could finish,

"Maki-chan! You're so kind!" Honoka said before she dashed to hug Maki followed by Rin.

"Maki-chan is so cute, Nya!" Rin said.

"Uwa-wauh! Get off me! Get off me!" Maki yelled again. Nozomi and Umi smiled as they saw it.

"I was just expecting a simple birthday party in her house…" Nozomi said,

"Everyone is doing their best to make this surprise special, so just enjoy it, ok? You're not the only one who wants to make it special for Eli. We are too." Umi replied.

"I guess…." Nozomi smiled sweetly.

_Ericchi, I'm still not sure if this was really because it's your birthday or something else…_

Nozomi said on her mind.

_But I guess I'll just enjoy it meanwhile…_

* * *

Night time— road to the restaurant;

The restaurant isn't far away from Maki's house. They decide to meet up at Maki's house and walk through the road together after.

"Hmm…where are we going now?" Eli asked.

"Onee-san just follow and stop asking, ok?" Arisa said as she pushed her elder sister to keep moving forward.

"Ah! No! I have to go on first…" Maki said.

"Eh? Is there a problem?" Honoka asked.

"Just a minor things, meet you all at the restaurant!" Maki said before she ran first.

"Ooi-Maki! Wait!" Niko said as she chased after her.

"Don't chase me!" Maki yelled from distance,

"I'm not chasing you, idiot!" Niko yelled back.

"You did!" Maki yelled again before their voice gone further.

"We should go on first too…" Kotori said as she drag Honoka and Umi with her.

"W-Whoa!-whoa! Wait!" Umi said.

"What is it— what is it?" Honoka asked as she ran with Kotori and Umi.

"What are they up to…?" Eli asked again.

"Maybe they forgot to bring something, Nya?" Rin said.

"Hmm... we can take it slow. I'm still kind of tired from the practice…" Hanayo said.

"Are you sure? Maybe they need help?" Eli asked,

"Ericchi shouldn't think too much, this is your birthday… take a break!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"She is right, Onee-san! You are working too much!" Arisa said.

"Hmm… I don't know what are you all planning, but I guess if you really want me to take this slow…" Eli said. Suddenly Hanayo's phone ringing, a text just arrived.

"Oh…" Hanayo looked at it. She was then whispered something to Rin.

"Oh…Nya….Nya…. got it Nya!" Rin nodded,

"Nozomi-chan! Maki said she want you to hurry up. She need you to decide something!Nya!" Rin said.

"Eh?" Nozomi flustered,

"Come on, Nya!" Rin pulls Nozomi with her.

* * *

Maki's restaurant lobby, Night time;

"I'm here…" Nozomi said as she arrived along with Rin.

"Good, now can you go to the changing room?" Maki said.

"Eh? I thought you just need help to decide something?" Nozomi asked,

"Stop asking question, this is all Kotori's idea…" Maki said.

* * *

Changing room;

Nozomi was told to change to a white dress and also need to braid her long hair then decorate it with crown and flower.

"What is this?" Nozomi asked as she wears her dress.

"Rapunzel… the theme for the party is fairytale. So we want you to be a Rapunzel…" Kotori said.

"Hmm…. I see, what about you?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm Thumbelina! The small Princess! " Kotori said cheerfully.

"What about Ericchi? What are you planning for her?" Nozomi asked.

"I said a Cinderella costume would be good— but Umi-chan said it's gonna looks weird, especially with our cakes designed…like that…. So I decided to make it smaller for Arisa-chan to wear... Umi-chan said she will prepare the dress for Eli-chan." Kotori said as she helped Nozomi with her hair.

"What about the cake?" Nozomi asked again.

"Uuhm…. Well, you can see that later… I ordered it wrong and they… also kind of getting the wrong idea too…" Kotori said. Nozomi only laughed,

"Hmm…this will be very interesting, anything else you can tell me?" Nozomi asked again

"Well, Umi-chan become Tsuru no Ongaeshi…" Kotori said,

"The Crane Wife? Wow, that's classic…" Nozomi said,

"She always is! Hehe..." Kotori giggled.

"What about Maki-chan?" Nozomi asked,

"She goes for Sleeping Beauty…." Kotori said, Nozomi giggled,

"What about Honoka-chan, Nikochi, Rin-chan, and Hanayo-chan?"

"Honoka-chan is Gretel from Hansel and Gretel, Niko-chan is a red riding hood, Rin-chan is a genie from Aladin, and Hanayo-chan is Snow white…" Kotori replied.

"Nice choices, so many variations…"Nozomi said.

"I know right? That's µ's for you!" Kotori said proudly.

"Question though, did you all prepared this long ago? I mean… I know it was Arisa's idea to use fairytale theme and we started the preparation two months ago, but aren't making costume takes long? How did you guys got your costume?"

"Actually, I often made one as hobby. I always like to imagine you people wearing my costume…" Kotori replied as she finished Nozomi's hair.

"Are they actually favors exactly the same like what you think of?" Nozomi asked again,

"Somehow, yes. It's like I'm reading their mind…" Kotori said.

_And here I thought I'm the only one with spiritual power…._

"We have been always be together for long… nine of maybe that's how we know what each other likes..." Kotori added.

_Or maybe it doesn't even require spiritual power…_

"Honoka-chan told me this… about µ's… everyone is different, from the inside or from the outside. It's true that we may have some similarity with each other, but what united us is not just that. We are also united because we are different… that's why she suggested me to just make any costume for the next liveshow." Kotori said again.

"I didn't realize all of you have this kind of mature side, Kotori-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Mmm...I can't blame you, our childish side stands out more, right?" Kotori replied cheerfully.

"Yup…it's surprising…" Nozomi said again,

_Just like what Ericchi said… I really should learn from them._

"Well, let's get to the stage now! I mean… the room! Eli-chan will probably be waiting!" Kotori said.

The two stood up and walk out from the changing room.

_Now I wonder, what do they have for Ericchi?_

Nozomi thought as she walks along with Kotori through the restaurant hallway. It's clearly not a cheap restaurant. Its more looks like a hotel than a restaurant.

"Excuse me!" Kotori said to a man with uniform.

"Uhm… Where's the room for Ayase Eli's Birthday? It's hosted by Nishikino Maki." Kotori asked,

"Ah… that would be the Glass Garden… This way, please…" the man in uniform replied as he showed them the way.

They followed all the way to the back, then, found themselves in front of a big door. The two were speechless, that door is totally almost looks like a real castle. Maki must be a real princess….

"Are you ready…Kotori-chan?" Nozomi said, her curiosity iching her heart to hurry open the door.

"Yes! Let's go! Nozomi-chan!" Kotori replied bravely.

The two opened the door and…

_THIS…..THIS IS…_

* * *

**A/N: SPARTAAAAAA!**

**Joking, Next chapter!**


	12. The Third Year : Garden of Glass

**A/N : Aaaahh~ Futari kiri de- Garassu no Hanazono he to!**

**If you're wondering what song inside this chapter, its _"Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate"_ and _"Jun'ai lens"_ . Solo by Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi. if you haven't heard the song, you probably want to search those songs first.**

* * *

The Glass Garden, Night Time;

Her eyes can't believe what she sees. It's truly a Garden inside of a room with Glass wall and window with lake view on the outside. It feels like an outdoor, but it's not an outdoor. The room is brightened by the fine lamp all over the corner, the tables are set neatly; they even have one big table with a lot of European food sets, none of them looks cheap, even the manjuu that is out of place looks beautiful.

"Kotori-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Called Honoka from the distance, Nozomi turned her sight to see Honoka in her Goldilocks Costume. She is holding a bear cute doll on er arm.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori replied cheerfully as she approached her.

"Wa-wa, Nozomi-chan you're so cute!" Honoka said as Nozomi catch up to them.

"You're cute too, Goldilocks!" Nozomi said.

"Oh! Right… hmm… You're beautiful, Racoonzel-chan!" Honoka said.

"It's Rapunzel, Honoka-chan! Not Racoonzel!" Kotori said. Nozomi only giggled and replied,

"I'd like to become a raccoon…"

"That might be cute, yes!" Kotori said.

"Ah! There you are! Honoka-chan! Nozomi-chan! Kotori-chan!" Rin shouted as she came in with genie costume along with Hanayo in her Snowhite costume.

"Uhh…Nozomi-chan is so cute!" Hanayo appreciated.

"That's right, Nya! Nozomi-chan is so cute! Nya!" Rin added,

"Thank you, you're all cute too…" Nozomi replied sweetly.

"Hey, all of you, don't stand on the way!" Niko scolded them. They turned around to see a man in uniform pushing a trolley with a giant box on top of it. They quickly move away from the path.

"Is that the cake?" Honoka said as she watched the trolley being pushed to the stage.

"Yes…..ehehehe…" Kotori said shyly,

"I wonder what it looks like…" Hanayo said.

"Why is so big though,Nya?" Rin asked.

"Uh...well… I was tempted by their offer….so… I kind of ordered a wrong cake. But-but! It's still has chocolate! It's Cheesecake with chocolate coatings!" Kotori said.

"Wow! Sounds really good!" Honoka said.

"B-But! It's not dark chocolate! It's white chocolate!" Kotori said.

_Ah… Ericchi likes the dark more, but I guess it's still chocolate after all…_

"It's fine, she will still eat it…" Nozomi said.

"Ahh! Nozomi-nee-san!" Arisa yelled as she ran to Nozomi. She is wearing Cinderella costume.

"Arisa-chan!" Nozomi called her back.

"Oh…Onee-san…." Yukiho said as she approached Honoka. She is wearing a nice Kimono.

"Yukiho! You looks fine in that… what are you?" Honoka replied.

"Kaguya-hime…" Yukiho said plainly.

"Nozomi-nee-san is so cute! I believe Onee-san will really like you too!"

_She must love me the most!_

"Nah, Ericchi must like you more… you're very pretty in that!" Nozomi replied.

"He-he, well, she did say she likes me!" Arisa replied cutely.

"Ahh! Umi-chan!" Honoka yelled. Umi came in with her kimono too but in much classic design,

"Oohh...This must be the Crane Wife!" Nozomi said. Umi blushed,

"This is embarrassing…." Umi said shyly.

"You look good! Harasho!" Arisa said cheerfully. Umi smiled to her

"Thank you, Arisa!" Umi replied,

"Hmm..Onee-san is a groom, right? Does that mean Onee-san will roleplay as Umi's husband?" Arisa asked.

_NO! Ericchi is mine!_

"Ehhh? Really? Ericchi is a groom?" Nozomi asked.

"She looks like one but no! I'm not thinking that far!" Umi retorted,

"Hmmm… you're blushing Umi-chan! You sure want to be Ericchi's bride!" Nozomi said teasingly.

"S-Stop teasing me! I was only picking on the available choice from Kotori's collection…" Umi replied with her face blushing madly.

_Good, because she is mine._

"Really? It's gonna be interesting to see you two stand in front of the stage— or we should call it, an altar!" Nozomi said teasingly again.

"T-there! Eli is not a groom; she is supposed to be a thief!" Umi said.

"A thief?" Everyone asked.

"Well, yes, we were thinking to have her as prince, but Maki said it's too mainstreams. So we turn her to a phantom thief, like Arsene Lupin…!" Umi said,

"Eh…Arsene Lupin?" Everyone wondered,

"Yeah, we just…uhm…have her wearing the previous live show costume, the one for fashion show, then giving her a long robe and tall hat, plus the monocle and…uhm… a chocolate pocky to replace the cigarette…" Umi continued.

"Uhm… I thought our theme was Fairytale?" Kotori asked,

"Well! It's a fictional character too, right-right?" Umi tried to convince.

"Alright then, since Eli-chan is special today, so having a different theme for her should be fine!" Kotori said. Umi sighed in relieve.

Not long after, Niko and Maki approach them.

"Hey! Did you all see Eli around?" Maki asked,

"Eh what? She isn't with you?" Umi asked back.

"She was, but then suddenly she is just gone…" Niko said.

"Ha-ha-ha!" A familiar voice from a distance.

"Eli-chan…?" Kotori looked around— she couldn't see Eli.

"Beware of the Phantom thief!" the familiar voice said again.

"Oh No! She is really into the character! Nya!" Rin said.

"I knew it would be just a bad idea to turn her to a thief!" Niko said.

"Lucky we didn't turn her to a samurai before!" Maki said.

"It's just as bad! We have to watch over our belonging now!" Honoka said.

Everyone quickly turn into a ready mode.

"Oh? No one can beat the Phantom thief— unless you're an ace detective!" Eli said again from distance before the light suddenly turned off. Everything is dark, although they have the nightsky shine through the glass wall— it's still very difficult to see things.

"Kyaaa!" Everyone screamed.

A silence— nothing happened.

"Hold your items!" Niko said.

"Kya! Someone help me!" Hanayo said.

"W-What?! What happen Hanayo-chan?" Honoka asked in panic,

"Uh...someone is stepping on my feet…" she said.

"That's me…sorry…" Honoka said.

"Onee-san, don't move around too much in the dark! You could get hurt!" Yukiho said.

"Wh-Whoa! Who touch my breast?!" Kotori said.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Umi said.

"Umi-chan! What are you doing?!" Kotori asked,

"Hm…trying to find the wall… I know where the light is." Umi said.

"Nyyaa! Someone is stepping on Rin's feet too!Nya!" Rin said.

"That's me again, sorry…" Honoka said,

"You're so helpless…." Maki said before she bumped into something.

"Ahh!" Arisa screamed,

"Wuwah! Sorry Arisa! I didn't see you there!" Maki said,

"It's fine! Can anyone find the light?" Arisa asked,

"It's still pretty hard to see even with the night sky and moonlight…." Umi said as she is still trying to find the wall.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi said as she turned on the light. Everyone can see again.

"Uh…Oh…. Hi….Nozomi…." Eli said, she is gripping herself on a pillar.

_She is scared of the dark, yet she turned off the light…._

"Silly Ericchi!" Nozomi said as she smiled sweetly.

"Eh-he-he…" Eli laughed shyly as she released her grip and walk to approach everyone.

"Mou! Eli-chan! That's not nice! Nya!" Rin protested.

"I'm sorry, we rarely do this so I thought roleplaying would be fun to do…. " Eli said.

"I'm just glad we didn't agree to the Jack-the-ripper idea too…" Maki said as she glanced to Niko.

"Yeah— we don't want you to get caught for murdering anyone…" Niko said.

"But! I think Eli's idea is good! We can roleplay as our character for this party!" Honoka said,

"True-true! But how do we do it?" Kotori asked,

"Maybe, start calling each other with what they become?" Honoka asked.

"That would be awkward…isn't it? I mean…. Just look at me…" Umi said. Honoka thinking up a bit as Umi said it. Everyone waited Honoka to say her idea.

"What are you….?" Honoka asked.

"Crane Wife! Crane wife! Crane Wife!"Kotori tried it.

"K-Kotori! That's not how you call a wife!" Umi said.

"That more sounds like calling a dog or something…" Yukiho said.

"Then, how about— Wife!Wife! Wife!" Honoka said.

"That's just the same thing, silly!" Umi yelled.

"Here waifu-waifu!" Eli said.

"You just made it worse, Eli…." Umi sighed.

"I think Eli has an error on her brain…" Maki said.

"I'm just having fun…" Eli replied with a playful wink, Maki sighed,

"Anyway, we should go eat now so we can get to the last event on time…" Maki said as she looked at her watch.

"Ah, true-true! I'm hungry too!" Honoka said.

* * *

The night passed as they began their feast on their own seat. They split into four group, First group is Hanayo, Rin, and Maki, next is Umi, Honoka, and Kotori, then Niko, Yukiho, and Arisa, last is Nozomi and Eli. Everyone was quiet until they finished their meal and began to snack on the desert.

"Is this what you've been hiding from me, Nozomi?" Eli asked.

"Not exactly …" Nozomi said.

"That sounded like you have something else for me…" Eli winked playfully again,

"Of course I do….!" Nozomi replied confindently.

"What is it then?" Eli asked playfuly.

"I'm staying at your place tonight, works for you?" Nozomi gave her a seductive wink,

"Sounds good, I like where this is going…"

"Ah anyway, hold on a second, let's open everyone's present for you— they said they want to see your reaction…" Nozomi said as she stood up and approached Maki.

"Shall we go to the next event?" Nozomi asked,

"We should…" Maki said as she checked on her watch again.

"Alright, everyone, take out your present! We are going to start the next event…" Maki shouted.

"Woaah! The Mystery Box Event!" Honoka said.

"Mystery Box?" Eli asked.

"Yup, we could just simply give you our present, but it would be much more fun if we made a mystery box event. The rule is simple, we got you four present… and we copied each box. You will still get the real present, but if you get the wrong present, you have to wear it… if you get the real one, it's up to you about what to do with it." Umi explained.

"Ahh! I can't wait!" Kotori said.

"What are you planning…." Eli asked,

"Let's just get started! Right? Right?!" Kotori suggested, everyone nodded to agree, Nozomi returned to her seat as Maki signaled her maid to get the boxes.

The first round of mystery box; they have four small boxes in four colors, yellow, green, blue, red. Eli decided to pick the green one.

"Let's try this….what does it have for me…." Eli opened the box carefully.

"Ahhh! That!" Kotori giggled,

"A fake moustache?" Eli took out the present.

"You have to wear it, nya!" Rin said. Eli smiled playfully.

"Sure!" she said as she wears the moustache. It really fits with her current costume, especially along with her monocle. Everyone giggled,

"Ahh! Onee-san is a real gentleman now!" Arisa said as she laughed, Eli smiled to see her being amused.

"What's the real present though?" Arisa asked,

"That would be the red one…" Umi said. Eli took the red box, it contains a fountain pen with classical Japanese relief. It looks very expensive.

"Wow, this looks really good…" Eli said.

"Umi-chan chose it, it's a present from Honoka-chan, me, and Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"Thank you!" Eli said cheerfully.

"Next round…" Maki said.

The next round of mystery box; they have three box with same size and color. Eli decided to choose the middle one.

"Yup, this might be fun…" Eli said as she took the middle box. It's a military cap along with Dark green Jacket.

"Ahh! That's the real present!" Hanayo said.

"Oh really?" Eli asked,

"We chose it together,Nya!"Rin said.

"That would be from me, Rin, and Hanayo…" Maki said,

"This is actually cool, thank you!" Eli said.

"Uhmm…I want to see her wearing the riceball hat…" Hanayo sighed. Eli smiled sweetly as respond,

"Alright, next one…" Maki said.

Third round of mystery box; they have two big box with same size and color. Eli chose the left one,

"Yup, this should be good…" she took the big box and opened it.

"Ah, that's too bad; she got the real one…" Yukiho said.

"It's alright! I want to see Onee-san playing it too!" Arisa said. Eli pulled out her present; it's a classic acoustic guitar.

"A guitar?" everyone looks surprised except for Niko and Maki.

"Well, Arisa said Eli used to play guitar, but she left that in Russia…" Niko said.

"Eli-chan can play a guitar?" Kotori asked,

"Actually, she used to ask me to make a song for her…. She asked me if I could adjust it with a guitar, so I already guess she can play a guitar." Maki said.

"A-ha-ha, Maki, you said too much…" Eli said shyly.

"Huh? I already tuned the guitar for your sister. You should play it right away…" Maki said,

"I want to hear it too!" Honoka said. Eli looked at everyone, they seems to be really want to hear it. Nozomi too is staring at her like she really wants to hear it too.

"Go change, the song won't fit with that monocle and moustache or the thief image…" Maki said. Eli staring at Nozomi for a moment, Nozomi has no idea why though— or maybe, she forgot something. Eli smiled sweetly as she stood up.

"Alright then, give me a few minutes…" Eli said as she took the military cap and dark green jacket with her before she walks away.

"Set stage!"

* * *

The stage is set, a chair on the middle with spotlight on Eli, who wears a military cap, dark green jacket, white shirt, and black trouser. Her face looked really sad for some reason, though no one commented on that as it may be the part of the song.

_Ericchi….._

Nozomi thought,

Eli began to play her guitar— just like what Nozomi has guessed, it's a sad melody.

_What do you want to say….?_

She thought again as she noticed that Eli's lips began to make a motion as she sing:

_Kitto— shirazuni, ita hou ga yokatta—?_

_(I'm sure that I would've been better off ignorant)_

_Sonna—itami wo, kakaenagara—_

_(Holding such pain in my chest)_

_Nani ni mo iwazu— warau nda mainichi_

_(I smiled each day, not saying a word about it)_

_Wasureyo to iikikasete—_

_(And told myself to forget)_

_Omoide wo— tojikometa—_

_(I shut away my memories)_

_Heartbreak!_

As that word spelled, Nozomi swear she feels like she have heard this before— back then, in the time when they formed the µ's. About if Eli sings alone, she will sing a song about broken heart.

_Arifuta kanashimi— Arifureta itami to—!_

_(With this clichéd sadness— With this clichéd pain!)_

_Kobore sona namida— Koraete— miru hoshi ha—!_

_(I barely hold back tears, watch the stars—!)_

_Itsumo yori Mabushiku— kagayeite ochi so da—!_

_(They shine brighter than usual, seems to fall—!)_

_Watashi wo shizuka ni— terasukeredo!_

_(As they quietly illuminate me….)_

The song keeps playing smoothly. Nozomi watched her performing in such a painful emotion, she could feel it too— but what she could do?

She began to think of words to reply—of course saying with just words won't make it good. She needs to make up a melody! She knows she isn't Maki, but she could sing— she know how to sing.

_I need to cheer her up!_

She thought.

_How do I come up with a melody though?_

She thought again before she ran to Maki.

"Maki-chan!" Nozomi said,

"I know… here…" Maki handed her the mp4 player. Nozomi listened to it— it's only melody without lyric.

"You should come up with your own lyric though…" Maki said. Nozomi nodded,

_I know a lyric!_

She thought as she kept listening.

_This should be what she told me, things that I want to learn too…_

She thought again,

"Don't get it wrong, ok? It was Eli who asked me to come up with a happy melody to counter that song…" Maki said.

_Ericchi remember it too then? _

"You can just sing that right after her song— I know she will play her guitar for you…" Maki said again.

"Thanks…" Nozomi said.

She waited Eli to finish her song.

_Kobore sona namida— Koraete— miru hoshi ha—!_

_Itsumo yori Mabushiku— kagayeite ochi so da—!_

_Watashi wo shizuka ni— terasukeredo…_

The music began to fade. Nozomi took a deep breath. Maki handed her a mic. Everyone staring at Eli sadly— Kotori, Hanayo, and Arisa cried, Niko trying her best to not cry, the rest are speechless.

As Eli gave out a sad sigh, that was the time when Nozomi sure she could sing anything that came up on her heart.

_Shinjite! _

_(Believe in it!)_

Eli turned her sight to Nozomi,

_Kokoro ga toki meita— shunkan wo—_

_(The moment when your heart throbbing!)_

_Shinjite! _

_(Believe in it!)_

_Anata no Jun'ai Lens ha— Tadashi yo!_

_(Your pure love lens is right!)_

Eli smiled at her and she began to play her guitar for her song.

Sekkin—shicha— e— Ton-Ton-To Tosshin!

(Get closer! Ton-Ton—and Charge forward!)

Nozomi sang as she marched playfully forward to where Eli sat.

Mairuru de— Ton-Ton To Tosshin!

(With my rule! Ton-Ton and Charge forward!)

Nozomi gestured as she is trying to motivate everyone back up, everyone began to clap their hands happily. She kept moving forward playfully as Eli played the cheerful music for her.

_Mondai ha— nandesu ka?_

_(Whats the problem?)_

_Katakoi wo shitemasu ka?_

_(Are you having an unrequited love?)_

She playfully gestures to Eli who smiled playfully too for her as she keep the music on,

_Fushigina power de otetsudai shiyo ka?_

_(Why don't I help you out with this wonderful power?)_

She playfully pinched Eli's cheek.

_Honne ha do desu ka?_

_(What's your real intention?)_

_Katakoi wo shitemasu ka?_

_(Is it no good if it's only one sided love?)_

_Me wo tojitara sotto —namae wo tsubuyaite!_

_(Then close your eyes —gently whisper the name!)_

Nozomi playfully pat Eli's head.

_Inorimashou— Anata no tame ni!_

_(Let's pray for your sake!)_

_Kanaetai —Kimochiyo takamare!_

_(For your feeling to be granted as high as possible!)_

Nozomi kept singing as she playfully moves around Eli. Everyone claps their hands cheerfully too as she sing. Nozomi only sing anything that came up to her mind— turns out to be one energetic cute song. The song totally counter what Eli sang before, the atmosphere lighten up and everyone is happy again.

Eli gave her one playful wink as they stare into each other; Nozomi smiled sweetly and keep on singing.

_Sekkin—shicha e— Ton-Ton To Tosshin!_

_Mairuru de— Ton-Ton to Let's go!_

_Sekkin—Shicha e— Ton-Ton To Tosshin!_

_Jun'ai nara— Minora setai mon ne—!_

_(If you truly love, put an effort to it!)_

Nozomi gestured that she is done singing, Eli played the closing for the song, Nozomi kept on moving to fit it too. She just randomly dance around the stage and gave out a cute pose at the end.

"Kyaa! Nozomi-chan! It's so cute!" Kotori shouted.

"Yes-Yes! So cute!" Hanayo shouted too.

"That song turns out really cute… good job" Maki said. Everyone gave them a loud applause.

Nozomi turned to Eli who smiled gently to her.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"Hm?"

"I think I got an answer for our previous conversation…" Nozomi said.

"We can talk about that later…." Eli replied.

"I know— now we need a love song!"

"Eh? I didn't make any!" Eli replied again.

"What? No? Hmmm..I thought it would be romantic if we sing it together in this glass garden!" Nozomi pouted.

"But I'm not ready for that…" Eli said.

"Hnn…Ericchi is a lazy ass! How could you forget about the love song?! We need to sing it when we are together, just two of us!" Nozomi said again cutely.

"Ehh…uhhmmm… maybe later?" Eli scratched her head shyly,

"Too late! It's not going to be as romantic as singing it in this glass garden!" Nozomi said.

"Then we can just add glass garden on the lyric?" Eli replied,

"Ericchi is so daft!"

"Wh-what?" Eli smirked wryly, Nozomi giggled.

"Ah well, either way!" Nozomi hugged Eli.

"Wooahh! How cutee!" Kotori yelled, followed by the other's scream.

"N-Nozomi?" Eli blushed,

"It's only a hug— don't worry. Play it cool, Ericchi!" Nozomi whispered. Eli smiled and she gave her a hug too. The others screamed louder.

"Now we really want to see you two open the last mystery box!" Honoka said. Eli and Nozomi turned around,

"Eh? Last mystery box?" Eli asked,

"Yup, there are four, remember? The last one is on the stage…" Maki said. Eli and Nozomi turned their sight to the box.

"We know that's a cake, why is it a mystery box?" Eli asked.

"Ahaha-ha...that's because….." Kotori smirked.

"J-Just open it, ok? But please forgive us— we are not trying to creep you out or something! We are..just…. ehhh…. Did a mistake…" Kotori said.

"We? It's only your fault!" Niko yelled.

"Ahh! Niko-chan! Don't be so cruel to me!" Kotori said.

"It's true! Kotori did the mistake!" Umi said.

"Uwa-wa! Umi-chan! Not you too!" Kotori said.

"Don't worry, Eli-chan! If the cake is too big— I still have enough space for food!" Honoka said.

"That's not the point, onee-san!" Yukiho yelled. Eli and Nozomi looked at each other, they decided to just approach the giant box which supposed to be Eli's birthday cake.

"I'm so-so-sorry! Eli-chan!" Kotori shouted again.

Eli slowly opened the box. Her eyes opened widely as she saw— two level cake, coated in white chocolate and decorated like….

"A wedding cake…" Eli said.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I just ordered it wrong and they have the wrong idea too!"

Eli and Nozomi kept staring at the cake, there's written.

_Toujou Nozomi for Ayase Eli…_

They still staring at it, don't know how to react to that.

_This is not a mistake… _

Nozomi said to herself and she looked at Kotori.

"Ahh! That! Sorry! I was telling them to put the bill on your bank account and write for Eli-chan, but they got it all wrong! Please forgive me!" Kotori shouted.

"That's fine, we will play that along!" Eli said.

"Ehhh?!" everyone seems to be surprised.

"What? It's a party so we should make it fun, right?" Eli said. Nozomi giggled.

_You just want to do that right? Ericchi!_

She thought, Eli smiled sweetly to her.

"T-T-The sword! Get the sword!" Hanayo said. Maki still in shock turned around to her maid,

"Get the sword!" Maki yelled.

"W-wh-wha-Wha! This moment! We should memorize it!" Kotori said in panic.

"K-Kotori! Don't you just feeling bad a bit? They did it to cover up your awkward mistake!" Umi said.

"B-Bu-But! They're getting married!" Kotori said,

"They're not! They're just playing that off for you!" Umi replied.

"It looked so real!" Hanayo said.

"Right-right?" Kotori said again.

Eli and Nozomi chuckled,

"I'm not sure what to say— but somehow I feel like they know but they don't know…" Nozomi whispered.

"Let's just leave them at that…" Eli replied.

The sword arrived; it's a real silver katana with gold decoration.

"Here it is, Ayase-san!" said the butler.

"T-thank you…" Eli said.

"It's a katana…." Nozomi said.

"I know…" Eli said. The two staring at the sword, it's highly detailed.

"This is expensive…." Eli said.

"I know…." Nozomi replied.

"Are we really going to use this…." Eli said. Both sighed heavily.

"We have no choice…." Nozomi smirked wryly.

The two raised the sword together— in a romantic pose. Everyone really looking forward to it,

"Nozomi…." Eli called.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called back.

"I'm nervous, this sword is so expensive…." Eli said.

"Me too… this is awkward…." Nozomi replied.

"Come on! Get it cut! I want the cheesecake!" Honoka said.

Nozomi and Eli still wonder if they should just do it slowly or make it quick. They're sure the sword is expensive— what if they accidentally break it?

"AhhH! Yes! Cheesecake! Cheesecake!" Kotori said happily.

Their hands getting stiff…

_Let's just do this Ericchi!_

Nozomi thought as she pushed down the sword slowly. Eli looks very nervous as she witness how the sword easily cut through the rough white chocolate coating.

They tried their best to slowly cut the cake until suddenly,

"Ah!" Eli said. They stopped halfway.

"What's wrong Ericchi…?" Nozomi asked.

"I wonder if I already put away my laundry from the washing machine…" Eli said, Nozomi just don't know what to say to her. She doesn't even know where to start asking, but she knows Eli is losing her focus because of her nervousness. Unconsciously, she pushed down the sword very quickly and it slashes through the table.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi said loudly.

"The table!" The butler said.

* * *

Eli's apartment, Night time;

They finally returned home along with a butler from Maki's place to help Eli carrying all the present.

"Thank you so much and once again I'm really sorry for the table!" Eli said politely.

"It's fine, Ayase-san, young mistress Maki said its fine so it is really not a problem…" the butler said as he placed the present box on their livingroom.

"Farewell…" he bowed politely before leaving. Eli, Nozomi and Arisa too bowed to him.

"Mmoou….Onee-san, don't embarrass me like that again…." Arisa said.

"I'm really sorry, Arisa! I was so nervous!" Eli said. Nozomi looked down with guilty face.

"It's my fault, I'm the one who pressed it down…." She said.

"N-No! No! It's me, stop blaming yourself–hahaha…" Eli said.

_But it was really me…._

"Anyway! Let's take a bath and then go rest, ok? It's getting late!" Eli said.

* * *

Eli's bedroom, Night time;

Arisa went to straight to bed after she read a few books while waiting her hair to get dry, Eli works on the Laundry while Nozomi help out with a few cleaning. It only takes a while until they managed to clean it all then gone to bathroom to take a shower together.

After they finished, they went straight to the bedroom to dry each other hair before Eli began to take her study book and read with Nozomi.

The time passes; Eli yawned and gave the book to Nozomi before she lay down to rest.

"Ah… I'm still feeling bad about the table…." Eli said.

"It's my fault, why are you taking it to your problem…" Nozomi replied as she put the book to Eli's bag.

"Hmm… because I feel like it?" Eli replied.

"You shouldn't. It's not supposed to be your burden. It's mine… beside, Maki-chan said its fine… don't sweat it anymore. She can buy a lot more table she wants anyway." Nozomi replied again as she lay down next to Eli.

"True… but maybe I should treat her to somewhere…." Eli said.

"If you're trying to repay her, you can't… you will never able to repay her since that restaurant and food must be way more expensive than your future car…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm— true? But Nozomi, have you seen my house at Russia?" Eli asked.

"I never do, what about it?" Nozomi asked,

"I might be living in a castle…" Eli said,

"I don't believe you…" Nozomi replied.

"What? It's true isn't it, you just see me living in this small apartment, but you never know— I might own a castle with big lake on its side… or perhaps a huge Glass Garden too…" Eli said again.

"Well then, have you seen my home at Antarctica? I have Walrus, Polar bear, and penguins… they are alive too…" Nozomi replied. Eli giggled,

"Do they do tricks?" Eli asked jokingly.

"Yes, they can slap Ericchi on the face…" Nozomi replied again. They laughed together.

"But in all seriousness Ericchi, I have so much things I want to talk with you… but we have to go bed or we won't make it at school tomorrow…." Nozomi said. Eli smiled and hugged her,

"Yup, you have to work out more too." Eli said.

"Then, can we have intimacy in the morning? You know— for diet…" Nozomi asked seductively.

"I think jogging do better that…" Eli giggled,

"Ericchi is a spoilsport…"

"I'll think about it tomorrow ok? Let's just sleep…" Eli said as she began to close her eyes, turning around to the other side from Nozomi. The room is quiet for a moment until Nozomi poked Eli's back.

"Ton-Ton-Ton-Ton-Ton-Ton-Ton-Chi!"

"Nozomi….."

"We haven't made a love song yet…" Nozomi said.

"We can do it later…." Eli replied. The room is quiet for a while again.

"Ericchi-Ericchi!"

"Zzz…what?"

"I love you…." Nozomi said cutely.

"I love you too….zzzz…" Eli replied.

"Kiss me…."

Eli sighed, turned around and kiss Nozomi on her lips, then back again to her position.

"Hnn! Ericchi! Ericchi! Ericchi!" she shook Eli.

"What now….zzz…." Eli is trying to sleep.

"Hug me!" Nozomi begged, Eli turned around and hug Nozomi. Once again the room is quiet, but Nozomi still not asleep yet. She is staring at her lover for a while,

"Ne—Ne—Ne! Ericchi! Ericchi!" Nozomi poked her cheek. Eli didn't make a respond.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Ericchi!" Nozomi keep poking but Eli didn't make a respond. Nozomi sighed, and smiled sweetly.

"Happy Birthday... I'm sorry I can't make a special present for you… I don't know what to get for you and I'm not as crafty as you too…So… I only could give myself to you— like pretending to be your wife... even though we're still too young, to naïve, and too childish for this kind of thing… I just think that I should do this….." Nozomi said. Eli opened her eyes, she smiled back at her before she kissed her on her forehead.

"Nozomi, you're the best thing ever be mine… just stay with me and I'm happy…." Eli said.

"Ericchi….." Nozomi blushed. She know deep inside, she do wish that she can be truly be married to this person who always be her sweetheart for all these years. She could feel it, that she might be truly one luckiest person, just like what she believes since long ago. Though she knows the society might not be as beautiful as her dream. Perhaps it is fine to live like this until the end of time?

"If you're happy, I am happy too…" Nozomi said in respond.

Eli just smiled at her and said,

"Then let's make each other happy…"

They kissed once again before they actually rest.

* * *

Eli's Bedroom, Early Morning;

Eli slowly opened her eyes as she could feel something is grabbing both of her legs and spreading it open. She also could feel someone is licking her center— who else if it's not her beloved Nozomi.

"Nozomi…. what are you doing?" Eli sighed.

"Waking up Ericchi…" Nozomi said cutely. She continued to do it again.

"You don't need to do it like that…." Eli sighed again.

"Then-then, I'm doing a work out!" Nozomi said.

"If you're trying to arouse me, it's not working. You have to do jogging this morning… From here to school…." Eli said.

"mmmhhhmmm…bwut-bwut,Iwmwannadwotwisinstwead…." (But-but, I want to do this instead) Nozomi replied with her mouth still doing what she has been doing.

"No…Jogging, then let's have breakfast with pancakes at school …" Eli said again.

"Nyuuum….pwancwake!" Nozomi said before she released her mouth.

"Yes, the canteen's pancake… I just tried it last time and it taste pretty good, they have waffle too…" Eli said.

"Oh— then can I just get a box of yakiniku from the shop near our school?"

"That's fine, you're allowed to eat anything in the morning and during the lunch…"

"Ahh! Then I should go make lunch box!" Nozomi said as she jumped down from the bed and run to the kitchen.

"Don't forget Arisa's lunch box!" Eli shouted.

"Ok!"

* * *

Lunch Break, School's rooftop;

The µ's are having their lunch together at the rooftop.

"Woah, Hanayo-chan, your lunch looks very cute…" Kotori said,

"Yours too, Kotori-chan! It's Halloween themed!" Hanayo said cheerfuly. Kotori giggled shyly.

"Umi-chan, your lunch looks nice…" Honoka appreciated,

"Do you want to try?" Umi asked,

"Yes!" Honoka said. Umi gave gave her a roll of onigiri.

"Hmm! This is… tuna?" Honoka said.

"Yes, its tuna…" Umi said.

"Uhhmm! Umi-chan!Umi-chan! I want to try too!" Kotori asked,

"Here…" Umi fed Kotori with an onigiri too.

"Yup! This is so classic!" Kotori said.

"Eh….what do you mean by classic?" Umi protested, Kotori, Hanayo and Honoka giggled.

"Woah, Eli-chan's lunch looks really neat and nice! Nya!" Rin said.

"You want to try it?" Eli asked.

"Rin can?" Rin asked,

"Of course…" Eli fed Rin with the sliced katsu.

"Nyaa! This taste really good!" Rin said,

"Really?" Niko pick another katsu from Eli's lunchbox and ate it.

"Hmm… yes, it's good… but it still won't beat the taste of Niko-Niko-Love-Lunch-box!" Niko said arrogantly.

_I'm the one who cook that, you know…_

"Ohh….What do you have, Nikochi?" Nozomi said teasingly. Niki smirked,

"Salmon and Niku-Teriyaki, plus some riceball… it may sounded simple but it taste real good, I tell you!" Niko said.

"Really? It just tastes the same for me…" Maki said, she is already picking Niko's lunch.

"H-hey! You should ask me first!" Niko yelled,

"Huh? You also pick other's lunch without asking…" Maki replied.

The two yelled at each other for a while.

"Oh! Nozomi-chan! Your lunch looks nice too, Nya!" Rin said. Nozomi only smiled at her,

"Can I try the katsu?" Rin asked,

"Sure…" Nozomi fed Rin the katsu.

"This taste very good too, nya!" Rin said. Niko once again took Nozomi's lunch without asking, Maki too took a bite from her lunchbox.

"Huh? This tastes the same like Eli's katsu…" Niko said.

"Default katsu's taste?" Honoka said.

"Probably…" Niko said.

"But the seasoning is like very similar, too similar…." Maki said. Eli wonders what to say about that,

"Of course, I'm the one who cooks for Ericchi…" Nozomi said boldly.

"Ehh?" The others are surprised, Eli sighed,

"Did you two lives together already?" Umi asked.

"Are you two really married yesterday?" Kotori asked,

"No…it's nothing like that, we just take turns to cook for each other. Today is my turn; tomorrow would be her turn…" Nozomi added,

"Oh…" they nodded,

"But seriously though, Eli-chan is very different in party…" Hanayo said.

"She is kind of wild, yes…" Maki sighed.

"Hmm… like I said before, It's a party so I'm giving all out…. But in usual state like this, I'll be my usual self….." Eli replied.

"Hnn… Party-Eli-chan is fun though…" Honoka said.

"I'm not going to comment for that…" Eli replied calmly.

"Then, we should have more party!" Honoka said.

"Nope, we have show in a few more days! Practice!" Eli said.

"Yes, then also student council, Honoka!" Umi said.

"Eeehhh…" Honoka sadly replied. Everyone giggled to it.

"Come on, we are all friends, right? We should have more fun together!" Honoka said.

"Practice….!" Umi and Eli said before the other burst into laughter.

_'We are all friends'…huh?_

Nozomi thought.

_Are we really?_

She watched the others having fun with the topic about Honoka and her bad habit as student council.

_Friends and love, the µ's and Ericchi…._

_Although I'm still not sure of my feeling towards them..._

_I wonder if we could really make a song about love to each other someday and see how it turns out…?_

* * *

**A/N : Yup, Snow Halation chapter is next. Its my favorite episode in season 2 as NozoEri fans. But that also means graduation is coming up soon, I'm almost finished with the fan fiction (woot-woot)**

**anyway too, I'm really thanked to all followers, then also for all the fave, comment and review. I know I'm still terrible at writing but I'll keep trying to make it good. Thanks again! I really appreciate it!**


	13. The Third Year : A love song for me

**A/N: This would take around Episode 7 and 8 of season 2. **

**You might have to rewatch it if you don't remember the details.**

**Again, thanks for review, comment, and faves. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Akiba's Café, Afternoon;

Nozomi asked Eli to have some parfait with her since Eli has been thinking too much about Honoka and the others. They just did a big mistake in their student council work, Eli wanted to help yet Nozomi held her back because she think they should learn how to deal with it theirself.

"Are you sure this would be fine?" Eli said.

"Back again? Ericchi shouldn't think about them right now. Think about me— I managed to lose unused weight in short time, thanks to Ericchi's strict diet!" Nozomi said as she fed Eli with the parfait that they order together.

"Well— I know it's already been a while right now, they have a few experience, but still…that problem, they could really get in trouble with the chairwoman…." Eli said,

"Ericchi, think about me now. I'm troubled! Ericchi must priotize me right now…" Nozomi playfully said. Eli sighed,

"What problem do you have?" Eli asked kindly.

"Our previous conversation, we need to continue it. Because I already know what I wanted to know…." Nozomi said.

"Which one?" Eli asked,

"About the µ's and me…. Do you think they think I am their friend?" Nozomi asked.

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course they think you are…" Eli replied.

"Are you sure?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm very sure, they really like you on the team…"

"Ericchi…. Let's look back for a bit…." Nozomi said. Eli remained quiet,

"Why µ's formed?" Nozomi asked,

"To save the school?" Eli replied,

"Exactly, what is µ's?" Nozomi asked again.

"School Idol Group?"

"If we graduate, are we going to be still a School Idol?"

"No…"

"Alright, now I'm going to ask you this…."Nozomi fed another parfait to Eli.

"If we graduate, do you think they will still think us as their friend?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah— I know where this is going…." Eli said.

"True, I'm scared of something…." Nozomi said.

"You are scared to leave them behind, just like how you left people when you're still moving around…" Eli said.

"You already guessed it…." Nozomi replied sadly.

"You can't contact anyone on your past?" Eli asked,

"Why should I? They are all fakes…. They are nothing like you…." Nozomi replied. Eli remained quiet,

"When I moved out, they told me, we will still be friend even when we are apart— truth is, they never contact me anymore. They waited me to contact them and when I do so, they used such sweet words about we will be friend forever and everything…. Those are lies… they don't even want to call me back." Nozomi said, her tone is getting a little cold.

"When I found you— I know I'm in love with you, I know I'm obsessed, but… I'm scared that it would be just like the others, a one sided love..." Nozomi said again sadly.

"I kept trying to cause you trouble, so that you will look at me… even though it would be a hate looks, I won't mind, because I know I love you and being your center of attention is enough for me…" Nozomi continued, her eyes getting teary.

"Yet…. Look what we are now…. This is a miracle, Ericchi…. No….. you're a miracle for me… you called me back, you embraced me, you become a reason for me to stay…. You're the one who made me see another miracle—the µ's…." Nozomi continued. Eli still remained quiet to listen to her.

"I enjoyed my days with the µ's, they are all adorable, maybe not all of them are honest like Honoka, or as gentle as Kotori, not as well mannered like Umi, Kind like Maki, Pure like Hanayo, Carefree like Rin, Caring like Niko…. But they all know each other and they formed their own bond with each other…naturally, like what you said…." Nozomi continued again as she sobs.

"But what about me? You're the only person that can see through me… Why do you think I'm included as friend to them? They don't even know if I lied, they don't even know if I hide my true feeling, I'm the one who kept messing up with them so they know I'm exist…." Nozomi said as she wiped her own tears.

"You already know the answer…. I told you before and you just said it a while ago." Eli replied. Nozomi remained quiet; she gets a little confused,

"Friendship formed naturally, they don't need to see through you, they already think you as a friend to them… It's natural, you don't need to think too much…." Eli replied.

"If that is the case then, what about the future? We will graduate, you'll be moving to your new apartment, then we will split our ways— I know you will visit me but—…"

"Visit you? You're joking…" Eli cuts in.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi swear that words slice through her heart. What does she mean by that?

"You're going to live with me, why would I have to visit you?" Eli said. Nozomi giggled again as she wiped her own tears.

"Mmm! Ericchi! You scared me! I thought we will break up or something…" Nozomi said.

"Breaking up? Why would I want to break up with such a sweet girl like you?" Eli gave her a teasing wink.

"Wait, I'm going to live with you?" Nozomi wondered,

"Yes, I found the best apartment for two of us, I already talked to my parents, they said I can rent that one, but I have to wait them to return since if I'm not, Arisa will be alone…"

"Ericchi, I'm going to feel bad for—…"

"The pay? Of course you still have to pay half… It's not too expensive, don't worry… if your parent can't manage it, you can just pay whatever, and I'll pay the rest…. I'm thinking to get a side job too anyway." Eli said.

"Hmm…Ericchi, now I began to think, you might really have a castle back in Russia…"

"I even have a unicorn there…" Eli said jokingly.

"Liar, but either way— that lifted one burden off me. Now I know I'll never lose you…" Nozomi smiled.

"So...what's the other burden?" Eli asked.

"The µ's…. I really like them, I treasure them too… but I'm scared to admit it… I still don't want to have my hopes up…." Nozomi said. Eli laughed in respond,

"It's ironic, you're thinking exactly like my song…" Eli said.

"Your song?" Nozomi paused, then she got reminded by the song that Eli sang at her birthday. One about the broken heart,

"Oh…."

"Then you came up with a song… to counter me…." Eli said,

"That song….." Nozomi blushed,

"Get Closer, Ton—Ton— and Charge Forward!" Eli sang and act like How Nozomi was. Nozomi giggled to it,

"Ericchi! That looks really cute…"

"You are the one who came up with that… why can't you use that power for your own?" Eli asked.

"Just Believe in it! Your Pure Love Lens is right!" Eli sang again.

"Mmm… Ericchi! You sure really know how to cheer me up…" Nozomi smiled to her.

"Anyway, I also know if you're worried to lose µ's after we graduate, but I tell you what? We will never know. Even if your card says something to you, the fate can change at any time, right? So that's why all you need is to charge forward! Just believe in it!" Eli said, Nozomi blushed,

"I learned that from you—and tell you what? If you think it only goes for me, you're wrong because it's also goes the same for you too… You shouldn't worry about it, seriously." Eli said again.

"Sorry… you're right, I'm thinking too much about it."

"Nah, you're just driven by your emotion. I understand that. Betrayal hurts your memory, it fears you, me too was afraid— but I have you now, I have nothing to fear…." Eli said.

"What if I turn off the light? You're still not afraid?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"Nozomi….." Eli frowned.

"You will hug me right away,yes? Hmmm... the µ's have to see this part of Ericchi too…." Nozomi said.

"I'm not going to hug you if you're the one that made the lights goes off…."

"We will see that later if we got chance!" Nozomi giggled, Eli sighed,

"Anyway, Ericchi, I've been thinking. I still want to make a love song, but maybe I want to include the µ's in it. I know without them, we can't make any song…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm… love song for whom though? Do you think Umi can make it?" Eli asked,

"Well…. If she has someone she likes specially, I'm sure she can…" Nozomi replied.

"We never have any love song in the µ's before, but….hmm…." Eli began to think again.

"You don't think it's possible?" Nozomi asked sadly,

"No-No, It is possible…. It just made me thinking of how to ask that to her…. She seems to be a little too shy to make such things…." Eli said.

"That's true… maybe we should wait for the time to come for her?" Nozomi asked,

"Yes, probably, she needs to have a special someone to be able to make a love song…" Eli said.

"Maybe not really a special someone, I mean… this was just my thought, µ's is special… maybe if we could take one special things from them, combined it to one song, it can turn into a love song?" Nozomi asked as she eats the melting parfait.

"Ah, so you mean like things to describe each other love in one song?"

"Yup, because µ's love each other, right? I think that would be easy for them to make it."

"Hmm… I guess, but we shouldn't bother them with that… they are currently busy with their own business…. Such as student council and diet…." Eli said as she giggled.

"Ericchi is right, I know how it feels to be on diet, its so painful that I have to be very discipline on my works out…" Nozomi fed Eli with the melting parfait.

"Although I like the night work out a lot… I won't mind doing it again and again…" Nozomi continued teasingly, Eli giggled again,

"You just like being touched, but anyway, maybe we should head to Shrine after we finished this parfait…"

"Oh— right…. Hmm, does Ericchi start to like helping out at shrine?"

"Only because you're there…"

* * *

The Shrine, Dusk;

After they helped out at shrine—with Eli in the shrine maiden dress, they decided to take a small break before going home. The two sat on the bench under the big tree.

"Hmm….. I can't believe the time feel like running so fast here too…." Eli said.

"Ericchi is too focused on the work…."

"Huh? I'm just doing what I can do…"

"Yup, thanks for the hard work…" Nozomi replied. Eli smiled to her and embraced her lovingly. The wind blows against them, giving them more comfort as they could feel each other warmth.

"Hmm… Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"What?"

"Do you think they can make it?"

"About what?"

"About everything, now that I won't think about what they feel about me— I feel like thinking about them more…. We are the oldest after all…" Nozomi said. Eli combed Nozomi's hair with her fingers, then she kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm glad you're back to yourself… but I can't answer that because I'm worried too…"

"Hmm…. Then maybe we should make a prayer for them?" Nozomi asked,

"Of course…"

* * *

The Shrine, Night Time;

They changed back to their uniform, then making a prayer on the shrine.

_The µ's…. now I know I love them. It may be different kind of love from what I have with Ericchi, but still, it's a love, I should give it all or nothing…_

_It makes me feel stupid, as I realized, every day I spent with them and Ericchi…. it may be abstract, but it's a form of love, it's created naturally…._

_And now I know too…_

_That it doesn't have to be the same love… and we don't have to think too much about it…._

_[Because it happens naturally…]_

a voice that she knows.

"Eh? Ericchi?" Nozomi turned around.

"Yes?"

"Did you just read my mind?" Nozomi asked.

"What?" Eli becomes flustered. Nozomi remained quiet.

_[What just happen? Did she hear something?]_

The same familiar voice again,

_What? I can hear it? I can hear her talking on her own mind?_

"Ericchi, can you think of something? Like, anything!" Nozomi asked,

"What?"

_[What should I think about? Uh… maybe about the previous exam? No..no… hmm… maybe about the dinner, what should I cook for Arisa tonight? Uh…. Maybe I'll just order some ramen…. No…it's bad for dinner… ah I'll just stop by the supermarket to make some salads…]_

"Ok, let's go to the supermarket!" Nozomi said.

"Wh-What?" Eli confused.

"You want to make salads, right?

"Y-Yes…." Eli smirked wryly.

_[How did she know? Did she just reach some high-tier spiritual level? Oh no, then I really should be careful of what I think, I don't want her to know that I really like her breast and her smell or Ahhh! I just think about that! Did she know about that? Shoot! Now I might sound like a real pervert, more than her.]_

Nozomi giggled as she heard that thought.

"Let's just go to the supermarket…." Nozomi said.

* * *

Supermarket, Night Time;

They walk together in the vegetable section; Eli picks the ingredients as Nozomi standing next to her with her own grocery bag.

_[Hmm…. I wonder if I could use this broccoli, Arisa doesn't really like it but she will still eat anyway. It's very healthy too….]_

Nozomi could still hear Eli thought.

_This is weird, I can hear her talking on her own mind? _

_[Urhh…. Whats the other thing now…. Mmm... maybe I shouldn't make too much….]_

"You can use some leftover for breakfast…" Nozomi said.

"Oh, yeah… right…." Eli replied.

_[Huh? Seriously, she is reading my mind…]_

"Are you bothered with that?" Nozomi asked,

"What?"

_[What she is talking about now? If she talks about how she read my mind, of course I'm bothered with that…. But I guess I don't mind since its Nozomi anyway… she always know everything.]_

"Never mind… let's keep going…" Nozomi said.

_[She really did read my mind!]_

Nozomi giggled again as she walks along with flustered Eli.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, Night time;

Eli decided to walk Nozomi back to her apartment first before going back home,

"That would be it for today, thanks…" Eli said, she is still carrying her grocery and school bag.

"Thanks too, Ericchi!" Nozomi replied as she smiled sweetly.

_[Ahhh! I love your smile so much….]_

Eli kissed Nozomi on her lips,

"Ericchi, are you feeling burdened if you have to keep walk me home every night?" Nozomi asked as she released her lips from her.

"It's not a problem…" Eli replied.

_[Of course not! I'll pamper you every day, every night, every time! You're mine! I'll do anything to keep you happy!]_

Nozomi giggled again,

"Alright then, have a good night!" Nozomi said.

"Good night!" Eli said before she left.

* * *

Akiba's café, afternoon;

After a few days, Honoka and friends managed to be back in shape and fixing the problem in student council budget plan. Eli took Nozomi to grab another parfait,

"So… why are you looking so sad earlier?" Eli asked,

"Mmm…. I'm not sad, Ericchi…"

"Then, what is it?"

"I'm feeling happy… I just realized how much work we've done so far… for the µ's, for the school… I didn't feel a single burden as I'm doing it…."

"Maybe that because you're not doing the choreography, or composing, or lyric, you did help on costume but that would be more on Kotori's responsibility…" Eli replied teasingly.

"Ericchi! Don't ruin my happiness like that" Nozomi pouted, Eli giggled and said,

"I know you're having fun. Me too…"

_[Especially helping you to practice your dance...]_

Nozomi giggled too,

"I wonder why Ericchi still like to pervert over me, Ericchi can touch me anywhere and anytime…"

"Huh, what?

_[Where's the beauty in that, watching you move your body along with the music is way better than randomly touch you…]_

"Ericchi likes me dancing, right?"

_[Of course!]_

"It's not only you, you know! I like everyone's dance; they are getting better each day…" Eli replied.

"Hmm? Really? Does Ericchi want to see me dancing and stripping on her lap?" Nozomi said teasingly.

_[Yes! I won't mind that even if it's without music….No…. you have to moan good for it.]_

"Wh-what? No! Why is that so sudden?" Eli replied.

_AH this is so much fun! She is denying it! Did she forget I can read her mind?_

Nozomi thought as she giggled to it.

"Really? I'm going to give you good touches all over your body…"

_[That's tempting, but I prefer touching you…Wh-what with this topic though? It's Inappropriate!]_

"N-Nozomi!" Eli retorted, Nozomi laughed to it.

"Just imagine me and you, you're on the bottom and I'm on top of you— dancing and stripping my clothes…. As you're touching me on my breast, trailing your lips against my bare skin…." Nozomi said teasingly.

_[Harashoooooo!]_

_Eh? Did she just squeal on her mind?_

Nozomi thought,

"N-Nozomi! It's inappropriate ok? Let's not talk about that here." Eli said.

"Then— we should take it to somewhere private?" Nozomi said seductively, Eli scratched her head shyly.

"We should finish our parfait first…." Eli replied.

_[But….I need to help Arisa to study her test today…]_

Nozomi continued to eat the parfait that they bought.

_[Hmm…will that be alright to go home late? Maybe I can just do it quick….]_

Eli looks calm still as she also eats their parfait.

_[Or perhaps I can just tell that, I believe she would understand….]_

Nozomi keep staring at her.

_[No… I already agreed to it, I'll have to make it true…]_

"Ericchi… I'm joking about the lap dance…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Oh… alright…" Eli replied.

"You should be going home early right? I can help out at shrine alone…"

"Oh, It's alright, I can help you out at Shrine then go home… Arisa must be still at Honoka's place anyway. She has been going there to hang out with Yukiho…" Eli replied.

"If Ericchi says so….."

* * *

The Shrine, Dusk;

Eli keep working on the garden as Nozomi sweeps the floor; the two quietly work their own. The condition is a little different right now though, Nozomi don't know how it happen, but just about a few days ago, she began to be able to read someone mind. Maybe that power has its own true purpose?

Either way, Nozomi really appreciate that gift.

_[Hmm…what to cook for Arisa tonight, she did say she want mushroom soup, but I don't really know a recipe….]_

Nozomi stole a glance on Eli who has been clean up the grass from falling leaves.

_[Ah, I also have to pay rent today. Hmm… I wonder if the electricity bill increased this month? I was watching too much dances video lately…] _

Nozomi still keep on quiet, so is Eli.

_[I'm still concerned about our foe, A-Rise. Although their dance is pretty static, they have such charisma on each member, their song is catchy too. Their fans are huge too….]_

_[Ah, but the µ's also have characters… it won't be an unfair play, I believe whatever song we use, we still have possibility to win…]_

_[Speaking of which, I wonder if I already did the laundry? I have to give the Halloween costume back to Kotori…]_

_[Urgh, I haven't read a single study book today. I have to go read it right away. Exam is coming soon!]_

_[Argggh! The car! I have to decide which car I want!]_

_Ericchi's thought is so random…._

Nozomi thought as she giggled softly.

_[Ah, Bug! How cute, they are shiny! I rarely see this….]_

Nozomi turned around, she saw Eli keep working on cleaning but her eyes focusing on the shiny bug on the ground.

_[Japan is so beautiful… I'm glad to be here…]_

_[I'm glad I meet Nozomi too, she is my beloved.]_

_Ericchi….you're my love too…._

_[Ah…I wonder if I should talk about our apartment… hehe, I really feel like a husband for her already…]_

_And I feel like your wife…_

_[T-That's too much! Even after we graduate, we are still university student! We still depend on our parents— can't be called as fully adult yet….! Also, I'm female! We both are!]_

_[Hnn…..why it's so hard to think about this, I haven't talked to my parents about my relationship with Nozomi…. I'm afraid they forced me to break up…. I don't want that happen…]_

_I haven't too, Ericchi…._

_[Ahhhh! This is complicated! Maybe I shouldn't think about it for now… let's think about something else— Oh! That leaves looks like a bug—WHOA It REALLY IS A BUG! HARASHO!]_

Eli looks a little surprised as the leave she was about to take flew away. Nozomi was about to laugh, but the thought that she just heard on Eli's mind, it also made her thinking the same thing. She knows that it used to be on her mind too, but she never try to think further.

Of course, Nozomi would want to ask the card, but she wonder if it is a good idea to do it right now. The beautiful life she is in right now may end soon, it may be bad too if she know the answer— perhaps she would never enjoy things like before?

Either way, she might have to focus on something else right now. She wants to make her current life as beautiful as she could. She always knows, growing up will be hurt and she would never be able to go back to the past, not only because of what may she face— also what she will have to do later.

_[Hmm… I wonder if we really could win the Love Live though, it would be nice to have a trophy since that would also mean I don't really have to start from zero in the future….]_

_[I also got the offer as model from a few people— hmm… right, Nozomi want to learn about film and media, maybe she will need me for her career? I can be her personal model or actress if she wants me to…]_

_Ericchi already think that far….? That's extreme…._

_[I should buy chocolate when I walk Nozomi back home… I haven't eaten one in a while…]_

_That was so random, Ericchi…_

"Nozomi, do you want to stop by supermarket again? I want to buy chocolate…" Eli asked.

"I don't mind"

"Harasho! Do you want to buy yakiniku too? It's not too late if we go back now…." Eli said,

"Hmm… do I get a night exercise after?"

_[Ah…she is on the mood, me too… but I don't think I have time for that, need to teach Arisa with her study and do chores too.]_

"Nope, you're going home… I have something else to do…" Eli replied.

"Ericchi is a spoilsport! Then I'm not getting Yakiniku or I'll gain weight again!" Nozomi pouted.

"That's good then!" Eli replied teasingly.

_[I'll give her that tomorrow— can't let her be unhappy like that… maybe with extra meat too? Yes she will love that so much….]_

Nozomi just don't know how glad she is to have Eli right now, she already know that Eli loved her so much, even without her newest spiritual power, but this just made her 100% sure about that love. The only thing Nozomi want to do right now is:

"Ericchi!" She jumped to Eli and hugged her tight.

"Eh…? What?" Eli embraced her,

"I want to enjoy every day from now on, with you— with the µ's….. let's just enjoy everything!" Nozomi said cheerfully. Eli only gave a gentle smile to her and strokes her hair lovingly,

_[I don't know what to say to you, Nozomi, but I really love it when you're happy like that…. So of course, I will make you enjoy your days no matter what….]_

* * *

Early morning, School Front yard;

Nozomi walk to the school alongside with Eli. From whole morning, the only thing Nozomi could hear from Eli's mind is about their today's study. Nozomi won't mind with that, she could study without have to look into her book. Though she still wonders; why she just suddenly has that power?

"Aa! Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Honoka yelled from afar before she approached them.

"Honoka, good morning…" Eli said.

"Morning!" Honoka greeted back.

_[What did I have to tell them again? Oh right! About the next round of Love Live!]_ A familiar voice, it's not Eli's voice, but Nozomi knows whose voice is this. It's Honoka….

"We have meeting today after school, we should decide what we are going to make for the next round of Love Live!" Honoka said.

"Oh? What about the interview?" Eli asked.

"The one at Akiba? Well, we will go there first— then go back here again!" Honoka replied.

"Oh, alright then…" Eli replied.

_[I should get the Yakiniku while returning then]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's voice again.

"See you later!" Honoka said before she ran first.

_[Is she not getting tired from running around like that? I wonder where she got all that energy…. Hmm… she is an amazing leader after all…]_ Eli's voice again.

"She is almost like you when it comes to what she want, always very focused…" Nozomi said.

"Am I?" Eli smirked wryly.

_[I can't be as reckless as her, I know when to give up…]_

"It's not about her spirit; it's about her focus… I know you're way more careful than her…" Nozomi replied.

"Ah…."

The two continued to walk to school quietly…

* * *

Classroom, morning;

The study session has started, Nozomi sat behind Eli as she always have been since their first grade. She just thinks looking at her beloved one is always be amusing, especially when the study gets boring.

"So, everyone, we should try to memorize the date of…." The history teacher began his lecture, Nozomi have no interest on listening to it as she already read the lesson with Eli before, though she wanted to try something.

_So how do I read someone's mind again? Focus on them or something?_

She thought.

_Then let's try with our teacher…._

Nozomi tried to channel her focus. At first, the words on his mind is vague, but it mostly like he is just reading the book on his hand right now until…

_[…..ah…my phone vibrating….is it the doctor? How is my wife?]_ he thought.

Nozomi waited for a reaction from that.

_[….No…I can't accept it right now, I'm still in the middle of session…]_ he thought again.

Nozomi sighed weakly, she carefully took her tarot card from her bag.

"Tojo-san? Why are you taking out your Tarot card right now?" the teacher asked. Nozomi calmly shuffled her cards. Everyone eyes turned to her,

"I'm just checking on the phone call you just received, Sensei…" she replied. The teacher looks very surprised. He was sure the phone is silence.

"How did you—…..?"

"Ah! This is bad…." Nozomi cuts in, she pulled out an upward The Tower.

"It's a critical condition, sensei…." Nozomi said. The teacher quickly took out his phone and accepts the call. He listened to the doctor for a while and his face turned pale,

"I'll be there soon, doctor!" the teacher said in panic. The class started to be noisy.

"Thank you, Tojo-san…" the teacher said before he ran out from class.

The head of the class knocked her table,

"Please be quiet! It's still study session!" she yelled. The class turned quiet again.

Not long after, a few people began to whisper to each other— it doesn't require a spiritual power to hear it,

"How did Tojo-san know about the phone call?" a student whispered,

"I don't know, she is always be that mysterious…" the other replied.

"She can tell your fortune, I used to ask mine and it's very accurate…" the other replied again.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, really, she is good, you know… though maybe a little creepy sometime…"

"Uh…I think she is cute, she is member of the µ's, right?"

"Yeah, right, I never guessed that she would be interested in that…"

"Maybe it because of Ayase-san? She is always clinging to her all the time…"

"Hell, yes, Ayase-san got dragged by those second years, but it's not like I mind. I've been collecting her picture from the idol-shop! She is really cool, don't you think?"

"Speaking of which, we should check out the shop after school, they are aiming to win love live! We must support them!"

"Yup!"

And the conversation stops. They turned away from each other and began to read their own book, or maybe…

_[Mmmm! I should buy a lot today! Then take a picture of me with it! Show it to Ayase-san! Maybe we can be best friend?]—_ Nozomi heard a thought as she focus on one of them. She changed her focus.

_[….then I will try to show it to Ayase-san! I wonder if she swings that way? Maybe add a picture of me in bikini too?]_ — Nozomi smirked in disgust. She quickly turned her focus away,

_[…pin, poster, and sticker, yes, that should be good, I wonder if I could ask for her sign on it? But what to say? Hey Ayase-san, I'm your classmates, give me your sign…. No, that's weird…hmm… she is hard to approach…. I guess I'll just stick with sending her letter on her locker…. She actually replied that.] _

Nozomi smiled and turned her focus to Eli who still sat quietly in front of her.

_[…..what color of Nozomi's panties today…?] _

Nozomi couldn't help to not giggle to that thought which came from Eli.

_I can't believe you're perverting on me when people are like perverting on you... But I like it that way anyway._

"Ericchi!" Nozomi called her softly. Eli turned around,

"It's black…." She said. Eli's face turned red,

"Wh-What black?" she smirked confusedly.

"What about yours?" Nozomi asked between her giggle,

"It's white….W-Wait! Why are we talking about that now?" Eli replied with her flustered look.

"How did you even know what I'm talking about? Did you think about that?" Nozomi giggled again.

"N-Nozomi!"

* * *

The Clubroom, Dusk;

As they finished with the interview, lunch and began to talk about what to make for next Love live round, Nozomi suggested a love song. They agreed to try to make it, though since none of them (except for Eli and Nozomi) have been in relationship before, they couldn't get a picture of how romance supposed to be. Nozomi suggested them to try building a mental picture by trying to imagine if they have to confess their feeling to special someone while she record it.

After they finished with the attempt to build mental picture, they re-watched it at their clubroom. The first video is Honoka,

"Hey-You! I'm going to confess!" Honoka stopped right in front of the camera screen.

"I love you!" Honoka in the video said bravely as she handed the gift box.

Everyone remained quiet as they watch how heroic that sounds like.

"Wow…." They said with almost no enthusiasm.

"Why that sounds like a robbery…." Maki commented.

"I wonder why…ehe-he-he…." Honoka smirked shyly.

"Er…let's go to next video…." Umi said as she clicked next.

It's Kotori, she was crying in the video, her face blushed red then she slowly steps forward,

"I…I'm sorry…. But…." Her tears flow down through her cheek.

"I love you!" she begged.

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Woooow…." They said in awe,

"That's expected from Kotori-chan. You're playing it good…" Nozomi commented. Kotori giggled sweetly in respond.

"Next please…" Eli said.

The next one is Umi, Umi quickly hide on the corner as the video started.

"When the first time I see your eyes, I know that my heart burns like a fire…" Umi on the video started,

"You've struck me down with your love arrow!" she said dramatically,

"So now please take my gift and set me free from your love!" she continued.

Everyone clap their hands again,

"Umi-chan… that's beautiful!" Kotori said as she cried dramatically.

"It's heartwarming poem, Umi-chan…" Hanayo said, she also cried.

"C-can we just go to the next video?" Umi yelled.

"Yup-yup…. I'm going…" Nozomi said as she click next,

The next video is Rin, she stood near the school gate patiently, the camera view approached her closer and as it get close enough, Rin jumped into the center of the view,

"You're finally here, Nya!" She smiled sweetly.

"Here, it's for you, Nya!" She handed the gift.

"I like you, nya!" Rin said shyly.

And the video ended.

"Rin-chan is cute!" Hanayo said.

"It's pretty cute, yeah…" Kotori said.

"Nya…." Rin shyly scratch her head.

"We are going to the next video…" Nozomi said as she clicked next.

Hanayo is the next,

Hanayo ran into the camera view, then stopped at the center, she stood shyly before she quickly said,

"Please take it!" she handed the gift box with eyes closed.

The video ended there.

"Kayochin is cute too!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yup-yup, it's short but cute!" Kotori said.

"Next video…" Eli said,

The next is Maki, she stood in front of a big tree shyly,

"Here you go" she said in her clear voice.

"Just take it already!" she continued— then Nozomi's hand accepts the gift.

"I-It's not like I'm giving it to just you!" she continued again,

"Don't get the wrong idea, okay?" She said as she turned her sight away from the camera.

The video ended there.

"Wow! It's the second time we see it but it is still perfect!" Hanayo said.

"Huh? Of course, it's me…" Maki said.

"That tsundere role is just totally suits her, Nya!" Rin said.

"Hmph! Click on the next video,Nozomi! My performance must be way more flawless than that!" Niko said.

"Well, your video is corrupted…sorry, Nikochi…" Nozomi said.

"Wh-what?!" Niko retorted.

"You were taking too long, my battery is dead…" Nozomi said.

"Wh-What?! That can't be!" Niko yelled,

"Ah, right, we didn't get a chance to see Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan to perform because of that too…" Kotori said.

"Hmm, yes, that's too bad…" Eli said.

"You're happy, aren't you?" Niko said,

"Hmm... not really, I might can pull off some idea you know…" Eli replied.

"Then, why don't we watch Eli-chan performing it live?" Honoka suggested,

"Ah, right! That's a good idea! Maybe Nozomi-chan can do it too!" Kotori said.

"That's true! You two are really fit on romance for some reason…" Hanayo said.

"I don't mind…" Nozomi said.

"Alright, not a problem…. Come on, Nozomi, let's do this…" Eli said.

They moved to the club's practice room to see them perform.

_[Hmm…I wonder what Nozomi want to play as? The one who confess or one who hear my confession…]_

"I'm going to confess, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, alright then…" Eli replied.

_[Wow, that's really a good start, none of them feels shy about it…]_ Nozomi could hear a familiar voice, might it be Umi? Nozomi turned around to see her,

_[Mmm… I'm always wants to see these two together— I can feel the aura already!]_ Nozomi could hear another familiar voice, it must be Kotori.

"So, shall we start it?" Eli asked.

"Sure…" Nozomi said as she walks to her position.

"Ready?" Honoka raised her hand,

"Action!" She shouted.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her sadly,

"N…Nozomi?" Eli reached her,

"Don't touch me!" Nozomi slap her hands away. Eli's face was telling a pity to her,

"You're such a pain! You know that?! " Nozomi yelled, Eli tried to reach her again, Nozomi steps away from her.

"Every time you smiled at me, every time you touch me, and every time we spent together…. It's all pain!" Nozomi said dramatically.

"Don't you realize that I love you ?! I love you with all of my heart! Yet you never realize it! You just think this is all just a friendly attitude— It's not! I'm doing it so that you know that I want you to be more than a friend to me!" Nozomi continued,

"Nozomi…." Eli called her with a soft smile— then she hugged her.

"D-Don't touch me!" Nozomi struggled weakly.

"It's alright, Nozomi. I've been in love with you too, but I'm afraid you will reject me…. So I keep quiet… I don't want you to go away from me— you're my greatest treasure…." Eli said as she hug her romantically from behind.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi calmed down, she turned around and she hugged Eli back.

"Something like that…" Nozomi and Eli released themselves from each other. The others clap their hands.

"W-waaaaaaaa!" Kotori cried.

"E-Eh? Kotori?" Umi confused.

"It's good!" Kotori said

_[It's so good that I wish it was really like that!]_ Nozomi could hear Kotori's thought.

_[It felt so real…are they really like that?]_ Nozomi could hear another voice coming from them— it's probably be Maki.

"Are you getting the idea, Umi?" Eli asked.

"Not exactly, it's still difficult for me to picture it…. I mean, all of us singing one love song? It's already difficult for me to make a right romance lyric that can fit our style… we can't go all mellow to fight against A-Rise…." Umi replied.

"That's right, it's going to be boring if we force ourselves on mellow romance…" Eli replied. Everyone sighed heavily.

"Hmm…. How do we make a love song that fit our style….." Eli wondered. Everyone remained quiet.

_[A love song that fit our style? I wonder about that…]_ Nozomi could hear Umi's thought.

_[Hmm…. Love song…love song….I love strawberry! No-no… that doesn't work like that…]_ Nozomi could hear Honoka's thought.

_[I love rice…it taste so good…nyum-nyum..eh? but that's not a good love song…]_ Nozomi could hear Hanayo's thought.

_[Nya-nya-nya-nya-ring-a-bell-nya-nya-nya-rin love swimming-nya-nya-nya…] _Nozomi could hear Rin singing on her head.

_[La-la-la-la-la-la….]_ Nozomi could hear Maki already trying to come up with melody on her head.

_[Niko-Niko-love-love-niko-niko! Hmm... it's a catchy tune, but I bet Nozomi will punish me if I say that…]_ Nozomi could hear Niko's thought.

_[I'm hungry…. I want to eat cheesecake…. But I have to come up with an idea for love song first…..hnnn...why is it so hard….] _Nozomi could hear Kotori's thought.

_[Come on, brain, please come up with an idea! This song is for Nozomi… it has to be perfect!]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

"Let's all continue this later… it's getting late…" Nozomi said.

"True…." Umi replied.

"Ah…I'm sorry I can't come up with idea…" Hanayo said.

"Rin too have no idea…"Rin said.

"It's alright, don't push yourself, we still have a lot of time…" Nozomi said.

* * *

Nozomi's bedroom, Night time;

They returned to their own place. Nozomi didn't get to help out at Shrine today and Eli seems to be busy on looking for things to help the µ's brainstorming. After taking a bath, having her own dinner and read some books, Nozomi changed to her pajama and sat on her bed, looking at the photo of µ's that she just printed a while ago.

_Am I causing a trouble for the µ's?_

Nozomi thought.

_They seem to be trying so hard to make my request come true…_

She said on her mind as she put the photo on the frame and place it back to her rack.

_Friends…. That's what friends do for each other…. _

Nozomi keep staring on the photo.

_We are friends, although they never say it— but we are friends! It created naturally!_

Nozomi change her sight at her phone,

_I wonder if Ericchi still working hard to find things for them… she is the very pushy one this time… poor µ's…._

Nozomi keep quiet, until she decided to give a phone call to her lover, it was accepted immediately.

"Ah, Nozomi, I was just about to call you…" Eli said immediately.

"Mmm…Ericchi! You should greet me first!" Nozomi said. She could hear Eli giggled,

"Good Evening, Nozomi…."

"Good evening, Ericchi!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"So I found this video, are you with your laptop right now?" Eli asked, Nozomi turned to see her wardrobe.

"Wait, let me get it…" Nozomi said as she walks to her wardrobe, taking out her laptop and set it on her bed.

"Hmm, I'll send you the link through chat…. Maybe we can just chat too?" Eli asked.

"Nope, I want to hear your voice, Ericchi… I'm not going to sleep well without…" Nozomi replied.

"It saves you phone bill…" Eli said.

"Oohh! So Ericchi think about that now too…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Well— my phone bill breaking the limit last month. Arisa have been calling her friends, so I kind of see how expensive that is now…." Eli said.

"Alright then, let's just use chat…" Nozomi replied. Eli closed the phone.

They moved to chat,

Ericchi ❤ : [ Link ]

Nozomi clicked on the link. She began to listen to a song. The lyric is about love, but the melody is energetic, the dance too is pretty quick. They have four people performance. As she watched through the video, she began to see a few erotic poses. She pouts.

Non-chan: Mm, not bad Ericchi, but I don't think it fits with µ's.

Ericchi ❤ : They are sexy, yeah, some of us might can fit with it but some will looks very off…

Non-chan: I know my Ericchi will fit… ( ' v ') especially with sexy dress...or maybe BDSM style?

Ericchi ❤ : (- _- ) Nozomi…

Non-chan: Any other video? ( ' v ')

Ericchi ❤ : Hmm, yeah [ Link ]

She opened the second video. It's a love song too, but kind of childish… too childish, it feels so cheap if they use it against A-Rise.

Non-chan: Nikocchi will totally fit in this song.. ( ಥ⌣ಥ)

Ericchi ❤ : I bet Umi and Maki will do this though… (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Non-chan : I know right! ( ಥωಥ)

Ericchi ❤ : The rest of video are just slow love song, they brushed off that idea a while back.

Non-chan: Really? Ericchi don't have any other video?

Ericchi ❤ : If you want to see porn, yes I have.

Non-chan: Oh yes! ( ಠ⌣ಠ)

Ericchi ❤ : [ Link ]

She opened the link, it's not a video, just a picture of Lily Flower. Nozomi giggled,

Non-chan: IT'S NOT A PORN! ERICCHI IS MEAN!ERICCHI FLIP! (╯°□°）╯︵/(.□ . \)

Ericchi ❤ : [ Picture ]

It's a Self Picture of Eli posing and winking seductively, but the picture is flipped. Nozomi laughed, she was then turning on her camera, taking a picture of herself— she posed as if she is going to do her ultimate breast rub. She sends it to her.

Non-chan : [ Picture ]

Ericchi ❤ : Haha, you haven't do that in a while. I miss the sound of your victim screaming for help.

Non-chan: That because the µ's are all mature now ( ' ^ ') I can't punish them for anything.

Ericchi ❤ : You still can do that to me, but I doubt I will scream for help.

Non-chan: Ericchi is a masochist ( ' w ')

Ericchi ❤ : Said one who likes being spanked

Non-chan: But Ericchi's spank is not hurt, it feels so good!

Ericchi ❤ : That's the point of being a masochist, silly! You enjoy pain!

Non-chan: Mmm…Ericchi, talking about this really made me start to imagine it.

Ericchi ❤ : Let me guess, you're really on the mood right now?

Non-chan: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ericchi ❤ : Let's do it later, ok? I still have to find more things to help the µ's brainstorming.

Non-chan: щ(ಥДಥщ)

Ericchi ❤ : Alright, alright, We can do it at Sunday night. We should be able to pull off the idea by then.

Non-chan: OK! (~￣ ▽￣)~

Ericchi ❤ : I have to go now, love you!

Non-chan: Love Ericchi too!

And Eli went offline.

* * *

**A/N : You know what happen at Sunday , its on the ep 8 of season 2...**  
**But anyway, I'm still wondering, should I make the detail of what happen at the Sunday Night? I don't know if my reader enjoy that scene or not. But if you do, I will add it on the next chapter.**


	14. The Third Year : Snow Halation

**A/N: This would be after Ep 8 season 2 but before their performance day.**

**Hmmm... I can't believe I actually will finish the fan fiction soon...maybe like 3-4 chapters left? I hope you're not bored yet. **

**Thanks for the review, comment, and favorites. I really really appreciate those~ I might didn't reply them but I read them and keep smiling to those. Thanks again!**

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, night time;

The µ's gathered in the bedroom to create the love song. Everyone already wrote the words as a form of their contribution. Umi began to arrange the lyric, everyone chat with each other while waiting her;

"But seriously, it must be really tough to live alone for three years…." Honoka said.

"Yeah, you will have to take care of everything yourself, right?" Hanayo said.

"Mmm… I'm not exactly alone. Sometime Ericchi came here to help out, even staying over…" Nozomi said.

"No wonder Nozomi-chan seems to be able to do a lot of things on her own…" Kotori appreciated.

"Not really… remember about my panties?" Nozomi said.

"Oh—right! That!" Kotori giggled.

"Wh-what about your panties, Nozomi…" Eli asked.

"You're upgrading my panties, remember?" Nozomi asked playfully.

"Oh…well, yes…." Eli replied— she know she just have to play it cool.

"Upgrading panties?" Honoka asked,

"Yeah, Eli-chan is amazing, she can turn ugly panties to a really pretty panties!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"W-Why can't you say it better…?" Eli blushed,

"You can do tailoring, is that what you want her to say?" Maki asked.

"Yes, that's a lot better… but it's more like, I can do crafting…" Eli replied.

"So anything that related to crafting?" Maki asked again.

"Yes, but doesn't mean I'm very good at everything, my best skill is on quilting…" Eli replied.

"Then, can you fix this-Nya?" Rin showed her jacket. The sleeve has a hole on its stitches.

"Ah, that would be easy…." Eli said as she stood up from the bed and look for her tools.

"Eli-chan looks like she already know where things are…" Kotori said.

"Hmm….How much time I have to tell you? She often help out here, so of course she know a lot about this place…." Nozomi said.

"Ah! Right! Hehe…"

_[I still think Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are so fit with each other! Mmmh… they are like deeper than best friend! I was expecting for that hint…]_ Nozomi could hear Kotori's thought, she just smiled at it.

Eli began to fix Rin's jacket quietly.

"Does anyone want another hot ocha?" Nozomi asked,

"I do! I do!" Honoka said.

"I'll have it…" Maki said.

"I'm fine with a cup too..." Niko said.

"Me too!" Kotori said.

"I want too!" Hanayo said.

"Rin too!" Rin said.

"Then I'll just make another pitcher…" Nozomi said before she walks to the kitchen.

She could hear they began to talk about the costume with Kotori, though Maki doesn't seem to find interest in that, she stood up and walk to the kitchen too.

"Hey, do you need help?" Maki asked,

"You can just sit down, Maki-chan. You're the guest…" Nozomi said.

"Then, I want some snack… can you get that?" Maki asked, it surprise Nozomi to hear that from Maki.

_[Come on, say what you think about that request…] _she could hear Maki's thought.

"Sure, what snack do you want?" Nozomi asked.

"Pizza, can you have it delivered here?" Maki replied. Nozomi remained quiet,

"Also some spaghetti, Carbonated Beverages, Salads, Onion bread, then cheese fondue… that's all for nine of us…" Maki said again.

_[Don't say yes….]_ Maki thought.

"I can't pay all of those things, you know…" Nozomi replied as she continued with making the ocha.

"Then, do you need help?" Maki asked again.

"Hmm…. I wonder what Maki-chan have in mind?" Nozomi said.

"I can call and pay all that…." Maki said.

_[So at least ask for help to me, or us— you're not alone! You are one of us!] _Maki thought.

"I'm going to feel bad to you… I already asked for this song and it's enough for me to know that you all care about me…" Nozomi replied.

"You don't owe anything.…" Maki said.

_[Damn it, why can't you treat us like how you treat Eli? I know you ask for a lot of things to her! We are all friends, darn it! Not just you and her!]_ Maki thought.

_But me and Ericchi isn't friend…_

"Hmm… you're so kind, Maki. You really care about everyone…"

"Ggh…Of course! What do you think I am? Heartless creature?" Maki yelled. Nozomi giggled,

"Now to answer your previous question, maybe you should ask everyone first, see if they want those snacks too…"

Nozomi replied as she put the ocha pitcher on the tray and carry it to her room. Maki kept staring at her quietly, or perhaps not for Nozomi and her ability,

_[What a pain….]_ Nozomi could hear Maki talking on her mind. Nozomi smiled softly and walk pass through her.

"Anyone want Pizza?" Nozomi asked.

"Wooahh! Pizza!" Honoka said.

"Yes-yes! Rin want Pizza! Nya!" Rin shouted happily.

"I want too!" Kotori said.

"That's would be nice!" Hanayo said.

"I won't mind with that…" Umi said

"Eh? Pizza, sure I don't mind…" Niko said.

"Then, I'll go order it…. three large Pizza box, works?" Eli said as she stood up,

"Yup!" Everyone answered.

"Alrighty…" Eli said as she walks out from the room.

"No! Wait!" Maki followed her. Eli didn't bother to stop, she keep going on.

"What are Eli-chan and Maki-chan up to?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm, that two are still fighting for who is the kindest…" Nozomi replied.

"Ehh….?" Everyone seems to be bewildered.

"Hmph, Maki is always like to show off…" Niko said.

"Honoka! You need to learn how to be like Eli. You're the one who supposed to buy the Pizza for us!" Umi said.

"Eh? But, they got it, right?" Honoka said as she drank her ocha.

Umi sighed,

"Why are you not acting as leader in a time like this!" Umi said.

"Anyway, how do we split the payment later on?" Hanayo asked,

"It's large pizza, so that would be 12 pieces in each box…" Umi said.

"So that makes it… 49?" Honoka said.

"Honoka…how on earth three times 12 is 49?" Umi said.

"Maybe that's why Eli-chan is the one who order it…." Hanayo sighed.

"Now-now, you're thinking too much. Ericchi and I will pay it up so don't bother…." Nozomi said.

"Waaa! That's kind of Eli-chan and you! You two are like our parents or something!" Kotori said.

"We are the oldest member too after all…" Nozomi said.

"Oldest….." Everyone said before they turned their eyes to Niko.

"H-hey! I'm poor you know!" Niko said.

"Nah, you're just stingy, Nya!" Rin said.

"I'm not!" Niko yelled. They began to argue about it. Nozomi just smiled and left them be. She decided to check on how Eli and Maki doing outside.

* * *

As she open the door, Eli and Maki stand next to each other, they seems to be in the middle of conversation, Nozomi decided to listen before approaching them.

"Mm…how to put it, Maki... I can't really explain it to you…" Eli said.

"Try, I'm not an idiot… I might understand you…" Maki replied.

"If you insist so much…" Eli sighed.

"So far what I get is, Nozomi is very important to you, as best friend…. But not exactly a best friend…" Maki said.

"Yes, she is the first person that I can call as a friend…."

"But I know your affection to her is not normal— you care a lot about her, I'm not saying it's wrong, but I'm saying, this is too much. You own a copy of her apartment key; you pay a lot of things for her; you stay over her place from time to time; you can see her undergarments; you know her size of everything; and you know everything she like or dislike…." Maki said.

"Hmm… you're really not giving up on that… I told you it just what best friend does…" Eli said.

"Just best friend?" Maki asked.

_[I know there is something else…]_ Maki thought.

"Yes, just best friend…. The really important one…" Eli replied.

"I'm not buying that, not yet…." Maki said.

"Hmm…Maki, why are you so stubborn about this…"

"Because it's weird, why does she never want to open up to us while she basically opens everything to you? It's not fair, we're all friends, right?" Maki said.

"She isn't exactly opening herself up to me, I have to find out myself… it takes me three years too to know about her…." Eli said.

"And trusting an apartment key to you?"

"Hmmm… I told you we used to have a special occasion before…." Eli replied.

"No, I've been watching you and everyone else in the µ's… I'm not going to just believe in that story, it's weird…. She can't be just showing off her undergarments, I know she is shameless but that is too embarrassing and awkward for a best friend to know such thing…." Maki replied.

That was the time when Nozomi decided to steps in.

"Maki-chan, you really want to know the truth?"

"Nozomi…" Eli looks a little panic.

"Yes, tell me…." Maki said.

"Maki-chan….." Nozomi called her in all seriousness. Maki listening to it intensely,

"My breast size is 90…." Nozomi said. Maki's jaw dropped.

"I'm wearing pink panties today…" Nozomi said again. Eli giggled,

"There, that's Nozomi for you…" Eli said.

"I'm also wearing pink bra… it's really cute, you want to see it?" Nozomi asked,

"No...thanks…." Maki replied with no enthusiasm.

"Ah, I also hate Caramel…." Nozomi said again.

"Uh-huh…" Maki smirked,

"Anything else do you want to know?" Nozomi asked.

"Are you single?" Maki asked.

_[Come on, take the bait! Just tell me!]_ Maki said on her mind.

"Does Maki-chan want to be my girlfriend?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"N-No way!" Maki blushed.

_[Damn it, she is totally playing it off!]_ Maki thought again.

"I can give you breast rubs every day!" Nozomi said teasingly again.

"No! I don't even need that!" Maki retorted.

"Really? It's really good, you know. You can ask Nikocchi…" Nozomi said again.

"S-shut that! I'm not interested to be rubbed again!" Maki yelled. Nozomi and Eli giggled,

"Ah well! If you two really don't want to tell me, then I'm going to tell you what I want to say if my guess was right!" Maki said.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"It's nothing to be shame of, because it's true— some people can't be honest when it comes to that, that's how they ended to abandon what already made…." Maki said as she turned around.

"You two know what I mean…. because it's a reality, right?" Maki said again before she walks to the door.

"Maki-chan…." Nozomi called her.

"What will you do about what you believe to be true?" Nozomi asked.

"I do what I want to do…" Maki replied,

_[I'll just pretend we never have this conversation….]_ Nozomi could hear Maki's thought.

"Thank you…" Nozomi said before Maki turned away and walks in.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, Late night;

The µ's just finished their Pizza that came about two hours ago. Umi began to explain about the lyric she just created and she called it "Snow Halation". Everyone agreed to the idea, though they are still told to read the lyric again to double check it,

"Yup, sounds good!" Honoka said as she passed the lyric back to Umi.

"Then, I'll give this to Maki so that she can compose a song out of it…" Umi said as she handed the lyric to Maki.

"I'll try to arrange the dance first— we can adjust it on the song later…" Eli said.

"Yes, sounds good and effective… I'll try to come up with idea too" Umi said.

"That's it for today…. Thanks for cooperating." Eli said.

"Mmmhhh! I'm so tired…" Kotori yawned.

"It's getting too late already, maybe we should just stay over?" Hanayo asked.

"Eh, I don't have a single futon…. I can't let you sleep on the floor too.." Nozomi said.

"We can't stay here too! It's too cramped!" Niko said.

"I'm going to call my butler to get a car, I'll drive you all back home…" Maki said.

"Uwaaa! Maki-chan! Thank you!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Are we going to ride limousine-Nya?" Rin asked.

"Huh? You want to ride that car? Alright then…." Maki replied.

"S-Sh-Show off!" Niko said. Maki ignored that and she began to call her butler.

"Yaaayy! Limousine!" Kotori cheered.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment yard, Late Night;

After they waited for about twenty minutes, the Limousine finally arrived. Everyone already packed with their belongings except for Eli.

"Eli, you don't want to join in?" Umi asked,

"I'll be staying here for a moment to clean up, my apartment is close too, I'll be fine…" Eli replied.

"Ah, right, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about that. I'll clean the mess first…" Umi said.

"No, it's fine, just go home, your parents will be very worried…" Eli replied.

"Yup, please leave before they thought you're all kidnapped…" Nozomi said jokingly.

"Ah! Eli-chan!" Honoka called.

"Yes?" Eli responded,

"Yukiho just told me, Arisa-chan want to stay over my house, is it ok? She is asking your permission." Honoka asked.

"Hmmm…."

"That should be fine!" Nozomi answered before Eli could.

"Ok!" Honoka said. Eli sighed to Nozomi while Nozomi just replied with a teasing smile.

"Hey! Get on the car already…" Niko yelled.

"Coming!" Umi and Honoka replied before they waved and get into the car. They waved to each other as the car departed.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, late night;

Eli and Nozomi finished cleaning the room.

"Hmm… Maki-chan surely knows something between us…" Nozomi said.

"She is hard to be tricked, yes. Even when I tried to put her off the trail, she is still gripping strongly…" Eli replied.

"I understand that, if I was being interrogated like that, I don't think I can survive her question either… her mind too seems to be very difficult to read…" Nozomi replied as she placed the trash on the plastic bag.

"She doesn't mean any harm, but it's still hard for me to just give it out…" Eli said.

"Honestly, even if she actually knows, I don't think she will turn hostile…. She is very open-minded…" Nozomi replied.

"Are you sure it's going to be alright?" Eli asked as she washes the last few dishes and places it back to the rack.

"I'm sure about Maki-chan, but I don't know about the others yet…" Nozomi replied again while she washed her hand and feet.

"So it is still risky to let anyone know…" Eli said.

"Probably, I don't know. The other µ's member never think about anything like that… except for Kotori…." Nozomi replied as she took off her stocking.

"What with Kotori?" Eli asked as she went to the bedroom. Nozomi is sitting on the floor while taking off her clothes, she is staring at Eli who stretched her body around as she came in.

"She wants us to be together…." Nozomi said. Eli giggled to it,

"So she still thinks we are best friend and we need to get together?" Eli asked as she took off her white jacket and hangs it on the hanger.

"She sensed romance aura between us…. But we always tell them we are just best friend, so she believes that…." Nozomi replied.

"I don't know what to say, but now I understand what you mean by she knows but she don't know…" Eli said. Nozomi giggled softly as she keeps on stripping her clothes down to her undergarment,

"It's really pink…" Eli said as she is checking out Nozomi's body.

"She wants the truth… so I gave her it…." Nozomi smiled weakly. Eli smiled back at her, but she didn't make another respond. She sat down on the floor too, looking through Nozomi's school schedule. She decided to read a few books quietly with Nozomi who eventually join in— still only with her undergarment.

A few minutes passed, Nozomi began to feel like she needs some more warmth.

"Mmm… Ericchi, your trouser is dirty…. Maybe Ericchi should take it off and put it on the Laundry Basket?" Nozomi asked seductively. Eli looked down to her trouser, wondering which part is dirty.

"Hmm… If I put it on the Laundry, then I might not have anything to put on tomorrow…" Eli said as she put down the book and stood up to check on herself.

"You still have your uniform here…" Nozomi replied.

"Ah, true, but… is it really dirty?" Eli still trying to find it,

"Take it off, you might can see better…"Nozomi said as she kept her eyes on Eli's crotch. Eli decided to take her trouser off— but just before she could let her trouser fall into the floor, Nozomi pushed her down to the bed.

"I lied…" Nozomi said softly with her mischievous smile.

"I know…" Eli replied.

"Yet you're still falling to that…."

"Wouldn't it be nice to play around? We promised anyway…" Eli smiled back mischievously.

And so they began their night with gentle kisses.

* * *

Nozomi's Bedroom, early morning;

Nozomi and Eli lay down on the bed next to each other with Nozomi hugging her lover. Last night fun was running smoothly as usual— just without the awkwardness of their first time. There was nothing new other than— they forgot about what they did and what happen, all they feel was they were driven by lust against each other and stripping down to nothing, then doing whatever their body wanted to do.

The other mystery for Nozomi was about how the curtain closed tight last night, but she did remember she was gripping into it when her lover aggressively dominated her as always.

She carefully stroked her lover's shoulder as she woke up —while her lover slept peacefully next to her covered by thick blanket that they use together.

She kissed Eli's shoulder lovingly.

_Morning, Ericchi….._

She trailed her fingers up from her breast to her cheek, then carefully turns her face to her own and kissed her gently. It wakes her up.

_[Nozomi….]_ she could hear her thought before she went to sleep again.

_Ericchi…._

She called her on her mind as she watches her sleeping face.

_[…..I'll make sure you're the center again in this song…] _Eli thought.

"Oh, Ericchi! You should just let them decide! Prioritize µ's! You will still be with me after graduation!" Nozomi said.

"Huh….?" Eli actually woke up.

"They already made the song for me, Ericchi! Don't force them into something else…" Nozomi said.

"Uh? What?" Eli woke up confused,

"You're about to make me center again, right?"

"Oh…yeah…."

"Don't force them to!" Nozomi pouts.

"I'm not planning to!" Eli replied.

_[I'm just going to convince them…]_

"Ericchi is so stubborn!" Nozomi said again.

"What? Why is this now?" Eli smirked confusedly.

"Never mind!" Nozomi woke up from her bed.

A sudden coldness blew to all over her skin, she quickly get back to the bed, put on her blanket and hug Eli. She shivered,

"C-Cold!" Nozomi said. Eli laughed,

"You're not used to the cold?" she asked teasingly.

"Mmm! Ericchi! Are you?"

"It's a normal temperature for me…" Eli replied.

"Hhnn…what are you? Polar Bear?" Nozomi pouts.

"No, I'm Foxlichika!" Eli said teasingly as she made a playful fox hand.

"Hmmm! Ericchi! Where is your tail then?" Nozomi replied playfully.

"It's over here!" Eli pull the tip of her hair tickles Nozomi's cheek with it. Nozomi giggled as she tried to grab Eli's hand that tickles her.

"Ericchi! That tickles!" she said between her giggles. Eli laughed before she stopped. Nozomi pull Eli's hair and began to smell it.

"Mmmhh… it smells like you and me…." She said.

"You know what that means?" Eli said teasingly.

"We should go take a bath?" Nozomi replied cheerfully,

"Yup…. That also means—…." Eli quickly tossed away the blanket. Nozomi quickly hug Eli tightly.

"C-Cooolldd!" Nozomi yelled. Her body shivered,

"Let's take a Cold bath!" Eli said as she lifts Nozomi with her.

"It's so cold, Ericchi! I only have a small room for shower too!" Nozomi said as she was being carried to the bathroom.

"No excuse! We are taking a bath!" Eli said as she put Nozomi down— Nozomi keep hugging her because it's very cold especially without a single cloth. Eli pull down all of her hair accessories before pushed her to the bathroom wall—which is also very cold.

"Ahhh! Ericchi! It's so cold!" she moaned,

Eli aggressively lift Nozomi both legs as she still pushed her body against the wall.

"Eri—…"

Eli pressed her lips against her.

_Mmm…Ericchi's lips so warm….._

_[If only you lock your legs around my waist…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought. She did as what she wanted— locking her legs around Eli's waist,

_[Oh! Perfect!] _Eli thought as she pressed her lips deeper and squeeze on Nozomi's buttocks, causing her to moan softly as she reply her kiss. Nozomi stretched her arm above Eli's head, then she began to grip against her back, tensing her legs as she kept them locked around her waist.

They pressed their lips against each other, parting it, then back again from time to time. Then running their touch against each other skin until Eli finally realized that she has to turn on the shower or they will never start taking bath.

She began to guess where the water faucet placed at— which Nozomi knows where and she helped her to turn it on. Fresh and cold water touched their skin, not a big problem for Eli but it is a big deal for Nozomi.

She swears her heart skipped a beat as the coldness overwhelming her body, she tighten her grip, closing her body gap with her lover. Eli is so warm, she would like to remain there longer, though Eli tried to push her away a few times— she need to find the soap.

She gropes around the small table, trying to grab the soap that she saw as she stole her glance to the side before the lustful violet haired girl kissed her hungrily. Eli couldn't even grab it— she finally gave up reaching it after she realized that Nozomi want to be dominated first before they actually take a real bath. She just need all the warmth she could get— because the cold made her want to. She feels like being touched more and more, she wanted her core to be rubbed by the delicate fingers of her lover. She leaned away from her lover, hanging her body with one hand on Eli's shoulder and the other hand moving up to her own lips, licking it lusciously.

"Ericchi….." she called her lovingly— with her face reddening by the pleasure, she sucked her own two fingers— staring at Eli with full of desire. Nozomi slowly trail down her own finger— with Eli's eyes following its path down to her core. She began to rub her finger against her own core which caused her lover to be burned by the temptation.

Eli bents down, moving the locked legs up to her shoulder— sinking her own mouth right on her core, brushing her tongue slowly against it. Eli could hear Nozomi screaming erotically, then continued with some loud moan that she loved to hear. Eli slides her finger in, stretching her elastic hollow as her two finger reached its bound, then eventually slid in and out which eventually become faster as her tongue also flicking against her core.

Nozomi now knows if she screams or moan louder, Eli would be more aggressive— though she still remember that she shouldn't scream too loud or the neighbor will hear and start to question about what's happening in here.

She also realized the cold that she felt before starting to lose its power as her body tensed. Eli too starting to appreciate the goodness of dominance over her, Nozomi would like to laugh on how many times she heard Harasho on Eli's mind— though everything right now feels so good and there is no enough time to laugh when she want to keep moaning.

She could feel her tongue brushing and penetrating her along with the two fingers, creating some addictive noise that she loved to hear and feel. She called her lover name from time to time, she wanted Eli to be more and more aggressive— she know she is about to reach her own peak and she also know that Eli too would be really satisfied if she could do it. She has her own personal achievement, to dominate her, to make her happy, and to make her satisfied in the same time.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! I'm going to—…." Nozomi grinned in satisfaction,

Eli slid her finger harder and faster as she kept brushing her tongue into her hollow and core.

"Ahnn! Ericchi!" Nozomi screamed erotically as she reached her orgasm. Eli released her carefully, placing her feet back to the floor.

"Oh… it feels so good, Nozomi…. you're getting better…" Eli said as she breathed heavily.

"Ericchi too, I love Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"We should really take a bath now— school is waiting…" Eli said again as she stood up.

"The building won't run away, Ericchi, we can take it slow…" Nozomi replied.

"Right, I forgot it doesn't have legs yet to run away…." Eli replied jokingly.

"We should get a wheel chair for it then?" Nozomi asked jokingly too.

"We should—Oh wait! We aren't student councils anymore! Not our problem!" Eli replied playfully.

"Yup! Now your job is to help me taking a bath!" Nozomi said as she raise both of her hands and giving a playful step towards Eli, turning around as if she want Eli to rub her body.

"Go-Go! Ericchi! Rub my body! Rub it!" Nozomi said playfully, Eli giggled,

"Alright-alright…. Here we go…."

Eli said as she took the soap and began to rub Nozomi's body with it.

* * *

Idol Club Room, After School;

The µ's started to practice their newest song. Maki just finished recording her piano for the melody, along with her own voice doing a test singing. Everyone listen it with their own mp4 player.

The piano started, it almost sounded like a Christmas song.

_Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi—…_

_(This feeling I have right now is strange….)_

_Sora kara futte kita mitai—…_

_(It looks like it falls from the sky…)_

_Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga— _

_(The color of this special season—)_

_tokimeki wo miseru yo…_

_(It excites my heart…)_

The song keeps going on. Nozomi listen to it calmly along with Eli on her side, she unconsciously placed her hand on Eli's hand, which cause Eli to retort swiftly.

_[Nozomi! People will see!]_ She could hear Eli's thought.

_Oh…sorry, Ericchi… _

Nozomi quietly make a distance. She continued to listen to the song,

_Todokete! Setsunasa ni ha—namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow Halation"_

_(Reach! Shall I name this heartrending pain "Snow Halation")_

_Omoi ga kasanaru made— matezu ni—_

_(I can't wait for thoughts to pile up—)_

_Kuyashii kedo— Sukitte junjou!_

_(it's vexing— but it's pure-hearted devotion called love)_

_Binetsu no naka— tameratte mo dame da ne_

_(Even amidst a slight fever— I can't hesitate)_

_Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei— Ma mo naku start!_

_(Accepting the courage to dive in— It's about to start!)_

The song coming to an end, Nozomi unconsciously tap her feet to the beat.

"Woah! This sound really good!" Honoka said.

"I agree!" Umi said.

"I really like it…" Nozomi said.

"Three of you will be the center group…" Eli said.

_[Gotcha! You're center, Nozomi!]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

"Sounds good!" Honoka replied.

"Then three of you will be the main vocalist too…" Maki said.

_[Honoka, Umi, and Nozomi, huh? That's actually the combination that I've been thinking too…] _Nozomi could hear Maki's mind.

"This is a really cool song, yeah— I agree if they are the main vocalist!" Kotori said.

_[And I'll make sure to make the costume right!]_ Nozomi could hear Kotori's mind.

_[Nyaaa… I'm not center! Good-good!]_ Rin thought, she seems to be happy.

_[Niko? Why am I not the center group?]_ Niko pouts.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called.

"Sorry— can't hear you!" Eli said as she stood up and walk to Umi.

"Umi, I already arranged the dance— see if you agree with this…" Eli quickly starts conversation with Umi and the others began to look at the paper that Eli brought with her.

"Ah, It's very good, Eli. That would really split the charm… So you have Niko and Hanayo with you, then I'm going with Honoka and Nozomi, Kotori will be with Rin and Maki…." Umi said.

"Yup, I'm taking the corner, I like corner…" Eli said, Umi giggled to it.

"That's fine, Eli. You can have your own corner…"

_Why does she like the corner anyway? _

Nozomi thought as she giggled softly.

* * *

The Shrine, Dusk;

Eli and Nozomi currently on their duty to clean up snow piles at Shrine.

"Ahh…. There is nothing better than feeling the cold wind…" Eli said.

"Foxlichika, you should share your resistance to cold with me— This is really cold, you know!" Nozomi protested. Eli chuckled, she was then walk to approach Nozomi,

_[Here I go!] _she could hear Eli's thought but she don't know what come with it— Eli licked her cheek wet. Then it gets super cold as the winds touch it.

"E-Ericchi!" Nozomi yelled.

* * *

Eli's apartment's Dining Room, Night Time;

Nozomi was invited to have dinner together with Arisa,

"Hmmm! What Ericchi will make tonight?" Nozomi asked,

"I don't know!" Arisa said cheerfully.

_[Probably be another Russian cuisine, or Japanese cuisine with Russian taste….]_ Nozomi could hear Arisa's thought.

_[Either way, I like it! Onee-san cooking is always strangely delicious!]_ Arisa continued on her thought.

"Mmm…now that we think about it, Arisa-chan… your sister will be moving out after graduation, right?" Nozomi asked,

"Yeah, she told me about it…" Arisa replied.

_[No more Onee-san…. I can do anything I want….but…]_ Arisa said in her mind as she pouts.

"Ericchi will be very worried about you if you are sad…." Nozomi said.

"Ah— I'm not sad….!" Arisa replied; she faked a smile.

_[Although mother and father will be there— no one will tease me about my school…. Or taking me to school…. Taking me back home…. Buy me ice cream…..she never did that lately—but….]_ Nozomi turned her focus away. She just realized that she took away someone's happiness, if she heard it further— she might feel worse.

"Arisa-chan…." Nozomi called.

"Yes, Nozomi-nee-san?" Arisa responded.

"What Ice Cream do you like?" Nozomi asked.

"Oh? Uhm… Any…. I just like anything that Onee-san wants to buy me…"

_[Vanilla Blue is my favorite though…]_

"Then, do you want to get Vanilla Blue Ice Cream tomorrow after our practice?" Nozomi asked.

"Ehh? Really? How do Nozomi-nee-san know I like Vanilla Blue?" Arisa asked,

"Hmmm…. Guessing?" Nozomi replied.

"Ah! Well… you're right!" Arisa said cheerfully.

_[Light blue is Onee-san's color theme! Vanila blue is light blue colored!]_

"Maybe you should try to add sour grape cream on top of it too…! It's very delicious." Nozomi said.

"Oohh that sounds very tempting, Nozomi-nee-san!" Arisa said happily.

_Yes, yes… Light blue and purple fit with each other!_

Nozomi giggled.

"Sorry for the wait!" Eli walks to the dining room with a big bowl, she placed it on the table—above the wooden plate.

"Harasho… Milk Corn Soup…" Arisa said.

"Yup, it's my first time trying it too…." Eli said.

"Let's eat then…" Nozomi said. Eli and Arisa nodded,

Eli served them with a bowl and a small plate for each, then divide the big bowl of milk corn soup into three, she gave them spoon and also a glass of warm low-fat milk.

Arisa carefully take one spoon— blowing it gently for a few second before she tasted it.

_[Harasho! Milk!]_ Arisa thought.

Eli too has been eating quietly.

Nozomi began to try it out— she forgot to blow it first.

"Ah…."

Nozomi put back down her spoon. Eli and Arisa looking at her,

"Careful there, Nozomi…" Eli said as she smiled to her softly.

"It's hot, Nozomi-nee-san…." Arisa said.

"Hehe…I'm sorry, I forgot…." Nozomi replied shyly.

They all continued to eat their dinner quietly.

* * *

Nozomi's bedroom, Night time;

After Eli returned her to her own place, Nozomi decide to skip bath, reading her book, then hide behind the thick blanket. The temperature getting colder— she wish Eli knows that she want Eli to stay with her, but hearing what Arisa have in mind burden her. She feels like she has been really selfish.

_Maybe— there's a lot of people that want to spend her time with Ericchi…_

She thought as she stares into her phone.

_Just like Arisa-chan…_

Nozomi turned around.

_I'm glad I don't have any sibling to live with— else I'll feel really bad for leaving them for Ericchi too…_

She thought again.

_Now that I mention about siblings, I wonder how Nikochi doing with that many siblings._

She giggled,

_Ah—Right! I should try to reach her this time. There's not much time left and she would be probably be lack of experience with us the third grade…._

She dialed a number on her phone—

"Good evening, Nozomi…" a gentle voice, this is not Nikocchi— this is Ericchi!

"Ah, Ericchi! I was about to call Nikocchi…."

"Oh? Then I'll—…."

"No-no! Ericchi!" Nozomi quickly said before Eli finished.

"Hm..?" Eli asked,

"Stay, Ericchi… let's do this with two of us…. We need to reach her…." Nozomi said.

"Well, yes, I'll dial her number…" Eli replied.

"Eh? Ericchi is thinking the same too?" Nozomi asked.

"You used to say you want to reach Niko before graduation, she is lonely, right?" Eli said, Nozomi smiled sweetly,

"I will make that true, it's your wish after all…" Eli continued.

"Mmm… I'm doing this for Nikocchi's sake….." Nozomi said.

"Yep, because Nozomi is a selfless person…" Eli said.

"Hmmm...Ericchi, I'm very selfish you know…" Nozomi replied.

"Oh, really? I don't believe you— anyway! I'm connecting to her now…"

The phone getting connected…

"Hello?" Niko said

"Ey! Nikocchi!" Nozomi greeted with teasing tone.

"Huh? The heck? Why are you here…" Niko said.

"Hmmm…. Why are you so surprised…? I didn't punish anyone yet, right?" Nozomi replied.

"What the? I thought it was Eli's number…!" Niko replied,

"It is my number who connects to you, we are on the group call you know…" Eli replied calmly.

"Huh? Then why the heck are you two calling me at night?" Niko asked, Nozomi haven't thought of a topic.

"We just want to check on your study, graduation test coming up soon…" Eli said.

"Wh-What? Well… I'm doing fine on my study…." Niko replied before she faked a laugh,

"That totally sounded like the opposite, Nikocchi…." Nozomi replied.

"Now-now, tell us your score for the last three exams?" Eli asked.

"Ahhh…Score….what score…..?" Niko asked— clearly playing dumb.

"She said it, the last three exams!" Nozomi said.

"Err…..Niko-niko-niii!" Niko replied.

"Alright, you're leaving me no choice….." Eli said.

"What do you have, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked, she could hear someone is typing something on her laptop.

"Wow… Niko, your score is amazingly terrible…." Eli said.

"Ehhh….? Really? Can you read that for me?" Nozomi asked.

"W-w-what the hell, how did you—…." Niko protested.

"Shut up, Nikocchi…. Let's hear it…" Nozomi said.

"56, 60, 21, 23, 29, 40…" Eli said.

"W-What the, that was the last six! You just asked last three!" Niko yelled,

"It's your fault to not tell us, Ericchi can do a lot of thing you know…." Nozomi replied.

"H-Huh? Then what about yourself?" Niko yelled back.

"Mmm...Nozomi, you beat me on the history exam again…" Eli said.

"Ah? Really? Can you read my last six score for Nikocchi?" Nozomi asked.

"100, 100, 94, 93, 95, 100…." Eli said.

"Wh-what the heck? Are you a monster?" Niko said.

"Hmm, that's nothing compared to Ericchi… Ne—Ne, Ericchi! Read your score too…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Mine? Well its 95, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100….. You beat me on the History exam, Nozomi…" Eli said.

"W-What the hell, it's almost perfect…. Are you two monsters?" Niko said in despair.

"We are always a rival to each other when it comes to our score…." Eli said,

"You totally beat me in that, Ericchi!" Nozomi appreciated.

"Don't be so modest, you scored better than me a lot of times too…" Eli replied.

"Just how the hell you two study?" Niko asked in fear,

"Well, if you're reviewing your study every day, it's not going to be as painful as trying to memorize it in one night…." Eli replied.

"You also need to practice your math too— it's not a study that can be done by just reading…" Nozomi said.

"Ah! Why don't we have a study group for our graduation test?" Eli asked.

"That's a good idea, Ericchi!" Nozomi replied.

"B-But! What about the µ's?! We need to practice too, you know!" Niko said.

"We can study after practice… or at night, or maybe at lunch break?" Eli asked,

"Lunch break sounds good!" Nozomi said.

"You two are tormenting me…." Niko said.

"If you're refusing that, Nikocchi, I'll make sure your breast rubbed so hard!" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Wh-what?" Niko retorted,

"It's for your own good, Niko. You're not going to pass the test with that terrible score, you know…" Eli said,

"So yep, that's it! You're going to have a nice lesson from us!" Nozomi said proudly.

"Why do I get a real bad feeling about this…" Niko said.

"I'll be gentle…" Eli said.

"You will— but your good friend there is going to rape me any time soon!" Niko yelled.

"Well— if you're not behaving she will have the right to do it…." Eli said.

"Mwe-he-he-he… Prepare your breast, Nikocchi!" Nozomi laughed in perverted manner.

* * *

The next day, School canteen, Lunch Break;

Nozomi sat in front of Niko, she is watching over her as Eli getting their lunch. With her new power, she would know if Niko stopped reading or began to think of something else. Not long after, Rin, Hanayo and Maki approached them,

"Ah! Nozomi-chan and Niko-chan! Hello! Nya!" Rin greeted,

"Hi—hi!" Nozomi greeted back.

"Why are you two together…." Maki asked,

"Yeah, it's a rare sight…" Hanayo said.

"Mmm…Nikocchi need some nice breast rubbing so she stops slacking with her study…" Nozomi replied.

"G-Gh! Don't tell them that!" Niko said,

"What? Do you want me to protect your dignity? Fine then— Nikocchi is horny, she want more breast rubbing…" Nozomi said.

"What…." Rin, Hanayo, and Maki said in horror.

"What the heck? That's not even protecting my dignity!" Niko yelled,

"Oh— so it's the other thing…. Well, you see, Nikocchi have terrible grade, I'm just forcing her to study daily so she can get better mark…" Nozomi replied.

"Oh… I see…" Rin, Hanayo, and Maki replied.

_[Then I'll make sure to remind her to study at night too…]_Maki said on her mind.

_Yup, I'm counting on you, Maki-chan…._

Nozomi thought as she gave a smile to Maki. Maki turned her eyes away.

"Where's Eli-chan? Nya?" Rin asked,

"She is getting our lunch— do three of you want to eat together?" Nozomi asked.

"Mm….not really, we don't want to bother you all with the study…Nya!" Rin replied.

"We may have to think of our own study group too anyway…." Maki said.

"Ehh? We will have that?" Rin asked sadly,

"Of course, it's going to be a lot easier to study together… or so I think…" Maki replied.

"Ah, she is right, Rin-chan, we should make our study group…." Hanayo said.

"Hnnn… the exam is still so far away,nya…." Rin said.

"It's going to be nice to start from now, less burden on all of you…." Nozomi said.

"See? Come on—let's get going…" Maki said as she pulls Rin away. Hanayo waved at them sweetly before she walks away with them.

A few minutes passed, Niko is still reading the book quietly while Nozomi listening to what Niko has in mind— also shuffling her tarot card for no reason. Eli returned with three cups of instant ramen which already made and three glass of hot chocolate milk.

"Sorry for the wait, the queue is longer than I thought…" Eli said as she placed it on the table.

"Ah! I thought you will starve me! How much is this?" Niko asked.

"It's on me… don't sweat it…" Eli said.

"Wow, really?" Niko looks very happy with it.

"Yup, don't sweat it. Ericchi have a castle in Russia— she doesn't need to sweat over an instant ramen…" Nozomi said.

"You have…what?" Niko turned her sight to Eli who just sat next to Nozomi.

"Mm…Don't be so modest, Nozomi… you have a zoo with Walrus, Polar Bear and Penguins in it, my castle is nothing compared to that…"

_[Might as well add a mammoth to the list…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought. Nozomi laughed,

"Ah—Ericchi, you're the one who's being modest. They can't possibly defeat the majestic creature living in your grand glass garden…." Nozomi replied.

_That Unicorn…but maybe I should've said a Pegasus._

Niko only could smirk into that.

_[Are these two actually own those….]_ Nozomi could hear Niko's thought.

_[Is she actually believes in that…..]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought too.

_Let's just leave her at that… _

Nozomi thought.

"Now, now, let's eat and return to class, ok?" Eli said.

"Yup, good idea…" Nozomi replied

* * *

Club Room, Afternoon;

The µ's just finished their today's practice. They all lay down on the floor,

"That's it, everyone. Thank you for the hard work…" Umi said.

"Ahh… practicing during winter is something!" Honoka said.

"Uh…I'm so hungry…." Hanayo said.

"Then, let's all go back home…." Nozomi said,

"Yup!" Everyone agreed.

School Gate, Afternoon;

They walk out from the school and stopped as they see Arisa waiting on the school gate,

"Arisa?" Eli looks surprised,

"Ah! Arisa-chan!" Honoka shouted happily, Arisa turned around.

"The µ's!" She happily called back.

They all approached each other.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked,

"I promised to Nozomi-nee-san to eat Ice cream together today…" Arisa said. Everyone eyes turned around to Nozomi.

"Yup, yup, thank you for waiting…." Nozomi said. Arisa giggled happily.

"Ice cream…..eh? Ice cream during winter?" Umi asked.

"It's still good, Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"I never really eat that during winter…." Honoka said.

"Well, the iciness last longer during winter, so I like it too…" Eli said.

"Ahh! I get it now…. But I still prefer warm rice during winter…" Hanayo said,

"Kayochin always love rice in any season! Nya!" Rin said.

"I was about to say that too…" Maki sighed.

"Then, why don't we all eat together?" Nozomi asked.

"Ehh! Eating with the µ's? Is it ok?" Arisa asked.

"Of course!" Honoka replied.

"Ahh! I'm so happy!" Arisa cheered.

"Let's go then!" Umi said.

* * *

Akiba's Ice Cream shop, Dusk;

They are all began to eat their ice cream a while back, Umi sat next to Arisa in front of Kotori and Honoka, Rin and Hanayo sat in front of Maki and Niko while Eli and Nozomi have their own corner.

"I didn't know you promised with her to eat together like this, thanks Nozomi…" Eli said.

"I just want her to be happy too, Ericchi. You rarely hang out with her lately, right?" Nozomi replied.

"Hmm…well yes. I thought it would be best if she gets used to do things without me…" Eli said.

"Silly Ericchi! That doesn't mean you have to make a distance with her!" Nozomi said.

"I didn't…. I still take her to school and read her bedtime story at night…" Eli said.

"Hmmm…. Alright…." Nozomi replied.

The two watched Arisa who has been chatting with Honoka and the others. They are teaching Arisa their starting yell.

"Myuu-su! Myuusiku— Sta—to!"

Eli and Nozomi smiled to it.

"Arisa really love the µ's…. she wanted to join…" Eli said.

"Did you say anything about that?" Nozomi asked,

"I said— it's not me who decides…" Eli replied. Nozomi remained quiet for a while as she stares into Arisa who seems to be really enjoying her time right now.

"Then let's leave her at that for now…" Nozomi said.

Eli and Nozomi quietly watch Arisa and the others who eventually joined each other to hang out.

* * *

Road to home, Night Time;

As they finished, everyone parted away with each other except for Eli, Nozomi, and Arisa.

"So, do you like the combination, Arisa?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup! It's sour and sweet in the same time, fun taste!" Arisa replied.

"I can imagine that, Sweet Vanilla Blue and Sour Grape cream….hmmm…. taste delicious…" Eli said.

"Yup! The color is nice too! Light Blue and Purple! It's like Onee-san and Nozomi-nee-san mixed together!" Arisa said. Eli giggled to it.

"Maybe next time you should try rainbow ice cream?" Eli said.

"Ah! I'll name it the µ's ice cream!" Arisa replied cheerfully.

They stopped at the crossroad,

"I'll be going there, see you later…." Nozomi said.

"Ah— see you later, Nozomi…" Eli replied.

"Nozomi-nee-san!" Arisa hugged Nozomi.

"Thank you!" Arisa continued as she smiled happily. Nozomi replied with only a sweet smile before they released each other and parted away.

* * *

Nozomi's bedroom, night-time;

After she took one tormenting bath—even with warm water, she decided to have her own dinner, reading books and once again hiding under her thick blanket. Even after she wears her double pajamas and a thick white jacket, she still could feel the cold is reaching her slowly.

She tried to find her phone on the table then making a call to her beloved one.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Ericchi!" Nozomi greeted cutely.

"Good evening, Nozomi…." Eli greeted back.

"It's so cold! Help me!" she begged,

"How do I even do that…." Eli asked

"Mmm… tell me something that can make me blush?" Nozomi asked back.

"I have no idea what to say right now then…" Eli replied.

"Ericchi is such a spoilsport…"

"What? But I can't just make you blush out of nowhere, silly!"

"You usually did! Maybe tell me I'm beautiful or something!" Nozomi replied playfully.

"Alright then, Nozomi, you're something…" Eli said. Nozomi laughed,

"Ericchi! You know that joke is so old!" Nozomi said,

"I got it from the stone age…" Eli replied,

"What? How did you even do that, time travel?"

"No, I have a dinosaur back in Russia…. he gave me that joke…" Eli replied.

"Ericchi, why are you so random…" Nozomi said as she laughed.

"Said the Walrus owner…" Eli replied.

Nozomi laugh harder as she heard it.

"Now-now, why don't you skin your polar bear, you can make a fur coat out of it…" Eli said.

"That's so mean, Ericchi! He also needs his furs! I'm going to be caught by the police for animal cruelty!"

"Good. You also did a robbery a few years back… you need to get caught already." Eli said.

"Robbery?"

"Yeah, you took my heart away with you…"

"Oh!" Nozomi blushed to it.

"Mm…Ericchi, that shouldn't be count— you have arrested me in your love for eternity…" Nozomi replied sweetly.

"Ants! Ants! Ants! They're coming! Those words are too sweet!" Eli said again along with a few slapping sound on the background, it feels like she is actually getting ants all over her body. Nozomi couldn't help to not laugh at that.

"Seriously though, Ericchi, it's so cold here! I need your warmth…"

"Go make something warm instead? Hot Milk would be nice…" Eli said.

"Mmm…. But I'm too lazy to do anything right now… everything is so cold…"

"Then deal with it…" Eli said.

"Hhnnn! Ericchi is so mean! How could you be so cold to your girlfriend?" Nozomi pouts.

"Well, if you don't want to move then it's your fault for not doing that…" Eli replied again,

"Mmmmm! Ericchi! You know I just want to be loved right now!"

"Well, I love you…" Eli said.

"Ericchi know that's not the love that I meant!" Nozomi said.

"So which one? I have over a billion love to give you…" Eli said, once again Nozomi blushed to it.

"Mmmm…Ericchi…. I want to be touched by Ericchi…I want to feel Ericchi's warm touch!" Nozomi said cutely.

"Good timing, I can do better than that right now…." Eli said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm ironing the laundry right now, I can touch you with the iron— it's still hot!" Eli said, Nozomi pouts,

"Ericchi! You're so mean!" she said, Eli giggled,

"Ah, now that you think about it, maybe you should just try to iron your blanket…. It will turn to warm and fuzzy!" Eli said.

"Oh— right, then maybe I should do that, also getting the hot ocha… and then sleep while everything still warm and fuzzy!" Nozomi replied.

"Yup, we should save our energy for tomorrow practice too, I'm planning to review a few more dances…" Eli said.

"Ah, right, we should do our best in this round…" Nozomi said.

"I have a good feeling— this song will win it!" Eli replied.

"Hmm…Really? We're against A-rise you know…" Nozomi said.

"Well, you're the one who made us make this song— so this song will be great!" Eli said.

"Mmm...Ericchi, you're so confident about it…." Nozomi said.

"Of course… when I see you, I'm not afraid anymore, I also have to thank to the school too— without the school, I will never be in Japan and I'll never meet such an amazing person like you and everyone else in the µ's…"

"Ericchi….." Nozomi blushed again,

"Ah, by the way, I have to go now…. I'm going to put Arisa's clothes back to her dresser and also do a little more cleaning… have a good night! Nozomi…"

"Good night, Ericchi…"

* * *

**A/N : Maybe now you know something else about me, yes I do love Maki too..because she is awesome! xD (actually I love everyone in the Muse)**

**I**** love Eli and Nozomi most, but i can't chose which one i like more between them. Maybe I like Nozomi more? But I love Ericchi more too! Ahh can't choose. They both are my number one favorite.**

**ok, next chapter!**


	15. The Third Year : An Orphan to be

**A/N : a short chapter to deliver the ending phase.**

**Thank you for review/ comment / favorites! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Honoka's house, Night time;

The performance going very well, although they have some trouble before the show started. The µ's decided to stop by Honoka's house to hang out.

"Ahh! It's done!" Honoka said.

"That was a really the best performance we ever have…." Umi said.

"Yup! It feels so nice!" Kotori added.

"Maki-chan!" Rin and Hanayo hugged Maki.

"Eehhh?!" Maki surprised at the two.

"It was such a good melody! Thank you!" they said.

"Huh? We made it all together!" Maki protested, Hanayo and Rin keep on hugging her.

"The lyric is great too! Thank you, Umi-chan!" Honoka said as she hugged Umi.

"W-wh..Honoka…." Umi also surprised.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori too hugging her.

"What are you all doing, so childish!" Niko said.

"Mmm…Nikocchi want a hug too…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"N-No way!" She yelled.

"Niko-chan!" Honoka jumped and hug Niko.

"Niko-chan!" Rin and Hanayo also jumped to hug her.

"H-hey!" Niko protested yet she didn't even try to reject.

"Niko-chan!" Kotori also joined.

"I guess they are really into hugging each other…." Umi giggled,

"H-How stupid…." Maki said as she turned her eyes away from them. Nozomi and Eli only smiled to them.

"Ah! Anyway! Christmas is coming soon! We should get something to do together, right?" Honoka said.

"I don't think we can manage that though, everyone must have their own Christmas party with their family…." Hanayo said.

"I think so too…" Eli said.

"Ehh…so not everyone can make it?" Honoka asked.

"I have to join my family Christmas party too…" Maki said.

"Rin too…" Rin replied.

"Then I guess we can't have Christmas Party, but we can go to Shrine at New Year together, sounds good?" Umi asked.

"Yup, that sounds good…" Kotori said.

"Me and Ericchi will be helping out at the Shrine… so we will meet you all there anyway" Nozomi said.

"Then that settled, but speaking of which— I think I'll have to go early today…" Niko said.

_[And find some Christmas present….]_ Nozomi could hear Niko's thought.

"You need to find Christmas present for your siblings?" Nozomi asked.

"Ggh, Nozomi, stop reading my mind— that's creepy you know…" Niko said.

"Ah! Then, why don't we just find present together?" Honoka asked.

"Sounds good, nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, that would be good!" Hanayo added.

"Actually, I have a better idea…" Eli said. Everyone turned their eyes to Eli.

"What is it, Eli-chan?" Honoka asked.

"Let's play a game to get each other's present…" Eli said.

"A game?" Everyone questioned it.

"Yup, so basically, I will need you all to pair with each other— then giving each pair a puzzle to solve…" Eli said.

"A pair? But there are nine of us…" Kotori said.

"I'm not joining, I'm the one who made the puzzle…" Eli said,

"Oh, true…"

"The puzzle won't be taking long. You can finish it in one day and you don't even have to sweat on it… So you can still go around with your parents." Eli said.

"I see… count me in then!" Honoka said.

"Let's do it! Nya!" Rin added.

* * *

Akiba's Shopping District, Afternoon;

They make roulette on the pairing; it doesn't go as what some wanted to. Hanayo paired up with Kotori, Umi paired up with Maki, Niko paired up with Rin, while Nozomi is with Honoka. The Puzzle started at the next day, they decided to meet each other at specified place that was already assigned by the puzzle that Eli made.

"Hmm…what are we supposed to do here?" Honoka asked.

"No idea…." Nozomi replied,

"Does it say anything in the puzzle's clue?" Honoka asked.

"Not really…. I only have this one empty paper from the envelope…" Nozomi replied.

"Oh… I wonder why." Honoka replied sadly.

They remained quiet for a bit until Honoka said,

"Nozomi-chan… I'm hungry…." Honoka said.

"Then, let's just go eat something delicious?" Nozomi said.

"Let's just eat at nearby Okonomiyaki shop then!" Honoka replied as she pointed to the nearby Okonomiyaki shop.

"Sure…" Nozomi replied.

_I wonder if Ericchi doing this on purpose…_

Nozomi thought as she walks to the shop with Honoka.

* * *

"One Large Original please!" Honoka said to the chef after they sat on the seat.

"Ah, me too!" Nozomi added.

They waited for the chef to cook their Okonomiyaki.

"Can I see the blank paper?" Honoka asked. Nozomi handed her it. Honona began to examine the paper carefully.

"Hmm... it really is blank…" Honoka said.

"I wonder why its blank…" Nozomi said.

"By mistake, perhaps?" Honoka asked.

"Ericchi is always doing this perfectly… she must be doing this on purpose…" Nozomi replied.

"Mmm… you're right— but nobody is perfect, right? There's a small chance of her to do a mistake!" Honoka said.

"Hmm…. What kind of mistake do you think she will do?" Nozomi asked.

"Like—Oh-hya-ha-ha-ha, I forgot to write anything on it!" Honoka trying to mimic Eli's shy laugh, it's clearly nothing like Eli.

"That more sounds like Honoka-chan…." Nozomi replied.

"Eh…it is?" Honoka replied shyly.

"Yup…" Nozomi smiled sweetly at her.

"Here you go…" the chef gave Honoka her order.

"Ah! Thanks!" Honoka said, she put down the clue paper next to the hot Okonomiyaki plate.

"Mm..Honoka-chan, careful with the clue paper… you can accidentally eat it…" Nozomi said.

"Ahaha, right— it already smells like lemon…." Honoka said.

"Smells like lemon?" Nozomi wondered.

"Yeah, the paper smell like lemon, Nozomi-chan didn't know that?" Honoka asked. Nozomi quietly took the clue paper and sniff it. It is really smell like lemon

_Wow, she is sharp…_

Nozomi thought as she kept staring at the paper— which somehow already have faint letters on it.

"Oh!"

Nozomi put the paper on the hot metal stove in front of her.

"What are you doing, Nozomi-chan?"

"This is an old trick!" Nozomi said.

"What trick?"

"Lemon juice, she is writing with lemon juice…" Nozomi replied.

"You can use lemon juice to write?" Honoka asked.

"Honoka-chan never heard of this trick?" Nozomi asked back.

"No, I rather drink lemon juice than using it to write…." Honoka replied. Nozomi sighed quietly and make a soft giggle,

_I don't even know how to explain it to you…but Honoka-chan is always be Honoka-chan…._

"Yes, I'm sure that's a better option of how to use lemon juice…. Ericchi is so silly!" Nozomi replied playfully.

"Right? Right?" Honoka replied again as she laughed then began to eat her Okonomiyaki.

Nozomi lifted the paper from the metal stove, she was then rising up to the air to see what's written in the paper.

_To where love created….._ Said the paper…

Nozomi looked at Honoka again,

"Honoka-chan, where is love created?" Nozomi asked, Honoka tried to swallow her meal.

"In everyone's heart?" Honoka replied.

"If someone tells you to go to where your love created, where do you think it would be?" Nozomi asked again.

"Hmm… maybe, to where they meet their first love?" Honoka replied.

"But this puzzle is for the µ's, right? So if someone asked the µ's where their first love created…?"

"School? We made the idol group to save the school, because we love the school?" Honoka said.

"Then, shall we go to the school after this?" Nozomi asked.

"Sure!" Honoka replied with enthusiasm.

* * *

School's hall way, afternoon;

Nozomi and Honoka searched for anything that could be a clue, though they couldn't simply find it. Honoka said she might have an idea of where Eli put another clue,

"Here, this must be the place…" Honoka showed Nozomi the announcement board.

"This is where I realized that I love the school— I would never realize that I love it without the announcement about the school going to be closed for good…" Honoka said. Nozomi quietly trying to examine everything,

"I'm just guessing it because it says to where love created, right? Maybe it's not exactly created more like realized…. Love already existed in everyone's heart— it can't be created…. Or perhaps I can just say it's created naturally in everyone's heart… it's about time to realize it." Honoka said.

Nozomi astonished by that sentence— she didn't expect that to be coming from Honoka who is terrible at romance, or maybe that's what she think after hearing Honoka's love confession that sounded like a duel challenge between Samurai.

"Hmm, then, do you think the love that she is talking about might be something else? I mean, more like a thing than something?" Nozomi asked calmly.

"Probably, hmmm…. A thing….. is µ's a thing?" Honoka asked.

"µ's is something… but maybe I get it— let's go to the student council room…" Nozomi said.

* * *

Student council room, Afternoon;

Honoka and Nozomi search through the paper stacks, they are searching for the µ's first registry.

"Here it is!" Honoka said,

"Ah, you found it…." Nozomi said, she take a look at it.

"Nothing new here, it doesn't smell like lemon either…" Honoka said. Nozomi taking a moment to think,

"Where's the old binder about school club?" Nozomi asked,

"Ah, it's should be over here…" Honoka search through the stack of binder. She was then handing it to Nozomi. Nozomi quietly examined the binder, she searched through the club history. She believes it was her who wrote it.

"Found it…" Nozomi found an envelope attached between the pages where she registered seven members— it's the time when µ's officially created.

"What does it say?" Honoka asked, Nozomi carefully open the envelope, taking out a piece of paper— this time, it actually have written words on it with actual ink. It says;

_It's painful, but not created to harm anyone. It's small but needed to create something big. It shines but hard to find. When attached to a long line, it may stitch what separated._

"Needle…" Nozomi said.

"That was fast, Nozomi-chan…." Honoka said.

"It's very easy. Ericchi need to make a better riddle…" Nozomi said.

"Well, she did say we don't even need to sweat on the puzzle… but, what we are going to do next?" Honoka asked. Nozomi tried to find further clue.

"It says nothing else…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm… then maybe we should get a needle around?" Honoka asked,

"Ah, I think I kept some in the locker…" Nozomi said.

* * *

School's Locker room, Afternoon;

Nozomi searching through her locker for a needle, there's a picture of her and Eli embracing each other on the wall of her locker.

"How long Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan been together?" Honoka asked,

"I met Ericchi in my first year in this school…" Nozomi replied calmly.

"So you just met her three years ago?" Honoka asked again.

"Yup…" Nozomi replied.

"That's amazing, it just three years and both of you looks so close like a couple…" Honoka said. Nozomi paused for a bit— then continued to look for the needle. She know she have to play it cool.

"You think so?" Nozomi said.

"Yup, when I see you two, it feels like something is different. It's like you two has formed a bond that can't be separated…." Honoka said. Nozomi giggled softly as she took out the tool box that she just found.

"Really? I think everyone in the µ's have the same aura… we are all friends, right?" Nozomi replied.

"Hehe, yup… But I just think it's different between you two… you two are like….hm… papa and mama?" Honoka said. Nozomi giggled again,

"We're nothing like that… we're really just best friends…" she said.

"Hehe, I know…" Honoka scratched her head shyly. Nozomi opened her toolbox.

"Ah, look, I found another letter…" Nozomi said as she found another letter inside her toolbox.

"Wow, yeah! Another clue! This is fun!" Honoka said.

"Let's see…." Nozomi opened the letter.

"What does it say?" Honoka asked,

"Find Kotori and Hanayo in City Park…" Nozomi read the letter.

"That's it?" Honoka asked.

"Yup…" Nozomi replied.

"Then let's go!" Honoka turned around and walk away energetically.

_I'm glad she didn't ask how Ericchi put it in my tool box inside my locker….._

City Park, Afternoon;

Nozomi and Honoka arrived there and see Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, Niko, Umi, and Maki gathered there. Kotori and Hanayo sat on the bench,

"Ah, there you are… why taking so long?" Umi asked.

"We have to look for the clues and solving the lemon juice mystery!" Honoka replied.

"Lemon juice…..?" Maki asked,

"Yup, she wrote the first clue with lemon juice…" Honoka said.

"Really? She just wrote with the regular ink for our cases…" Niko said.

"Maybe it because it's for Nozomi, so she raise the level of difficulty?" Umi said.

"I don't know…" Honoka replied.

"Can't be, Honoka is the one who solve almost all of the clues…" Nozomi said.

"Ehehe…" Honoka laughed shyly.

"Anyway, what did you two have?" Kotori asked.

"A needle…" Nozomi said as she handed Kotori a needle.

"Ahh! That make sense now…" Kotori said.

"What do you have?" Honoka asked,

"Hmm, just a few things…" Kotori replied.

"I think it was something about connecting the dot with the needle and thread. It requires a specific tailoring skill to do it though because it's a little tricky…" Hanayo said.

"I wonder what she wants us to do…" Niko said.

Everyone waited for Kotori to finish what she is currently doing.

"Yup, got it, now let's open this…" Kotori showed a bundle of cloth with the thread sewn into it. She placed it on the bench, pulling all the corners.

The sewn thread turned into a path— it looks like a map.

"Wow..." everyone looking at it.

"It looks like a treasure hunt map…." Niko said.

"It is a treasure hunt map…" Maki said.

"Ah, yes, that fit the pole…" Umi said,

"Eh? So what you two have?" Honoka asked.

"Hmm, let me see it, Kotori…." Umi asked for the map. Kotori handed Umi the map, then Maki and Umi began to work on something with it. It seems that they have a clue that fit with the map.

"Done…" Umi said. She showed the map again, now it has red crosses on two dots, there's small one and big one.

"That make sense now!Nya!" Rin said.

"Ah, you're right! So we need to go to the small cross first, then to the big one… but we have to get candy on the first cross... each of us get one pack." Niko said.

"So that's what your clue means… you could've just said it, we were there before…" Maki said.

"Huh? But the clue told us to tell it once everything is clear!" Niko said.

"It could've been more effective!" Maki replied.

"You're no fun! It's a puzzle, we must follow the order!"

"Huh? Didn't I hear someone say this puzzle is troublesome before?" Maki yelled.

The two began to argue, Umi sighed and followed by the others sigh too,

"Let's just keep going…." Umi said.

"Agreed…."

They followed the path to the big cross after getting a pack of candy on each person. As they arrived, they saw Eli in Santa costume along with a few random children around her.

"There you are…." Eli said with a smile.

"Myussu! Myussssuuu!" The children shouted happily.

"Eli-chan!" Honoka ran first followed by the others.

"So, did you all have the candy?" Eli asked.

"Yup!" Honoka replied.

"Then, let's go share it with them…" Eli smiled as she gestured everyone to get into a building.

Nozomi taking a look at where they actually are— she saw one sign board saying,

_Orphanage…. What Ericchi do in an Orphanage?_

Honoka, Kotori, Niko, Hanayo, and Rin followed her in along with the other kids.

"Who are they?" Maki asked.

"Take a look at the sign, Maki…" Umi said. Maki raised her head to see the sign,

_[Why are we here….?]_ Nozomi could hear Maki's thought.

"Eli probably wants us to share the candies with the children, it's not a big gift, but it made them happy…" Umi said.

"Huh, so we aren't here to get our present? What is an orphanage anyway…" Maki asked,

"It's a place where parentless children taken care of… they are all unlucky children. They are either be just dumped or losing their parents— then ended to be here along with they who have the same destiny…" Umi explained.

_[I didn't know….]_ Nozomi could hear Maki's thought.

"I see…." Maki replied.

"So, shall we get in?" Umi asked.

"Let's go…" Maki replied as she walks in.

"Nozomi?" Umi called her.

"I'm staying here for a while…" Nozomi replied.

"If you said so…." Umi replied as she followed Maki to get in.

_Ericchi, why are we suddenly heading to an orphanage? Is there something in your mind?_

Nozomi thought as she kept her eyes on the sign.

_I may not know what you have on your mind right now, but— I have a feeling, what you're thinking is not what I want you to think about right now…_

Nozomi thought again before she slowly walks into the orphanage…

* * *

City Park, Night Time;

They just got back from the Orphanage, most of them just cried after they realized;

"I feel lucky to have my parents right now…" Hanayo said between her cry.

"Rin too!" Rin said, also crying,

"You don't need to be so dramatic, you know, they are not alone… they have each other!" Niko said, her tears flowing down madly.

"You don't need to act though, you know…. We all see that you're the most dramatic one…" Maki said, her face also red and she is also crying.

"Uwaaa! Umi-chan!" Kotori cried on Umi's shoulder. Umi remained calm, but Nozomi could hear her and the others.

_[I've been a little too hard on my parents, maybe I should apologize…]_ Umi thought.

_[I'm sorry, I'm wasting too much money for my own fun…]_ Kotori said on her mind.

_[I love my parents so much! I will make them proud!]_ Hanayo thougt.

_[Rin will do the best! For them, for Rin's family and friends…]_ Rin thought.

_[Maybe I should think again about being a doctor….]_ Maki thought.

_[There's no better parents than my own parents! I'm sure of it now! I really should win love live and make my mother proud!]_ Niko said on her mind.

_[We will surely win love live for everyone! We must do our best!] _Honoka said on her mind— she seems to be burned by the passion after being encouraged by the children.

"Now-now, we shouldn't be all sad like this. I was doing this also to get more popularity…" Eli said.

"Popularity?! You did that for popularity?" Maki yelled.

"That's not the only reason, I'm also doing t as a Christmas gift for them— we should learn how to be grateful for what we already have…. Mr. Santa is not coming in everyone's house you know— especially if they don't have a chimney or a proper fireplace…" Eli said— clearly trying to make a joke.

"Eli-chan, that's mean…" Kotori said.

"It's true isn't it? Not everyone is lucky, so because we are lucky, we have to share even if it's only small gift like those candies… We're all an idol after all, although we're still just a school idol…." Eli said.

"I rather do it because I want to! Not because I am an Idol! Besides, you could've just told us! We can do something better!" Maki yelled again.

"There-there…. I'm sorry, ok? Maybe I should've talked to you all before… but, there's too much reason that I need to explain, so I prefer to put you all in a simple puzzle game…. Also, I didn't expect you all to be touched by just visiting that place…." Eli replied.

"Whatever!" Maki yelled again.

"We should be going home, it's getting late…." Nozomi said.

"Right, we should… we will have to prepare Christmas party too!" Kotori said.

"What about you, Nozomi? Are your parents going to return to celebrate it with you?" Umi asked, Nozomi remained quiet for a while, she is looking at everyone eyes,

"They will…" Nozomi replied with a sweet smile.

"If that so….then we are not worried anymore…" Umi said again.

"Everyone!" Honoka called. Everyone turn their eyes to her.

"Let's do our best from now! We will truly win Love Live! I'm sure of it!" Honoka yelled,

"I agree! Let's make everyone happy!" Niko shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted

"That's the spirit…" Eli said.

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, Night Time;

As always, Eli accompanied Nozomi to her apartment, she stopped at the doorway where they usually say goodbye and kissed,

"Ericchi, I want to ask you something…." Nozomi said.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"Why are you suddenly taking us to orphanage?" Nozomi asked.

"I have a lot of reason….." Eli replied.

_[One of it is because I don't want to lose you…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

"Is it related to the future of our romance…?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes…" Eli said.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her in all seriousness. Eli remained quiet, Nozomi pulled her face closer to her and giving her a soft gentle kiss.

"Stop thinking about it…. Let's just have fun…. Focus on Love Live if you like …" Nozomi continued. Eli still remained quiet, though Nozomi could still hear her,

_[I can't….]_

"Don't be stubborn! I know you said you can't stop thinking about it!" Nozomi said with anger, Eli still quiet.

_[If you're truly reading my mind…. Can you tell that I'm going to confess it to my parents?]_

Nozomi surprised by what she heard from Eli's mind.

_[I don't want to lose you…. I can't keep making lies to my parents either, I need to talk about this…. And worst cases scenario— I'll be one of the orphan soon, because the clever and brilliant Elichika is no longer what they expect to be….]_

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her again. Eli smiled, she knows that Nozomi already know what in her mind.

"If you truly want to do what you have in mind….." Nozomi take a deep breath,

"Let's get through that together…. I don't want you to face the harsh reality alone..."

* * *

**A/N : *****evil laugh* What should I do with the Ending... ( ಠωಠ) **


	16. The Third Year : Confession

**A/N : Ufufufufu...( ಥωಥ)**

* * *

It was dark and raining. Her lover stood with her small blue umbrella, although she was tall and fair, although her eyes are blue and calm, and although her hair is bright and long, she looked fragile and may slowly crumble.

"Nozomi…" she called her softly.

Nozomi too only could stand on her own feet— which may also ruined in one touch. The turquoise eyes staring deeply into the depth of the blue, expecting for words which might be better to be left unspoken, she may never want to hear it anyway.

"Ericchi…." She called back softly.

"I'm sorry….." a soft whisper.

"We can't be together…" Eli continued.

"No…" Nozomi denied.

"I don't want this to be true…." She continued with painful cry.

"I love you, Ericchi….. I love you…. With all of my heart…." She added again, which only responded with a bitter grin.

"ERICCHI YOU HAVE TO BE MINE."

* * *

Nozomi's apartment, early morning;

Nozomi woke up in panic, she quickly turn her eyes around the room to look for what she wanted to see— her lover which isn't present since she is sleeping in her own apartment. She breathed heavily, her eyes open widely, and her hair messed up as if she just got a bad dream—well, it is a bad dream…

_Nightmare….._

Nozomi thought. She takes a deep breath and trying to calm herself.

_Old tricks!_

She sighed heavily.

_Whoever made me have that nightmare, I'm going to throw things at them and it will be hurt…._

She placed her hand on her forehead; she carefully took her phone and sees the clock. She still has four hours before she have to go meet up with her parents in airport; perhaps it's better if she gets up and helps out at Shrine First?

She climbed down from her bed, placing her feet on the floor and walk slowly to the bathroom. She could see her own face— very pale like she just died or getting her blood drained out. She shook her head in denial and slaps her own face.

_Cheer up, Non-chan! I can't greet them with this face!_

She said to herself. Then she tried to smile— which clearly turn into the most fake smile she made.

_There's nothing to worry about! Everything will be fine!_

She said again to herself before she decides to actually take the bath.

* * *

The Shrine, early morning;

It's a snowy day, Nozomi quietly removing the snow pile from the path. The shovel wasn't as heavy as last year— maybe because her stamina has been trained well as she practices with the µ's. Scoop by scoop, she opened the path for the visitor. There usually none, but today she found a familiar looking person running in a perfectly paced steps. She arrived with her thick jacket and an mp3 player attached on her pocket.

"Ah, Nozomi… Good morning." gentle voice.

"Morning, Umi-chan…" Nozomi smiled sweetly to her before she continued with her work again,

"You're alone today, where's Eli?" she asked.

"She is busy, her parents are coming so she has to make sure they are feeling welcomed to the house…" Nozomi replied— without making an eye contact.

"What about you?" Umi asked.

"I'm going to meet up with them in a few more hours, I'm not a perfectionist like Ericchi, so I don't really care about welcoming greet…." Nozomi replied. Umi giggled softly.

"Sounds about right…" she replied.

_[That's how Eli always be….]_ Nozomi could hear Umi's thought.

"You seem to take a shine on her…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, yes…. I really like her…" Umi said. That sentence suddenly itch Nozomi's ear. Of course she could be all jealous but it would be better if she remained calm to listen.

"You really like her?" Nozomi asked calmly.

"As a senior, yes, she is very reliable, I can't stop appreciating her works… everything is perfect, it's like she have no weakness…." Umi continued.

"Hmm… you're thinking too high, Ericchi do have a lot of weakness; you just didn't know it yet…." Nozomi replied as she continued with her work again.

"I believe so, nobody is perfect— but Eli is just looks perfect… She is tall, beautiful, strong, clever, and brilliant… I want to be like her…. I really envy her…." Umi said.

"Aren't you already like her?" Nozomi asked again,

"No, I am nothing like her yet…. Although I do get a lot of love letter in my locker like her already…" Umi replied.

"You got a lot of love letter?" Nozomi turned around to see Umi, she is resting her back against the wall.

"Yes, just the other day when I was looking for my Kyuudou uniform, I met Eli who just about to get her book from student council room. She greeted me kindly—and she saw one of the love letters on my hand…" Umi said before she drank her water bottle.

"Then she laughed at me for that. She teased me about that too. Saying that I have to reply so the fans know that I care about them…." Umi continued.

"That really sound like her, what did you say to her?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, she said I should make something like me already have someone special such as Honoka, written in Samurai's style letters, so I tease her back about it…. I said, so that's how you reply them? You said you already have someone special, a third grade named Toujou Nozomi…. she was all red after I said that…." Umi giggled.

"Nice! Good Job, Umi-chan!" Nozomi giggled too.

"We promised to never talk about it again, but since it's you anyway I don't think she will mind…" Umi added.

"She won't… what else do you have about her?" Nozomi asked.

"We used to bet on who have more love letter in a week. She won so I have to reply all of her fans letter. She said she doesn't care about what her fans think about her and she believes I'm not giving a prank reply to them either…" Umi said.

"You know, if you won the bet, you could torment me with a lot more work to do. I'm the one who reply her fans letter…" Nozomi replied.

"I guess that so. I've heard a few students say that their letters for Eli replied with Horoscope… they already knew it was you." Umi said before she giggled again,

"They are asking a question that even Ericchi couldn't reply, so that's all they get…" Nozomi replied. Umi laughed to it.

"Haha, seriously though, it was hilarious. They are like, how do she even know about my birthdate and what date I'm going to open this letter…"

"I'm good at guessing, I can even guess what I can't see…." Nozomi replied.

"Really, then guess what numbers I'm thinking right now…" Umi said.

_[18972…]_ she could hear Umi's thought.

"18972…." Nozomi said.

"Wow, yeah, you're absolutely right…" Umi said.

"Anything else?" Nozomi asked.

"Who is the last person that called me last night?"

_[Kotori…] _

"Kotori-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Wow, just wow, you guessed that one right again…" Umi said.

"I told you I'm good at guessing…" Nozomi giggled.

"Ah, last question, who is the last person that I met before you…" Umi asked.

_[Maki…]_

"Maki-chan?" Nozomi said.

"Nice, that was awesome, Nozomi. It's like you read through my mind…" Umi said.

_I am…_

Nozomi just smiled at her then continued to work.

_[I wonder if I still can ask her about her relationship with Eli… I seem to sense something different between them…..]_ Nozomi could hear her thought.

"Now it's my turn to ask you…" Nozomi said.

"Oh? I'm not very good at guessing…" Umi replied.

"It's not guessing, maybe more like thinking…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, then what is it?" Umi asked,

"If you have something that you really value, but you have to toss it away, what will you do?" Nozomi asked.

"Pardon me, I didn't get your question, Nozomi. I mean, why would I toss something that I really value?" Umi asked back. Nozomi remained quiet for a while.

"Maybe, because your parents told you to do so?" Nozomi said.

"Then I'm going to tell them that I'm not going to toss it away, because I really value it. No one can tell me to toss something that I really value because it is mine…" Umi replied. Nozomi smiled sweetly,

"You're right…" Nozomi said.

"But that mostly because I know the risk of keeping it, as if, if I already said I want to keep it, I will really do and will never let anyone to take it away from me… I will fully take responsibility of that." Umi added. Nozomi only could keep her smile; that answer surely gave her an idea of what she should do.

"That reminded me, Honoka used to want to keep a skunk on her house— I told her to not to because it could make her mother really angry, they own a food shop, shouldn't keep a stinks animal like that… yet she insisted… me and Kotori don't know what to do with her— we have to let her do and try to get that animal in…" Umi giggled,

"Guess what? Her mother was so angry by just looking at the animal. She forced her to toss that away or she will never be allowed to enter the house ever again…" Umi continued. Nozomi remained quiet, her smile faded.

"Since that, I learned that we can have something that we value— but we have to know that it has to be something that has any good, not just a stinks thing that will mess up everything like that skunk…" Umi giggled again. Nozomi faked a sweet smile to her.

_It has to be something good….._

Nozomi thought.

_Ericchi is good, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?_

"Honoka surely not know the risk of keeping that, eh?" Nozomi said.

"True-true, but at least after Kotori explained what that skunk can do or need to do— Honoka began to realize that its' better to set it free than keeping it uncared on her hand… so she did really set it free…" Umi said.

"I see….." Nozomi smiled sweetly again.

"Ah, by the way, Nozomi, I have to go. See you later!" Umi said before she ran again.

"See you, thank you, Umi-chan…" Nozomi replied as she waved at her.

* * *

Airport, Morning;

Nozomi waited her parents to be arrived. She was sure that their plane landed a few minutes ago, so they should be here anytime soon. Not so far from her, she saw a figure— female, tall, blonde hair, and fair, someone familiar that she know and she loved. She is wearing black coat and long trouser.

She decided to approach her.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called.

"Nozomi?" Eli turned around.

"You're waiting for your parents?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, they should be here anytime soon…" Eli said.

"Ah…." Nozomi replied, she awkwardly standing next to Eli, Eli too hiding her both hands on her pocket as if she is too also nervous.

_[Maybe I should get a hot chocolate….]_ Eli said on her mind.

"Ericchi! You have to wait for your parents!" Nozomi said.

"Right…" Eli smiled shyly.

"Don't be so nervous, Ericchi, we will be fine…. Don't lose your focus!" Nozomi said,

"Did you ask your card…?" Eli asked.

"No, I haven't and I don't plan to. Not right now. I'm just going to do what I should do…." Nozomi replied.

"And what you should do?" Eli asked again.

"Support you! Sekkin—Shicha—e—Ton-Ton-To Tosshin!" Nozomi sang playfully, Eli giggled.

"Let's sing it together, Ericchi!" Nozomi asked cutely.

"Alright…" Eli smiled.

"Sekkin—Shicha—e—Ton-Ton To Tosshin!" The two sang together, it caught some people eyes, yet the two doesn't even care about that. They laughed together too.

"Whatever we will face, Ericchi, I'll tell you that I always-always love you…." Nozomi said.

"Me too, Nozomi, I love you and I will always-always-always do…" Eli replied.

"We should've kissed now…" Nozomi said.

"Nope, we can do that later, let's focus on this matter…" Eli replied.

"I know, I'm just kidding Ericchi. Who kissed in public anyway?" Nozomi replied. They giggled again.

"Ah! Elichika!" a shout from distance, Eli and Nozomi turned around.

"Mother!" Eli replied as her mother ran to her and hugs her. They began to speak in Russian for a while, Nozomi didn't understand a single word, though she guessed that it would be something about welcome home or something.

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, isn't it? You're much prettier than before…" her mother said.

"Thank you…" Nozomi gestured politely.

"You're still sticking with Elichika? I thought she already brush you off…" Eli's father said jokingly.

"Father! I'm not going to do that to her!" Eli retorted.

"But that's what Elichika always do to her friend…" Eli's mother said.

"Mother! I'm not going to do that!" Eli retorted again. Her parents laughed.

"Nozomi!" Another familiar voice, they all turned around. Nozomi's parents also arrived.

"Papa, Mama!" Nozomi said as she ran to them and hug the two. They both hugged her too.

"How are you, Nozomi?" They asked.

"I'm fine, Ericchi took care of me…" Nozomi said. Nozomi's parents turned to Eli,

"No-No! She is the one who took care of me— I'm just returning favor!" Eli said, trying to do it politely.

"Ah, thank you, Elichika… You're truly a good friend for Nozomi." Nozomi's mother said.

"No, I should be the one who thanked you two for giving birth to an amazing person like Nozomi…" Eli replied shyly.

"Don't be so modest, Elichika, by just looking at how happy Nozomi is, we know you really did a good job… Thank you." Nozomi's father said.

"My-my, maybe we should just celebrate Christmas together?" Eli's father said.

"Good idea…" Nozomi's father said.

"Then let's go hit the bar!" Eli's father said.

"Wait a minute, we have Arisa…." Eli's mother pulled his ear,

"Aaa…right-right, we have Arisa…" Eli's father said as his ear getting pulled.

"Elichika! You have what I asked ready, right?" Eli's mother said.

"Yes, Mother…" Eli replied.

"Then, we should go to our apartment…"

* * *

Eli's apartment, afternoon;

Eli's mother decided to cook with Nozomi's mother. The two began to list the ingredients— the plan is, Eli and Nozomi will have to go buy everything in the supermarket.

"Hmm…what should we cook?" Nozomi's mother said as she stares at the menu.

"I want to try these Japanese cooking…" Eli's mother said as she pointed at some menu.

"Then, I'll do these Russian cooking…" Nozomi's mother said.

_[Why do I get a bad feeling about this…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought. Nozomi only smiled to it.

"Mama!" Arisa came by.

"Ah! Arisa!" Eli's mother greeted her, Arisa quickly jump to her and began to speak in Russian. It's probably something about what Arisa want to cook. She also knows that Arisa pointed to Eli a few times, Eli also responded in Russian. Nozomi feels like she is now just getting lost in a new country— what annoys her is, Nozomi's mother knows how to speak Russian too…

They spoke for long until they finally decided what they want Eli and Nozomi buy in supermarket. Eli responded again and doing a double check, but Nozomi doesn't understand a single word, still. She saw her mother giving money to Eli while Eli's mother giving money to Arisa. She still doesn't understand what actually happening here.

"Let's go, Nozomi…" Eli said.

"Ah, ok…" Nozomi replied, she is glad she finally understands someone.

* * *

Supermarket, Afternoon;

Eli and Nozomi tasked to buy ingredients— it's an easy task, though Eli made it hard. She wants to get all the perfect quality, or at least, best in the offer. They've traveled a few supermarkets to get what they need,

"Ericchi— you're over doing it!" Nozomi said.

"What are you saying, Nozomi, it's for our parents, we have to get the perfect quality! We are going to confess tonight, right?" Eli said.

"So you're planning to impress them?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, we should, right?" Eli said.

_Of course, Ericchi would think that way…. But I doubt this is how it supposed to be…_

"Mm…Ericchi, we are going to travel to two more supermarkets, if we couldn't find a good mushroom, then we should just buy the one on the sixth supermarket…" Nozomi said.

"I think the tenth supermarket has better mushroom…" Eli said.

"That's not Japanese Mushroom! Your mother wants to cook Japanese food— so get her Japanese Mushroom!" Nozomi said.

"Uh…okay…" Eli replied.

"Also— you don't need basil or wine! No wonder your Japanese cooking taste like European!" Nozomi said,

"Uh… but your mother said she want to do Russian cooking, right?" Eli said.

"Then put it on my basket!" Nozomi said again,

"Alright-alright…."

* * *

Eli's apartment Dining Room, Night Time;

Eli and Nozomi returned a while back and they gave the ingredients to their mother. Their mother seems to be very enthusiast to cook the menu. Meanwhile, they played cards with their father, Nozomi still used her power to play and she absolutely never loses which impressed Eli's father.

"Hmmm, you have a really fine skill of card game, Nozomi… what's your secret?" He asked.

"Luck?" Nozomi replied sweetly.

"Aha! Then you must be the luckiest girl in the world…" he said playfully.

_[I said that too…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

"Hehe, thank you…." Nozomi replied again with the same manner.

"If you visit a bar, Nozomi, I think you will grab a lot of loot in one night…" Nozomi's father said.

"Uh…I don't think I will visit a bar…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Elichika never take you to bar? What kind of friend are you, Elichika!" Eli's father said.

"I'm not really into drinking, father…. It's bad for health!" Eli replied.

"But you're the best drinker. Ask your mother, the first time you visit a bar, you drank about ten bottle in one night… you really drink it like a true Russian!" Eli's father said.

"Ten bottle in one night— wow, what are you made of…." Nozomi's father said.

"I'm serious, you see, we can give her one bottle and she will drink it like drinking regular water…" Eli's father said.

"Nozomi, you shouldn't lose from her, go drink!" Nozomi's father said.

"I'm…not into that…" Nozomi replied.

"H-hey now, why are we talking about drinking…." Eli said.

"Hnn, Elichika, you shouldn't be stingy like that. Take your friend to bar and have some fun…" Eli's father said.

"N-No! What if she got drunk or something! It's bad for her health!" Eli retorted.

"You'll protect her, right? You're her best friend! Beside, you are not going to be drunk with just a bottle or two… she need to taste the sensation of alcoholic beverage!" Eli's father said.

"True-true, go take Nozomi drinking sometime…." Nozomi's father said.

"No! I'm not taking her there!" Eli retorted again.

"Now-now, any of these man need nipple twist?" Nozomi's mother came by with a big plate of Russian Cuisine.

"You twist your man, I'll twist my man…" Eli's mother said as she also brought a big plate of Japanese Cuisine.

"What twist?" Arisa asked, she is carrying the rice.

"N-No-no-no!" Their father said as they protect their chest.

"Don't be a bad influence, silly! Nozomi is still pure and Elichika is protecting that!" Eli's mother said as she put down the plate on the dining table.

"You need to learn from Elichika! She is a good influence for Nozomi— unlike you!" Nozomi's mother said to Nozomi's father as she put down the meal too.

Nozomi and Eli looking at each other, they start to wonder if those may change after they confessed about what's happening between them. They decided to remain quiet for now.

* * *

Eli's apartment Dining room, Night time;

They just finished with their meal, Eli and Nozomi still remained quiet. They don't know when to jump in to confess since for some reason, they don't think they want to ruin the mood.

"Hahaha… so you basically brush him off with the fact about your daughter?" Nozomi's father said.

"Seriously, yes, he was totally arrogant, saying that he could drink more than anyone in the bar while he barely beat my daughter record… he is already down after five bottle!" Eli's father said. They laughed together,

"Is she really can drink that much?" Nozomi's mother asked to Eli's mother.

"She can drink a lot, yes, for some reason she is drinking them like drinking the regular water…." Eli's mother confirmed it.

"I never really see someone that can drink that much in one night…" Nozomi's mother replied.

"Why are we talking about that, we shouldn't be a bad influence!" Eli said.

"Come on, Elichika, you and her are old enough to drink… it's what most adult do…" Eli's father said.

"No!" Eli retorted.

"Even Arisa already have her first time drinking and she can have two bottles, why are your friend here can't? It's going to be embarrassing!" Eli's father said again.

"Come on, there! Don't be a bad influence for Nozomi-chan!" Eli's mother said.

"But, honestly, I do think Nozomi should at least try it once and see how she do with it. Most of adults celebrate something like this with it, if she never tried at least once, it would be far more dangerous for her…." Nozomi's mother said.

"Mmm..not you too…" Eli's mother said.

"Well, it's not exactly something that can ruin her, I would say no to smoking or drugs, but drinking is not going to be bad as long they're not over doing it… We also did but only in special occasion like meeting with client or celebrating a party with the other adult." Nozomi's mother said.

"Yup, if Elichika take her drinking at least once, Nozomi can know how much drink she can take— so in the future, she don't need to guess how much she can take …" Nozomi's father said.

"You hear that, Elichika? Take her to drink…" Eli's father said. Eli sighed,

"Only once, ok? Only once…"

"Anyway! I heard Elichika and Nozomi-chan joined an idol group?" Eli's mother said.

"Yes they are! The name is µ's!" Arisa said cheerfully.

"They're pretty popular, yeah, they are going to compete in Love Live!" Nozomi's mother said.

"We've been watching you all, you know…" Nozomi's father said.

"They're amazing! Their latest song, Snow Halation is so good! They're all pretty too!" Arisa said happily.

"Really?" Eli's mother said,

"Yup! Here take a look!" Arisa showed her the video on her mp4 player. Eli's mother watching it intensely, she watched for a while and her face looks getting more serious,

"Elichika!" she suddenly called.

"Yes, mother?" Eli replied.

"Harasho, this is not amateur dance… you must be the one who arrange it, right?" Eli's mother said.

"Yes, mother…" Eli said.

"But is still far from perfection…. Don't be happy!" Eli's mother said again to her.

"Yes, mother…" Eli replied again.

"I wonder though, has the idol got a man with her?" Eli's father said teasingly.

"Oh, right, has Nozomi got a man with her too?" Nozomi's father asked teasingly too.

_What to do, Ericchi?_

Nozomi couldn't reply them.

_[This is a chance…]_ she could hear Eli's thought.

"Actually, we want to talk about that with all of you…." Eli said.

"Oh! So she do have a man with her!" Eli's father said teasingly.

"No, but a girl…" Eli said. Their parents turn quiet, then they said all together.

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl…. I'm in love with a girl…" Eli said. Their parents began to look at each other.

"Elichika?" Eli's mother asked, her face doesn't looks good.

"Don't tell me, Nozomi is the girl you're talking about…." Nozomi's father said. Eli sighed, she was then walk to an empty space,

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm in love with her— I know this is too late, but I want to ask your permission now…" Eli said as she kneeled in front of the parents.

The room becomes quiet and awkward. No one said anything until Nozomi's mother break the silence,

"Nozomi, what are you saying about this….?" She asked, Nozomi walk to the space next to Eli.

"I'm sorry, I'm in love with Ericchi too… and I want to ask permission too…" Nozomi replied as she also kneeled.

_[What they think they are? They should've known the risk…]_ a familiar voice, Nozomi might know whose voice is that. But does it matter? She just knows that she has to answer that.

"I know the risk— no, we know the risk of being hated, discriminated, bullied by some, but we promise— we will deal with it. It's a risk that we should face, because this is a real world… not a heaven…" Nozomi said.

"Elichika!" Eli's mother said highly.

"Yes, mother?" Eli replied.

"What can you tell me about your future?" Eli's mother asked.

"I'll be taking care of her, mother, no, I'll be taking care of us. I'm willing to work for our own if you're planning to dump me…" Eli replied.

_[Arrogant…]_ Nozomi could hear someone in the room said it.

"Ericchi… You can't…" Nozomi said. Eli was so surprised,

"Nozomi? What are you—…."

"You can't take care of us yet. You will still really need your parents…. We are just about to enter our college, we are not ready to walk on our own yet…." Nozomi cuts in.

_[Interesting…]_ Nozomi once again can hear someone in the room said it.

"But— I've tried to calculate it, if I—…."

"No, Ericchi! Trust me, you can't live on your own feet right now, there's only 24 hours in one day— that too not all the time you have to work. You need rest, you need to eat, you need to have fun—I can't possibly let you work like that…" Nozomi said.

"But— Nozomi, how do I make them sure that I will truly take care of you?" Eli replied,

Nozomi couldn't answer it. She doesn't know what to say about that either— and she don't even think about it before!

"See what you've done, Nozomi… now how do I tell them that I really will take care of you and myself… You basically just denied all my thought….." Eli said.

Nozomi still can't have an answer coming up on her mind. She tried to listen— listen to anyone in the room, but no one is saying anything on their mind. It's empty, it's nothing, there's nothing to say.

"We have nothing, Ericchi…" Nozomi said. Eli's face turned pale, she was pretty confident before Nozomi just suddenly denied her thought that she have planned before.

"I know this might doesn't help with what you're thinking, Onee-san…" Arisa said. Everyone's eyes turned to her.

"But I know something. Onee-san and Nozomi-nee-san truly love each other— then what good is, they aren't just loving each other, they also learn how to love each other and anyone around her…" Arisa continued.

"Mother, remember the first time Onee-san meet with Nozomi-nee-san? She was so angry because someone named Toujou Nozomi just beat her in running…" Arisa said as she cutely turned to Eli's mother.

"Then she go on and on about how Nozomi-nee-san become a rival to her— then she gets more motivated to make perfection…" Arisa continued again.

_[You can't feed with love…]_ Nozomi once again hear someone in the room said it.

"It's true, Arisa-chan, thank you, but we're dealing with another case right now. We're dealing about how they will survive in the society…" Nozomi's father said.

"That's why we need to support them, right?" Arisa said. Their parents smiled at her,

"You're still a kid, Arisa, you may not understand what we're actually dealing with…" Eli's father said.

"The society is cruel— they don't even care if you're truly loves your partner or not, they will just think that you're disgusting, and us, as parents, wouldn't want our child to be falling down like that…" Nozomi's mother said.

"This society you're talking about— are they really a whole society?" Eli said with a little hint of anger. Their parent eyes turned back at her,

"What we've done to them until we are hated? We're not terrorizing them, not even do harm to them— we also keep things down, we're not even kissing in public…" Eli said, her voice getting higher,

"Does it even matter to them anyway? We do something good. We keep our decent attitude. We help them who need. We work for what we need and we make people smile… just like anyone else!" Eli continued again.

"But the truth is, society doesn't like your kind…" Eli's father said.

"Then this society you're talking about— they just need to open their eyes, we do good because we want to, so we will keep doing it until they accept… it may be a painful struggle, but we will…" Eli replied.

_You're the one to speak, Ericchi….or perhaps you really learn that from someone?_

"So what can you promise to me, Elichika?" Eli's mother asked.

"I promise, I will make a name— one that you can be proud of, so you don't even have to worry about my life. But please, let me have Nozomi with me. I need her… I love her and I will always do. I don't want a man to pamper me, I want Nozomi to support me." Eli replied.

Eli's mother and father looking at each other, then they turned to Nozomi's father and Mother.

"What about your daughter? Can she do anything good for her own?" Eli's father asked.

"Let's see…" Nozomi's father staring at Nozomi.

_[Hey Nozomi, I know you can do something like mind reading…]_ a familiar voice.

"Papa?" Nozomi turned her eyes to her father.

_[You don't need to really answer, but I tell you what, I can do it too…]_ Nozomi heard her father's voice.

_Papa, how did you even do that…_

_[Hmm…Spiritual Power? You can't possibly think you're the only one with that…] _

Nozomi remained quiet, everyone in the room staring at her and her father, wondering why they haven't start a conversation yet.

_[I know everything already, even when we're far away, I know what have been happening between you two….]_ her father said.

_You do?_

_[Not really, but I can see it through your memory…]_

_You can do that?_

_[Of course, you just need to reach higher tier with your spiritual power!]_

_You're scary, papa_

_[Said the one who can read mind, but anyway, I know you can't explain what Elichika has done for you…]_

_Yes, papa, I don't know what I can do for Ericchi too._

_[Huh? Didn't she tell you already? You are just going to support her, that's all you need to do. You don't have to find another path than her, you can just follow her…]_

_That's not what Ericchi want though, she used to tell me that…_

_[Really? Why would she tell you that?]_

_Because Ericchi loves me and she doesn't want me to just follow her, she want me to be able to stand on my own too— so that we could support each other, not just me supporting her…_

_[Wow, you're very sure about that. Maybe that's why Elichika love you? Because you're so easy to be used….]_

_What do you mean to be used? _

_[Hmm…how do I explain it, but tell me anyway, do you know why Elichika love you?]_

_I….I never ask._

_[Then how could you be so sure that she loves you? She seems to be very ambitious… she might be just using you right now, but toss you away after you're useless…]_

_That's…_

Nozomi remained quiet again, she stare around the room, their parents, Eli, and Arisa looking at her, wondering why she hasn't say anything yet until now.

_I can't answer that…. I don't even know why she loves me…._

_[Then why do you love her? is it because she is sweet, clever, beautiful— and good on bed?]_

_P-Papa! What do you mean by that!_

Nozomi blushed madly.

_[I'm just asking, why do you love her?]_

_I just love her, I can't tell you why!_

_[You should be able to answer that… a lot of people already told you it]_

Nozomi tried to jog her memory again,

_Because, it's naturally happen…. We don't create love… we just love… love already existed in everyone's heart…._

_[There you go, now tell me, are you not be ashamed of it? You and her— having what people call as a forbidden love….]_

Nozomi believe someone already answered that before…

_No, there's nothing to be ashamed of… because it's true._

_[I see…]_

An awkward silence, everyone keeps staring at Nozomi.

"Nozomi…." Nozomi's father said.

"Get out of here…" he continued. Nozomi stood up,

"Nozomi!" Eli called her in worry.

"You too, Elichika. Get out of here…" Eli's mother said.

Eli bit her lips, giving a wry smirk and turned to Nozomi. Nozomi quietly walked away from the room along with Eli.

"And don't come back before I tell you…." Eli's mother said again. Eli nodded weakly.

_Papa..._

_[Hmm….?]_

_Are we going to be fine?_

_[I don't know… we have to discuss first…]_

_I'm counting on you papa…._

* * *

Eli's apartment hallway, night time;

Eli sighed heavily; she gazed into the snowy night sky with her lover embracing her tight. Nozomi wouldn't want to release her right now— she really wish to be able to get together for the future, though if their parents discussion might turn against them, then this might be the last time she could feel her warmth.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called lovingly. Eli didn't make a respond.

"Can you kiss me now? It may be the last time I could feel it…" Nozomi whispered. Eli turned to her,

"Nozomi…." she called back weakly.

"I don't mind if we have to break up— I don't mind if we have to only stare at each other painfully… as long as I know that you love me and you know that I love you too…." Nozomi continued, she began to sobs,

"But please kiss me now…. I want to feel it…. Once more…." She begged, Eli couldn't help to see it, the painful smile, the painful cry, all she could think of is to grant what she wished— she kissed her deeply.

The tender lips, the warm touches, it may be the last time they could feel from each other— perhaps, the next time, they only could stare into each other painfully, wishing to be able to embrace tightly, just like what they are doing right now.

Their playful tongue brushing against each other inside their mouth hungrily, they wanted more and more of each other until their time to face reality— whatever it may be. Tears coming out from their eyes, hands locking on each other, they don't want to let go of each other— they want to stay like this a little longer.

This may be called as desire, but it just one form of love that they may not be able to have anymore. Maybe next time— it's only a friendly wave, or just simple greeting, or worst case scenario, Nozomi will be taken away from Eli while Eli have to return to a place that she may call as homeland. They may have to marry a proper man with decent personality, one that truly loves, and they may also have to forget that they ever love each other in the same regard as their new man.

They may have to make their own family and might as well never meet again, to say that they are truly over with each other. Could they do that though? Nozomi doubt she can. It's true that Eli is her first, she is not experienced with a second romance yet— but who needs a second if she is more than happy with the first?

Nozomi pressed her lips further, she gets hungrier of her love, she wanted more and more—she began to touch the part where she might not be allowed to touch again, rubbing her hands gently as she keep going on with her kisses.

"I guess I'm coming in a very wrong time…" a familiar voice, Eli and Nozomi quickly stopped and turned around to the voice,

"Maki…." Eli said.

"You can't make me unseen that…." Maki said again.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked.

"I was looking for Nozomi in her apartment, wanted to give something for Christmas present… but she isn't there so I thought she must be here…" Maki replied.

"Christmas present?" Nozomi asked. Maki took out a CD with decent purple case, she handed it to her. Then she took another CD with decent Blue case, she gave it to Eli.

"It's µ's Song Collection, also added one special song for you two— but it doesn't have a lyric yet, I can't ask that to Umi, but you two should've got some skill to write one…." Maki said.

Eli and Nozomi staring at the CD for a while,

"Merry Christmas…" Maki said as she turned away.

"Thanks for everything up to this year, I'm looking forward for the future…" Maki continued as she walks away.

"Maki-chan…" Nozomi called. Maki stopped,

"Thank you…. Merry Christmas too…" Nozomi said. Maki just quiet and continue on moving.

"Merry Christmas, Maki! I'll send your present through the chimney!" Eli said as she waved to Maki who quietly walks away from them.

The two staring at the CD once again, wondering what kind of song that Maki made for them.

"I guess, we can make a love song— even if we have to break up?" Eli asked,

"We can…Ericchi…we can…."

* * *

**A/N : To be continued...**  
**Thanks for Comment, review and favorite! I love you all! Don't hate me because of this... ( ಥωಥ)**

**2 more chapters to go!**


	17. The Third Year : For The sake of Future

**A/N : Really thanks to review/comment! I read them all and I'm so happy to do that. also Faves, i like faves and I cannot lie. **

**Here is the next chapter, mean that I'll be done with this fan fiction in the next chapter.**

**I'm planning to write NozoEri with Persona 4 AU, I just somehow think that it will be very interesting. It's gonna be Humor again, I like writing humor coz I gonna laugh on my own joke and goes "ha-ha-ha-ha I'm so funny I'm gonna die laughing to myself..." ..ok that sounds sad. But yeah, thanks for enjoying my fan fiction!**

* * *

Eli's apartment Dining Room, Night time;

The two has called back home, they stood next to each other and facing their parents. This is the time when they have to prepare their heart to accept whatever the result is.

"Elichika!" a high voice from Eli's mother.

"Yes, mother…." Eli respond,

"How could you lied to me about the household spending— especially about your phone bill!" Eli's mother said. Nozomi turned away, she might know what happen.

"Because…." Eli's face turned away.

"I don't want to burden you…" Eli said.

"You know you could've just told me the truth!" Eli's mother said.

"I have to prove that I can take care of the household!" Eli said.

"It's not an excuse! You can save your money for your own future!" Eli's mother said.

"I'm sorry, mother…." Eli replied.

That's not what Nozomi expect.

"Then, working in four places at once? Are you insane? Translator, Newspaper, Private teacher, and Post office, what do you think you are? A robot? You can't take care of that much job! Take a break!" Eli's mother said again

"I need them to hold the economy, besides— those jobs can be done anywhere and anytime…" Eli said.

"Arisa told me you often stay awake until late night for those— then going to school in very early morning! It's not good for your health! You need some proper sleep!" Eli's mother yelled again.

_What? Ericchi did that? I didn't know…._

Nozomi thought as she staring at Eli who tried her best to stand confidently, she is hiding her hands on her pocket.

"Nozomi-chan! I thought you could do better!" Eli's mother yelled at her.

"Mother, she have no—…"

"Elichika! I'm talking to Nozomi-chan!" Eli's mother yelled. Eli turned away,

"Stop trying to protect her… I already know about everything!" Eli's mother yelled again. Nozomi remained quiet.

"Nozomi-chan!" Eli's mother called her angrily. Nozomi turned her eyes to her— a little scared. Those cold eyes that pierce through her, it may be way colder than Eli's coldest eyes. What will she say about her? Nozomi tried to focus, but she was too scared so she couldn't even read her.

"I thought you can do better, how could you let Elichika work that much! You should've stopped her!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…." Nozomi replied.

"You were staying here from time to time, right? How could you not know!" Eli's mother yelled again.

"I didn't pay attention to it…" Nozomi replied again.

"You didn't pay attention? How could you not? You're sleeping in her room too, you should've seen her work stacks!"

"I'm really sorry, I really didn't pay attention…mam…"

"Hmpmh! I'm not taking that excuse from my daughter's fiancée! She must be as perfect as my daughter!" Eli's mother yelled again.

_Fiancée…?_

Nozomi surprised by that,

"W-what? Wait a minute… did mother just said, my fiancée….?" Eli said.

"Yes, I said that…" Eli's mother said again.

"So… that means…." Eli pointed to herself, then to Nozomi, then back to herself again, and back to Nozomi again. Her face flustered,

"Yes, you're allowed…." Eli's father said.

_We are….allowed….?_

Nozomi looked at her parents, they are smiling to her. She turned to Eli,

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her lovingly, her eyes getting teary.

"Nozomi…." Eli called her back, trying to hold her cry.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi jumped to Eli and hugged her tight and Eli hugged her even tighter. They snuggled against each other in happiness— don't know what else to do. They are allowed to continue their romance; they can be together for eternity.

"Harasho…" Eli said as she giggled softly, hugging Nozomi passionately.

"But!" Eli's mother said. Eli and Nozomi turned their eyes to her.

"I want you two to graduate with highest score possible, then Nozomi-chan has to get a job other than helping out at Shrine, next, Nozomi-chan must take care of Elichika! Don't let her overwork herself!"

"I will, mam…" Nozomi replied.

"Call me mama!" Eli's mother yelled. Nozomi giggled.

"Ok, mama…" Nozomi smiled sweetly.

"We also want Elichika to take care of Nozomi, never leave her alone and always listen to her need…! You're the one who takes the husband role, right?" Nozomi's father said.

"Yes, I will, sir!" Eli replied.

"Papa! Call me Papa!"

"Uh…ok…uhm..papa…." Eli said,

Arisa sighed in relieve,

"Onee-san, you just put a heavy burden on me…" Arisa said.

"Huh? I did?" Eli asked.

"Yes, we are not going to allow Arisa to go to the same path with you— I need grandchild!" Eli's mother said playfully.

"See….?" Arisa sighed again.

"Uhh….that's still far away, Mother…. and… I can adopt or something…. There's a lot of abandoned child somewhere on the road…." Eli scratched her head shyly,

"You can think about that after you graduate from university and make your own business— if you do that, then we will have no more right to tell you what to do. You can do whatever you want with your own life… but meanwhile, we are still the one who makes the rule…" Eli's father said.

"If you're not climbing up to the top, people will never recognize you. You must be on the top, Elichika— show them that you can do something good, show them that you are amazing. So they would never care of who you're in love with…" Eli's mother said.

"That goes the same for you too, Nozomi, don't embarrass her. Make something good happen. Teach the society that love is not as shallow as saying I love you and getting married… also tell them you don't have to be straight to do something good. Action can be louder than words." Nozomi's mother said.

"I will mama! I will!" Nozomi replied happily.

"Speaking of getting married, have you two plan it? It's going to be hard you know…like, really-really hard…." Nozomi's father said.

"Can we just think about that later? I want to make sure I can hold my own household first…." Eli scratched her head shyly again.

"Up to you… you're on your own for that…" Nozomi's father replied.

"Now, shall we open the Christmas present? I bet Arisa is waiting!" Eli's mother said playfully.

"Yup!" Arisa said happily.

Their fathers went to take the present they already prepared a while back when Eli and Nozomi went to buy ingredients and Arisa went to buy extra snacks for them.

"Go take a seat, Elichika, Nozomi-chan…" Eli's mother said. Eli and Nozomi smiled to her and walk calmly to the seat. They're still tearing from the overflowing happiness.

"I'm going to tell you one more thing, Elichika…" Eli's mother said.

"What is it, mother?" Eli asked.

"We are allowing you and her to have relationship because we know you're a positive influence for each other— keep that up. Ok? Don't make us regret what we done…"

"Of course, mama! I'll make sure to always support Ericchi!" Nozomi said happily. She could see Eli's mother eyes staring at her intensely— it's still scary to stare directly into her eyes…

"Nozomi-chan, you can cook, can you?"

"I can, mama…" Nozomi replied sweetly.

"Washing dishes? Cleaning laundry? Ironing? Sweeping?" She barged Nozomi with the questions,

"Yes, I can, I've been living alone…. So I'm very used to that…"

"Then you know how to pay tax, bill, and renewing contract?" Eli's mother asked again.

"Yes, mama…" Nozomi replied again.

"Can you do tailoring?"

"Not as good as Ericchi, but I can…" Nozomi replied sweetly again.

"Mother… Stop asking her question… She is qualified, I can guarantee that…" Eli said. Eli's mother squinted her eyes at her.

"She was my vice-president in student council… so she spends a lot of time with me— I really can guarantee it…" Eli said.

"I'm watching you, Nozomi-chan…" Eli's mother said with squinted eyes as she pointed to her eyes, Nozomi giggled.

"Watch me then, I can prove it…" Nozomi said as she giggled. Eli's mother also giggled sweetly.

* * *

Eli's bedroom, late night;

They decided to stay over tonight; Eli's parents will sleep in their own room with Arisa while Nozomi's parents will sleep in Arisa's room. For Nozomi of coure, she is allowed to sleep with Eli— even after they know about their relationship.

"Ericchi! They are awesome. I thought we will be over today for sure!" Nozomi said as she enters the room with cheerful steps. She is carrying a bag of Christmas present that she just got from Eli's parents— a cute pink scarf with cute blue stars, then cute purple-pink earmuff from her own parents.

"I can't believe we made it too, thanks to you, Nozomi… I don't know what you're talking about with your father that time— but you two looks like having conversation through eyes…so I just believe you're the one who win their heart…. Not me…" Eli appreciated.

"You're being modest, Ericchi!" Nozomi replied as she sat on the bed.

"Now, we should do something, right?" Eli said.

"Something? Like…kissing?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm, not that, we promised to keep it down, remember? Let's do that when we are really alone…" Eli said.

"Then, why don't we go listen to the song that Maki made for us?" Nozomi asked,

"Yup, that's what I mean…" Eli said as she took her laptop, setting it on her bed and leave it turned on while she goes changing. Nozomi got reminded that she is too has to go change, but she didn't bring any clothes with her right now.

"Ah, I wonder if I should just sleep with undergarment…." Nozomi said.

"You still have one of your night dresses here; I just ironed that a few days ago— forgot to give it to you…" Eli said.

"Then I'll go look…" Nozomi stood up and approach Eli's dresser. She opened the first drawer and found— a stack of papers kept next to her clothing. Nozomi remember the first thing she have to change now,

"Ericchi, let me take two jobs off you…" Nozomi said.

"Ehh? Uhm… I'm almost done with the translating, I finished the newspaper, then, you can't possibly do the private teaching, and I just finished with the envelopes for post office too…" Eli said.

"Then, I'll go take the next one. Don't keep them all to yourself…" Nozomi said.

"I'm actually fine with them; I have a week to do them all…" Eli said.

"Ericchi is so stubborn! Give me the jobs!" Nozomi insisted.

"Fine then, do you want the translating job? Russian to Japanese…" Eli said.

"Uhm…I can't do that, let's see the other…" Nozomi said.

"Newspaper, checking articles and news for spelling error…" Eli said.

"I think I can take that…" Nozomi replied.

"Private Teaching— basically teaches almost everything… and no breast rubbing…" Eli said.

"I can't do that, next…." Nozomi said.

"Folding envelopes for post office…" Eli said.

"I can take that…" Nozomi replied.

"Then that's settled, that is what you're going to do next week." Eli said as she sat in front of her laptop and began to play the song.

It's still raw as if it's still played with piano, though Eli caught the tune very well. Nozomi too remained quiet to listen to it while searching for her night dress.

Eli jumped off her bed, then pulling out her guitar that she kept under her bed— then back to the bed. Still listening to the song for a while to catch the melody, she even attempted to try the song on her guitar a few times.

First round of the song, Eli still couldn't catch the tune properly. Nozomi only smiled as she took out her night dress that she just found.

Eli played the song once again, she began to catch the tune and tried to sing.

"La—lalalalala….lalalalala…." she began as she played her guitar along with Maki's recorded piano.

"Yume no meiro! Yuri no meiro!" Eli continued as she played her guitar.

_(A maze of dream! A maze of lily!)_

_Akogare wo kataru me ga.._

_(My eyes reveal my desires…)_

_Tooku wo sagashi teru toki…_

_(the time when you look so far away)_

_Sabishiku naru watashi ha…_

_(feeling sad me)_

_Koko ni iru to iitai no…._

_(want to say it's here)_

Nozomi turned around, then she began to answer

"Ahh…." She spins around while trying to undo her clothes.

_Futari kiri de…._

_(Just two of us…)_

Nozomi took off her clothes

_Garasu no Hanazono e to…._

_(To the Garden of glass)_

Nozomi walks closer playfully, Eli giggled for a bit as she did it.

_Dare mo inai— Dare mo iranai!_

_(There's no one else— we don't need anyone else!)_

_Sotto— Koware-sou ni sakitai—!_

_(I want to bloom softly as I'm about to break!)_

Eli responded again, Nozomi sat down next to her— with only underwear on and sing

_Himitsu no buranko-Anata to yurenagara ima!_

_(On our secret swing- Swinging with you now!)_

Nozomi began swing Eli's shoulder playfully as she sang the second sentence, Eli just giggled and keep playing on her guitar.

_Tada yasashiku mitsume au no_

_(Just gazing at each other softly….)_

Nozomi gently turn Eli's head to her — Eli giving a teasing wink to her.

"Aaaahn…" Nozomi moaned as if she is the one who captivated by Eli's eyes.

Then Nozomi continued swinging Eli's shoulder. Eli began to sang again,

_Koi ni koisuru…_

_(To fall in love with love…) _

And Nozomi responded playfully,

_Koisuru!_

_(With love!)_

Eli sang again,

_Shoujo no–_

_(On a girl…)_

Nozomi once again responded playfully.

_Shoujo no!_

_(On a girl!)_

Eli smiled playfully as she sang

_Shizukana tameiki ha lonely— Michitarita Lonely—!_

_(Her quiet sigh is lonely— contended Lonely—!)_

Eli actually sighed heavily after. Nozomi giggled as she still swinging Eli's shoulder playfully.

"There! Nozomi!"

"Aaahhnn— Ericchi is so lonely! I'm going to swing Ericchi! Swing! Swing! Ericchi!" Nozomi said playfully.

Eli kept playing her guitar.

"I'm going to write down the lyric!" Nozomi said as she playfully ran to the study table, taking a paper and pen.

_[I wonder if she really still wants to sing this in a glass garden….] _ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

"Mm…Ericchi, stop thinking too much for me…" Nozomi said as she took the pen and paper, she was then sat next to her again.

"Let's just make everything together— don't put everything on your shoulder. I believe that's what your mother said… she wants you to share your burden with me…" Nozomi said as she strokes her hand to Eli's cheek. They kissed sweetly after,

"Nozomi…." Eli called her softly.

"Yes, Ericchi?" she replied cutely.

"Do you want to go on date tomorrow?" Eli asked as she still playing her guitar.

"Of course!"

"Then let's just enjoy tonight with making this song!" Eli said.

"Yup! This is fun! Ericchi is so fun!" Nozomi cheered.

The two continued on trying to complete the song.

* * *

Eli's apartment, morning;

Eli stood near the door with her light blue jacket with black furs on its sleeve, dark blue and white stripes short dress, brown stocking and black boots. Her hair tied with black ribbon and she is wearing white scarf that she made by herself, also carrying a small leather bag.

"Ericchi! Ericchi!" Nozomi ran to her playfully. Showing off her thick brown winter coat bordered by white furs and ivory dress with thick brown furs under it, dark blue stocking with cute ribbon and frills decorating its sides, dark blue and pink striped gloves that came along with her new scarf. She didn't tie her hair now, just wearing the new cute earmuffs.

"You're cute, Nozomi…" Eli said.

"No-no, Thank you! You made this for me!" Nozomi said with a pure smile,

"I love you!" She jumped to her cheerfully.

"There, let's go now, Nozomi…" Eli replied as she caught Nozomi and placed her down carefully.

"Yup! We are on Christmas dateeeeee!" she said happily as she left the apartment with her lover.

* * *

Akiba's Shopping District, morning;

The place is overwhelmed by Christmas decorations, a lot of people walking with their family, friends, and lovers. It's not a rare sight, but it is the very first time for Nozomi to feel like a real lover walking through the crowds. They may have been on date before, but it never be on Christmas because they have to hide about their relationship from their parents.

Now with the matter finished, the only thing Nozomi think is to have fun and work for her future, maybe focusing on graduation test come first, then their final round of Love Live, then later, about their university, and finally a job to start their career.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Look! Look!" Nozomi pulled her lover's sleeve. Eli turned around,

"A cute teddy bear! Can we have that for Arisa?" Nozomi asked.

"Sure…" Eli replied.

"Oh-oh! then, that! The mini planetarium! Can we buy that for Maki?"

"Alright…"

"Then, the fake manjuu keychain for Umi?"

"Ok…"

"Oh—oh! and…. That fluffy gray bird plush, can we buy that for Kotori?"

"Yup…"

"The cat plush for Rin?"

"No problem…"

"The fake rice ball keychain for Hanayo?"

"Yes…"

"Pink heart plush for Nikochi?"

"You got it…"

"Then, can we stop by the cake shop to buy strawberry cake for Honoka?"

"We can…"

"Alright! Let's go shopping!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

* * *

Akiba's Shopping District, Afternoon;

They just finished with the Shopping spree, now Eli and Nozomi is trying to list all the present before they are going to send it to each people's house.

"Let's see, we can go to Rin's house first, then to Hanayo's house, Umi, Kotori, Maki, Nikochi and Honoka?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, sounds about right— but I think we missed someone…." Eli said with teasing wink,

_[What about you?]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

"Mmm…. Can I have Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"You can't… you already have!" Eli replied.

"Then I don't want anything else, Ericchi is all I want for Christmas!" Nozomi said.

"Really?"

"Yup! Ericchi already give me my clothes too, I want nothing more but Ericchi!" Nozomi said. Eli smiled,

"If you said so…" Eli replied.

"What about Ericchi, what does Ericchi want for Christmas?" Nozomi asked.

"I already have what I want for Christmas; I want nothing else too..." Eli replied.

_[I already have you… there's nothing more I want for now…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought. Nozomi smiled sweetly,

"Then, let's go deliver these!"

* * *

Niko's apartment door, Dusk;

Nozomi and Eli already delivered the present from Rin's place until Maki, now they are about to knock the door of Niko's apartment.

"Here it is, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"I'll do the knock…" Eli said before she knocked the door…

Niko opened it slowly,

"What are you doing here— you're with Nozomi, right?" Niko said.

"Yup, delivery service…" Eli said as she offered some extra cakes that they bought after purchasing Honoka's. Niko remained quiet for a moment,

"Come in…" Niko said shyly.

* * *

Niko's apartment, Dusk;

Niko took out a pair of cold small boxed chocolate milk from the refrigerator and served it to them. The table filled by the cakes that they bought extra for Niko's siblings. They're happily eating it.

"I can't give you some nice greeting, didn't expect you to come here…" Niko said.

"You parents still not here?" Eli asked.

"They're just away for a few more days to finish a matter…" Niko replied.

"Ah, I see…" Eli replied.

"What are you two doing here anyway…" Niko said a little annoyed,

"Just want to give Nikocchi the cake and this…" Nozomi handed her a box— one with Pink-Heart plush.

"The hell is this?" Niko asked.

"A present— Nikocchi don't know a present?" Nozomi asked.

"It's not a prank again, right?" Niko asked again,

"Hmm, we really buy that one for you…" Eli said calmly.

"If you're the one who talk, I believe you…" Niko said.

"Mm…Nikocchi is so cruel to not believe us…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"I just don't believe you!" Niko yelled.

"Nikocchi so cruel— I'm gonna cry!" Nozomi said mockingly.

"You? Crying? Not in a million years! You're heartless creature!" Niko yelled.

"Now-now, why don't you open it? You can hit us if it's a prank…" Eli said.

"Huh? Sure…" Niko opened the box carefully.

The two watched her as she opening the box, Niko's eyes opened widely, A pink heart plush with a pair of cute wings picture on it.

"W-whoa… it's really a gift— and its cute…" Niko said.

"Yup, Merry Christmas…" Eli said. Niko turned her eyes to them, then shyly said,

"Thank you, that's nice of you…."

"He-he, you should be prepared though, I might be able to possess it at night and haunt you in your sleep!" Nozomi teased.

"I-I knew it!" Niko smirked,

"Joking, joking, Merry Christmas Nikocchi…" Nozomi smiled.

"We should be going home, I'll take the milk with me…. Thanks…" Eli said as she stood up.

"W-Wait…" Niko said.

"Hmmm?" Eli waited.

"We should spend time together more… graduation is close…" Niko said.

"Hmm..Nikocchi, you are not thinking to escape the study session, right? We will start that again in January with more difficulty…." Nozomi said teasingly.

"Huh? Of course not— but what I meant is, we should have fun together somewhere…" Niko said again.

"Studying is fun…" Eli said.

"N-No! You Monster! Do something else other than studying!" Niko said.

"Well, we have to ace the test…" Eli said again.

"I can't ace the test! 70 is my best score— I'm not a monster like you two!" Niko yelled.

"Then, what Nikocchi want to do?" Nozomi asked. Niko remained quiet.

_[Just go anywhere, I want to spend more time with you two…. We will go separate ways later…]_ Nozomi could hear Niko's thought.

"Does Nikocchi want to spend New Year with us?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"H-Huh? Where?" Niko asked.

"At the Shrine, we are going to help out there…" Eli said.

"I don't mind, I guess they need my help…" Niko said.

_I wasn't serious about that, but it works anyway…_

Nozomi thought.

"Then that's settled, let's spend time together until graduation, ok?" Eli said.

"Sure…"

* * *

Eli's apartment, Night time;

Eli and Nozomi returned from delivering the present to Honoka, now they just need to hand the last present to Arisa.

"I'm home…" Eli said. A usual greeting,

"Onee-san!" Arisa ran to her and hugged her.

"Look what Nozomi bought for you…" Eli said.

"Mmm…this is what 'we' bought for Arisa-chan…" Nozomi showed her the teddy bear.

"Woa! So cute! It has light blue ribbon too!" Arisa said happily as she accepts it.

"Elichika!" a high voice— clearly Eli's mother,

"Yes mother?" Eli responded,

"Why are you returning home in this time?" Eli's mother said.

"Ehh…Uh…. I'm sending present to my friends?" Eli replied.

"Are you even dating?!" Eli's mother yelled again.

"Huh? But…this is how we usually have our date— do whatever coming to our mind?" Eli replied.

"That's not how you take a girl to date! If you're in the girl position, I'll surely will yell on your man! Why would you go out giving present to friends on a date? You're so daft, Elichika!"

"W-What?" Eli smirked confusedly.

"Uhm...mama, I'm the one who ask her to do this…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi-chan! You have to make more demand! You're the one in girl position, ask Elichika to take you somewhere nice— Not at your place or her place! There always be another place, such as a bar, a café, or a romantic diner in a restaurant, why are you not going there?" Eli's mother yelled.

_[Why are we getting lectured about how to date now….]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

_No idea….she is your mother…Ericchi….._

Nozomi thought as she sighed.

"I'll take her to café…. That's where we usually spend the night…." Eli said.

"Refuse! Nozomi-chan!" Eli's mother said.

"Huh? Why are you telling her to refuse…" Eli asked,

"Go to bar! Let her adventure at least once!" Eli's mother said. Eli looking at her with a confused smirk, then to Nozomi…

"Well, then I guess we should go to bar now?" Nozomi asked.

"I doubt you will like that place, but alright…let's just go…." Eli sighed.

* * *

The bar, night time;

They just arrived at the bar, the light is dim but not exactly dim as they have some highlight on every corner, Nozomi feel a really strange aura enveloping the area. She gets nervous as she has her first step. Eli held her hands tightly.

The crowds at the entrance staring at them walking through the crowd, Nozomi couldn't help herself to not hear their thought because she kept accidentally focusing on them,

_[They looks young, are they virgin?]_ a man voice said.

_[That blonde looks cute, maybe I can hit on her and see how good she is?]_ another man voice.

_[Damn, two girls holding hand— maybe I can have threesome?]_ once again an unfriendly man voice.

_[Oh Look, cutie pies… are they lesbians?] _a woman said on her mind.

_[Ew, just look at that, a couple of gays…]_ another woman voice.

_[Didn't I saw those girls before? The school idol or something…? What are they doing here?] _another voice which followed by more and more people talking as she gets deeper to the place. Eli keeps on guiding her path, Nozomi couldn't stop those voices which keep coming to her head, she quickly walks faster and grip on Eli's arm. She tried her best to focus on Eli instead of those strangers.

_[Are you scared? Don't worry….I'll protect you…. Nozomi…. I really will…] _She could hear Eli's thought. She grips closer to her and stays on her side.

As they arrived at the real bar and meet the bartender— a decent looking man with neat uniform, they sat in front of him and began to look for the menu.

"Ah, Elichika isn't it? What's up?" the bartender said.

"I'm taking my friend to here for the very first time…." Eli said calmly.

"Oh, hmm… tell me, is this Nozomi Toujou?" he said.

"How did you know?" Nozomi asked.

"Elichika often talk about you. She said you can do fortune telling?" The bartender asked.

"Yes…" Nozomi said.

"Then, you're going to be a super star here, a lot of people will pay you for fortune telling… they are bunch of desperate people with not so much promising future…." The bartender said again. Nozomi once again taking a look at the crowds, they're all dancing and singing happily, some is even having fun with each other— playing cards and all.

"You will probably have to ask Elichika to help you though, I mean, if you want to open fortune telling service, you need a room… it's too dangerous to do it right here" The bartender said. Nozomi turned her eyes to Eli,

"Well, yes… we have to get a room and I have a member card for it…" Eli said proudly as she showed her member card— and it's VIP.

"Ericchi so good! Harasho!" Nozomi said happily.

"So… want to try to open a fortune telling service?" Eli said.

"Let's give it a try!"

* * *

The Bar's VIP room, Night time;

The room is small— cramped and the light is dim too. It surely designed just for an adult fun in one night. There's a small rack of alcoholic beverage and also an empty dresser. The bed is huge and almost filled half of the room. There's only one table and a pair of chair which was set in front of the doorway temporary for the service.

Nozomi covered the wooden table with the white blanket which she took from the bed, she placed her tarot card above it.

"Hmm…I wonder if this will be a really good idea…" Nozomi said as she shuffled her card.

"Why don't you ask your card?" Eli said as she lay down on the bed and looking at her phone— probably playing a game.

"Well, it says that would be depends on my performance…" Nozomi replied

"Then just give it ago?" Eli said.

"I guess so…" Nozomi said.

They waited for a while until someone knocked the door— a client showed up, a man with fair looks and neat office uniform.

"Welcome…" Nozomi said with a mischievous smile,

"Good evening, madam…" the man said. Nozomi could hear Eli's snorting.

_[Snrk…madam….madam Nozomi…. how old are you….] _Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

_Shut up Ericchi…._

"So what brings you here, young man?" Nozomi asked politely.

"I'm in love with a girl….. her name is Mikoto…." He said sadly.

"And what do you want to ask about?" Nozomi asked.

"Can we…get together?" He asked sadly

_[This man sounds so sad…he is going to die….]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's comment.

_Ericchi is bad…._

Nozomi began to shuffle her card, then she gave it to the man and asked him to shuffle the card too while asking for the answer.

She placed the card down and took one card, Reverse Hierophant…

"Ah… You need to get out from old ways and try something new… what kind of things you've done for her so far…?" Nozomi asked.

"Since a week ago, I always parked my brand new sport car in front of her apartment… but she never bat an eye on me, even when I tried to be cool…."

_[Hit her with the car, maybe she will recognize you…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought again

_Ericchi, stop joking on your own mind… i heard that!_

"Hmm… you need to make another move, maybe try to introduce yourself first?"

"I don't know how…." He said.

_[Just go straight to her, then say Hi! My name is a really sad man with sport car parking in front of your apartment…. As simple as that….]_

Nozomi swear she is trying her best to not laugh on that. Lucky that she is good at pretending too….

"Hmm… you can try to give her something, then tell her your name. I suggest you to not try showing off your sport car first— or telling her that you're interested in her. Be her friend first and she will open up to you slowly…."

"Be her friend first? Will I be remembered?" he asked.

_[You can always go straight to her then slap her on the face, I'm sure she will remember you for the rest of her lifetime…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought again.

_Ericchi…you really need a hard spank that you can't forget since my breast rub is probably useless on you._

"It just about how you do it. Everything has its own pace, try to do it carefully. It doesn't have to be slow, just need to be careful…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, very well. Thank you madam…" he said as he stood up and gestured to her.

"Here is your payment… I'll be back again with more money if it works…" he said as he handed her an envelope— probably filled with the money.

"Don't need to, you can always use it for your own…" Nozomi replied. The man smiled at her and walks away from the room. Nozomi turned around to Eli, she was then jumping to her and start spanking her hard.

"Ouch! Ouch! What happen now…?" Eli giggled, she do have an idea why since she know Nozomi can read her mind.

"Don't play dumb Ericchi! I heard what you're thinking! You need a really hard spank, bad Ericchi! Bad!"

Nozomi said as she kept spanking her playfully.

"H-Hey! Nozomi! We have another client!" Eli said as she laughed. Nozomi turned around— no one there.

"I lied…" Eli said.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi continued her spanking. Eli just laughed on that— she stopped as someone is knocking the door again. Nozomi quickly go back to her seat and sit formally.

"Welcome…." Nozomi greeted a woman— looks pretty old.

"Hello…" she said calmly.

_[Why there's another woman here?]_ Nozomi could hear her thought.

"Please ignore that creature over there…" Nozomi said politely.

_[Creature….?]_ the woman thought.

"Yes, she just an annoying laughing fox…" Nozomi said, Eli snorted again before she actually laughed.

_[Wow, you can read my mind?]_ the woman thought.

_[Oh, so I'm Foxlichika again today!]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought too.

"Yes, you can ask the question on your mind if you don't want that laughing fox commenting on your problem…" Nozomi said.

_[Perfect! Now I'm sure you have a real spiritual power!]_ the woman thought as she smiled.

_[Nozomi is a spoilsport, I want to listen to their problem too….] _Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

_Just shut up Ericchi!_

"It's alright, it's nothing personal…" The woman said.

_[I want to ask about my son, he hasn't contact me for a few years now. ]_ Nozomi could hear the woman's thought.

"So you want to ask about your son condition?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes…." The woman replied.

_[He died, tragic story…..]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

_Ericchi is an asshole…_

Nozomi began to shuffle her card, then giving it to the woman.

"Please shuffle it while you're asking the question…."

The woman did as what she asked to. Nozomi pull out one card, it's Upward hermit

"Ah, your son is still looking for his own path… he is trying hard to do the right thing…" Nozomi said

"Oh— just like his father…." The woman said.

"I may not know what's happening between you two, but it might be best to look for him— because he might be lost…" Nozomi said.

"It's fine, I know where he might go to…"

_[The bar… he might be just lost on the crowd of lost people…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

_Ericchi, I'm going to pinch you real hard…_

Nozomi sighed.

"Thank you! Here is your pay!" She left an envelope to her before she left with happy face. Nozomi one again turned to Eli.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi said intimidatingly.

"I'm Foxlichika, not Ericchi…" Eli smiled teasingly as she made fox hand and pose cutely. Nozomi pouts then jumped to her again— pinch her ass real hard too.

"Ericchi so meaaaaaaannnnnnnn!"

"What did I do wronnggg?" Eli asked teasingly as she is trying to endure the pain.

"Just go think of something else Ericchi! Stop commenting on my client's trouble!"

"Ok, I promise I won't… I'll just go play my School Idol Festival game…" Eli said.

"You promised, ok?" Nozomi said as she pouts, Eli smiled to her and kissed her sweetly.

"Yup, go on, work… I'm not going to comment on your client trouble again…" Eli said. Nozomi smiled and she gave Eli a kiss too before she returned to her seat.

The door knocked again— a straight couple came in. The man is wearing decent conservative clothes while the woman is wearing a sexy night dress that showing almost all of her cleavage behind the thin sheet.

_[Mmm….. nice boobs… but Nozomi's better since she is mine and I can touch it however I like...]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

_Who want you to touch her boobs anyway...Silly Ericchi._

"Welcome…" Nozomi greeted them politely.

"Good evening, madam…" the man said politely too.

"Evening…" the woman smiled sweetly.

"We wanted to ask about our relationship…" the man said.

_[Huh? They're asking about their relationship? Hmm…I should give no comment to that, let's just play School Idol Festival, I need to bond with all my idolized Nozomi army….]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

"This is pretty dangerous to ask if you two are together… the result may not be comfortable for one of you…." Nozomi said.

"It's alright, this is just a fortune telling, right? It could be wrong, so we will just pretend you're mistaken if the result is not what we favor…" the woman said nicely.

"Very well…" Nozomi smiled, she shuffled her card then taking three cards.

_The past— Upward Devil, The present—Reverse Temperance, The future— Upward Death._

"Before giving you the result, I want to ask a specific detail…" Nozomi said. The couple looked at each other, then back to Nozomi.

"Tell me, why are you two interested to each other in very beginning?" Nozomi asked.

"Because he looks so kind and caring, I need a man like him for my life…" the woman said.

_[He is rich, handsome, and fool… that's what every woman want, right?]_ Nozomi could hear the woman's thought.

_[Go-Go-Go, Nozomi army power!]_ Nozomi also could hear Eli's thought.

"As for me, I just think she is going to be a good wife…" the man said.

_[She is beautiful, clever, caring, and gentle….]_ Nozomi could hear the man's thought.

_[Tss-tss-tss—tsss—Badum—tsss—tss! Yeah full Combo! Harasho!]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought again. She must be playing right now…

"I see…. What you've done for each other lately?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm…Isn't that too personal?" The woman said.

_[I can't let him know that I'm the one who stole his mother's memento… that pure gold ring…]_ Nozomi could hear the woman's thought.

_[Yup, I'm not going to show off my personal Nozomi Army collection...]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought again, she just really want to shut her somehow.

"I don't mind, I just bought a silver sport car for her…." the man said.

_[And she is very happy!]_ Nozomi could hear his thought.

_[Harashoo! Nozomi is so cute! Yes you're madly in love with me, the cute and clever Elichika!]_ Nozomi once again heard Eli's thought. She began to wonder what to do with her….

"Well, then I may have a story that I can tell…" The woman said, Nozomi turned her eyes to her and giving a soft smile,

"It may help me to summarize the result…" Nozomi said.

"I'm opening a fashion shop for him… it's going very well. I'm going to be the main model for that shop too!" the woman said proudly.

_[and I'll make sure to take all his money there!]_ Nozomi could hear the woman's thought.

_[I somehow feel you're just using him...]_ once again she could hear Eli's thought.

_You're right on that one, Ericchi..._

"I see…." Nozomi smiled again sweetly.

"So you can tell us the result?" the man asked. Nozomi nodded calmly,

"It's going to be a tough journey. Your love is one sided. Maybe you should try to examine your lover carefully once again… perhaps your lover stole something important from you?" Nozomi said.

The woman laughed cutely,

"Well, my man stole my heart— I really love him…" the woman said. The man laughed too.

"She stole my heart too!" the man said proudly.

_[Thief! Thief! Call the police!]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought, she wanted to counter that joke but she don't think it's the right time.

"I didn't mean that, it's more like a thing— a pure gold ring perhaps?" Nozomi asked. The two looks very surprised.

"Well, I did lost a pure gold ring and a few more things… but I doubt she stole it… you're just giving an example, right?" The man said.

"Yeah, must be just an example, I can't possibly stole anything from him. He will give anything I want anyway… or I can just get it myself, I'm not a poor thief…" the woman said.

_[Shoot, I should've sold it before…damn it… he will search around for sure… better hide my purse…]_ the woman thought.

_[Dude… you better checks your woman purse…. She might be stealing your credit card right now…]_ Eli thought.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called.

"Yes?" Eli replied.

"Can you tell him— about what you just thought?" Nozomi asked.

"Huh? Ok…." Eli replied,

The man looking at Eli,

"Check on your woman's purse …" Eli said. The man quickly grab the woman's purse, the woman gets panicked,

"W-wait! You can't just check on my belonging like that! It's an invasion to privacy!"

The man ignored her and check on her purse— he found the exact pure gold ring that he lost. He was then looking at the woman with anger,

"You're not going to escape from this!" he said,

_[It's a drama! No… a fight! Harasho!]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

_Shut up Ericchi, this is serious…_

"Thank you, madam, I'll pay you double…" He said as he grabs his woman and pushing her out. Nozomi could hear him calling his men, then not so long after, a man in black came in, carrying a pretty medium sized bag and place it on the table. Nozomi staring at it quietly, she was then taking a peek on it— cash… real one and there's a lot of it.

Eli quickly approached her too— she can't believe her eyes as she saw it.

"H-Harasho….." Eli said— with surprised smirk.

Nozomi and Eli keep staring at the cash. It's really not a joke…

"Ericchi….. Let's just…go home…. This is too much for me already….." Nozomi said in awe.

"I know…."

* * *

Eli's apartment, Midnight;

Eli and Nozomi finally returned to their home. They shared their earning with the guards that helping them to guard their room, with the bartender who suggest them that, and with the Shrine as a form of thanks for the luck.

"Ah…..Ericchi!" Nozomi called her as she paused from undoing her shoes.

"What is it?" Eli asked as she took off her boots.

"I forgot, aren't we supposed to try a drink?" Nozomi asked, she continued to take off her shoes and stood up after.

"Oh…right…" Eli replied— though she doesn't seem to be worried about it.

They could hear footsteps approaching them,

"Elichika! Nozomi-chan!" Eli's mother approached them, she seems to be happy to see them back.

"Oh, Mama! Look! Money!" Nozomi said as she showed off a bundle of money from her bag.

"H-Harasho….." she smirked in surprise.

"Nozomi got all that money, told you she is qualified…" Eli said,

"What are you two doing there?" Eli's mother asked.

"Fortune telling, Nozomi is best at that… she and her tarot card. But I forgot that she supposed to try drinking…." Eli said. Eli's mother sighed, then she smiled at them,

"That doesn't matter anymore… we're happy that you made something better than that experience…." Eli's mother said. Nozomi giggled cheerfully as she heard,

"I can guarantee mama will never regret to accept me…" Nozomi replied,

"Yup, now go take a bath, you two… We want to talk about something else…"

* * *

Eli's dining room, Midnight;

After Eli and Nozomi took their bath, they went to dining room to talk with their parents. The dining table filled with a few vodkas and snacks,

"After we know about you two are dating, we discussed about your future apartment again, Elichika…" Eli's mother said.

"What about it…?" Eli asked.

"We examined the place, we don't think we're going to let you live there…" Nozomi's father said.

"The bed is cramped, what are you two going to do in that?" Nozomi's mother said.

"They only have a shower and a toilet in their small bathroom, what if you two have to take a bath real quick?" Eli's mother said.

"They don't even have a study room, are you really going to study in that place?" Eli's father added.

"Well, I already see the place, it fits for two people, it's pretty effective too. The bed isn't cramped either, they have two bed— it's a bunker bed. I just think it's fun to have that…" Eli replied.

"They have two dressers too, two bookcases, and a balcony with decent view. It even has a good access to many places— Nozomi took film and media study, she would really need that." Eli continued.

_She is thinking about me again…_

"Either way, we are not going to allow you to live in that place— we already have suitable apartment and we will rent that!" Eli's mother said.

"But…." Eli tried to object.

"Elichika! We're the one who make the rule…" Eli's mother said highly.

"You two are going to really study in university, right? So deal with what we decide, it's for your own good…." Nozomi's father said.

"Then— can I at least ask how the apartment looks like?" Eli asked.

Their parents began to think….

"Hmmm…..well….."

* * *

**A/N : Yup. there you go. It's a happy Ending. I don't like a sad ending and its a Humor fan fiction anyway, it supposed to make people laugh and happy, do you agree? **

**So yeah you know what I will do with the next chapter. **

**It's gonna be just some random act from that two odd lovebird in their new apartment and also one more problem that they haven't finish... Are the muses (other than Maki) going to know that they're in relationship? that would be on the next chapter.**


	18. Graduation : Reunion

**A/N : Ok, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you don't hate me for writing this.**

**Thanks for Review/ Comment and fave. I really appreciate it!**

**btw, I'm hinting KotoUmi , RinPana, and MakiNiko, you're free to imagine they're actually together or not. I'm just hinting it. **

* * *

A year has passed,

Nozomi and Eli graduated with perfect score and become honored students of Otonokizaka High School. With their decent grade and skills, also by wining Love Live as School Idol, the two gained a fame and respect from a lot of people— though it's still not enough for them to open the truth about their relationship. They still need to work on a career. With Eli on Art and Craft study, she did a lot of research about materials and technique while Nozomi who is in Film and Media study did a lot of research about places and trend.

The plan is, they will start from a small business, Eli made the product and Nozomi is the one who promote them, then saving the earning for Master Degree to learn Business and Marketing study. It's a though work, but they have to do so in order to build their future.

Despite the small business they started, Eli still keeping her previous job— the Translating and Private Teacher. She just think that because her campus only take like two or three hours a day, she can do more work and get more earning.

"Ericchi… it's already late, let's sleep…" Nozomi said as she lay down next to her lover on the big double bed, gently stroking her fingers against Eli's thigh.

"Almost done…" Eli replied as she still working on her laptop, translating.

"Hnn…Ericchi!" Nozomi approached her and place her both hands on Eli's shoulders.

"You are already wearing glasses! Stop breaking your own eyes…" Nozomi said.

"One more chapter…" Eli said as she keeps on working. Nozomi sighed and embraced her lovingly.

"Ericchi… how do I stop you from working?" Nozomi asked seductively. Eli didn't make a respond; she is very focused on her work. Nozomi sighed, taking a moment to watch on Eli.

"Ericchi is so stubborn…" Nozomi pouted, Eli still didn't make a respond. She tried to focus her mind to her to see what Eli might be thinking— but all she could hear was Russian language that she never understands.

She waited for a while again until an idea crossing her mind, she swiftly take away Eli's glasses from her eyes— then jumps away to the bed.

"Nozomi!" Eli finally made a respond. She tried to get her glasses back.

"Stop working! It's already late!" Nozomi said playfully as she still keeping her glasses away.

"Nozomi! Give me back! I can't see without that!" Eli said as she tried to grab it, but she has her laptop on her lap so she was limited to it.

"No way! No way! Ericchi must sleep!" Nozomi said playfully.

"Alright-alright, give me that back and I'll save my progress then sleep…" Eli said. Nozomi stay quiet and looking at her– wondering if she lied or not, Eli didn't say anything else, so Nozomi just believe that she really will do that.

Nozomi gave back her glasses.

"Sleep— or pamper me, I need to be touched!" Nozomi said.

"Hmm… I'm not really in the mood…" Eli said.

"See? Told you, working too much will make you impotent…"

"W-What… I'm not impotent!" Eli retorted.

"You are! You haven't think pervert about me lately, it's always be work this and work that. I know you're doing it because you really-really want to marry me and to be on top of everyone, but don't sacrifice our sex life because of it…" Nozomi said. Eli sighed, she saved her project, made sure she has a backup file, checking on schedule and turn off her laptop— then put it away.

"Take off your glasses, let's have some fun tonight…" Nozomi said. Eli took off her glasses— but everything is blurring, although she still could see some detail.

"Maybe I should wear a contact lens first…" Eli said. Nozomi sighed again,

"Ericchi, let's go to therapy center tomorrow. We need to fix those eyes before it goes too far…" Nozomi said.

"Its fine, the contact lens work good…" Eli said as she sat down on the bed, she just wore her contact lens.

"No, I don't want you to wear that. Waste of money. Let's just go to Therapy center— it's just going take a few weeks since your eyes aren't so bad yet. I'll also pray for a miracle to heal your eyes…. But— the most important thing is, you need to stop working until late…" Nozomi said as she sat on Eli's lap, she was then kissing her gently.

"Alright…."

"You may look really handsome with your glasses, but I prefer the healthy Ericchi…" Nozomi said again.

"I also dislike wearing it anyway. I want to see you clearly without them…"

"Yup— so you actually can enjoy your view and be aroused, right?" Nozomi said.

"I still can do that you know, I told you already!" Eli said,

"Really?" Nozomi asked with sultry smile as she began to rub her crotch against her thigh. Eli sighed, giving a small smirk and kissed Nozomi.

"I'll show you…"

She said before she pushed Nozomi down, pinning her on the bed and began to dominate her with kisses.

* * *

Nozo-Eli's apartment, night time

Another year passed again, Eli followed the procedure that Nozomi gave her. Her eyes are back to normal, she also can work more effectively without the glasses— though her sleeping hours are very tightly controlled now.

Their business too is going so well, they may take lesser order, but those always coming from a decent market— not just personal order. Eli's products are all handcrafted and its detail is superior, it sells highly in decent market. Nozomi's advertisement video too are often aired on the market itself or shared through internet.

They started to sell tutorial videos too since Eli's name is getting so popular— she used her charm in every video, thanks to her experience as School Idol. Sometime, Nozomi would also appear in the video as someone who ask question to Eli. Because of her decent skill of advertising and her cute dialect, a lot of people began to offer her advertising job along with Eli to add more charm.

Many know them as the Skillful duo due to their capability to compete in many different subjects. Though their names aren't enough to make them feel confident with telling the truth about their relationship— they're just getting popular, they need longer time to earn people's trust. They need to show that they always do something good in many occasions.

"Ericchi! Ericchi!" Nozomi called as she came into the study room.

"Yes?" Eli replied as she is currently making a scarf on the sofa.

"We got another invitation… it's a talk show…" Nozomi said as she showed a letter that just arrived in their apartment's mailbox along with a few other letters.

"It's not about ghost or spiritual stuff again, right? I was totally clueless in that— I feel like a clown…" Eli said.

"Well, you are a clown in that show— but you raise their ratings because of your stupid questions…."Nozomi said as she sat down next to her. Eli giggled,

"You're horrible, Nozomi… how could you make fun of me…" Eli said teasingly.

"You're still loved, Ericchi. People love you more because of your joke— especially if you do that without any expression like always… but either way, people know you as skilled craftswoman, you shouldn't really worry about it, they will still respect you." Nozomi replied as she opened the letter.

"Ah, this is not a professional talk show…" Nozomi said.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"Hmm, apparently, Nikocchi is trying to make a project for her communication study…" Nozomi said.

"What's the topic?" Eli asked.

"She didn't write it…" Nozomi replied.

"Then tell her to write it or we will not help her…" Eli said.

"Hmmm, Ericchi!" Nozomi pouts.

"How else we remind her to write the topic in her invitation?" Eli said.

"Alright then— it's Nikocchi anyway, she will understand our intention…" Nozomi said as she placed the paper away and open another letter.

"Ah, this is our payment notification from the supermarket. They said the fruit keychain are sold out so they send the payment to your bank account…" Nozomi said.

"Harasho. What's next?" Eli asked again.

"Hmm… next would be for me, payment from the CD store, they sold another copies of the tutorial…" Nozomi said.

"Harasho, shall we make another video?" Eli asked.

"Yup!" Nozomi said happily.

"What video?" Eli asked again.

"Let's make porn…Ericchi!" Nozomi said teasingly.

"What…."

"Pooooorrrrnnnnnnn…." Nozomi said teasingly.

"No way. We will never make that! It's just going to ruin the respect!" Eli retorted.

"Ericchi is too serious, Ericchi spoilsport!" Nozomi said teasingly again.

"A-anyway, fine we don't have any idea yet, so what's the next letter?" Eli asked. Nozomi began to examine the letter.

"Hmm…. It's a package notification…. Where's the package though?" Nozomi wondered,

"Ah…. That, I'm not going to tell you yet…." Eli said. Nozomi squinted her eyes, trying to get the answer through Eli's mind.

_[Nope, you're not getting anything here….]_ all that Nozomi can hear from her mind.

_Urgh! She knows how to counter it!_

"So, next letter?" Eli said as she continued with her scarf.

"Hmm… that one is the last, the rest are just some bills. I'll take care of it…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, make sure you're using my credit card…" Eli replied.

"Don't worry, I will…" Nozomi replied again as she walks away to place the letters on the table— they have one special table for letters. She was then turning on her PC.

"I wonder how the µ's doing. We haven't heard from them in a while…" Nozomi said.

"I know about Maki and Umi…" Eli said.

"What they do?" Nozomi asked.

"Maki is taking Medical study, Umi is taking Literature study…." Eli said.

"I thought Maki doesn't want to be a doctor…?" Nozomi asked.

"She gave it some thought; she realized someone needs to continue her parents work. They're helping people and they've worked that far, she doesn't want to throw it away just because of her ego. She also said she is still on music industry too. Said she want to start selling music instrument and giving private lesson on music…" Eli replied,

"That's clever of her. I think she can enjoy music too that way since she would be using that as something to relieve stress— not something to be stressed of…." Nozomi said as she began to click on things in her PC.

"Speaking from experience, aren't you?" Eli said teasingly.

"Urgh, yes! Just look at the pile of project they gave me. Some are very ridiculous too! They made me running around here and there to get good scenery, and I had to pay the actors too! I can't always use you since sometime you don't even fit with the theme they want me to make…." Nozomi pouts. Eli laughed as she just finished her scarf and began to check for the detail.

"What about Umi and her Kyuudo?"

"She is still competing on competition, but she mainly focus on literature. She said she want to start writing novels and story book…" Eli said.

"Good moves…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, she will probably just have to finish one book and getting her loyalty. We should advertise her work sometime— maybe we can even work something with her? Pop-up books perhaps?" Eli said.

"I like that Idea Ericchi, anyone else that you know about?" Nozomi asked.

"Nope, I think they are the only two persons that tell me about their life. What about you?" Eli asked.

"Hmm, Kotori told me she decided to take fashion design in Japan because she doesn't want to leave Umi and Honoka. Nikocchi, we just know she is on communication study. Then, Honoka, she told me about taking Culinary study, Hanayo want to join there too, and then, I think Rin is taking athletic study…"

"I think Honoka and Hanayo are going to really enjoy their life…" Eli giggled.

"Not exactly, Umi are watching the two with their body. She said, she doesn't want them to overweight since we might form µ's again as professional idol…" Nozomi said.

"Oh?" Eli looks surprised.

"Yep, Honoka is the one who came up with that idea…" Nozomi said as she began to check her emails.

"I'm glad we still hit the gym then…" Eli said as she placed her scarf neatly on the basket for finished work.

"Yup, I guess Ericchi's determination to see me in sexiest body shape have its extra benefit…" Nozomi replied teasingly. Eli stood up and approached her— embracing her lovingly and kissed her cheek.

"It's because I love you, Nozomi, I'll make you perfect…." Eli said, her eyes gazing at her deeply as she gave out a naughty smile. Nozomi blushed to it and look away.

"Mm…Ericchi, don't look at me like that. I need to get some things done first…" Nozomi replied shyly.

"Don't worry, I just want to comfort you…" Eli said before she kissed her neck.

"You're such a charm, you know that?" Nozomi said again. Eli just giving a smile and trail her lips on her neck. Nozomi know she won't be able to say no to that— she really loved her kisses, her soft breath against her skin, and her teasing whisper. She continued to do what she has been doing and found an email from Honoka.

"Ah… Honoka sent an email…" Nozomi said, Eli turned her eyes to the PC screen.

"A reunion with the µ's, think we can arrange that?" Nozomi said.

"We have empty schedule in summer… hmm…. Let's make some pretty straw hat before that, also a few summer-themed crafts…" Eli said.

"You just always want to keep the money flowing, aren't you…" Nozomi replied.

"Well, I have a dream to mass produce it…" Eli replied with playful smile.

"Hnnn…. Then let's start to make it, but…. before that… Ericchi…" Nozomi stopped, she smiled shyly and giving an inviting glances.

"Want to have some fun first?" Eli said teasingly.

Nozomi only went straight to kissing her which began their pleasure night.

* * *

Otonokizaka High School front yard, early morning;

The µ's decided to meet up here before going to their real destination. Eli and Nozomi also took the chance to meet with Arisa and take her to school with their car. A convertible car— Lamborghini Aventador 2013 design, colored in bright ice blue with black seat and frame.

As they arrived there, they saw Maki and Niko already arrived there with Maki's hybrid car, Toyota Prius 2014 design, colored in daring red and black frame.

"W-What the hell…." Niko staring at them in surprise as they parked their car.

"Nikocchi! Maki-chan!" Nozomi greeted them cheerfully.

"How the heck you two own a car already?" Niko said in shock. Maki staring at the car for a while, then to Eli who opens the door for Nozomi and Arisa, she seems to be slightly impressed. Nozomi ran to Niko and hugged her playfully— also not to forget to rub her breast.

"W-W-what the…Nozomi!" Niko retorted.

"Nikocchi must be waiting for my breast rub right-right?" Nozomi said playfully as she kept rubbing Niko's breast.

"Nozomi!" Niko yelled.

"Onee-san! Thank you for the ride!" Arisa said before she ran to the school.

"Yup, take care…" Eli said to her as she waved.

"Not bad, taking the backbone role aren't you…" Maki said to Eli. Eli just giving a smile as responds.

"The car looks nice, did you bought it yourself?" Maki asked,

"Not really. It was Nozomi's luck… she was just using my name when purchasing it. Said that this is the car that she wants me to ride on with her…."

"So she is the backbone…" Maki said.

"Maybe…." Eli replied shyly.

"What are you talking about Ericchi! I can't do it without you!" Nozomi interrupted as she released Niko and ran to them.

"Just what are you doing to get that car…" Maki asked.

"Fortune telling. Ericchi took me to a bar and we got some decent luck that night. I can't do it without her VIP member card and her protection!" Nozomi replied.

"F-Fortune telling….for a car….?" Niko smirked,

"Yup, long story, but basically, I can just say that I'm setting a rich man on fire…" Nozomi said.

"What…." Maki and Niko bewildered. Nozomi giggled to see their face.

"B-But either way! Nozomi…. why are you buying the car for Eli…. You could've just bought it for yourself and drive with her…" Niko said.

"Hmm…because…. Ericchi is my best friend? I'm just sharing my luck…" Nozomi replied.

"T-then! I'm your best friend too…right… maybe…share your luck with me next time? You know..I could use—"

"Nope. Nikocchi will crash the car in the first second…" Nozomi said before Niko finished.

"Besides, what kind of best friend are you, asking for a car like it's very easy to get it…" Maki said as she hit Niko's head gently.

"I didn't even say it's a car!" Niko yelled.

"You sound like you want that too!" Maki yelled back.

"No! I was about to ask for a motorcycle or something better!" Niko yelled again.

"That's just the same thing!" Maki yelled back again.

Eli sighed while Nozomi giggled to see them arguing.

"Now…now, how are you two doing lately?" Eli asked.

"I got a decent grade from the talk show… they said I could be a star if I keep the quality." Niko said proudly.

"I'm a little busy to prepare for college but since it's µ's reunion... I don't mind…" Maki replied.

"Where is the others? Rin and Hanayo maybe?" Nozomi asked.

"They are taking a stroll around the high school right now…" Maki replied.

"They're allowed to do that?" Eli asked.

"They're not in the building, just literally around the school. Probably to meet the Alpacas…" Maki said.

Not so long after, they could hear a car honking from distance. Honoka and Kotori waving from the car window while Umi is driving the car which is a Van— Honda Odyssey 2014 model, its colored in cheerful green and decorated with orange yellow flowery µ's sticker on the side.

"Everyone!" Honoka yelled. The others greet them back.

They parked carefully behind Eli's car. Honoka came down first, then Kotori and Umi, they approached the others.

"Maki-chan! Niko-chan! Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Kotori greeted them cheerfully.

"Is that your car, Umi?" Eli asked.

"No… it's Kotori's car. I'm just driving it… my car is a sedan… it doesn't fit for three of us if it's plus our stuff…" Umi said.

"A sedan… that's very classic…" Eli commented.

"Well, I like it. It's our family car too…." Umi replied.

"Umi-chan is always classic!" Kotori said.

"Is this yours? Wait…. This is Lamborghini!" Umi said in awe as she look at Eli's car.

"Yup, Nozomi got it for me…" Eli replied.

"W-whoah…. Nozomi…how did you get this…" Umi asked.

"With luck…" Nozomi replied sweetly.

"You said you set a rich man on fire to me…" Niko said.

"Yup, that's the right answer for Nikocchi…" Nozomi said teasingly. Kotori began to check out on Eli's car, then she tried to open the door— it's opened to the upper side unlike the other car.

"Waa! The door is unique!" Kotori said excitedly, she was then sitting on the passenger seat and began to look around excitedly.

"So this is how it feels to sit on a car without cap!" Kotori said.

"You want to try riding on it Kotori?" Eli asked as she offered her the key.

"I can?" Kotori looking at it with blushing face,

"You can…" Eli said.

"W-wait there, we can't just waste the gas!" Umi said.

"Then, you want to ride with her, Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"N-No! That's not my intention! I mean… maybe we can just exchange the driver and passenger from time to time while driving to our destination? We need to find Inn and all…" Umi said. Eli, Kotori and Maki looking at each other, then to the others,

"I don't mind…" Maki said.

"Yup, I want to try driving Maki-chan's car too!" Kotori said.

"Hmm, I'm interested on Kotori's van too…" Eli said.

"I want to try driving them all too!" Honoka said.

"Honoka, you have driver license?" Eli asked.

"Yup! We were planning to exchange driver too since it will probably a pretty long journey too…" Honoka said.

"We were planning that too…" Eli said as she looked at Nozomi. Nozomi smiled sweetly to her.

"So Nozomi have a driver license too— then the only one who don't have driver license is…" Maki turned to Niko. Everyone turned to Niko too.

"H-Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Niko protested.

"How could Nikocchi doesn't have a driver license…?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"Too short…" Maki said.

"Oh…." Everyone replied— not so surprised.

"H-Hey!" Niko yelled.

"Hanayo and Rin have driver license?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, but Hanayo is driving too timidly while Rin is a little crazy… I don't let them drive…" Maki said.

"Then exchanging driver idea is actually good so you get a turn to rest, Maki…" Eli said.

"I'm fine…" Maki replied.

"The Journey will take about 3 days, right? You can't drive that long without rest…" Umi said.

"We can stop on a few places to rest… let's not be hasty to reach destination, we want to spend more time together— that's why we are having road trip, right?" Eli said.

"True…" Umi said.

"I'll go call Rin and Hanayo, we should move on…" Maki said.

"Yup..."

* * *

Road Trip day 1, Afternoon;

They reached the town outskirt; they are still driving in their first position where Maki ride with Rin, Niko, and Hanayo, Umi with Honoka and Kotori, then Eli with Nozomi. The view around the area is still feeling like a town— although it already has a few farmlands around the area.

"We will stop in the gas station, ok?" Eli shouted as she drive her car on the far right.

"Ok!" Umi replied as her car catch up on the far left.

"Got it!" Maki said as her car catch up between them.

"Three of you sound really cool! Nya!" Rin yelled.

"Yeah! It's like they are some kind of soldiers in duty!" Honoka yelled. They smiled gently in respond and keep on driving.

"Hey, Umi, Eli!" Maki shouted. Umi and Eli turned to her.

"Let's race to the gas station…" Maki said as she speed up her car,

"Alright!" Umi and Eli replied as they also speed up the car.

"I'll close the cap, Nozomi… my car will win this for sure…" Eli said to Nozomi.

"Mmm…Ericchi, don't be so arrogant, Maki's driving skill is more than good you know…" Nozomi said.

"That would make it more fun, no?" Eli pressed the button to automatically close the car cap.

"Waaaaaaaa! That car! I want to ride Eli-chan's car next!" Kotori yelled as she watches the car cap closed automatically. Eli gave Kotori a flirty wink before the cap closed fully.

"Ericchi…what did you do just now?" Nozomi said.

"Just need to spread my charm a bit to make the girl that sitting next to me feeling luckier…" Eli replied.

"You're just being a playgirl…" Nozomi said. Eli only gives a gentle smile to respond,

_[Ah…I guess she still can feel jealous after all… I shouldn't do that again….]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

"I'm fine Ericchi, I just can't be luckier than the luckiest…" Nozomi said.

"Come closer, I should give you a kiss as apology…" Eli said.

"Hmm… they will see…" Nozomi said.

"It will be quick— they shouldn't be able to see it from outside too anyway…" Eli said. Nozomi sighed before she goes closer to Eli— letting Eli to give her a real quick kiss on her lips.

"Harasho, let's drive now!" Eli said as she is speeding up once again to catch up with Maki.

* * *

Road trip day 1— Gas station, Afternoon;

Eli reached the gas station a few seconds before Maki, Umi is the last one with a few minutes difference.

"Nice…" Maki said as she came out from her car, followed by Rin, Hanayo and Niko.

"If you're using the same car, I doubt I'll be able to catch up with you, Maki… Harasho." Eli said as she came out from the car with Nozomi. Umi came out from the car along with Kotori and Honoka.

"Nnnn…Umi-chan is being so soft!" Kotori complained.

"I can't drive too fast…." Umi sighed.

"So how who will drive which car now?" Honoka asked excitedly.

Eli, Maki and Umi looking at each other.

"Why don't you all decide? We will go refill the tank first…" Eli said.

"Oh, alrighty…" Honoka replied.

Eli, Maki and Umi left to get their car refilled.

"I want to drive Eli-chan's car!" Kotori said.

"Let's just roulette… I think there's a lot of us that want to ride on Eli-chan's car…." Hanayo said.

"You two want to ride on Ericchi's car? Then you can go on…" Nozomi said.

"Really?" Kotori and Hanayo said surprisedly.

"Yup…" Nozomi said.

"Then! I'll use Maki-chan's car!" Honoka said.

"Rin want to stay in Maki-chan's car! Nya!" Rin said.

"Me too, I'll have to make sure you're riding it properly!" Niko said.

"Then I'll drive Kotori-chan's car…." Nozomi said.

* * *

Road trip day 1— Dusk;

They continued with their trip, Kotori is in Eli's car with Hanayo. Honoka is in Maki's car with Niko, Maki, and Rin. Nozomi is on Kotori's car with Eli and Umi.

They are driving in relaxed pace. Kotori really want to enjoy the ride, Honoka is really being watched by Maki and Niko, She wanted to race but Maki won't allow her using her car to do that, and Nozomi too just trying to move along with them.

The journey in their car being very quiet unless Nozomi could hear Umi thinking while Eli is being random in her thought as always— she is playing her game now with headset in the back seat, next to Umi.

_[Eli is always be so calm and collected. It's like she never get bothered by anything surround her… such a confidence— I must learn how to do it…]_ Umi said in her thought.

_[Oh yeah! Ta-rara-rara- Oh Yeah!…Urgh! One good….. That breaks the combo…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

_[Her eyes are so focused, she must be hard to be distracted when she is like that…]_ Nozomi could hear Umi's thought once again

_[H-Harasho! Nozomi's voice is so cute—wagrh! I missed that one note…]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought again.

Nozomi giggled.

"Umi-chan, stop appreciating her too much…" Nozomi said.

"Eh?" Umi turned her eyes to Nozomi.

"She isn't that perfect, you know…" Nozomi said.

"Did you read my mind, Nozomi?" Umi asked.

"Hmm… I'm just guessing it from your eyes…." Nozomi replied.

"Ah…."

_[Nozomi seems to be very sharp with everyone's thought… she is like Kotori…]_ Umi said in her thought.

_[Harashooo! Another Love gems! That would be 50… I can try the honor student scouting again now…!]_ Nozomi could hear Eli is squealing in her mind.

_I think Umi will think over about being like Ericchi if she knows what's going on Ericchi's brain when she is bored— or playing game…_

Nozomi giggled again as she continued to drive.

_[But still, no matter how much time I'm looking at her, she is like very perfect. She is kind, clever, beautiful, calm, and very selfless….I really wants to be like her…]_ Umi thought again.

_[Come on… give me at least two Super Rare cards!]_ Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

_[I wonder though, why she hasn't got any boyfriend yet? Could it be because she has a really high standard?]_ Umi thought.

_[Harasshooo! Ultra Rare me! I'm going to put myself between my Nozomi army… Yup, harasho…. There's only one me between my Nozomi army— and I'm going to dominate them all!] _

Nozomi laughed as she heard Eli's thought.

"Umi-chan, are you like— very sure that you want to be like Ericchi? She is seriously broken…" Nozomi asked to Umi.

"Eh? What broken?" Umi asked back.

"Who is broken?" Eli asked too.

"Ericchi is broken…" Nozomi said.

"W-Well I'm sorry for thinking!" Eli said. Nozomi giggled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost…." Umi said.

"It's fine, Umi. You don't want to know…" Nozomi replied.

_I'll just leave her at that…._

* * *

Road trip day 1— Public Parking Lot, Night time;

They decided to stop in the parking lot to rest. There's a small restaurant that open 24 hours near it. Niko, Maki, Hanayo, and Rin decided to be the one who bought the food for the group. They moved back to their starting position since they thought they feel more comfortable in their starting car. Kotori set a portable bed inside her van, Maki's car seat is already comfortable, then Eli and Nozomi too feel much better in their own car.

"How is it going with life, Honoka?" Eli asked teasingly.

"Very good! I'm learning how to cook a lot of food. They even have the summer themed food from all over the world…" Honoka replied.

"You should cook for us sometime…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, what about you two?" Honoka asked back.

"I know they made a lot of tutorial video! I really like them all. Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are so cute together!" Kotori appreciated,

"I've been buying a few decorative crafts from internet— then I realized Non-chan Ya is Nozomi's shop… she is selling Eli's product… I really love the craftsmanship." Umi said.

"Eh? What are they doing exactly?" Honoka asked.

"They are on crafting business, but also on making tutorials about how to craft…" Kotori said.

"Honoka, you need to travel more, stop too focusing on your culinary study!" Umi said.

"There, there, it's alright, our names aren't big yet too. We're still counted as Amateur compared to the masters. Maybe we just have plus point because we're young and Nozomi is good at advertising it…" Eli said.

"You're being modest, Eli. I saw you in a talk show before, one about the young craftsman and the one for mystery day. I really like your joke on the mystery day talk show…" Umi said.

"How was it?" Honoka asked.

"Hmm, I don't remember the details, but she actually say something like; 'if there's anyone asked me if I want red or blue toilet paper because I have bad grade in exam, I'll choose to use my exam paper...' , I laughed so hard on that… I know Eli never have a bad grade before." Umi said. Honoka and Kotori laughed as they heard.

"That would be a true story for Honoka though, she used to be stuck with no toilet paper— then she actually used her math exam paper…" Kotori said.

"Kotori-chan! That's too personal!" Honoka pouted. Eli, Nozomi, Kotori, and Umi laughed at her.

"The most foolish thing from that show is when Ericchi asked something like, why would you want to go to somewhere when it's dark, we could've just— you know…sleep…." Nozomi said.

"Ah-yeah-yeah! That! I can't believe Eli can make a joke like that…" Umi said as she laughed.

_That's how Ericchi always is…_

"I wonder why you two aren't dating already… I see you two really fit with each other!" Kotori said.

"There, Kotori! That's creepy…" Umi said. Eli and Nozomi only could look into each other and shrugged.

"Maybe it because Ericchi is so daft about romance…" Nozomi said.

"But she know how to flirt, I watched the valentine gift crafting tutorial— I'm kind of melting when she said 'But what most important is to think of who will get the present— maybe it's you?' plus her flirty wink! No wonder Eli-chan got a lot of fans!"

"Well, I admit it is kind of true. Eli's charm work for man and woman— it's like she can choose which one she want to be with…" Umi said.

"She is a heartbreaker— you are too, right Umi-chan?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Remember the fans letter…" Eli said.

"Ah- yes! Umi-chan too is a heartbreaker! Ahh, it's been a while! I miss the day when we are still at school….." Kotori said.

"I want to eat the canteen's bread again…." Honoka said.

"Why are you thinking about food now…" Umi sighed.

"Speaking of food, look who's coming…" Eli said as she turned her sight to Maki, Niko, Hanayo, and Rin. They're all coming with everyone's food.

"Sorry, that took so long, nya…" Rin said.

"We're having a little problem with choosing food…" Hanayo said.

"Niko is being stupid— she bought the ice cream already! Now we have to eat the ice first before eating our meal…" Maki grumbled.

"H-Hey there, it's better than getting none! Just look at the queue…" Niko said.

"Ice cream is supposed to be on the last!" Maki yelled.

"It's fine with different order!" Niko yelled back.

"No way! It's a dessert; you eat it on the last!" Maki yelled again.

"There-there, it's going to melt if you two arguing first…" Eli said. Maki and Niko glaring at each other before they handed everyone's ice cream.

"I'm feeling strange to eat ice cream first, but what done is done…" Umi said.

"Told you!" Maki said.

"Deal with it!" Niko said.

Nozomi examined her ice cream; it's the same like everyone else, though she feels like she won't like it. She licks on the coating— it's a caramel chocolate coating.

"Hmmmmnnnnn! K-k-kc-kc….Caramel!" Nozomi said painfully.

"Ah— here… I thought you got different one…" Eli said as she handed Nozomi her ice cream that already cleaned from the coating. Nozomi traded it with her—then she began to be able to enjoy the ice cream.

After they finished with the ice cream, they began to eat their meal—a soup of whatever comes in the box.

"What soup is this….?" Honoka asked.

"There's miso, meatball, fish sticks, shrimps, potato, broccoli, carrots, chicken meat, ox meat, tomato…. It's like you just put anything in…" Umi said.

"It's hard to choose for you all—we don't know what you like…" Niko said.

"I guess the one who gets all her favorite in is Maki…" Kotori said, everyone turn their eyes to Maki's soup. It's filled with mostly Tomato and ox meat.

"Not really…" Umi said as she looks at Rin and Hanayo— they're eating Onigiri instead of soup.

"Why don't we get that instead of soup of whatever comes in…" Umi asked.

"Uhm, that because Kotori-chan said she wants soup, nya!"

"There, there, we shouldn't blame anyone now— let's just eat and get some rest, we must drive again tomorrow…" Nozomi said.

"Yup!" Honoka said happily as she eats her soup. Everyone began to eat except for Eli, Nozomi turned her eyes to her soup— it's a soup full of Nori…

"Ah… Ericchi— let's just trade…" Nozomi said. Eli looks surprised, then she look in to her new soup, there's really no Nori in it, but it has plenty of ox meat.

"Nozomi… you like these right, here let me share some…" Eli said as she smiled gently at her and put in a few meats to her soup. Nozomi gave her a sweet smile,

"You two really share almost everything, nya! It's really cute, nya!" Rin said.

"It's like watching a papa and mama…" Hanayo said.

"Right? Right? I think so too!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Well, if that is how it looks like— then Nozomi probably be the mama. She has a big heart…" Eli said.

"Nozomi? Big heart? The only big thing from her is her breast…" Niko said.

"Nikocchi— want spicy powder? I have a whole bottle in my backpack…" Nozomi said.

"I-I'm joking! Miss Big Bre—I mean… Big Heart!" Niko said.

"Never mind spicy powder— I'll just give your breast a rub you will never forget…" Nozomi said with intimidating eyes. Niko smirked in fear,

"Now-now, let's just eat these and get ready for tomorrow— we can't fool around here too much…" Eli said.

"Agreed!"

* * *

Road Trip day 2—Parking lot, Early Morning;

Nozomi woke up earliest as always— she looked around her car— the cap still closed and Eli is still sleeping right next to her. Nozomi carefully hugged her and kissed her on the lips to wake her up.

"Ericchi…" she called her lovingly.

_[Nozomi….]_ she could hear her thought as she woke up carefully.

"Let's get breakfast for everyone…" Nozomi said. Eli stretched her body for a bit before she replied,

"On that nearby restaurant, right?"

"Yup, then maybe we can also buy some more mineral water too…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, yes, we will really need that…" Eli said.

"Oh— and mint candies…" Nozomi added again.

"Alright, anything for you…" Eli replied as she smiled gently to her.

* * *

Road Trip day 2—24 Hours Restaurant, early morning;

The two are still in queue.

"Do you think you know what everyone wants to eat?" Eli asked.

"We could get them the food they like, but it's going to be a little unfair for some… such as Umi and Kotori. They don't have Honoka's Manjuu and Cheesecake…" Nozomi said.

"Then, we can get one type of food with many different flavors? Toasted buns perhaps?" Eli asked.

"That's actually a good Idea, Ericchi. We just need to add different fillings.." Nozomi replied.

"Yup, we're all one with different fillings…" Eli said.

"Mm…Ericchi, that sounded really sweet you know…" Nozomi said.

"Don't tell them then… because there's only one person that can taste my sweetness…" Eli said jokingly. Nozomi blushed shyly,

"Mmou… Ericchi! Saying something like that here!" Nozomi playfully hit her shoulder.

"Only because she is a special person today…" Eli said again with her naughty smile,

"You said that every day!" Nozomi once again hit her playfully.

"Then she must be special everyday…" Eli giggled.

"J-Just….come on, shut up!" Nozomi hit her once again before they went all quiet in the queue.

* * *

Road Trip day 2— afternoon;

They changed the driver and passengers again, they did roulette and Nozomi is on Eli's car with Niko, Maki is on Kotori's car with Eli and Umi while Kotori drive Maki's car with Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo.

Nozomi put Niko on the driver seat, she told her to drive since Eli's car let her to reach the pedal though she has to get a little under the proper eye level. Nozomi also cling to Niko and keep rubbing her breast when she did a mistake— Nozomi still do most of the driving and their car moving pretty quickly and with the cap opened, everyone can see what's happening in the car.

"T-There! Nozomi! I can't see!" Niko said.

"Hmmm? I can't hear you Nikocchi…" Nozomi said.

"The eye level! I need to be on the eye level!" Niko yelled.

"Nikocchi, hit the gas properly! It's too fast…" Nozomi said— she is still the one who did the pilot.

"This is not the driving experience that I want! This is hell!" Niko yelled.

Everyone on the other car sighed, they're trying to catch up with the car Nozomi drive.

"Hey, are you not jealous with that?" Maki asked to Eli.

"With what?" Eli asked.

"With your best friend over there… they seem to have a lot of fun…" Maki said.

"Hmm… That just seems to be what Nozomi do, right? There's nothing wrong with her doing that kind of fun…" Eli said.

"You really don't mind with it?" Maki asked. Eli remained quiet for a while as she watch Nozomi is still bullying Niko on the car.

"How do I say it, when we truly love, we set them free. If they return and keep returning to you— that is what can be called as loyalty…" Eli said.

"I don't really get it… what if she feels comfortable in another place and remain there instead? Are you not afraid?" Maki said.

"I'm not afraid, because I trust her. She will never do that…" Eli replied calmly.

"You're so sure about that…" Maki seems to be a little annoyed.

"It's hard to explain with words, I may not be able to read mind like her and I'm not a very sharp person too when it comes to feeling— but I just believe and keep on believing, what important to me is to make her feel happy…" Eli replied.

"So you really don't mind if she left you for another one day?" Maki asked again.

"I mind. It will break my heart for sure and I'll be ruined— but what can I do? Why do I have to bind her if she is happier in another place? People may have their own way to express love to who they love, this is my way to express my love…" Eli replied again. Maki remained quiet for a while before she said

"It will kill you slowly, you know…"

Eli just responded with a soft smile.

"Nozomi must be very lucky to have a best friend like Eli…." Umi commented.

"Well, she is the luckiest girl in the world… just look at that car." Eli replied as she giggled.

"Just wondering though, what Maki will do if Nozomi is your best friend?" Umi asked.

"Like this…" Maki turned to their car,

"Hey you two! Stop fooling around or you will crash!" Maki yelled.

"Ahh! Maki-chan is so jealous!" Nozomi yelled cheerfully.

"Just get on your driver seat properly already, put that little thing away!" Maki yelled again. Nozomi put Niko away to the passenger seat and began to drive properly.

"Who do you call little thing, you brat!" Niko yelled back at Maki as she could sit properly.

"You, of course!" Maki yelled back.

The two began to argue along the road.

"That sounds about right…" Eli said.

"Yes… that what Maki will do…" Umi said.

"What about you, Umi? What will you do if Nozomi is your best friend?" Eli asked.

"Maybe I'll just do the same like you…" Umi replied.

"Then your current best friends must be really lucky to have you too…" Eli said teasingly.

"We are all sharing our luck— I'm lucky to have them, they're lucky to have me… after all, we're sharing our fate together…" Umi replied as she smiled softly.

"Yup, that sounds about right…" Eli replied with a smile too.

* * *

Road trip day 2 — Riverside's forest, Dusk;

They stopped at a riverside. The plan is, they will stay there until morning. It's already far away from town too so they have to find their own food from nature. Everyone splits up with the group that they just pick randomly. Eli remained in their base where their car stays along with Niko and Hanayo— fishing from the river, Nozomi goes around with Rin to look for edible mushrooms or fruits, Honoka and Maki are looking for dry woods for their campfire, Umi and Kotori are looking for herbs and fruits, also dry woods if they found any.

"This mushroom look good, nya!" Rin said cheerfully as she was about to take a mushroom, Nozomi quickly slap her hands away from it.

"That Hurts-nya!" Rin moaned.

"It's poisonous…" Nozomi said.

"But it looks pretty—nya." Rin said sadly.

"There, there…" Nozomi pat her head. Rin happily received the pat before she looked up to the trees.

"Ah! Another Apple! Let me take that one…" Rin said as she took a pebble and throw it to the apple on the tree. It's accurately hit the fruit— Nozomi quickly caught it before it falls to the ground.

"Nice catch-nya!" Rin said happily.

"Yup, Nice throw too…" Nozomi said.

"Shouldn't we have enough for everyone, Nya?" Rin asked.

"I think so too, let's return…" Nozomi said as she looks into her basket. It's already filled with edible mushroom and some fruits like apple and orange.

"Ok-Nya!" Rin replied cheerfully.

* * *

Road trip Day 2—Riverside, Night time;

After they took a quick bath on the river, they prepared their dinner and eating quietly. Honoka brought Instant ramen with her, Hanayo brought some uncooked rice with her and the two also bring some other utensils. They also made two fire camps so that they could cook much quicker.

After they finished with their dinner and began to hang out with each other.

"Hmmm! That taste so good, good work, Honoka…" Eli said.

"Not bad for a Culinary student…" Niko said.

"Hehe... it's fun…" Honoka said.

"I really love the instant ramen with extra mushroom, nya— it kind of remind me with the time when we work for Love live!Nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yup, then the rice is cooked good too— good job Hanayo-chan!" Kotori said. Hanayo replied with a sweet smile.

"Speaking of which, so how about this idea you want to talk about…?" Maki asked to Honoka.

"Let's save that for later— we're still on a road trip session!" Honoka said.

"True, it's not going to be fun if we say it now!" Umi said.

"Yup, we really need to spend time with each other again before talking about it…" Kotori said.

"Ehh…now you made me want to get there sooner— I'm really curious.." Maki said.

"It's ok Maki-chan! We should really enjoy the trip! Nya!" Rin said.

"Yup-yup, I still have a few rice crackers to eat too!" Hanayo said.

"Alright then— you better really surprise me with your topic…" Maki said.

"Yup— we will!" Honoka said.

"Then, let's go take a rest to skip the night?" Eli asked.

"Yes, we should."

* * *

Road Trip day 2— riverside, midnight;

Nozomi and Eli are resting on their car. Although Eli might be the one who suggest them to rest, she still hasn't sleep yet. Nozomi too aren't sleeping yet— she always waited for her lover to sleep first. While waiting, Nozomi decided to take a look on her camera, she has been taking a lot of footage and video of them.

"Ericchi, Ericchi! Look, the river footage is looking really good. Do you think we can sell this footage?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, looks good. But I think this won't be worth much…" Eli said.

"It's fine— it still can be sold internationally…" Nozomi replied before she began to check again.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Ericchi! What about this one, I recorded it while Honoka ride our car and we are on Maki's car…" Nozomi showed Eli a video of their car back body being shot from above.

"Ah… if only it's a little to the side— it probably will worth more…" Eli replied.

"Is that so? Then I'll make sure to shoot it once again later…" Nozomi said.

They went quiet for long, Nozomi decided to charge her camera battery in their car. She was then looking at Eli who has been quiet. Her thought is empty too like she isn't thinking anything but staring at the river through their car window.

"Ericchi…. Do you want to go outside?" Nozomi asked.

"Not really…" Eli replied.

"Then… what makes Ericchi sad?" Nozomi said. Eli remained quiet.

_[She always knows…..] _Nozomi could hear Eli's thought.

"When Ericchi sad, she will think too much at first— then think nothing for days…" Nozomi said. Eli sighed,

"It's nothing to worry about, Nozomi. It's on my own…" she said as she closed her eyes.

_[It's nothing…. Really nothing….] _

"Ericchi… you just trying to convince yourself that it's nothing, right?" Nozomi said again.

"It's really nothing, you don't need to worry about it…" Eli replied.

"I'm more worried if Ericchi trying to convince herself like that…" Nozomi said again as she grab Eli's hand. Eli still remained quiet.

_[Don't worry Nozomi… just don't worry about me… I'll be fine.]_

"You did it again! Tell me now! If you're too shy you can just think about it… I will know…" Nozomi shook her hand. Eli sighed.

_[You really insist, aren't you?]_

"Of course! I really love Ericchi— I don't want Ericchi dealing with the entire burden!" Nozomi pouts.

_[I was talking to Maki before— about if I was jealous when you're off having fun with others…]_

Nozomi nodded, Eli smiled to her.

_[I'm not…]_

Then Eli's mind went quiet again.

"That's it?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup. That's it…" Eli replied.

"Hnnn. Ericchi! I should've not telling you that I can read your mind, now you know how to counter it!"

Nozomi shook Eli's arm again playfully. Eli just giggled at her.

_[Well— I told you it's not a big problem!]_

"It is a big problem, Ericchi! Ericchi must tell me what makes Ericchi sad! So I know how to cheer Ericchi up!" Nozomi said cutely, Eli laughed at her and smiled wryly,

_[You're just getting cuter, Nozomi. I can't imagine myself to lose you for another…]_ Eli said on her mind— somehow feels like she is holding a lot of pain as she said it.

"Ah! Is that the thing that made you sad?" Nozomi asked.

"Maybe? I don't know. I just feel my heart aching whenever I tried to imagine it…" Eli replied.

"That's the thing, Ericchi! That's what makes you sad…" Nozomi said. Eli laughed shyly.

_[So that's done, yes? Nothing to think about now…]_

"No, it's not yet done! I want to tell you what I think too!" Nozomi said. Eli turned around and watched Nozomi with a playful smile,

"Then go on, tell me…" Eli said.

"Wel, first, Ericchi so stupid to think it's not a big problem to hold such pain for herself!" Nozomi said.

"Mhm… I know, anything else?" Eli asked.

"I know how it feels— because when I imagine it, my heart aching too. That's why I want to tell Ericchi, that I really love Ericchi and Ericchi is mine…" Nozomi said as she pouted at her.

"You're mine too…"

"I know! You keep yelling that I am yours in your mind! But— I think I know why Ericchi suddenly thinking too much about it. Does Ericchi think that Ericchi will let me go with another if I'm happier with that other person?" Nozomi said.

"Yes…" Eli replied sadly. Nozomi quickly grab Eli and made her see her face closely.

"I was thinking the same too, but now I'm going to tell Ericchi this! Ericchi has to be mine, there is no other choice allowed!" Nozomi said clearly. Eli keeps staring at her quietly.

"We've been together for long now. You and me, sharing everything together, going through our own challenge, passing through obstacles, there is no way of me to let Ericchi go for another! Even if she is happier— I don't want to lose Ericchi for another. I'll make Ericchi be way happier with me!" Nozomi continued.

"What about freedom? Don't you love to have it too?" Eli asked.

"Ericchi can give me a freedom— but Ericchi also should protect me from being captivated by the other! Because we've made it this far, we've done everything together, there is no way of Ericchi to let me go! No…. Don't ever let me go! I am yours, Ericchi!" Nozomi replied clearly. Eli just gave her a sweet smile and hugged her gently.

"Ericchi! You should make me feel yours! Let's sex…" Nozomi said.

"What…" Eli released her and made a distance.

"It's a good moment— come on, no one will see it here…!" Nozomi said again.

"We're not having sex in a car, ok? We're also surrounded by peoples too… although they're sleeping, they can knock to our window anytime…." Eli replied.

"Then let's do it outside, Ericchi!" Nozomi pointed to the outside. Eli sighed,

"That just worse, Nozomi….."

"Then, let's go to the river?" Nozomi asked cutely.

"No…. we're not having sex along with the fishes…."

"I didn't say let's have sex in the river…"

"Oh…"

"We're just going to do it on the side…"

"That just the same thing, silly! It's like showing off that in front of the others too!"

"But I'm really on the mood now, Ericchi!" Nozomi pouts,

"You're only on the mood to tease me!"

"Ericchi is a spoilsport!"

"Let's just wait until we're back home, ok? I'll give you a really good one…"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise…" Eli said. Nozomi smiled and she hugged Eli passionately.

"Let's just rest for now then…."

* * *

Road trip day 3— Afternoon;

They're supposed to be arrived before night to a small village near the mountain. Everyone are getting hyped up to get to the village. The one on turn to drive is Hanayo, Rin and Eli. Hanayo is on Kotori's car with Maki and Niko. Rin is on Eli's car with Honoka. Eli is on Maki's car with Umi, Kotori and Nozomi.

Rin and Honoka drive really quickly while Hanayo is driving very timidly. Maki and Niko keep yelling to her to drive faster but she only drives a little faster. Eli decided to drive in average speed to wait for Hanayo.

"Hanayo-chan is still scared to drive….." Kotori commented.

"Well, she will regret it if she didn't get a turn at least once…" Nozomi said.

"I wonder if she is alright…." Umi said.

"She is pretty tough— she actually resisted Maki and Niko's yelling in that car…" Eli said.

"Hmm… I wonder what can speed her up…." Nozomi said.

"Ah! I got an idea!" Kotori said. She opened the car window and yell to Hanayo.

"Hanayo-chan! A-rise is going to perform their comeback song in the village before tonight!"

"Aaaaahhh!" Hanayo screamed before her car suddenly speeds up to its maximum speed.

"Wow…. That's even faster than Rin…." Umi commented.

"Ericchi— don't lose to them!" Nozomi said cutely. Eli smiled at her,

_[Anything for you…]_ Eli thought as she speeds up her car too.

* * *

The Mountain Village's Inn, Night time;

They finally arrived in the village, Umi booked three rooms for them all to save up with the cost. The inn is an old Japanese style themed with a little hint of mystery on its decoration. The rooms too are very well made and the strong scent of Sakura flower incense adds the village feeling on it.

"So, how do we split the room?" Umi asked.

"Why don't we go for first grade, second grade and third grade team?" Honoka asked.

"I don't mind with that…" Kotori said

"Rin too is fine! Nya!" Rin said.

"I'm fine with anything…" Maki said.

"I'm fine too…" Hanayo said.

"W-Wait a minute! I'm not fine! If it go like that, then I have to sleep in one room with that monster…" Niko said as she pointed to Nozomi.

"Deal with it, Nikocchi… deal with it…." Nozomi said as she pats Niko's head.

"H-Hey! Why are you looking so happy?!" Niko yelled. Nozomi ignored her and keep patting her head gently.

"You can just move to the other room, you know. We rented the room and there's no restriction about how we will use it…" Maki said.

"True— but I'm absolutely not sleeping with just this monster and one other person that's not even going to help me out…." Niko said.

"That's not nice to address us like that, Nikocchi…we were high school friends….." Nozomi said calmly, still patting Niko's head gently.

"Now-now, we should go unpack then take a hot spring bath? My body itches after taking bath in the river…" Eli said.

"Oh— yeah, we should. Let's go!" Honoka replied with enthusiasm.

* * *

Mountain Village's Inn Hallway, Night time;

Everyone walked to the hot springs that they specially ordered for their own group,

"Hot spring! Hot spring! This feels very nostalgic to go there with just nine of us!" Honoka said.

"Yup, it's like going to Maki's vacation house… it's so fun!" Kotori said.

"Kotori, you shouldn't be just feeling happy to her, you're the one who pays her fee, right?" Umi said.

"Well, it's Honoka so I don't mind. I've been making profit of my own too…" Kotori replied.

"Honoka, you're still poor till today….?" Niko asked. Honoka scratched her head and make a fake laugh shyly to that.

"She is not poor, she is just spending a lot… she could be richer than us if she didn't spend a lot…." Umi said.

"Ah! A-rise! So it's true that they are going to make a comeback concert here!" Hanayo said as she pointed to a direction.

"Huh? But I lied…." Kotori said as she looked at where Hanayo point followed by everyone— A-rise is actually there. Tsubasa, Erena, and Anjuu were standing next to a waiter, looks like they're talking about something.

"Ah...A-rise!" Honoka ran to them followed by the others.

"Ah… µ's…." Tsubasa said as she turned around to them.

"Can't believe to meet you here! Honoka…" Tsubasa said again

"Can't believe to meet you too, Tsubasa, what are you up to?" Honoka asked.

"We just arrived a few minutes ago, thought they will allow to enter hot spring without have to order… but it seems like they only allow it if the hot spring isn't booked." Tsubasa said.

"Oh— then, you can join us!" Honoka said.

"Huh? You sure? We won't bother you all in your reunion…" Tsubasa said.

"It's fine, we just need to add you all in the list— this is ex-school idol reunion!" Honoka said.

"W-w-waa… hot spring with A-rise…." Hanayo seems to be excited.

"T-This must be a dream…." Niko said in awe.

Tsubasa, Erena and Anjuu giggled to them.

"Well then, we should join up. Please sign us in their group…" Tsubasa said to the waiter.

* * *

Mountain Village's Inn Hotspring, Night Time;

The µ's are having a lot of chat with A-rise member. They are getting to know with what each other have been doing without their Idol life,

"Oh— so you're now in Culinary study, it's a pretty fun things to do…" Tsubasa appreciated Honoka. Honoka laughed shyly to the compliment,

"Honoka always do what fun…" Umi said.

"Sounds about right, then what about you, Sonoda-san?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm in literature study…" Umi replied.

"It's very classy, have you made anything good yet?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm working with Nozomi and Eli for a pop-up story book…" Umi said. Everyone eyes turned to Nozomi and Eli.

"We haven't published it yet since the story is not yet final, though we're working on a prototype while waiting for her…" Eli said.

"Eli-chan is a very skilled craftswoman… I like her videos!" Kotori appreciated.

"We know about her, we often buy her tutorial video— she is such a heartbreaker there…." Erena said.

"Yup— Ayase-san is such a heartbreaker, I really like you with your glasses on… it's like handsome and beautiful in the same time." Anjuu added.

"Eh? Eli-chan wore glasses?" Honoka asked.

"That's last year, yeah…" Eli replied shyly.

"That's because Ericchi is working too much and sleeping really late last year… She broke her own eyes." Nozomi said with a little hint of mockery.

"But you're still wearing them in the recent video…" Kotori said.

"That's because her fans want her to keep wearing it— so now it's only for looks…" Nozomi said.

"Oh…."

"Non-chan really knows a lot about Ayase-san…" Anjuu said.

"Non-chan?" some people getting confused.

"It's Nozomi's name in internet..." Eli said.

"Yup, cute isn't it?" Nozomi said, Anjuu giggled,

"I have to say Non-chan is not only cute on the name, she is cute too in the video…." Anjuu said.

"I know right? She and Eli really fit with each other! It's like they have some kind of romantic aura!" Kotori said cheerfully as she laughed along with Anjuu. Umi sighed,

_[Ah…Kotori— I wonder why they are not being weirded out by her fantasy… maybe they're used to it?]_ Nozomi could hear Umi's thought.

"You should be living close to their apartment— every time we see them returning to their place with their Lamborghini, it made me feel so jealous. Non-chan is really like a special girl…" Anjuu said.

"Yup, I feel like that too when riding their car!" Kotori replied.

"Hey, now, you two are talking like they aren't a real couple… I saw them kissing on their old apartment balcony the other day…." Tsubasa said.

"Haha, but they're just best friends, right?" Kotori said.

Everyone went quiet.

"Right….?" Kotori looked at Nozomi and Eli.

Nozomi and Eli confused— they don't know what to say about that since Tsubasa said— she saw them kissing— but when and how? Is that the time when they're confessing to their parents?

"Kissing?!" everyone said in shock.

"T-Tsubasa! I told you to keep quiet about it!" Erena said.

"Huh? Is something wrong with that?" Tsubasa asked.

"So that wasn't just me who saw it…" Maki said as she sighed.

"Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with that…. right Honoka?" Tsubasa said to Honoka.

"What is?" Honoka asked back.

"Them being in a relationship…" Tsubasa said.

"Oh—hmmm, nope, nothing…but I'm honestly surprised… I thought they're just best friends…." Honoka said.

"W-Wh-wait a minute now! They're kissing? When is that?" Niko said.

"Like two years ago? I saw it twice, on their old apartment and behind the building near the Shrine. The one near the shrine was really hot— I know it's bad to peep on that but I find it amusing so I kind of watching it halfway…" Tsubasa said— she seems to really have no problem saying that.

"Why I never saw it?!" Kotori asked.

"Aaaaahhh! What with this topic!" Hanayo screamed.

"Rin too is confused!" Rin said

"I-It's not a good topic! It's creepy! Let's change the topic!" Umi said.

"There's nothing creepy in that topic…" Tsubasa said.

"C-can we just really talk about something else?" Umi said again.

"Noooo! I want to know more!" Kotori said.

"K-Kotori! It's too vulgar!" Umi said.

"Umi-chan is just scared of kissing people!" Kotori said.

"N-No! It's inappropriate! No one should kiss in public!" Umi said again.

"Th-there! We should be going for dinner in an hour!" Maki said.

Nozomi and Eli sighed.

"I guess we're just on the edge now…" Eli said.

"Ericchi… let's get through this together, ok?" Nozomi said.

* * *

Mountain Village's dining room, Night time;

They ate quietly in the dining room, many seems to be bewildered by the latest topic they have. Everyone waited each other to finish their meal before Honoka started a topic,

"So, which topic we should talk first? About the one I wanted to talk about before or about Nozomi and Eli?" Honoka asked.

"Are you sure to talk about what you want to talk about while we are here?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's no problem— I want your opinion too! It's better like that, right?" Honoka said.

"I guess so…" Tsubasa replied.

"Let's go with Nozomi and Eli first, I want to finish that matter too…" Maki said.

"Then, is everyone alright with it?" Honoka asked again. Everyone nodded.

"So how do we start that?" Honoka asked.

"Hmm… maybe… I would like to confirm it, are you two really in relationship?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, we're already engaged too…" Eli said.

"Since when?" Kotori asked.

"Since our second years in high school…" Eli replied.

"Ah… I get it now… no wonder it just always feels different when you're close to each other, nya…" Rin said.

"I was hoping that none of you have a problem with it… but I guess Umi is the one that feels really bothered with it…." Eli said as she looked at Umi.

"Honestly, I'm not bothered with it— I just that I was afraid if we were wrong, you two will make a distance with each other… and maybe, I was acting like that because of Kotori…." Umi replied.

"What Kotori-chan did to you…?" Nozomi asked.

"She is making a summary of why you two should go on date…. Also sometime a summary about why you two might be a good couple…. Or sometime fantasize it." Umi said.

"Well— It's true right? It's trueeee!" Kotori said happily.

"That's a little extreme Kotori…. If I'm in their position, I'll be very embarrassed…." Umi said.

"That's because Umi is too shy! But either way, I don't need to make summary again because I know it's true!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"But—! It must be though to have a forbidden love like that…." Hanayo said.

"Forbidden love? What's that? It's so stupid…" Maki said.

"Well, a girl to fall in love with a girl… they aren't made for going that way to begin with..." Hanayo said shyly. Everyone went quiet to think,

"It is harder for me to not fall in love with Nozomi…" Eli said.

"Because you just love, right? It's growing— not created…" Honoka said.

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking too, Honoka…" Tsubasa said.

"That's why forbidden love word is stupid. There's nothing called as forbidden love—human are made to be able to love— so they have right to love what they want to love." Maki said.

"I understand though, why there's something called as forbidden love…" Umi said. Everyone turned their eyes to Umi.

"They might be afraid to be extinct—as if, they're imagining too extreme…" Umi continued.

"You mean like, human extinct because everyone loving the same gender instead of the opposite?"

"Yes, just the same like what Hanayo pointed out before— because they're not meant to be going that way to begin with— they can't reproduce. Plus, the fact that the same genders have better possibility to get along more than opposite… it would be bad if a lot of people have the wrong idea… maybe that's what many people fear." Umi said.

"Rin's childhood friends are all boys though! Nya! Except for Kayo-chin!" Rin said.

"It's just a possibility— doesn't have to be applied for everyone… it just might be what many people think too…." Umi replied.

"I see now, so maybe people are just overthinking about it…" Hanayo nodded.

"Yup, boys or girls, if they're a good people they are a good people, Nya! I don't think it matter!" Rin said.

"I guess people are still doesn't know how to explain to their children too— it must be hard to tell the difference between each loves, so they teach them to hate to prevent what they don't want to happen…." Hanayo said again.

"It's wrong to teach people to hate, Nya! It really doesn't matter, nya! Love is just love! Like, Rin love Kayo-chin and Rin doesn't care what love is that, nya!" Rin hugged Hanayo as she said it.

"There's also another factor, like parents. Have you two talked to your parents?" Umi asked.

"We did, that's how we are able to get engaged…" Eli said.

"I believe they said about grand-child?" Umi asked.

"Yes, and they are leaving that to Arisa…. I kind of feel bad to her…" Eli said shyly.

"What about you, Nozomi?" Umi asked.

"They told me to just adopt if possible… there's still a lot of child on the road need a care and loving parents… but that would be later, we want to build our career first. " Nozomi replied.

"Now that I think about it, maybe the one that is forbidden is to make love without protection and abandon children that made…" Honoka said. Everyone chuckled to it,

"If it happens, it means that's not even love to begin with!" Maki said.

"Huh? But people say it like that, right? To make love?" Honoka said again.

"It just how they make having sexual intercourse in less vulgar words… but I guess you're not far wrong from the non-ideal reality— a lot of people think loving is the same as sexual desire, in fact, loving have way deeper meaning than just having a sexual desire satisfied." Umi said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Having sex is an add-on! It's just for fun…" she said.

"H-Hey! Nozomi!" Eli flustered.

"I tell you, Ericchi is really good on bed!" Nozomi said again.

"Aaaaahhhh! What did I just hear!" Hanayo screamed,

"Waaa, kayochin! Don't listen!" Rin covered Hanayo's ear.

"P-Please don't say that! We know you did, ok? We know!" Umi said as she blushed madly.

"I'm ignoring what I just heard…" Maki sighed.

"So it's true that you did!" Kotori and Anjuu said happily.

"I'm not sure with the level of maturity in this group…" Erena sighed.

"I know right…" Tsubasa sighed.

"Hey, the pudding tastes good…" Honoka said.

"How are you even eating in this kind of event…." Niko sighed.

"N-Now! Now! I still want to tell my opinion about this matter…" Umi tried to put the topic back on track. Everyone went quiet again.

"I think what important for the society right now is not how a couple like them being allowed or not allowed, what important is to learn to accept difference. People have their own opinion— we can't force them to have the same opinion. I understand that it probably be hard for some to do so— but I suppose only time can change that…" Umi continued again. Nozomi giggled to it,

"That's why our parents told us this— being rejected by the society is a risk we have to face, but we shouldn't be hateful towards them. We should prove them that we are capable of doing something good for each other." She said.

"Yup, I think so too. But at least now you know that I'm not rejecting you… or maybe, is there anyone here that rejects them?" Umi asked.

"Nope, Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan will always be part of us. We're all friends!" Honoka said.

"Yup, we always like you two in the group!" Hanayo said cutely.

"Rin doesn't really care about that, nya, friends are always be friends no matter what difference or similarity that we have…" Rin said.

"You two helped me to graduate— how can I reject you? We're friends, right?" Niko said.

"And the next thing you will say is 'I accept you so get me a car…or scooter'…" Maki said.

"I didn't even plan to say that!" Niko yelled.

"I'll gladly accept you two!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Me too!" Anjuu said too.

"Opinion from the outsider, we don't even care if you two in a relationship or not, we just know that all of you are really worthy rival…" Tsubasa said, Erena nodded to agree with her.

Nozomi and Eli smiled to everyone,

"Thank you…" They said together.

"Just a wonder though, what will you all do after learning this fact?" Erena asked.

"It's clear isn't it? We have to protect them, because truth is not everyone in the society are as open minded– we should never let them be discriminated…" Maki said.

"...and no more talking about that to random people, it's better to leave them guessing!" Erena said to Tsubasa.

"Haha, sorry, I thought you all already know…" Tsubasa replied.

"It's fine, I might have to thanks to you— now we don't have to hide from the µ's…" Eli said as she embraced Nozomi.

"Ericchi, let's kiss!" Nozomi said playfully.

"No!" Umi retorted as she quickly hide her face.

"Yes-yes!" Kotori and Anjuu said.

"Aaahhhhhhh! I don't want to see it live!" Hanayo said as she closed her eyes.

"Wha-wha-wah! Rin don't want to see it live too!" Rin closed her eyes.

"Hey- are you insane? There is a little kid over there!" Maki yelled as she pointed to Niko.

"I'm older than you, idiot!" Niko yelled back at her.

"I'm joking, I don't even care if they want to kiss— I'll just walk away if I don't want to see it…" Maki said again.

"Huh? Maki can joke?" Niko said.

"Do you think, I'm…what? robot?" Maki said.

"Probably!" Niko yelled

The two began to argue again.

"This ice cream is really good!" Honoka said.

"How did she even get it…." Eli sighed.

"She has been eating in the whole conversation— I think she just doesn't care about it..." Nozomi said.

"Yup— that is our Honoka… " Eli smiled gently.

"Ericchi, let's just go to the zen-garden? I want to refill my spiritual energy…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, alright then…." Eli said.

"Let's ask everyone to go with us…"

* * *

Mountain village's inn Zen Garden, Night time;

A-rise decided to return to their room since they're all tired already. The µ's decided to join Nozomi meditating in the Zen Garden. They sat next to each other calmly as they closed their eyes. The night was quiet and peaceful; they only could hear water flowing on the koi pond and some insects singing.

Kotori decided to break the silence with a question,

"Nozomi-chan…" she called.

"Hmmm?" Nozomi replied.

"How is your first kiss?" she asked. Nozomi smiled to the question.

"Annoying, because Ericchi keep teasing me with it…" Nozomi replied. Kotori giggled to it,

"But it was special and unforgettable. It's the best kiss I ever have…" Nozomi added.

They went quiet again.

"Nozomi…." Umi called.

"Hmm…?" Nozomi replied.

"Who propose who?" she asked.

"Ericchi propose me…" Nozomi replied again calmly.

"How it happen?" Hanayo asked.

"Knock-knock, who's there? Nozomi? Nozomi who? Nozomi is crying all night…" Eli responds, everyone laughed at it.

"Ericchi is so mean!" Nozomi said as she giggled to it too.

"Nozomi-chan!" Honoka called.

"Yes?" Nozomi replied.

"Do you think we can make a professional idol group?" Honoka asked.

"Eh?" Everyone surprised to that question except for Kotori and Umi.

"So you really want to do it again…" Eli said.

"I never heard about this!" Maki said.

"We wanted to talk about this before— but everyone seems to be too occupied with hiding. We asked A-rise about this too, they said— it's great so that they know they have a rival like us to compete with…" Kotori said.

"We may not have anything to aim right now, but we just want to do it because it's fun to work together in a team like µ's…." Umi said.

Nozomi remained quiet as she keeps collecting spiritual energy to herself. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"We need a base— also a manager… Maybe Nikocchi have better knowledge about it…." Nozomi said.

"I do have an idea for it… but it will take a really long time to work it out…" Niko said.

"We can wait…" Honoka said.

* * *

Eli and Nozomi's apartment— study room, Night time;

They returned from their trip a week ago, Nozomi and Eli began to work on their work again. Eli is currently working on her summer project to make a sculpture of an animal— she chose to make a Tanuki since it's interesting for her. While she is working on it, Nozomi is on her PC, managing her online shop while chatting with the µ's group. They made the chat group to keep up their information about what Niko have so far— though it's often used for something else,

"Ericchi! Ericchi!" Nozomi called her.

"Yes?" Eli replied.

"What should I say to this? Kotori was asking, how Umi-chan will confess her love?" Nozomi said as she kept staring on her PC screen.

"If she didn't die from the embarrassment, she would probably take someone to serenade with her— someone that know how to do romantic things?" Eli replied.

"Like Ericchi?" Nozomi said teasingly as she typed her answer to Kotori.

"Hmm— I thought you said I'm not romantic…" Eli said.

"It just to prevent them from trying to get closer to my Ericchi! In fact, my Ericchi is the most romantic person I ever see!" Nozomi said cutely. Eli smiled at her as she kept working on her sculpture.

"Let me guess, do you want to be carried to the bedroom?" Eli asked teasingly.

"We can do it on the Kitchen or Dining room, either way it's always be fun!" Nozomi replied happily.

"But tell me about this one first…" Nozomi continued as she read her chat.

"Kotori is asking again,what do you think Nikocchi and Maki-chan will do if they're ever get together?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm.. Arguing about who loves who more?" Eli replied.

"Sounds about right, we used to do that too Ericchi!" Nozomi said playfully. Eli let out a small laugh as she put down her tools and went to the water basin to wash her hand.

Nozomi typed her answer to Kotori again. Then she waited for a bit until Kotori respond.

"Oh—oh, one more Ericchi… hmm… actually, never mind. I know how to answer this one…" Nozomi said.

"What's the question?" Eli asked.

"She was asking, what if Ericchi is a guy, do I think I will still like Ericchi?" Nozomi said.

"….and your answer is…?"

"I will, because I love Ericchi not because Ericchi is a girl or a boy, I love Ericchi because Ericchi is Ericchi!" Nozomi said cutely. Eli giggled to it.

"That remind me, I'll go prepare something for our fun tonight…" Eli said before she left the room. Nozomi tried to read her mind, though Eli left the room too quickly.

_What does Ericchi have for me….?_

* * *

Eli and Nozomi's Apartment's bedroom, Night time;

The door opened roughly as the two loved came in to the room— still clothed, Eli carried her lover in with her arms and legs locking around her body— kissing hungrily. They eagerly reached the big double bed, tightly hugged each other as their tongue play their role.

Eli trailing her lips down to Nozomi's breast, nuzzling against the warmth as she began to strip her to underwear eagerly. Nozomi let herself lay down and being touched everywhere— she always loved it that way. The best feeling in this phase is where she could feel her core being rubbed before Eli took down her last piece of cloth.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her in sultry voice as she could feel her core being licked as her legs lifted up and brushed by the adventurous hands.

"What does Ericchi have for me?" she asked. Eli remained quiet as she keep on doing what she has been doing.

_[Something that your father sent me to prevent you from wanting a pleasure which two women can't do without…]_ she could hear Eli's thought.

She wondered what that is— though her mind started to lost its focus as she could feel Eli's tongue penetrating into her, it's a pleasure that she always loved to feel. She moaned softly as she gripped herself on the bed, squeezing the blanket under them.

It was all getting a lot more exciting as Eli trailing up her tongue from her hollow depth up to her core, then flicking it playfully, causing her to arch and moan loudly. It happened repeatedly— all Nozomi could do is to enjoy the pleasure down there along with the blood rush on her reddening cheek.

A short break from the amusement to let her breath— Nozomi watched her lover taking off her top and bra, but still wearing her bottom, Eli was then crawling to her, then began to kiss her neck softly as one of her hand pressing against her wrist, pinning it down to the bed and the other hand rubbing her core with the tentative fingers.

"Nozomi…." Eli called her gently. A voice that always caused her heart to melt,

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her back softly,

Eli pressed her body against her, then nibbling her lover's lower lips very gently before she kissed deeply. Nozomi could feel her core still being played by the tentative fingers— causing her to tense and feeling it getting wet and slippery. One finger began to penetrate deep into her, then the second joined after a few slides, then she could feel her hollow being stretched— and another thing, big,long and smooth like a rubber with a few shape that adding a sensation to it, penetrating deep into her too.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi called her in shock.

Eli only gave her a mischievous smile and said in her mind,

_[You will love this, Nozomi…. you really will….]_

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**A/N : Yup That's it... /o/  
**

**lol. I'll leave the last scene to your imagination.**

**Once again, I hope you are not hating me for writing this ending. **

**You're also free to write a fan fiction with the idea from this fan fiction (fan fiction-ception),**

**An example of fan-fiction from this fanfiction is, maybe you want to write about the tough love story between Arisa and Yukiho since their parents will not allow them to date? **

**Or maybe about How Umi struggling with her feeling towards Kotori? **

**Or perhaps How Maki trying to figure out her feeling towards Niko? **

**Or maybe about Hanayo that also wondering about her love to Rin? **

**Or perhaps you're going for Tsubasa and Honoka? **

**That would be up to you to decide.**

**but tell me if you did take the idea from here so I can read it too. (Though I might favor NozoEri more)**

* * *

Then, to answer frequently asked question in private msg,

No, I'm not a lesbian in real. I'm straight and already have special someone. I just really appreciate the existence of them because they're beautiful. We don't have to be the same to like each other, right?

Then about marriage... I have no idea where they can get married? England maybe? Maybe someone can tell me about it so I can picture the idea of them getting married and adopt a child? If someone do this favor, I'll probably will give a Bonus Chapter.

Thanks for all the support!


End file.
